Beyond Wicked 2
by Lovely an Brooding
Summary: Bonnie and Kai post-prison world relationship; Making amends, unreasoned passion, and a little suffering is just the beginning. Strong M.
1. Chapter 1 - The Witch's Fallacy

_A/N: Beyond Wicked 2 is a continuation story. I suggest you read the first Beyond Wicked under my stories, it's about Bonnie and Kai's time in 1994 so you can get an understanding of the references in the current story._

 _Chapter 1 picks up from Season 6, Episode 16. Bonnie has been back from the prison world for some time now. I loved writing this chapter and incorporating all the character's little quirks and humor. I'm a Bamon fan, but Bonkai is my OTP. Tell me what you think of the character development and their dialogue. I try to stay true to character. Thanks for the reviews!_

 _Update: I'm such a novice writer. I had to revamp the chapters because there was a lot of repetition and grammar errors, so please re-read for a better effect. It's still a work in progress._

 **The Witch's Fallacy**

A strong gust of wind brushed leaves around her body. She found herself laying on the cold ground in the darkest part of the forest. The surrounding trees glowed a strange blue in the cold dreary night. She sat in the open area filled with dirt and patches of grass, barefoot and wearing her midnight blue lace long-sleeve short lace dress.

She grew increasing frantic in realization of her solitude, the after effects of her wound and heart ache were inexplicable, the pain of his betrayal hurt more than anything else. Her eyes rapidly watered, she burst into hot tears at the stringent thought of him deserting her. She hunched over as she wept aloud and uncontrollably.

She looked upward to see the sky shifting from night to day within a matter of seconds, it's repetition was contingent and disturbing. The night time stars and the moon would appear, then suddenly pass over and turn into to the daylight hours, clusters of clouds and the sun came and gone yet she remained the same.

A sudden snap of a tree branch in the woods, she quickly turned in fear despite her complete odds of being solo. She turned to her right, there were hints of haunting blue light behind the wind-blown trees. There was nothing but darkness beyond the visible. She turned to her left, then back to her right at the sound again. Her worries now turned to panic.

Afraid and unable to move as she was frozen in place, her salty tears now turned dry. She shouted at the top of her lungs because it was all she could do to release what tried to tear its way out of her.

"Bonnie wake up!" shouted Elena, she gently shook her semi-sleeping companion. Then carefully tucking strands of straight her long brunette hair behind both ears.

Bonnie was laying on her side, pillow and clothing drenched in sweat. She observed her concerned friend with strained vision.

Elena sat on the bed's edge with a tilted head staring curiously.

Her eyes throbbed of discomfort, it felt as if she had barely slept. "Elena what are you doing here?" she asked in a groggy voice, blinking several times to finally wake herself.

"I'm worried about my best friend. Why else would I be here?" she answers with genuine worry.

"Who let you in?!" Bonnie asked in a panic, she surveyed her semi-dark bedroom.

"Your aunt let me inside. Are you okay?!" she asked nosily.

To which she didn't respond, Bonnie leaned upward and rubbed her eyes free of sleep.

"Why aren't you sleeping in the dorm?" Elena pried.

Bonnie glanced over at her bedside clock, "What time is it?" she asks, not bothering to respond to the former question.

"It's 1:00pm. You can't keep sleeping this late," Elena fret.

"Or what?" Bonnie was unbothered by the fact.

"Or I'm going to kidnap you and chain you to the bed in our dorm," Elena chuckles innocently, she harshly pulled the covers off Bonnie entirely to expose her pajama ridden self. Her body tremored at the abruptness of Elena's actions.

Bonnie cracks a flakey smile, concealing the dark nightmare that seemed be on repeat. The night terrors would wake her in the middle of night, sweaty and hot. Then she'd have to change clothes before going back to bed.

"Did you hear me!?" she said when the action didn't solicit an immediate response. Elena pokes her mid-section in attempt to make her laugh.

"Elena okay, please!" Bonnie is annoyed, pushing her away. "Not now, I just woke up," she begs.

"Really. Caroline and I are worried about you. We hardly see you and when we do, your quiet and…," she was turning hesitant to finish—"And what?" interrupted Bonnie.

Elena pauses, attempting to make her statements with complete sensitivity to her friend's feelings. She can't fathom what the prison world did to her, so she can understand, but she wants to be supportive. Otherwise she feels helpless, so she opts to tell the honest truth. "And you seem to space out as if we're not even there. Matt asked about you, you don't return anyone's texts." She readjusted herself to sit on the bed, "Point is we miss you. You're finally back…I'm just happy and I want you to be happy too," says Elena while reaching for her hands.

Bonnie took a passive aggressive stance, she reassured her to eradicate any sense of doubt, "This is why we are friends, you drag me out of bed when I want to be left alone," she chimes sincerely, in addition to sarcasm.

Elena pulls Bonnie from bed by her forearms making them exit the comfy mattress. "Get up! Besides we are going to an awesome party tonight!" her voice laced with chipper. "Caroline is a part of the hosting committee for some charity event. There's open bar and most importantly you'll get to socialize."

Bonnie sighs, clearly uninterested. Any other time she would be elated, but all she can do is pull away reluctantly and drag herself back to the confines her safe and familiar space. And lately, that had been her plush bed. She even skipped showers here and there slipping in an out of phases of depression. She places the sheets back over her body, "Just let me sleep for a little bit, I'll get up at three," she justifies.

Elena pulls the covers back once again, "Then who's going to help me pick out a dress?!" she smiles. "By the way, Damon won't shut up about you. Your all he ever talks about lately. You've been m.i.a. and that's unacceptable," she jokes, stepping over a pile of clothes and scattered pairs of shoes. "You've got to clean up this room, it's a mess!" she complains.

"You mean the guy that did nothing but complain for four months straight, talk about you nonstop, drive me to alcoholism, and insult me on several occasions…Tell him I don't miss him either," Bonnie appears largely unimpressed. Damon hasn't exactly been the perfect friend since her return. He's blind as a bat and most so concerned that he's been reunited with Elena, and her memory of their relationship is back safe and sound.

Elena abruptly opens the curtains to the large bedroom window, letting in the broad daylight. Bonnie flinches with unease at the sound of the scratching curtains. She continued, "Trust me, he misses you. Damon pretends he doesn't care, but he's just a big softie," she presses on playfully. "What did you do to him in 1994? He's a bit different. In a good way," she smiles sweet as pie.

Bonnie quickly feels uncomfortable, like there's accusation behind the question. "Nothing! What do you mean?! Why would you say that?" she shrugs clumsily, praying and hoping her poker face is as good as her compulsive lying.

"I'm kidding!" Elena snickers. "I'm just glad you two are close now." She curiously browsed through the full clothing rack in the open closet.

"And please! Don't ever mention the words 1994 ever again," Bonnie plead dryly. She gathers the energy to exit the bed, grabbing a large hoodie from the corner room chair. She conservatively wore it zipped to the top of her neck, pulling the hood to cover her head and eyes to shield herself from the outside brightness. She seats herself in the cozy chair, legs bent and knees curled to her chest.

"You're so secretive these days. It's okay. I may not get it, but just know I'm here for you when you're ready to talk," Elena assures her.

Bonnie looks away in discomfort, she swallows with a dry throat. Her eyes shifted to sullen and depressive. Meanwhile Elena dabbled in the closet. She pulled two dresses and held them outward as offering, "Okay, pick one. Sexy or semi-sexy?" she said.

"Neither," Bonnie says with boredom.

"Okay since you don't want to choose. I will," Elena ignores the lack of enthusiasm in her voice. She places them on the bed, then seeks more options.

"I really don't think I should go to this party," Bonnie pleas. The thought of inebriated strangers gathering around her was nauseating.

Elena re-examines her options, "You're right, this event is more formal. So slutty dress options are out the window," she utters to herself, then redirecting her attention back to Bonnie. "You are going, I'm not taking no for an answer! We can't have you looking frumpy. Now pick one, burgundy or black dress?!" she demands.

Bonnie half-heartedly points to the black dress.

"A little dark, but classic," Elena shrugs with satisfaction. "You're going to look so gorgeous. My best friend is back!" She cheerfully jumps into her lap, shifting all her skinny weight onto Bonnie's petite frame. She smothers her with friendly kisses on the cheek and forehead.

Bonnie sighs heavily, slightly overwhelmed, nonetheless not surprised by Elena's overbearing affection. It eventually breaks her depressive spell in that brief moment.

Elena quickly stood to her feet, fists balled into her slender waist. "What were you dreaming of?!" she asks.

Bonnie acts aloof, "Nothing special. I can't even remember?"

"You were murmuring in your sleep." Elena's eyes cinch together in the kind of way when she knows she'd only being fed half-truth.

Bonnie stares in the opposite direction, avoiding the facts and makes her friend think it's all in her head. "I don't know…Honestly, I think it's just school. I'm falling behind in classes," she fabricates.

Elena sees something is scratching the surface, but chooses not to press the issue any further. "Time for you to stop being a Debbie downer, now let's pick out your accessories," she covers with a smile.

Bonnie dubiously forces her own smile in return, a sort of pretend happy. And it was working, the act was tiresome but a more than useful defense mechanism used to avoid directly facing her problems.

When her friend's back was turned, the smile quickly faded. Bonnie recalls the dream in clear thought. It was a constant reminder. Abandonment and heart ache comes to mind. Six months of desolation did a number on her mentally. She imagines being alone once again and the feeling is both haunting and comforting.

 **XXX**

The sun was setting while Bonnie exited her seafoam Prius, wearing the spaghetti strapped slinky short black dress that Elena had picked out. She wore a single demure studded white gold diamond necklace, paired with semi-gold open toe high heels and fire engine red painted toe nails. The foot work was courteous of Caroline's doing.

A clad black leather jacket to finish her attire. Her dark brown short cropped hair cut circled one half of her face, while the other side of her hair was tucked behind her ear. The racy dress hiked up her thighs as she walked towards the Lockwood mansion where the charity event was being held.

She talks to herself out loud, "You can just turn around and go home. Tell Caroline you got sick, she'll understand," her tone shifts to disappointment. "Okay maybe she won't. Shut up Bonnie! You can do this," she pitifully tries to convince herself. Bonnie can't remember the last time she left the house wearing something so daring and provocative.

She passes by several people, both young and middle-aged, with their wine glasses in hand. A loud laughing trio of people pass by causing her to feel uneasy. She strides up the steps of the mansion and tries to maintain a high chin and decent composure.

A strong arm suddenly draped around Bonnie's shoulder and she shudders—"Are you bored yet?!" said Damon.

Bonnie exhaled in relief, "Don't do that!" she shouted.

A group of people nearby quickly direct their attention to them. Damon turned towards the stuffy individuals, "Please forgive her, she doesn't get out very often," he says.

Bonnie violently elbows him in the side making him suffice a low groan, "Ouhhh! Is that how you treat a friend?!" he harped.

"No! That's how I treat you," she snuffed.

They continue to walk and talk together, his forearm casually hanging over shoulder. He held her close while she folded her arms anxiously.

Damon smirks, "Look at this place. It's full of rich old farts and dumb college kids." He quickly grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray from on behalf of the wait staff. He began gulping his drink with gluttony, "Hmmmm! I'm only here for you, Elena, and the free booze. Mostly for the free booze," he grins.

Bonnie snickers under his arm, then tells herself they shouldn't be seen so close together. "Get off of me before she sees us in real time," she chimes back.

Damon can only offer a sly grin, "Are you worried she'll find out about the time that we snuggled in bed together?"

Bonnie turned to him with wide eyes, "We were drunk and passed out, that's it!" she exclaims as if there's a guilty conscience in play.

Damon chuckles, "Relax Bon, Elena is happy that you are okay, I'm happy, why aren't you?" he said.

She flashes him with a sense of despair. "I'm back and it feels weird," Bonnie confesses.

"You've been back for what?! Three months now! It can't be that bad," said Damon. He took another sip of his drink.

Bonnie peered over his shoulder in paranoia, she watched loud talking strangers pass them by.

"You need a drink," Damon said while pointing at her with his index finger, which adorned a large ruby diamond silver ring.

"I hate that you know me so well," Bonnie utters.

They enter the spacious mansion, greeted by the great room where most of the fancy guests congregated.

Caroline spotted Damon and Bonnie immediately on sight. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, she quickly ran over to them wearing a V-cut winter green long-sleeve knee length dress with a conservative split to show a little thigh, paired with pearl earrings.

Damon takes notice of Caroline's overly excited attitude, it always rubbed his dark and sarcastic side the wrong way. He amusingly leans into Bonnie. "Oh look there's blondie," he said dryly. Her hand covered her mouth to briefly to conceal a devious snicker.

Caroline quickly approached with cheerful glee, she reached out to hug Bonnie. "Yes, you made it! I'm so happy. I thought you weren't going to come," she said, squeezing Bonnie tighter than ever.

She vapidly acknowledged her friend's companion. "Damon," Caroline's voice emphasizing non-excitement.

Damon held his champagne glass to his mouth, he raised his eyebrows in the form of a greeting gesture. "Nice event you've thrown here Caroline," he snubbed.

"It's more than just nice Damon, I single-handedly helped plan it. And you have a drink in your hand….shocking," Caroline said dryly.

"Better drunk than to be sober at this cheese fest," he gives his classic fake Damon Salvatore cheesy forced smile. He realizes his glass is empty. "Oh, look I'm out!" he says nonchalantly. "How about that drink Bonnie?!" he looks for an excuse to exit.

"Yes, please I need one," Bonnie begged.

Caroline rolled her eyes while the vampire confidently walked off to find the nearest bar. He even turned the head of a few older woman, whom were most likely married and accompanied with their husbands as dates.

"He hasn't even been here for more than five minutes and he's already getting plastered," Caroline whines.

"That's Damon," Bonnie shrugs, she keeps it simple because simple conversation is the safe route in a time of stress.

Caroline notices her fridge friend's uptight demeanor. "Loosen up, it's a party thrown by yours truly," she gives a cute smile. Her attitude quickly shifted upon thought, "Where's Elena and Stefan?!" she urged with frustration while searching the crowded room. The stern blonde hated when people showed up late to her functions.

Damon suddenly stepped in between Bonnie and Caroline interrupting their conversation, he held two glasses in hand. One was champagne and the other looked like a cup of dark liquor on the rocks. "What is he doing here?" he uttered in low despising tone.

The trio shifted their focus of attention to follow Damon's eyesight.

Bonnie's brimming green eyes widened in horror. She spotted none other than Kai Parker standing at the open entrance double door of the mansion. He abruptly bumped into a side table, distracted by the glitz and glam of the party. He proceeded to wave and smile at a random couple whom watched him awkwardly navigate the scene.

"What is he wearing?! I told him this was formal only," Caroline blurted out.

Kai sported dark denim jeans, a black graphic t-shirt, a canvas dark grey jacket, and some black combat boots. Clearly, he still hasn't parted with the 90s trends. The vintage clothing thing was all the rage, so he fit the part perfectly.

Party guests continued to stare at his odd attire as they passed him by. He clearly stood out from the usual crowd. Nonetheless he smiled boyishly with his hands in his pants pockets with not a care in the world.

"You invited him?!" Bonnie hitched in tone. Her eyebrows perched in anger at Caroline.

"I felt bad for him," she offered her best reply. Caroline began to regret empathizing with Kai. He had a knack for persuasion, and the blonde was a fixer. She saw the potential in things that others couldn't, but now the strain in Bonnie's voice unnerves her.

"Good job Caroline," Damon uttered while taking a sip from the brown liquor, continuing to greedily hold both glasses of alcohol in hand.

He quickly remembered the time that Bonnie scolded him for bringing Kai to meet her at the rave. Even after she specifically declared she had no interest in seeing him whatsoever. He didn't want a reenactment of the aneurism that later happened in her dorm room.

Bonnie's breathing picked up significantly. Her face contorted to discomfort. So she palmed her bare chest to calm herself, but it didn't help. At all.

"Oh my god, Bonnie are you okay?!" asked Caroline.

"Of course she's not okay Ms. Cheerleader! You invited a serial killer to dinner!" Damon retorted loudly.

Bonnie quickly turned around to avoid Kai's eyesight.

Damon wrapped an arm around her back. "Bon-Bon are you okay?!" he already seemed to be tipsy.

Without second thought, Bonnie grabbed the strong brandy that Damon was drinking from. She hastily downed the hard drink to moisten her dry throat and that would hopefully give her courage to make it through the night.

Caroline quickly interjected, "If it helps, Kai wanted to come!" she waived cautiously.

Damon leaned into the she-vampire. "I told you not to do that," he scolded her under low breath.

Bonnie turned to Damon in shock, "You knew about this?!" she asked.

Damon tried to save face, "Caroline kindly came to me about it. I told her no. I said no! Tell him no, he cannot come!" he looked like a transparent fool. He swiveled on his heels to face Caroline in hopes that she'd back up his story.

Caroline's mouth fell open, poorly attempting to explain on his behalf, "He wanted to see you!" she said loudly.

"Will you keep your voice down! We don't want Charlie Manson to hear us," Damon hushed her while wrangling the blonde by the arm. Meanwhile, Bonnie looked as if she was about to suffer a full-blown panic attack.

"Oh no he saw me," Caroline shrieked.

"What!" Bonnie piped.

Damon looked as if he were about to suffer a heart attack. "Blondie fix it!" he demanded.

"Let's walk away and pretend we didn't see him wave," Caroline exclaimed.

"No! No! No! It looks too obvious," Damon said crankily.

"I'm leaving," said Bonnie. Her whole body stiffened while turning in the opposite direction. She didn't know where she was going, but she darted away from the group as quick as possible. She looked over her shoulder to see Kai surfing through the crowd to meet Caroline and Damon.

She quickly went to the other side of the house and down a hallway that led to the next room of party guests.

Bonnie turned her head to look over her shoulder once more to make sure she wasn't being followed. She quickly turned to face forward and found herself bumping into a solid chest—"Whoa! Bonnie."

"Stefan!" she exasperated.

"Are you okay?" he nodded showing his concern. His supersonic hearing could hear the blood flow in her palpating heart.

"Yes. I mean no…I mean?" She couldn't find the right response. Bonnie tries to remain calm, but was doing a horrible job at masking it.

Stefan sensed something wasn't right. He palms her forearms to soothe, head dipped downwards to meet with her eye sight, "Bonnie what's going on?" he said sternly, his piercing unsettling green eyes meet hers with worry.

"Kai is here," she spills before taking a long exhale.

Stefan instinctively looks over her shoulder to spot the familiar face that is nowhere to be found. "Where is he?! I'll find him and make leave," he says firmly.

"No!" her voice jumps. Bonnie tries to level herself. "It's fine. Really. Let me handle this."

"Hey guys!" a dainty voice calls in the distance. Elena prances down the hallway behind them in a floor length sweetheart flowy beige dress. She immediately took notice of the couple's tense demeanor. "What's going on, is something wrong?!" she asks with alarm.

"Kai showed up," Stefan responds.

"Why would he be here? Bonnie are you okay!?" she asks. Now everyone is beginning to sound like a broken record.

"No!" Bonnie snaps. "Everybody keeps asking me that and I'm not okay."

Stefan tries to calm the situation and the flustered witch who was on the brink of a mental breakdown. "If you want to leave, I can take you home," he offers in his usual Stefan Salvatore gentleman-like manner.

Bonnie tries to find a solution to what seemed like an ongoing problem. After all, this wasn't the first time Kai arrived at random. He often and conveniently showed up at places she tended to frequent. He would either find out from word of mouth or just plain and simple stalk her.

She couldn't run forever so she politely nodded to him. "Thank you Stefan, but I'll stay," she says.

Of course, he didn't take no for an answer the first time, so Bonnie reassured them both that she'd be fine if they gave her some space.

She nervously exited the French glass double doors that led to the mansion's outside backyard patio. She escaped the hordes of people that crowded near the doors. Then took safe haven at the deck's balcony for some time to contemplate her unlucky circumstances.

The balcony overlooked the grandeur backyard's perfect and maintained landscape. The lawn is lush green, garden lights glow, and the setting sun fades over the trees horizon.

She took in a few deep breaths and gathered the will to go back inside. She heads for the bar in the grand living space for shelter.

"What is the strongest alcohol you have?" Bonnie desperately asked the well-dressed male bartender with urgency. The drinking made it easier to cope with the bothersome post-traumatic stress.

She darted off to find a crowded area to blend, an icy cold drink in one hand just do the trick.

In her clumsy nature, she awkwardly bumped into an over-sized plant in the corner of the room bringing about unwanted attention. The debacle was sheer embarrassing. "Just leave," she huffs to herself.

A nearby male guest glances at Bonnie as if she had been speaking to him.

"Sorry not you," She snaps, then anxiously sips her strong drink.

The decently attractive man appeared to be in his late thirties. Even dateable perhaps, but that was the last thing on the Bennett woman's mind.

He offered a modest smile, perfect teeth that resembled veneers, "That's okay, these type of functions usually aren't my thing either."

"Is it that obvious that I don't want to be here?" Bonnie smiled in consolation.

"Well you tried hiding behind that plant, so I'd say yes," he joked.

She snickered with relief, the alcohol began to gradually kick-in. His hand extended to introduce himself and she took it with pleasure.

Mid-way through their casual conversation, she spots Kai over the man's shoulder among the sea of faces. Bonnie post-haste lowers her head in shame to avoid being seen.

Kai avidly searched the room as if he were lost. His eye sights luckily found the face he had been looking for. His head veered twice, and his eyes squinted for clarity. He wasted no time approaching.

Bonnie hastily attempts to imprudently end the conversation in the kindest way.

Too late—"There you are Bonster!" Kai exclaimed. He takes it upon himself to invade her personal space as if the inherent memories of stabbing each other never existed.

Bonnie's demeanor turned tense in response to Kai's overbearing presence. "What are you doing here?" she sneered under her breath.

"I'm sorry who are you?" her new male companion interrupts them.

"Where are my manners! I'm Kai. Bonnie's husband," he says proudly with a beaming smile.

Bonnie turns to him with bewildered eyes. Her humiliation must be his entertainment.

The man now looks uncomfortable given that he was subtly flirting with Bonnie. "I didn't know you were married," he tries to humble himself.

Bonnie quickly responds defensively, "We're n"—Kai interrupted before she could finish, "We're newlyweds," he cheekily grins. He wraps a strong arm around her back, then clutches her upper shoulder to bring her close to his body. He grew increasingly dramatic, "We're totally in love and very committed to each other. Aren't we Bon?" he deadpanned.

"Stop it," Bonnie grits thru her teeth. She firmly pushed Kai's arm away.

The man appears baffled by their weird and untimely behavior.

Kai was convincingly territorial and had no tact. "Right. And who are you again?!" he asked rudely.

Before the man could answer, Kai dismisses him because he has no interest in sparking trivial conversation with a man who was most likely taken and, on a mission to get laid.

"My sincerest apologies, but my lovely wife and I are kind of busy," putting extra emphasis in the word "wife" in case the man didn't catch the hint. Like so, the stranger frowned a made an exit.

The siphon turned to face Bonnie, "I thought he was never going to leave. Creep," he states flatly.

"You're the only creep here. Why are you everywhere that I go?" she hissed.

"I missed you too Bon," he chimed. "That's what I thought you'd say, but instead you're doing all this overly complicated stuff. I'm a little wet behind the ears, so can we take this one step at a time," he jokes.

"I mean it, go away!" Bonnie demanded. She walks off with her drink in hand, she downed the fiery liquid within seconds then dropped it on a nearby table.

Kai avidly follows, "Where are you going?! Mind if I join?" he proposed.

"No!" shouted Bonnie. She palmed her forehead in embarrassment and looked downward to avoid the stares of other people.

They entered a secluded hallway were a handful of people passed by.

Kai sobers in tone. "Can we talk?"

She keeps walking as if he's not even there, when she doesn't answer he calls out her name. "Bonnie!"

Her body did a 180 to face him, "You and I have nothing to talk about!" disdain fueled her voice.

"I beg to differ," he says. There was so much he needed to get off his chest for it felt like he was carrying around dead weight.

Bonnie sighs aloud, "If I listen to you for thirty seconds, will you finally leave me alone?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your man," Kai asked with an inclined head.

"You have five seconds now!" she harped loudly.

"Okay, okay!" He quickly caught her drift. "I…I…it's just…" Kai stuttered terribly inlight of being put on the spot.

The words he rehearsed in his head came to a screeching halt as his mind went blank. Bonnie rolls her eyes, planning to walk away.

Kai grabs her by the wrist to stop her. He takes a grand stand before her. He notices her difference in height due to her one inch heels. His orbs flick over her shapely feminine frame from head to toe, until stopping at her glistening green eyes. The fervent affection hits him in the face. "Didn't you miss me?" he innocently asks.

The weight of his words made Bonnie extremely tense and madly speechless. Her true answer, no. But did she hurt like hell, yes.

Kai took small steps forward, backing her into a wall. He palmed the surface to keep her in his small space. His wild eyes knew no boundaries, they danced around to capture her moving orbs. "Bonnie? I asked you a question. This is the part where you answer," his voice is deep and baritone.

She became immensely distracted by his sudden jarring and overly possessive stance, she unintentionally directed her attention to Kai's parted lips.

She shook herself to break the lock of his heated gaze. She folds her arms under her breasts in defense, chin lifted upward. "Go away," she uttered concisely.

Kai took note of her new-found appearance, "I'm going to be really inappropriate because I don't beat around the bush. But that dress makes you look so fucking sexy," his last statement is made with a clarity that makes her knees weak and she dies a little on the inside.

He left his inhibitions at the door and got straight to his immediate thoughts. He doesn't break her harden gaze now turned soft for a second.

Bonnie's mouth parted in distraction, he had an uncanny arousing effect on her. Lips parting, she's about to speak until another voice chimes in.

"Is this psycho bothering you Bon?" asked Damon. He appeared behind Kai in an overly protective stance.

The odd couple continued to crazily stare at one another. "Kai was just leaving," Bonnie said casually, finally coming back from the haze of untamed thoughts.

Kai flashes a lofty grin before winking at Bonnie. He turns to Damon in question, "You've been really helpful lately haven't you?" he said.

"I'm just making sure you aren't accosting her," said Damon, his tone is snarky. He matches the warlock's body language, taking a lazy stride to meet him where he stands.

Kai narrows his eyes, "You didn't tell her did you?" he said, then glances back at Bonnie knowing the certitude will eventually come to light and now was the perfect time.

"Tell me what?!" said Bonnie. She directed her attention to Damon who remained awfully silent. "Damon, what are you not telling me?" she asked.

Damon locked broad eyes with the siphon, silencing everything around him.

Kai spoke with coy expression. "C'mon Damon. Tell Bonnie what happened," he presses.

Damon didn't answer, the words couldn't escape his mouth because he feared the aftermath of it all.

"Damon?!" Bonnie urged loudly. She felt like she was being toyed with.

Damon looked to Bonnie with pitiful and guilt-ridden eyes, "Kai helped you get out of the prison world," he said with resentment.

Kai urged him to finish, "And?!..." he said, the verity of their silence makes his head nod.

Damon sighed, his face held a still constipation. "And!...He risked his life to do so. Kai nearly died trying to save you. That tip you received about Nova Scotia was left because he helped Jeremy, Elena, and I portal jump to the prison world. Liv tried to kill him when it happened," he confessed.

Bonnie looked floored while Kai smiled happily. He gloated in celebration of the withholding of information that could possibly make the universe go in his favor.

She moves closer to Damon and thoughtlessly pushes Kai out of the way while doing so, "Is all that true?" she asked. Her eyes lit something furious.

Damon felt the oncoming Bonnie Bennett scolding. "Yes," he answers poorly, then rushes to finish, "Look before you say anything, I told everyone to not say anything to you because I thought it would cause you unnecessary stress." He was on his last peg for redemption.

"How could you keep something like that from me?!" Bonnie raises her voice to fury and hurt.

Kai folded his arms and interjected himself back into the conversation to stay relevant, "Yeah Damon, how could you keep this information from her?" the pseudo is insulting and deliberately delivered.

Bonnie turned to Kai, "Shut up!" she shouted.

Kai places his hands in the air as a positposition of surrender. Bonnie focused on the shamed vampire once more, "What kind of friend are you?" she states.

She felt a sting of betrayal and embarrassment. Everyone allowed her to walk around thinking she was the key to the puzzle piece. It was the one precedence that didn't make her feel like shit and no one bothered to tell her the whole truth.

She once again felt she couldn't trust the people that she cared about. In her mind, no one cared enough to save her. The watchdog witch Bonnie Bennett, who didn't think twice to protect her friends because they are the only family she has left. So she had to pull thru herself in the prison and that gave her strength.

"He doesn't deserve your sympathy Bonnie. Kai hasn't changed!" Damon went back to the original point.

"But that's not up to you to decide now is it?!...Or anyone else for that matter!" Bonnie argued.

She glared at Kai to utter her final words, "I hate you," she sneered with unstoppable attitude. As far as she was concerned, his pursuit to appear "good" didn't matter. She was fumed and fed up with everyone.

Bonnie stormed off, stomping in her high heels until being out of sight.

Kai patted Damon on the back to console him, the gesture was intentionally mocking.

With his vampire speed, Damon immediately grabbed Kai by the collar of his jacket and pushed him against the wall. "Look what you did you little twerp, you went and pissed Bonnie off! I told you not to say anything!" he growled viciously.

Kai inadvertently lifted his hand and directed it at Damon's head, sending sonic waves of high pitched sound into his brain to attack in full force and with no mercy.

Damon released the warlock, he covered both his ears to block out the harsh loud sound that drove him to the point of insanity. He backed away and gradually kneeled to the ground, his vision started to blur.

"You seem to forget, not only can I siphon magic, I also have my own powers plus the abilities of my late little brother Luke. You wouldn't want to make me angry now would you Damon?!" Kai gloats.

Elena spotted the two and quickly ran to them. "Kai stop!" she demanded. "Everyone's watching!" Suddenly a handful of people witnessed their unruly commotion.

Kai released the mental hold. The angry vampire immediately sought to rush him once more, but Elena quickly jumped in between them in vamp speed. "Damon that's enough!" she shouted.

"You better listen to your little girlfriend Damon," Kai taunts.

Damon's eyes widen to a bulge and his mouth is cinched tight, that façade slowly drops when Elena comes into his eyes sights to quickly ground him. "People are watching," she urged. His vamp features become human again.

Caroline and Stefan show up. He approaches in defense of his older brother, whom always seemed to get himself into trouble. "Is there a problem here?!" he directs his question to Kai.

The siphon arrogantly gawked at Stefan, he was irrelevant and certainly didn't fear taking on two vampires at once. Kai lets his casual gaze roll back to a tight-lipped Damon. His peace-making girlfriend was the only trapping standing in his way.

Caroline appears, now totally flustered because two men can't control their testosterone levels. She tries to diffuse the situation and distract the crowd, "It's okay everyone, please it's just a slight misunderstanding! There are plenty of refreshments and hors d'oeuvres in the ballroom," she waves.

She plays it cool and puts on her best hostess smile, Caroline tries to dissipate the gathering crowd. If the drama caused the party to crash and burn, it would ruin her night. Undoubtably, she had a reputation to protect, female vampire or not.

Kai celebrates the triumph with a wide grin, he walked away from it all unharmed and thought himself to be untouchable. No one had gotten the siphon in a position of weakness ever since he acquired his own powerful magical abilities, something he had never possessed before. Now he was a double threat to his coven and any Mystic Falls vampires that dared to challenge him.

 **XXX**

Kai exits the Lockwood mansion leaving the glitzy party behind. He scans the property to find her with a sense of urgency.

The sky was pitch black, but it wasn't hard to make out the stomping petite honey skin toned woman who was walking down a supercut grass lawn with her high heels in hand, a purse clutch snug under her arm. She heads for the row of cars in search of her vehicle.

He makes haste to desperately run after her. "Bonnie wait!" he yelled.

She continued to walk is if no one was calling her name. When he shouted again, she quickened her pace knowing he was jogging in her trail to play catch up.

Kai spoke clamored and out of breath, dashing in front of her hoping she'd finally stop. "No worries, Damon and I patched things up. Once he sobers in the morning, he'll forget all about it!" he waves. "Did I mention that you look stunning in the dress!" He was completely smitten and repetitive in thought.

"Stop following me Kai!" Bonnie piped without looking his way, then starts speed walking.

She reaches her Prius and frantically searches for the keys in her gold clutch purse. They ended up near a street light, it's warm color encompassed the small area around them, fore they were surrounded by the night's darkness.

Kai jumped into front of her, blocking her pathway to the driver side door. "Look I know you're mad at me," he says.

Bonnie took an ample step forward and looked him in both eyes. "I am more than mad! Unlink us and give me back my magic!" she yells in his face.

At first, he just stands there feeling idiotic. Of course she's going to be livid, he sucked her magic dry for safe keeping. It was the one entity that connected them.

He deflects amusingly, "I can't do that Bonnie. I mean how else will I get your attention?" Their magical bond was anchorage to keep him in her thoughts.

"You're using our magical bond as a form of leverage because you're so hard up. Do you get off on this?!" Bonnie said with cinched eyes, but didn't need an answer.

Kai blushed, he couldn't hold back his flirty smile. Yes. Otherwise, their connection would be broken and she'd have no reason to care anymore.

He switches subjects to avoid the obvious blow out. "I think it was the sex that did this to me. I mean it was really good! Sometimes I can't stop thinking about the time where you"—Bonnie stopped him from speaking any further, "Just quit talking before I slap you in the face!" she snaps.

He told no lies. He hadn't been laid in 40 years, the only thing that came close was his hand, Baywatch and scratchy porn tapes on Betamax.

His eyes roll upward, and he has to chuckle to himself. He gestures so, "Okay come on. Slap me. It wouldn't be the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"I see you still haven't lost your sense of humor," Bonnie folds her arms. "This conversation is going nowhere."

Kai levels with her, "I don't deserve your time of day. I know that." He takes a brave exhale, "What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm sorry?!" he finally gets to the point.

"Go to hell," Bonnie says flatly, tapping her red fingernails against her folded forearm.

Kai smiled at her dark sense of humor, he loved her combative side. He goes back to the subject at hand, "You don't understand, I don't know who I am anymore. All of sudden I feel things that I never use to feel before and I can't shake these thoughts," he said with vagueness. Kai utters a question to himself while rolling his eyes, "Why did Luke have to be so damn sensitive?"

"It wasn't that Luke was sensitive! He was just more human than you, he had morals and he was a good person…unlike you," Bonnie argued.

Kai took in a deep breath feeling like he was about to jump off the San Francisco bridge. And yes, he had done it before just for kicks.

He openly states his feelings, "Bonnie I know all the stuff that I did was wrong before the merge, I just felt nothing after I did those things."

"You mean like the time you raped me!" she exclaimed. Her words sliced the thin veil between them, she wanted Kai to face his demons head on.

His eyelids fluttered in humiliation. His words came out unclear. Kai had no escape route and vindication was out the window. "I…I…" he stammered—Bonnie coldly stops him, her eyes began to water and glaze. "That's what I thought. You used me. You got what you wanted. And then. You. Left. Me…Alone," her voice is rickety, but cut and dry.

Kai swallowed what remained in his throat, not breaking their unnerving eye contact. "Can't you see that it bothers me too?" he pled in low tone.

"I don't care Kai," Bonnie looks away to avoid his prying puppy dog eyes and distressed eyebrows.

"But you do care. You can't sleep at night can you? I know because I can't. All I think about are the cruel things that I did to you. I think about you all the time…and…I just want to fix it," he pled.

Kai takes a step forward, but she backs away in self-defense as if he were about to suddenly attack her.

Bonnie tries to fight the tears from escaping, but all she can remember is the inflicted pain, torment, sleepless nights. Worst of all, she let him sweet talk his way into her pants just to steal her magic, then up and leave. She felt like a naive fool.

She had a look of fear that made Kai's dauting heart pound harder than usual. He knew the amount of damage that was done. Its after effects ate at his inner core and it drove him mad that she refused to hear him out.

Kai reached outward with open palms. "I want to make things right," he uttered pitifully.

"I don't believe you!" Bonnie screamed in distress. The yell was so harsh that it rocked the trees and bats flew from their hideaway. She quickly wiped the single tear that trickled down her cheek.

Kai was stuck looking stupid and deaf, his chest rose and fell with a heightened anxiety. The weight of her feelings came back at him like a thrown boomerang returning to its owner. He remained quiet to let her freely speak.

"This is what you do best, you lie to get what you want!" yelled Bonnie.

He remained in pause mode, looking like a sad excuse of a man that couldn't justify his actions. If his apology couldn't change her feelings about him, he asked himself how could he be at peace with everything else?

Kai's eyes gradually widened while his voice trembled upon disbelief. "Does it not matter that I nearly died trying to save you! I tried to make it right after all that happened."

Bonnie sniffled, forcing herself to become numb. She spoke baring absolute truth, "You're selfish Kai. You only want my apology so you can feel better about yourself. So you can sleep at night without feeling like you're a piece of shit."

Ouch. He fell ill and silent with a dry mouth unable to form words. And she was right.

Bonnie wipes another fallen tear. "Maybe you should have died instead, at least then I wouldn't have to see your face again," she sneers in low tone.

Kai's face overturned in expression revealing his hurt. Her turmoil of emotions hit him in the gut, a feeling worse than death as he was now forced to face emotions that he once could ignore. His conscience weighed heavy, and that was the cost of his actions. Now he sought to ease the ache of rejection, but nothing seemed to work.

Bonnie harshly nudged Kai to move out her way. She inserted the keys into the driver side door, all while ignoring his pining gaze. She slammed the car door shut and that was final.

Kai took a step back to watch her drive away into the night. He stood grounded in the middle of the black concrete street. He didn't know how to process his feelings since they were foreign to him. He could care less about his family not wanting to have anything to do with him. They agreed to cut ties if they left him alone, he made promise.

He didn't expect the wholesome Bennett girl to be the one person to hold his heart hostage. He dared to admit that she was the first to make him feel something other than rage after several years of solitude. It strangely made him feel unequivocally attached to her.

He processed the repetitive notion. If she couldn't believe that he changed, nothing else mattered to him.

 **XXX**

Kai boldly stood at the front door of the vampires' den, he banged on the Salvatore front door until someone answered.

The door opened and there stood Damon. He scowls at the sight of what he saw. The siphon actually had the audacity to show his face. "Oh look its dick head. Sorry we don't want your girl scout cookies, you might have better luck three houses down that way," he said while pointing in another direction.

"Look Damon I need your help," Kai says. He tries to maintain his humility despite the bad blood between them.

"And you need to see a therapist and check yourself into a psych ward!" Damon spitfires. He tried closing the door, but Kai pushed it back open.

"Bonnie still won't speak to me!" Kai chimed desperately. He was at a lost for solutions.

"Gee I wonder why! She won't speak to me either genius! Have you tried stalking her?! I heard that's going well for you," Damon snapped.

Kai responded with petty intent, "This wouldn't have been a problem if you had just told her the truth. Maybe Bonnie see's you for who you really are. A fifthly rotting vampire that can't control his thirst. Please remind me, why does she call you a friend again?!" he says coyly.

Damon smirks, "No, if you weren't such a psycho crazed freak, then maybe Bonnie would like you! I don't see that image of you changing in her mind anytime soon. It took her years to like me, I'm sure it will take an entire lifetime for her to tolerate your incessive and annoying tendencies. Not sorry!" he says with spite, then attempts to close the door on the uninvited guest once more.

Kai reached his boiling point. He pushes the door open with both his physical and magical strength.

Damon wastes no time grabbing a hold of Kai, violently throwing him inside the house with his vampire strength. The warlock went crashing into the dark wood foyer table behind him shattering a flower vase on the hard wood floor.

He quickly got up and settled into an offensive stance, "Come on grandpa! Show me what you've got!" Kai taunted him.

Damon scowls, rushing towards him in vamp speed. He furiously sends a solid packing punch to Kai's jawline. He grabs him by the throat then throws him against the staircase wall causing an indent in the foundation.

Kai chuckles with glee, sporting a bloody lip. The fiasco has been the most excitement he's had in weeks.

Kai pushes him backwards with the help of his magic. Then dislocates Damon's arm with the flick of his wrist causing the vampire to grunt severely.

He laughes at the disfigured body kneeling before him, "Now what were we talking about?! Oh that's right, you intend to help me get Bonnie's forgiveness," he goes on casually.

Damon relocates his arm until there's a sounding crack. Immediately upon his body's healing, he shoves Kai into an adjacent room where he lands into the coffee table. This time destroying its wooden components whole.

Meanwhile Kai tries to catch the last of his breath on the Persian carpet looking pitiful and out of control. Damon stood over top of him, both feet flanking his upper half. He grabbed the warlock by the collar of his utility jacket and raised his fist high to threaten his life. It would only take a few blows to batter his handsome face. "Tell me right now why I shouldn't rip your throat out!? Do you have a death wish!?" Damon yelled, feeling insulted because Kai was toying with him at best.

Stefan vamp speeds into the room, alarmed by the commotion of their fighting, "What the hell is going on!?" he yelled. "Damon?!" he demanded an explanation for all the broken and misplaced furniture.

Kai arrogantly chuckled in Damon's grasp, "Do it. Kill me. You would think that I'd be afraid to die, but you're talking to a man that has killed himself multiple times."

"We're in the real world now, so you better be careful what you ask for," Damon growled back.

With Kai's telekinetic power, he sent a supernatural blow to the vampire's stomach so he could be released. Damon groaned and fell to his side for recovery.

"I just want to talk that's all," Kai said casually, laying on the floor next to Damon. He finally stood to his feet and widened his mouth to ease the discomfort in his jaw. He patted his bleeding lip in consolation.

"Is this your way of proving a point? Provoking people?!" said Stefan. He folded his arms and walked further into the room.

Damon stood to his feet, "It's okay Stefan, psycho boy is just upset because his heart is hurting. Little Bon-Bon won't speak to him," he heaved.

"Okay, help me out then. How can I be a "good" person?!" Kai gestured his digits in the form of air quotation marks. He casually headed for the liquor cabinet to openly invite himself to a drink without permission. He poured a glass of newly bought expensive Bourbon, "I'm new to the normal life, you guys are how old now?!...Old as dirt, so maybe you can give me some advice seeing as how the both of you like to prey on high school girls who aren't even of legal age to consent," he chuckled so.

Damon rushed over to him with supernatural speed, immediately snatching the liquor bottle straight from his hand, "Says the guy who is head over heels in love with a girl young enough to be his daughter. How did you manage all these years without any pussy?!" he asked in amusement. Then took a swig of the dark liquor straight from the glass bottle.

Kai took a seat in a grand red tufted chair sitting by the fireplace. He drank his fiery concoction. "The truth hurts doesn't it Damon?" he said with raised eyebrows.

"What did you do to Bonnie?" Stefan asked defensively, leering at him in suspicion.

Kai swallowed the smooth and dry liquor that burned his throat. He veered into the distance for some time before answering, "What do you think genius? Enough to make her avoid me," he huffed loudly. He leans forward with question, "Tell me how does one apologize without sounding selfish?"

"Lesson one, don't be a jackass!" Damon blurted out.

"You guys are vampires so you know something about how to handle your emotions, am I right?" Kai emphasized with a hint of sarcasm.

"So you are human after all?" said Damon. His rival adversary smiled in return.

Stefan darted his eyes to utter concise words, "I don't know what you did, and it's probably best that you don't tell. Or someone here will end up maiming you," he urged.

"Stefan you know me so well," Damon smiled while holding the liquor bottle by the nose. He peered at Kai with pent up anger seated on the couch across from his foe while Stefan continued to stand.

Damon raised his eyebrows, "What did you expect Kai? Did you think that Bonnie would just run into your arms all willy-nilly and forgive you after you shot her with an arrow, then left her for dead," he stated.

Kai pffs, knowing Damon was naïve to what truthfully happened. He recalled the first attempt to apologize to Bonnie the week she got back from the prison world.

He approached her at the club with Damon as his wing man for some much needed encouragement. His palms were sweaty and his heart raced mightily. Kai opened his mouth, but the right words wouldn't come out. The mere beautiful sight of Bonnie was enough to make him star struck. Suddenly his emotions were heightened and all he could think about was the trauma he caused because it was written all over her shock stricken face.

"I honestly thought she would forgive me and we'd start over," Kai confessed, he was gullible to think the atonement would work in his favor.

"You lying sack of shit!" spouted Damon, he laughed while the rim of the glass parted his lips.

Kai turns serious inlight of his ignorant realization, "It's hard having emotions. Like the time I strangled this taxi driver with my headphones. It was kind of funny watching him choke. I mean I did it because I couldn't pay my cab fare, so problem solved right?…Poor bastard never saw it coming," he shook his head to ponder by his lonesome.

The random confession made Damon and Stefan share odd glances, because the siphon was being genuine in his weird sociopathic way.

Kai grows agitate, "I can't even touch anyone without having that little voice inside my head yelling at me. It's like it won't shut up."

"You need to face your problems instead of running away from them," Stefan declared strongly to level with the situation in the realist way possible.

Damon grunted, "Or you could just down a bottle of bleach. I'm sure Bonnie won't miss you." He grinned from ear to ear.

Kai cupped his chin in thought, speaking only to himself, "The shit keeps me awake at night. I gotta fix this." He falls back into his chair in defeat.

Stefan sighs, ready to give his best words of wisdom, "Look we all have a past, I've done things I'll regret for the rest of my life. Now I have to live with it."

"Ouch! You hear that. That's my heart playing a little violin," Kai chimes sarcastically only to hide his vulnerable side.

Deep down he genuinely sought the vampires help and tried to put all jokes aside. "Okay, I know I'm in no position to ask for this, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys could get Bonnie to see me at least once."

"If you two can act as civil adults, then just maybe you might have a chance to make things right in due time. But we can't make any promises," Stefan was practical about it. The younger Salvatore was always the better brother who didn't let his emotions run him amuck.

Meanwhile, Damon wants to gag at Stefan's heart felt speech.

"Okay. Sounds like a deal," Kai seems satisfied for the moment. "Now how do I get her to talk to me? Let alone be in the same room with her?" he says.

Damon nearly finished the entire bottle of Bourbon. He feels like he's giving advice to a novice 13 year-old who can't keep his jimmy in his pants. "Well your luck is as good as mine. She's mad at me too and Bonnie is good at holding a grudge," he uttered usely.

 **XXX**

Bonnie stepped on damp grounds, crossing the old cemetery in the mid-daylight hours with a cloudy sky over her head.

She adorned chunky black thigh high boots over top of some skinny jeans, a small sweater and a brown leather jacket belted at the waist. She was surrounded by the forest, impatiently waiting in front of a graveyard crypt.

She pulled out her cell phone to anxiously make a call. It rolled to voicemail. "Damon where are you?! I'm here and I've been waiting for more than fifteen minutes," she hung up the phone.

Not a second later, Damon vamped in speed. "Bon-Bon! It's so good to see you. Look I really appreciate you meeting me here. Considering, you know...what happened at the charity event," he acted on his best behavior.

His jet-black hair was spikey, he wore his signature black leather jacket, a white shirt, and some fitted black jeans. Behind him lurked a hesitant Kai. The two men approached with caution knowing the witch would be upset.

"What is he doing here!?" Bonnie chimed, while Kai remained humbly silent with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Relax Bonnie, he's not going to bite you…Are you Kai?!" Damon puffed.

"Unless you want me to," Kai answered, he winked at her as if they shared an inside joke. Only she rolled her eyes in repay before looking away.

"This was all a set up, I should have known," she continued. Her first thought was to escape the madness of their debauched get-together.

Damon sighed aloud, "Go ahead Casanova." He motioned his head to Kai, encouraging him to get on with his plan.

The warlock approached with his guard down. "Ummm…I…," there he was again stuttering and choking up. He grew increasingly nervous by Bonnie's tense stance. Her arms folded so with indifference. "I thought about what you said and I want to give you your powers back," he rest assured.

Bonnie's scowled expression turned to relief, but slightly hindered with suspicion. "Really?" she stated dryly.

Kai nodded his head with sincere eyes, meanwhile, Damon smiled knowing that she would be unable to stay mad at him forever. Mission accomplished he thought.

The siphon extended his hand hoping Bonnie would let him come in contact. After contemplating for some time, she inclinedly followed grabbing his right hand looking apprehensive.

Kai pauses when their hands touch, the corners of his mouth went upwards in favor of a trademark smile. Her touch was charging and hot, different in contrast to the other times before. It was the first time they came in contact since the prison world.

Bonnie grew impatient, she glanced over at Damon who wore a big grin on his face. Then looking back to Kai who was already staring at her in admiration as if he forgot what he was originally tasked to do.

"Hurry up and do it Kai!" Bonnie demanded in the middle of their awkward threesome moment. She was worried that Damon would see right thru her rickety feelings for the siphon.

"This may hurt a little," Kai nods his head to reassure her. He reached for her other hand. They stood face to face. His intense eyes pierced Bonnies while giving specific instructions, "Close your eyes and concentrate," he told her.

Kai's eyelids shut while he began to chant. Bonnie listened to his words carefully, upon her natural knowledge of magic. She memorized the chant after hearing it only twice, then repeated his words carefully.

A gust of wind formed around them brushing up fall colored orange, red, and brown leaves.

Their locked hands lit red hot. Bonnie could feel Kai's magic surge through her being, feeling alive and at one with everything around her.

She instinctively opens her eyes upon knowing her magic was back to its rightful owner. And there stood a grinning Kai as they continued to hold hands in fascination of the successful transference. Now the couple were caught in the euphoric spell of joining their magic.

"Hello, I'm still here! Is it done yet?!" interrupted Damon. He sensed their contact was a little too close for his liking. Their stagnant staring made him extremely uncomfortable and dare to say. Jealous. Although he'd never admit it to himself nor say it out loud for anyone to hear.

Bonnie blinked her eyes several times to clear herself of the connection. "Stop trying to enter my mind," she whispered to the warlock.

Kai smiled something devious, "I couldn't help it," he confessed. He playfully squeezes her hands. She tries to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

Her scowling expression suddenly turned to flush rosy cheeks. She hadn't experienced such an overwhelming supernatural feeling in eons. Kai deliberately left a telepathic imprint in her mind, a common element between witches when they bonded their magic.

"Guys!" yelled Damon who once again felt invisible.

Bonnie abruptly pulled her hands away. Her cryptic distraction now broken so she took a few steps back. All the while, Kai was still bewitched by her ever-so pretty presence.

Without warning, Bonnie raised her hands. Directing one towards Kai and the other in Damon's direction. She penetrated their minds with high-pitch shock waves. The whining men covered their ears, stumbling back and forth whilst she controlled the threshold of their pain.

The extraordinary power inflated her sense of self-worth and she was ready to freely wield it and release the pent up anger.

She soon ceases Damon's mental hold, then directs all her hexing on Kai.

The siphon yells out, aloud, clutching the hairs on the sides of his head. He kneels before Bonnie in agony. She scowls in the form of revenge, then amplifies the deadly spell to focus solely on him. She balls one hand into a fist causing Kai's throat to close making him claw at the dirt for oxygen.

"Bonnie stop!" Damon shouts, he's still recovering from the after effects. When she doesn't respond, he continues to plead. He knew she would likely kill Kai in that moment and most likely regret it, "Bon-nie!" he yells with bass in his voice this time.

She breaks the enigmatic trance, glaring at Kai who was weakly laid out in the dirt. He coughs excessively in relief for the much-needed air.

She smirks in return, satisfied with the results and accuracy of her acquired power. "I was just testing my magic to make sure it wasn't a trick," she simply says with a cold grin.

Kai broke into hysterical laughter in between coughs. He sighed loudly while gathering himself to sit upright, "I should have saw that one coming," he uttered out of breath.

"What did this freak do to you Bon?!" asked Damon. "Do you want me to kill him. He's annoying as all hell. Just say the word and I'll do it." And his word was solid as stone if she gave him the green light.

"Nope, he'll suffer on his own," said Bonnie, she stared down at the warlock with intense hatred. Kai locked eyes with her knowing it was just and right on her part.

Damon laughs briefly, "Watching you two is like watching 'The Young and the Restless'. Christ, you two are worse than a mediocre soap opera. Did you two fuck in the prison world or what?!" he said brazenly.

Bonnie grew defensive instinctively, it cut a weird tension in the air. Her head darts in Damon's direction, "How dare you! I can't stand Kai let alone to have him touch me," she shuts down any accusations despite it being half-truth.

Kai flashes a sly smith because he knows she's an absolute good liar.

Damon was tired of their coded language. "Okay come on Bon, let's go", he says while motioning his hand to have him follow her.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with either of you!" Bonnie snapped. "I got what I wanted. Now both of you. Leave-me-alone!" she was quite clear. "And don't go asking me for help either Damon or I'll burn your eyes out!" she threatened.

Damon's eyes grew broad, he hadn't expected Bonnie to be so cruel.

Kai sat forward with his elbows rested upon his knees to watch the drama unfold between what was supposed to be two besties making up.

He swore this wouldn't be the last time he would see Bonnie Bennett. And for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel compelled to fight her back.


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange Obsession

_A/N: I'm really excited for the next chapter. I'm obsessed with Bonkai it's not even funny. If this were the show, I'd imagine the dialogue would go something like this._

 **Strange Obsession**

Bonnie sat on the far back end of the college classroom. She tuned out the annoying sound of the male professor who talked at the bottom of the pit in the gigantic raised sitting classroom. She anxiously bit her fingernails as she stared out the window in deep thought.

Bonnie watched random students pass on the campus walkways as they went about their business. A familiar figure caught her attention, a tall male who wore dark clothing stood out from the crowd. He casually walked across the neatly cut grassy lawn. The mysterious male looked different in comparison to his peers who either carried books, wore back backs, or adorned college paraphernalia. His hair was dark brown and he had skin pale. Bonnie quickly lost sight of him as he walked closer to the building.

Suddenly the sound around Bonnie grew clear again, it all came to her at once. She looked in the other direction to follow the sound. "Young lady?!" said the male professor. Bonnie made eye contact with the professor, then looked around in confusion. "Yes!" Bonnie responded with hesitation. "Please silence your phone, some of your colleagues are here to learn," he said with sternness.

Bonnie's mouth fell completely open, she quickly grabbed her purse and searched for the ringing device. It rang loud enough to garner everyone's attention. Bonnie felt more than a dozen eyes staring at her. She quickly hit the ignore button. "I'm sorry," she uttered in total embarrassment.

When class was over, Bonnie darted out of the room. She avoided eye contact with her peers as she stormed through the hallway. It felt like everyone was watching her as she cautiously clutched her shoulder bag bringing it close to her body.

Bonnie slowed down when she saw the familiar dark haired guy walking ahead of the crowd. Bonnie weaved through the flock of students that swarmed the hallway. She caught wind of the male figure once again, he wore faded dark denim jeans, a black t-shirt, and brown boots. Bonnie tried to catch up with him as he entered through a doorway leading outside. His profile looked like the face of the devil she remembered so well. Her heart raced as she pursed the mysterious stranger. He now walked in open space as they were outside in the concrete jungle of the campus commons. Hundreds of students talked loudly amongst themselves while in between class.

Bonnie finally caught up to him, she was sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. She grabbed his shoulder to get his attention and jumped ahead of him, "Kai?!" she shouted.

The brunette turned around and looked at Bonnie in complete confusion. She quickly became embarrassed when she realized she was chasing after a stranger. The guy stood in question and remained silent. "Sorry," said Bonnie. She hastily continued in her fast pace walk. She was sure that it was him. Regardless, Bonnie didn't understand why she went out of her way to find out.

Her phone suddenly rang. Bonnie pulled the noisy device out in frustration. It was Jeremy. Bonnie hesitated, she watched it ring in repetition. Her thumb hovered over the "answer" button for some time. She remained indecisive as she contemplated whether to pick it up. Finally, it stopped. She checked the other missed call, it was Jeremy as well. She sighed aloud. Her self-conscious kicked her for not responding to the person that was still technically considered as her boyfriend. Bonnie had been avoiding Jeremy and just about everyone else closest to her.

The campus commons grew quiet as everyone now hurried to their next class. Bonnie walked by the student book store, she double backed then stopped to browse at the display behind the glass window. In the reflection of the glass, she caught sight of a familiar face staring back at her. She quickly turned around.

"Hey Bon," said Kai. He causally stood behind her. He wore the same dark outfit she spotted from earlier.

Her face twisted in horror, "You follow me at school now!" said Bonnie.

Kai searched for a terrible excuse, "I was in the area and I thought to myself, I should stop and say hi to Bonnie," he said with awkward and cheery disposition.

Bonnie brushed past Kai, she headed in the opposite direction. Like a puppy, Kai anxiously followed her.

"I was thinking we could get lunch," Kai uttered.

"Yeah right," said Bonnie.

"Okay, how about dinner?!" Kai asked. Bonnie remained silent. "Breakfast…?" he continued.

"What part did you not understand about the leave me alone thing?" Bonnie asked.

Kai acted naïve, "Umm the part where you said 'leave me alone'…You didn't really mean that did you?!" he said. Bonnie continued to speed walk by the few students that lingered in the surrounding area.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You're like a fly, you're irritating and hard to kill," she uttered.

"I gave you your magic back, are you the least bit happy?!" Kai said with conceit. His long legs stride evenly with hers as she speed walked.

Bonnie stopped to face Kai, "You want me to grovel on my knees like I owe my life to you?! I shouldn't have to thank someone for stealing what was mine in the first place," she said.

Kai stared at Bonnie with haughty eyes, he went off route as his mind was thinking of the obvious, "When I take your magic, it's like I can taste you all over again…It's so damn addictive. Did you feel it too?" he uttered with a parted mouth.

Bonnie played pretend, "I don't want to feel any part of you," she said faintly. Kai breathed deep, his heart rate accelerated with vexing arousal. "Do you forgive me yet…?" he asked in curiosity.

Bonnie inclinedly leaned closer to Kai's chest, "Never," she uttered.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of her loud ringing phone. She pulled it out to quickly glance at it. It was Jeremy calling a third time. She let it continuously ring.

"Trouble with the boyfriend?" Kai asked with coyness. Bonnie cinched her eyes in anger at Kai's attempt to mock her already damaged relationship. Kai appeared jealous, "Does he know about us?" he asked with a tilted head.

"That's none of your concern," Bonnie snapped back. Kai boldly moved closer to Bonnie. Kai uttered in baritone voice, "I bet he can't do the things that I can do for you." Kai's teasing eyes penetrated her vulnerable and transparent expression. Bonnie's mouth parted with rousing spirit. She couldn't deny it as she knew Kai stirred a burning passion inside her like no other.

Kai became outright and brazen with words, he solemnly closed his eyes to reveal his pensive and raw thoughts, "Like the way your body quivers when you come," he uttered with weakness. He fought to restrain himself from touching her. Prone to his charms, Bonnie lacked control as she began to close her eyes and vividly imagine his touch. She swallowed with dry throat, she opened her eyes and they made fierce eye contact completely ignoring everything else around them. She quietly spoke knowing he attempted to distract her, "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked. Kai took deep breaths, he turned serious in wake of her reception to his feelings, "Because I can't stop thinking about you," he confessed. Bonnie uttered with genuine concern, "Stop following me Kai," she said.

Bonnie forced herself to walk away in the heat of it all. Kai palmed his face with frustration as he stood there alone and embarrassed.

 **xxx**

Bonnie carried her cross-body bag as she exited her car. She headed up the walkway that led to the front door of her family home. Jeremy sat on the front porch steps, it appeared he patiently awaited her arrival.

"So you don't answer my phone calls anymore," Jeremy said while taking a stand.

Bonnie sighed of shame, "Jer I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Please don't take it personal," she said.

"So of all people you avoid your boyfriend?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie huffed, she looked down knowing she was guilty and hiding secrets.

"What happened to you Bonnie?! Ever since you got back you haven't been the same. I leave a bunch of voicemails and you don't even return my calls," said Jeremy. He walked down the stairs to meet Bonnie.

Bonnie touched her temples as if she experienced a migraine. "I'm going through some things, things you wouldn't understand," she said.

"Bullshit! I waited for you for months. Everyone kept telling me you were dead and that I should move on with my life, but I waited," he said. His breathing started to pick up, he knew Bonnie better than anyone or so he thought. "What are you not telling me?"

Bonnie paused to think, she was unsure how to handle it all.

"Did he do something to you?!" Jeremy said, he squinted his eyes with wariness.

"Who?! What are you talking about!" Bonnie raised her voice.

"You know who I'm talking about, Kai!" shouted Jeremy. He pointed his index finger in anger, "I swear to god if he hurt you," he huffed.

"It's not that," she said while looking away. Jeremy approached Bonnie, he cupped her chin and forced her to make eye contact with him. Jeremy brought a slow kiss to her closed lips, he pulled away upon noticing Bonnie's green eyes began to water. The kiss between them felt cold and unreciprocated, the spark it once had was now dead. She closed her eyes and released what she had been holding in, "I don't want to do this okay!" Bonnie blurted out.

Jeremy released her, he appeared stuck and confused, "What are you trying to say," he asked. Bonnie remained silent, she looked away once more. "So this is how it is now…After all we've been through," he continued.

"What about you! You're not so innocent yourself! You don't really love me do you? I'm just some crutch that you've been relying on all these years!" said Bonnie.

"Why would you say that?!" Jeremy asked. His guilty self-conscience already knew of the treachery she spoke of.

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief, "Like the time you cheated on me," she said. Jeremy's jaw tightened because he knew of the dirty deeds he committed. "I thought we moved past that," he said with strained and wide eyes.

"You said, and I quote, it was different because Anna was your first love…So what did that make me, your replacement? I'm just there to fill a void huh?!" Bonnie cried.

"I've never seen you like this Bon," said Jeremy. His eyes widened in discomfort, he tried to hold back tears.

Bonnie's throat swelled, she sniffled to maintain her composure, "I don't have the answer right now, I just know I want to be alone," she uttered while looking down.

Jeremy placed his hands on the sides of hips, he wiped his mouth clean as he stared in another direction to suppress his emotions. "Is that who you want?" he said.

Bonnie looked to Jeremy as he continued, "You're in love with some psycho, right?!" he spit-fired. Her voice trembled something horrific, "I want you to leave Jer, I'll talk to you later," said Bonnie who avoided eye contact. She wiped away the tears that covered her cheeks.

Jeremy's jaw clenched with unease, he uttered his final words, "Fine." He trotted off to his car across the street.

Bonnie turned around to watch him leave, he left a trail of anger behind him. He abruptly slammed the door to his car as he tended to let his temper get the best of him, he continued to drive off. Bonnie closed her eyes and thought of her crumbling situation. All that she thought was normal was now in shambles.

 **xxx**

She laid awake in her full-size bed, she stared up at the angled ceiling of her bedroom. The room strangely light a hazy blue incandescent color caused by the moonlight. Bonnie glanced at the clock next to her bedside (3:20am), then she took a good look at the floral pink chair that hunkered in the corner of her room. It perfectly sat next to the triangular wall shaped window. The same chair Kai sat in back in 1994.

In her melancholy status, she wistfully watched the shadows play on the ceiling above in the dreary darkness of her room. She tossed and turned until she found a comfortable position, her eyes fluttered from exertion as her body and mind refused to rest. Her intrusive thoughts shifted to Kai with little control.

Bonnie closed her strained eyes briefly, they abruptly opened upon the disturbance of a loud crash outside her bedroom door. Bonnie jumped from her bed, she darted to the door. She opened it slightly and listened to the silence in the hallway. She called out her aunt's name who wasn't supposed to be home that day.

She entered the dark hallway, her bare feet walked on the blush carpet runner. The wood floor creaked beneath her bare feet as she continued to walk. Surrounded by darkness, she palmed the wall in search of the nearest light switch. She stopped looking, Bonnie paused for some time to listen to the natural sounds of the empty house.

She turned around and bumped into a tall hardened chest, she faced the dark figure of Kai. "Hello Princess," he uttered with a grave smile. Bonnie took steps backwards with a look of inherent fear in her eyes. Kai continued to stand there frozen in place. She quickly went around him and entered her bedroom, she locked the door behind her.

Bonnie got into bed as it seemed to be her safe haven. She sat in the silent dark and hazy room in terror. Then suddenly Kai comfortably appeared in bed next to her fully clothed in dark attire. She jumped at his cumbersome and calm appearance. He grinned with delight, "Did I scare you Bon?" he asked.

Bonnie became further alarmed by his odd and stalking presence, "How did you get in here?! The door is locked!" she said with tremble in her voice. Kai snickered briefly, "You don't know it do you? You're dreaming Bonnie," he said.

Bonnie turned away to make sense of everything that was happening. It all seemed to overwhelm her, she felt like she was on the verge of a mental break, "This isn't real," she uttered to herself while shaking her head.

Kai gently nudged Bonnie's chin to face him, "But it is real Bonnie," he said with low tone. He turned himself over and suddenly hovered over top of Bonnie. Kai forced Bonnie to lean backwards on her bed, she rested onto her elbows and backed herself closer to the headboard as Kai followed with content.

"Are you afraid of me?" Kai asked with coyness. Bonnie stared at Kai's lips as his tone increasingly became relaxing and inviting.

Bonnie remained stuck in her virtuous stance. "No," she uttered quietly. Kai continued to move closer to her, his mood turned somber as he compelled her with his dark charm. His attentive lips now hovered only inches away from her face as he kneeled on his hands and knees.

"Then why do you keep running away from me?" he asked calmly.

Kai gradually leaned forward, he overbearingly pecked Bonnie's tense and closed mouth. He pulled back to gauge her exposed and vulnerable expression, then proceeded to press his lips onto hers once more. Their noses touched as he pulled his mouth away from hers so he could utter faint words, "Don't fight it," he said.

Bonnie couldn't stop herself, she palmed Kai's warm cheek, she evenly opened her mouth in return to his kisses. Their lips touched with an ignited fire, she pulled at his lower back causing his full weight to encompass her body. Their soft and wet tongues met with felicity and longing as they played in salacious lust. Kai suddenly placed all of his weight on Bonnie, she now laid fully onto her back. She gradually spread her legs wider to invite his sinking pelvis into her lower half. Bonnie despised Kai, she hated him, but more than anything she desperately coved for his affection. Bonnie pulled her lips back to briefly utter words, "Have me Kai," she pleaded with ache. Kai leaned upright, his left hand trailed down the center of Bonnie's chest starting from her breast then ending at her lower stomach. Bonnie closed her eyes to accept his warmth, she looked up to suddenly see Kai was clutching a large knife in his right hand. He smiled in devious delight as he held the weapon above her. His eyes were void of life, "I love you Bonnie," he said before plunging the knife into her heart. Bonnie clutched her chest and screamed viciously.

Bonnie leaned forward and woke alone in her bed. Bonnie frantically turned on the lamp switch on her bedside. She scanned her dimly lit bedroom with fright and panic. Everything remained the same before she fell asleep. She turned to the clock once again (3:57am).

Bonnie was drenched in sweat, her body was inflamed. She looked down and palmed her chest in discomfort as she experienced sharp pains and cramps, her womanhood still ached from the vivid dream. The feeling of the knife felt more than just an illusion. She lifted her shirt to observe her bare upper body, nothing was there. Just the scars of the prior wounds Kai inflicted in the prison world. Bonnie immediately sobbed and cried horrifically as her thoughts of Kai regularly haunted her subconscious.

 **xxx**

Bonnie walked the long hall with a rolling suitcase in hand as she headed for the room at the far end on the third floor. She finally mustered the strength to return to her shared room at the college dorm. Truthfully Bonnie didn't want to sleep alone, her night terrors kept her awake, then causing her to sleep throughout most of the day. Either that, or she slept in class lectures or would hide away in the library for naps.

When Bonnie approached the door, she heard faint talking on the other side. It sounded like a male voice, Bonnie quickly inserted her key to unlock the door. She burst in expecting to see a familiar face, she instantly sighed with relief as it had been her friends.

"There you are!" shouted Caroline. Elena followed suit, "Oh my god, Bonnie you're back!" she yelled.

The two bum rushed Bonnie with kisses and hugs. Bonnie awkwardly received their attention with unease. "Okay, I missed you guys too," she said in her best lie.

"You're staying now!?" said Elena. She grabbed Bonnie's rolling suitcase and flopped it onto the desk chair nearest Bonnie's bed.

Bonnie sighed as she took a seat on the bed, "I'm trying to be normal remember," she said dryly.

Caroline clapped her hands together causing Bonnie to shudder in terror at the sudden loud sound, "I know what you need. A girls night out!" she said.

"That's perfect!" said Elena. "There's this awesome party at this frat house. We could get wasted and dance up on some cute guys, right Bonnie," she said while nudging Bonnie to encourage some excitement.

"I don't know, me drinking and being a little depressed is probably not the answer to my problem," Bonnie confessed.

"How are you feeling? You know about that whole Kai thing?" Caroline tried to pry. She hopped on to the same bed as Elena and Bonnie.

Bonnie looked to Caroline with confusion, "There's nothing to talk about," she said sternly.

Elena looked to Caroline with explosive eyes, "Come on Care, don't be insensitive. Kai is crazy right Bonnie," said Elena while looking for affirmation. Bonnie didn't respond.

"Kai is kind of hot for a psychopath. If he wasn't so crazy, I'd give him a go," said Caroline, she blushed at the very thought.

Bonnie cinched in jealously, "He's not a psychopath, you don't know anything about him!" she snapped.

Caroline looked away with a slight attitude as she usually hadn't expected this kind of bold behavior from Bonnie, "Okay", she said while rolling her eyes.

Elena tried to diffuse the awkward situation, "You don't have to go out tonight Bonnie, plus you look tired. Have you slept at all?!" reasoned Elena. She palmed Bonnie's cheeks and noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

Bonnie palmed her wrist in response to her gently touch, "You're right Elena, I haven't slept," she said while dozing off in thought.

Caroline got up from the bed with folded arms, she still felt the sting of their heated exchange, "Well I'm getting dressed and ready, are you coming Elena?" she said.

Elena rubbed Bonnie's back for comfort, "If anything's wrong, you can always call me and I'll come back. You know me," she voiced with sensitivity.

Bonnie turned to both of them, "I'll be fine guys," she reassured.

 **xxx**

The sun had descended and the full moon was high covered by clusters of dark purple-blue clouds. The open window to her bedroom dorm let in the night's cool breeze. Bonnie sat up in bed wearing her pajamas. Yet again she found herself staying in on a Friday night after turning down Caroline and Elena's invite to go out.

Bonnie tried to distract her mind with studying, but miserably failed to concentrate. Bonnie furiously threw the large school book across the room. It landed into Caroline's bedside dresser knocking over the rested components. She jumped from bed and browsed through her wooden armoire closet. She picked a daring outfit for the night. Bonnie dressed herself in front of the large mirror. She stood half-naked observing the small scars upon her mid-section. Bonnie peered back at her reflection in a slight fog, she shook off her momentary thoughts then continued to dress.

She wore black high waisted skinny jeans that cinched her small waist, a crisscross dark shimmery backless halter top, and some black leather ankle boots. Her hair was scrunched and wavy, her eyeshadow was neutral dark and her lips a deep burgundy red. She finished her attire with a cropped black leather jacket.

Bonnie walked the dark street on campus row in her lonesome. She passed by large crowds of drunk and boisterously loud college party-goers. Bonnie pulled a mini flask from her inside coat pocket to occasionally take sips of the strong and bitter alcoholic concoction. She casually entered a dark and noisy bar. Immediately upon entry, Bonnie pushed through the cringe worthy crowd of students who laughed and grinded against each other on the dance floor.

She headed straight for the bar to pick her poison as her flask had run empty. As her body temperature began to rise, she took off her jacket and placed it over the bar revealing her smooth back and bare shoulders.

Bonnie impatiently waited as her nerves were on edge. The bartender handed her two shots of dark liquor, she downed them one after another without thinking twice. She ordered the bartender to make her another two shots. The strong liquor was the only escape from her grim reality. She let the desolate and lonely feelings consume her as it strangely brought her comfort.

Bonnie rested her elbows against the bar, she peered at her reflection in the mirror ahead. The bar lit a mix of calming blue and pink light. Despite her dark and sultry look, she appeared gloomy and depressed. Her face scowled, then turned sullen as she tried to fight back tears. As the hard alcohol started to take its effects, her eyes began to water, but she tried to laugh instead. She covered her mouth to briefly shield her downtrodden facial expression. Bonnie held her breath then sniffled to refrain from crying.

That's when she caught glance of Kai's reflection staring back at her in the mirror. She abruptly turned around to spot him in the clear, he was on the opposite side of the room wearing his black pea coat. His eyes lit strangely in question as he watched her drink her sorrows away without a care. Bonnie's head leaned downward, she maintained strenuous eye contact with Kai in the darkened room. He projected an all too knowing saddened and miserable state as he quietly watched Bonnie with possessiveness.

Bonnie forced a sullen smile as the alcohol began to taint her self-controlling disposition. With her luck, she garnered the attention of a handsome onlooker who lingered near the dance floor. It wasn't long before she offered a come hither invitation to gain college boy's attention. She flirtatiously brought the rim of her shot glass to the base of her lips, smiling something wicked aiding him permission to come over. The young attractive male, named Kyle, Zack, or whatever appeared to be in his twenties. He seemed to be looking for a good time, while Bonnie was looking for an escape. Anything to distract her from the festered madness she calls life.

Bonnie gets cozy with her new irrelevant suitor, she moves closer to him while intently maintaining zealous eye contact with Kai. She peered at him with taunt and haughty eyes in hopes of getting a rise out of him. She cups the guy's healthy bicep, leaning inward to speak sweet nothings into his ear. All while flashing the love-sick warlock a crafty smile. Her compulsive behavior was put on display to stir Kai's emotions. And it was working.

Across the room, Kai's jaw tightened in jealously. His fingers scrunched nearly into a balled fist as he watched Bonnie drape herself all over some douche college Joe-blow.

The random drunk proceeds to order her alcohol of her pleasing. Bonnie deviously peers over the man's shoulder to see Kai now approaching the bar. He keeps a keen eye on her in his strange obsession.

The guy palms Bonnie's lower back to excuse himself, he makes his exit with promise that he'll return.

Kai had enough of her mockery, he daringly approached as she stood alone at the bar. Bonnie quickly turned away when she caught wind of his presence. Leaning against the counter-top, she held the rim of the glass to her lips, taking slow sips, "Following me again?" she uttered in her drunken state.

Kai seethed in disapproval of her wild and foolhardy behavior, it wasn't like the good girl Bonnie Bennett he knew and frankly it turned him off, "Do you think this is funny?" he said in deep tone.

Bonnie snickered, she swallowed her drink then spoke causally, "I think it's funny that you go wherever I go," she said. Bonnie turned to face Kai with mocking woe, "You follow me around like some sad puppy, it's quite pathetic actually," she uttered with insult.

Kai's eyes showed he was damn near broken, he desperately sought Bonnie's attention even if it meant stalking her. "Come on we're leaving," he demanded. Kai grabbed Bonnie's arm, she pulled away and scowled at his attempt to control her. "I'm not going anywhere with you?!" she yelled while taking a step back.

Kai was on his last resort, he tried to deviate from the obvious. He pulled Bonnie's upper arm to bring her close, "So you'd rather slut yourself out?!" he viciously uttered in her ear.

Bonnie frowned with astonished expression, "At least I have a choice," she seethed with anger as she reminded Kai of his dirty ways to manipulate and control her by means of sexual force. Bonnie tugged for her arm to be released, but Kai tugged back in trivial pursuit. He was damn near stubborn and didn't give a fuck. His selfish side refused to let Bonnie be. Bonnie was reluctant to believe he had changed given his choice of harsh words.

Bonnie chose to be frank, "You're just mad that it's not your cock I'm choosing to ride," she leaned close to his lips to stir the crazy inside Kai. She ached to make him lose control in the same way he had done with her. Kai grinded his teeth in reform as he bit his tongue, he never thought her brazen words would sting so bad. They faced off in the loud bar as if they were the only two people in the room, meanwhile, drunken strangers went about their business.

The young male suddenly re-appeared, daringly sizing up Kai who now intruded on his once claimed territory. He displayed a mean mug. "Let's go hun," said college boy, he grabbed Bonnie's hand.

Kai dominantly approached with little care, "Step off!" he voiced aggressively.

"Who's this clown!?" said college boy, taking a step forward.

They continued to valiant their stance in satisfaction of their egos. With the flick of Kai's wrist, he aimed it towards the man's lower half, "Phesmatos incendia," he uttered.

The man's pants leg quickly caught fire, he jumped in panic and tried to extinguish the flames with his hands. The surrounding crowd of party-goers screamed in panic as they backed away. Meanwhile Kai smirked in triumph as he relished the man's misery, he grabbed Bonnie's drink and finished it whole. Bonnie seethed with fury as she focused her attention on the warlock. Upon her scolding him, Kai mentally put out the flames as it was just a mere illusion and harmless to the man.

Bonnie stormed out in anger of his petty jealously, pushing her way through the noisy dance floor. Kai hastily followed Bonnie with determination.

She nearly stumbled in her heels while exiting the loud bar. Kai grabbed a hold of Bonnie from behind to keep her from falling. She sneered and pulled away from him, "Don't touch me!" Bonnie shouted. She continued to put on her jacket without his help.

"Bonnie stop avoiding me!" said Kai. He walked closely behind her while observing her drunken stupor. "Let me help you," he offered.

"I don't need your help!" Bonnie shouted. She walked along the concrete sidewalk and headed towards the college dorms which was a ten minute walk from the bar strip. They crossed the street and walked an entire block, then went by a quiet park where a handful of bystanders passed.

"Will you listen to me," begged Kai, he tugged at Bonnie's wrist causing her to do a spin so she now faced him. Kai was an emotional wreck. The bit of dignity he had left was now tarnished amid his desperate calls.

Bonnie laughed in her drunkenness, "It feels good hearing you beg," she said. She continued to walk without him, "And stay out of my head. I know you've been trying to talk to me in my sleep," she argued.

"How else will I get you to hear me out," said Kai. "Will you give me another chance?" he asked.

Bonnie stopped to face Kai, she pointed her index finger at him in the form of discipline, "You weren't saying that when you stabbed and choked me to death, or when you were on top of me and I begged for you to stop!" she shouted. Bonnie grew teary eyed, "I cried and you did nothing you selfish inconsiderate bastard! You got in my head and you messed with me because you are a sick fuck!" she whimpered loudly.

Kai began to empathize with her, his voice trembled in distress, "If I could take it all back I would!" he pleaded.

Bonnie suddenly burst into tears, she sobbed uncontrollably with a wrenching ache in her heart. The emotions she tried to suppress suddenly flooded to the surface all at once as she unleashed her anger, "You left me there!" she screamed horrifically. "You left me!" she cried.

"I'm sorry!" Kai said with teary eyes. Her rush of intense emotions weighted his conscious more than ever as he unexpectedly broke down in front of her. "Please Bonnie let me fix it," he demanded while moving towards her.

Bonnie stumbled backwards, she raised both hands outward to use her magic against him. She caused Kai to have an aneurysm, he clutched his head and cried aloud from the severity of her magic. Bonnie's eyes flashed to a foggy white as she wielded her deadly dark magic.

"Bonnie!" Kai faintly called out to her. "Please stop, you're killing me!" he uttered with weakness.

Bonnie became numb and unaware of the commotion she stirred, the street lights on the block burst and car alarms sounded nearby. Kai fell to his knees, he continued to beg as he felt himself near the point of death. He could easily combat Bonnie's magic with his own, but he chose not to fight back as he had no desire to harm her.

"Bonnie I think I'm in-love with you!" Kai shouted with tightly closed eyes.

Within the instant, Bonnie's dark magic came to a cease. She observed her surroundings with watery and broad bloodshot eyes, she deeply exhaled to the release the trapped tension. She breathed heavy as she stared down upon Kai with a perplexed look.

Kai recovered slowly, his knees were bent as he tried to walk straight. "You lie," said Bonnie. "You'll say anything to get me back," she uttered with dry composition. Her facial expression turned blank, Bonnie walked away and disappeared into the night leaving Kai in a downtrodden pitiful state.

Kai clutched both his arms in dismay, he looked around to find himself yet again alone and unwanted. His demons haunted him causing him nothing but misery. Lost in his own self, he didn't know where to go from there as his obsession over Bonnie had taken a toll on his mental health.

 **xxx**

Kai appeared tired and bleak as he walked along the streets of Mystic Falls town center in wake of the morning. He glanced at the watch on his wrist (8:10am). He wore a dark grew hoodie layered over top of a black leather jacket, a casual plaid shirt, and some dark jeans, and black converse shoes. His head was covered by his hoodie to block out the cold fall morning air, he suffered from a massive hangover.

Kai curiously followed behind Bonnie as she walked to her favorite coffee shop. He kept at a good distance to ensure she hadn't suspected anything out of the norm. It had been weeks now since they last spoke, he tried to convince himself that maybe if they accidentally ran into each other she would reconsider letting him back into her life.

Bonnie casually walked with her cross body bag draped over her shoulder, she dabbled through her phone as she entered the small crowded coffee shop. Kai stopped at the street corner, instead of going inside he watched her from the outside of the shop's window. Bonnie put on a good-natured smile as she ordered her hot beverage. When her face lit up, Kai inconspicuously smiled in return. He always admired her ability to send out positive vibes of warmth. When she moved to another spot inside the shop, Kai's eyes would carefully follow. He walked to another window to get a better look.

Kai quickly darted across the street to enter the nearby café on the opposite side of the coffee shop. He took a seat at the table closest to the window so he could have a clear view of Bonnie. The waitress soon approached his tableside, she appeared to be in her mid-forties, "Good morning sweetie, what can I get you?" she asked. Kai quickly order, "Black coffee," he said. When she walked away, Kai shifted his sights back to Bonnie who was seated at a table next to the window. Kai had a perfect view of Bonnie. He watched her peacefully read a book while occasionally sipping her coffee.

The overly bothersome waitress came back to his table with coffee, "Are you going to order anything else?" she asked. "No this is fine," said Kai. He shifted his attention back to the little coffee shop across the street.

It bothered him that she appeared happy without him, meanwhile, he continued to feel miserable. Kai thought about their magic connection, he tried any and every means to communicate with her mentally as witches who shared power tended to have that psychic ability. Kai cupped his warm coffee mug with both hands, he closed his eyes and lowly uttered chanting words. He focused on entering Bonnie's mind. "Bonnie," he uttered softly to himself. Deep inside his head, he knew she put on a façade. She continued to think about him as well, he called out her once again, "Bonnie it's me," he whispered. Kai opened his eyes and glanced at Bonnie across the street. She paused while sitting at the table, she stared into the abyss of the sunlight that shined against her face. Kai smiled to himself as he so badly sought affirmation of their formed mental connection. He watched her facial expression turn in question. His gut told him that she could hear him speaking to her. Bonnie snapped out of her trance, she sipped her coffee once more then continued to read as if nothing happened.

"Hello Malachai," said a strange deep voice. At the sound of his real name, Kai questioned who would call him by the very thing he despised the most. He glanced up in complete shock to see his father Joshua Parker standing beside his table.

Kai's jaw tightened, his breathing deepened with concern. He leaned back in his chair and scowled in expression with perched eyebrows, "Oh look its father," he said with sarcastic glee.

Joshua took a seat at the table in the chair across from Kai with his legs partially facing outward. He caught notice of Kai's eye sights, Joshua looked over to the coffee shop across the street. "She's beautiful Kai. I'm sure by now she knows that you're mentally unstable," Joshua said calmly. He waved his hand to flag the waitress' attention.

"Making up for the missed years of being an absentee father? You're a bit late don't you think," Kai smirked. His index finger tapped the table in distraction.

The waitress eagerly approached, "I'll have black coffee please," said Joshua. She went on her way to retrieve it.

"My eldest son killed his youngest brother, why do you think I'm here," said Joshua. His eyes turned serious, he ached to hold back his emotions.

"Last time I checked, a Gemini twin is met with a fate of death. I'm the stronger one, that's not my fault that Luke was the weaker sibling. Nothing would have changed if it was Joe, she would have died too," Kai said with conceit. In his distraction, he peered over at Bonnie once again.

"That's not how this works Kai and you know it. You're ruining the family legacy for what?!...To go on this little power trip," said Joshua.

Kai smirked, "I'm only doing the very thing I was raised to do. You and mom created me, so take it up with the family genes," he said with a dark smile.

They paused in conversation when the waitress arrived with Joshua's beverage, she left shortly after. "Still holding resentment after all these years?" asked Joshua. He causally took a sip of his bitter coffee.

"Still a shitty father who calls their own flesh and blood an abomination?" Kai uttered with coyness.

Joshua maintained serious expression, "You were the bad seed that rotted the family soil, it's your turn to pay. You shouldn't have been born, you or Joe. That's why we needed another set of twins. Joe wasted her potential, but unlike you she has direction and control over her life. Look who she turned out to be," he uttered with insult.

Kai grinned with delight as he stared out the window, he motioned his hands in an open and close gesture, "Blah blah blah blah…There you go again throwing your children under the bus to make up for your shortcomings as a dad," he chuckled in return. "Not my fault you couldn't keep the family together…I don't care about Joe and I most definitely don't care about you," Kai smirked while rubbing his mouth.

Joshua glanced over at Bonnie, he watched as she packed her bag. She prepared to leave the coffee shop to head on her way. He continued with lurking and eerie eyes, "Shame if anything were to happen to that Bennett witch you care so much about," he trailed off in thought.

Kai leaned forward with sudden hostile anger, "If you touch her, I will burn your skin off and make sure you suffer a long excruciating death," he threatened in low tone. Kai continued to stare until Joshua made eye contact with him.

"I don't know how you got out, but clearly the Bennett witches could not hold up their end of the bargain. It's time to tie up loose ends Kai," said Joshua who turned more than serious. He continued to hold his coffee mug in hand.

Kai focused on the coffee mug, he sent a scorching heat to the mug's handle. Joshua sighed aloud as he dropped the hot mug that burned his fingers. He sighed loudly and jumped back in his seat as the mug crashed to the floor causing the attention in the room to be shifted to them. Joshua's hands turned wrinkled and red from the deadly heat. Kai smiled in triumph, he watched Bonnie leave the shop in her lonesome.

The waitress rushed over to help clean up the shattered glass while Kai stood to his feet. Joshua simultaneously stood along with him.

Kai smirked, "Be careful Joshua, you wouldn't want to get burned," he said with coy mocking expression.

Kai casually left the shop without paying his tab, "Thanks for the coffee," he smiled while looking to his father as he walked out the cafe door.

 **xxx**

Kai sat on a bench in the common area outside of the main campus school building. His arm was causally propped up on top of the bench's back as he watched students passing by.

Kai kept a close eye on Bonnie ever since his father decided to pay him a visit. Kai knew the Gemini coven was vicious and willing to do anything to secure the family tradition. And Kai had faltered their plans to prosper as they now lacked a cooperating coven leader.

As college classes ended, Bonnie walked out the building alongside a casual male friend. Kai quickly sat straight up in his seat, he leaned forward and gathered his hands with anxiousness. He thought about approaching Bonnie, but once again he did not want to feel the sting of rejection. He knew it would all blow up in his face again.

Bonnie appeared content as she conversed with what seemed like a neutral friend. The young man rubbed her back and nodded his head signifying his goodbye. Bonnie hugged him with one arm placed around his back, she smiled as they parted ways before walking in the opposite direction. Kai glanced down at his watch, he knew Bonnie's schedule like clockwork as he expected her to head to another class. Kai huffed to himself as he thought of his chances with Bonnie, "I need a fucking life," he chuckled to himself as he looked down.

A seemingly attractive brunette female passed by Kai, she glanced at him with a smile upon noticing him talking to himself. Kai smiled with charm as they made eye contact, "I'm a little crazy, don't mind me," he grinned then look away with very little interest. The young woman's smile turned into a scowl as Kai quickly brushed her off.

Kai headed for the campus dorms. He entered the three-story building and went straight to Bonnie's shared room. He pounded on the door, "Hello anybody home?!" he said. Caroline answered the door with damp hair and wearing only a towel, "What!?...Kai?" she said with surprise.

"Is this a bad time?" Kai grinned in horror as he observed Caroline in her partially naked state.

Caroline looked back to seek a second opinion, "Elena?" she asked. Caroline opened the door further to reveal a second presence.

"Kai what are you doing here? How did you find out where we stay?" asked Elena.

Kai raised his eyebrows in mysticism as his hand leaned against the doorway, "I have my sources," he said.

Caroline coddled her towel and batted her eyelashes. Kai immediately took notice in her more than comfortable demeanor.

"Caroline can you do me a favor and put some clothes on," said Kai. His eyebrows perched in amusement as he sensed her lighthearted attraction towards him.

Caroline instantly became embarrassed, she tried to insult him in light of his smart remark, "Maybe if you didn't decide to pay us a random visit, I wouldn't be standing here in my birthday suit," she said while placing her hands upon her hips in a tizzy.

Kai stared at Caroline with blank expression as if he hadn't been listening at all, "Yeah okay," he said. Kai then directed his attention to Elena. "When is Bonnie coming back?" he asked despite knowing the true answer to his own question.

Caroline hated the fact that she was being ignored, "Ughhh," she huffed while grabbing her clothes to leave the room. She went to change in the female's shared hall bathroom.

Elena turned back to Kai with folded arms, "Bonnie doesn't want to see you, you know that already," she said with attitude.

Kai invited himself inside the room leaving the door open, "She does, she just won't admit it," he said calmly while checking out the room. He pointed to the bed in front of him, "Is this Bonnie's bed?!" he asked with a boyish smile.

"Yes it is, and why? You're not thinking about soiling it are you?!" Elena joked.

Kai plopped onto Bonnie's bed, he folded his arms behind his head as he leaned against her plush scented pillow. "That has yet to happen, but I'll let you know when it does," he said with a smile.

Elena snickered, "What's different about you Kai," she asked with squinted eyes.

Kai turned to Elena, he smirked before openly speaking his mind, "When I think about it, I never had this desire or urge to kill people. I mean I would do it because it never affected me," he sighed then continued.

"Really?" said Elena, she found it hard to believe.

Kai chuckled to himself, "When I was young, one day I woke up and I had no feeling. And as the days continued to pass, I felt less and less. Then I didn't care anymore...I can't explain it," said Kai. He talked casually as if none of it really bothered him, but Kai still maintained his ability to mask his emotions when it suited him best.

Elena empathized with him, "Kai I feel bad for you," she said with concern.

Kai laughed, "Well I don't," he said while getting up. He walked over to the tall dresser next to Bonnie's bed. He picked up a picture frame, it was a photo of Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline. They smiled with innocence as they hugged each other. Kai casually covered the faces of Caroline and Elena, he turned in a joking manner while showing off the photo, "Now this is a beautiful picture," he smiled.

Elena rolled her eyes, "You know I think Bonnie would appreciate it if you didn't touch her things," she said.

Kai cracked a smile, "Bonnie wouldn't mind it if I touched a lot of things," he quietly uttered to himself as he continued to stare at the photo.

"What did you say?" Elena asked in naive tone. "Nothing," said Kai while placing the picture frame back in its original place.

Kai picked up another framed photograph of Bonnie and her father, he stared at it for some time. "So this is Bonnie's dad. Too bad I couldn't have that kind of relationship with mine," he uttered with numbness. Kai truly didn't care about his family, but he harbored a strange resentment towards himself for not fitting the mold.

Elena swallowed in her throat, "I'm sorry Kai," she said. Kai's eyes rolled to the back of his head, he huffed to himself as Elena's overly sensitive and caring nature made him want to gag and vomit.

Kai quickly changed the subject as he typically used humor to combat anything too serious for his liking, "Tell Bonnie I stopped by to say hi," he said with glee while heading for the door. He stopped and paused to take in the last of his surroundings before making his exit.


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't Fight the Storm

_A/N:_ _I'm literally Bonkai-trash because they absolutely deserve this type of story. It's dirty and passionate as hell, not boring! I can't get enough of their struggle to find common ground. This was a very important chapter, its intimate and possibly the pivoting point to bonding them for life. I swear it's crazy, if only TVD saw the potential that I see. I'm a brooding at heart so needless to say I enjoyed the hell out of conveying the dark and raw side of their relationship. I intend to prolong their story._

 **Don't Fight the Storm**

Bonnie's cell phone vibrated on the hard countertop, she chose not to glance at it. "Who is it Bonnie?" asked Elena. Bonnie knew it was Jeremy, so she silenced the noisy device.

"I don't know, it's some number I don't recognize," said Bonnie who looked down to avoid the obvious. Bonnie held her glass of red wine in hand as she leaned against the kitchen counter. She wore a flowy mini A-line black skirt, a tight cream colored long-sleeve sweater that tapered off the shoulders, some black stockings and black heeled boats. Her short straight hair perfectly framed her face and her light brown skin glowed as she stood directly under the ceiling light.

Caroline came prancing into the Salvatore kitchen, she pulled an apron from her body and threw it onto the kitchen stool. She had finished prepping the table with dishware. "This is so fun isn't it?! I mean everybody is here, except Matt and Tyler as usual, and no one is helping me set up. I'm having a good time, are you guys having a good time?" Caroline voiced in the form of complaint. Her overly chipper attitude translated into anxiety.

"Do us all a favor blondie and drink some wine," said Damon who continued to cook at the gas stove top. He smirked with a tilted head while staring at Caroline.

Bonnie gulped the remainder of her wine to deal with everyone's excessive banter. She leaned towards Elena, "Tell me again why I came here tonight?" she asked. "Because you're my best friend and it wouldn't be fun without you," smiled Elena. Bonnie playfully nudged her in return. Elena turned to her with seriousness, "What's going on with you and my brother?" she asked. Bonnie looked down into her empty wine glass, she took a long sigh before responding, "We're taking a break," she whispered. Elena flashed Bonnie sympathetic eyes, "Sorry," she uttered quietly.

"What are you guys talking about?!" asked Caroline who held a glass of wine.

Elena and Bonnie shrugged their shoulders, they both tried to speak at the same time, "Nothing," they said in unison. They both looked to each other and giggled in secret.

Caroline quickly snubbed them, "I see the wine is taking its effect!" she uttered in resentment.

Stefan popped into the room with paper bags filled with bottles of wine, "Since you guys are borderline alcoholics, here are the refreshments," he said while placing the bags on the countertop.

Suddenly the mansion's doorbell rang. Damon rushed to leave the stove. "I'll get it!" he yelled. He threw a pot holder at Stefan's chest and told him to watch the food. Stefan passed the pot holder to Caroline in hopes that she'd take over. Caroline sighed aloud and snatched the potholder from Stefan's hands, "Ughh must I do everything!" she said.

The room turned silent as Kai walked in with hesitancy. He wore a casual grey Henley shirt, medium denim jeans, and converse sneakers. He took of his winter green utility coat. Damon bared a big smile, "Everyone this is Kai, you know him!" he said with dry wit.

Kai tried to break the tension that filled the room, "Yum what is that smell?!" he asked.

Caroline smiled, "We're having lamb and asparagus!" she said while pulling a cover from the pan of food.

Damon looked to everyone, "Don't be shy Kai, everyone knows you by now. Let me take over the kitchen before Caroline burns the house down," he said while patting Kai on the back. Caroline sneered at Damon who proceeded to take over with cooking.

Kai rocked back and forth in his stance with his hands in his pants pockets as he was now left standing alone. He nervously made direct eye contact with Bonnie in that moment, she quickly looked in the other direction to avoid his glance.

Elena reached out to Kai as she sensed the awkward tension in the air, "Let's all go in the dining room since the food is almost ready," she said with enthusiasm. Kai, Caroline, and Stefan followed.

Bonnie continued to stand at the counter in discomfort as she clutched her wine glass with unease, "Damon what is going on?! Why is Kai here?" she asked.

Damon wore an adorable domestic kitchen apron as he continued to cook, "Relax Bon, it's been more than two months and Kai hasn't hurt a fly," he said. Damon finished his entire glass of wine. He poured his seventh glass.

"Are you drunk?! Because that must be the only explanation as to why you would think I am okay with him being invited over to dinner," said Bonnie.

"He's a lonely little sap that has no family or anyone to turn to. Plus, you're all he ever talks about," Damon huffed.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered in embarrassment, "I don't like him Damon," she sighed aloud.

Damon laughed, "Yeah right Bon. I don't know what you did to him in that prison world, but he is clearly in love," he said. He held a cooking spatula and chugged straight from the wine bottle. Bonnie reached across the counter to pull the bottle from his hands, she drank after him taking a huge gulp.

"I'm so glad you're not mad at me anymore," Damon said with an honest smile.

"You're lucky that you're a functional drunk. If you ruin the food, Caroline will snap your neck," Bonnie smiled at him. Damon spoke, "Give him a chance Bonnie, remember when you hated me?!" he said while pointing to his chest, his frown turned into a playful smile . Bonnie paused for a second, then chuckled with glee. "Who says I still don't hate you?" said Bonnie. She smiled with wide eyes. Damon palmed his chest, "Aww I love you too Bon," he said.

Like the horrible friend who encouraged Bonnie's alcoholism, Damon poured her another glass of wine so she could loosen up. She grabbed her glass and bravely entered the dining room with a tight chest. Bonnie stood at a chair next to Stefan who sat at the end of the table closest to the kitchen entry way. She listened while Caroline rambled excessively. Kai sat next to Caroline, he looked completely bored while staring off into the distance. Elena sat across from them on the other side of the table. She patted the open seat motioning Bonnie to sit next to her.

"So Kai how's Joe?" Caroline awkwardly asked.

Kai raised his eyebrows, he toyed with the table cloth, "Gee I don't know. I don't talk to my family these days. The last thing I recall hearing from her mouth was I don't ever want to see you again and you made my life a miserable hell," he said with dry wit. Kai leaned forward and directed his attention to Bonnie, "Right Bon," he said.

Bonnie's jaw cinched in discomfort, "Sure," she agreed. Kai continued to abrasively stare at her. He hadn't seen her up close and in person for weeks. He cracked a slight smile forgetting that they were being watched by everyone.

Caroline blushed with glee as Kai acted nonchalant, "So are you single these days?" she asked boldly.

"Caroline!" shouted Elena. "What!?" said Caroline. Elena's eyes widened at her frank choice of words.

Kai smiled to himself, he looked to Caroline with amusement, "I'm single, but clearly not available," he smirked in the kind of way that signified she wasn't his type. He directed his attention across the table, "What about you Bonnie? Are you seeing anyone?" his voice trailed off in question.

Bonnie responded with coyness, "Gee I don't know Kai. This guy asked me out the other day, I'm thinking about going on a date with him," she said with playful expression.

Kai's smile turned grim, he tried to hide his sense of jealousy.

Everyone at the table became oddly silent for a few seconds. Caroline tried to refrain from snickering out loud and Elena was speechless.

Stefan spoke casually, "Kai we're just glad that you're turning over a new leaf," he raised his glass in form of a cheers gesture. "To Kai," said Stefan.

Kai graciously smiled as he managed to garner unnecessary attention. Everyone raised their glasses except Bonnie. She remained stone faced as she continued to stare at Kai.

Kai locked eyes with Bonnie as he carefully sipped his wine. He licked the leftover liquid that graced his moistened lips. Bonnie's mouth parted in jarring disposition as he toyed with her from across the table. She wanted to slap the cocky smirk off his face.

"Hmmm, Stefan this is some good wine," Kai said in a dramatic and overexaggerated tone.

Damon entered the room with the final dish, he set it on the center of the table with a huge smile. "Most of us here are vampires, so this whole eating thing is pointless! But there is booze. So let's enjoy," he clapped and rubbed his hands together. He took a seat at the head of the table facing opposite of Stefan.

Upon eating their dinner, Kai continued to torridly stare at Bonnie while she pretended to not notice.

"Bonnie how's school?!" asked Damon. Bonnie opened her mouth, before she could answer he quickly interrupted her, "I'm kidding I don't care," he smiled. Bonnie cinched her eyes at Damon's random pettiness. She knew he wanted to stir up drama.

Caroline jumped in, "Kai excuse Damon, he's somewhat of an asshole," she said.

Kai smiled and made eye contact with Damon, "Damon and I share that same quality. I can see us turning into best friends," he said. Kai turned to Bonnie once again, "That means I'll be around more often," he flashed her a wink.

Kai waivered his hand under the table causing a magical gust of wind to blow Bonnie's skirt upward. Bonnie quickly jumped in her seat, her mouth fell wide open in surprise.

Stefan was closest to her, he looked in question, "Everything alright Bonnie?" he asked.

Bonnie nodded her head, "I'm fine," she said while grabbing her glass of wine. She briefly cleared her throat, then held the drink close to her mouth. She grinded her teeth and stared daggers at Kai.

Kai covered his mouth to conceal his sly grin, he closed his eyes briefly. His mouth parted with pleasure as he waived his hand once more this time causing Bonnie to feel an intense tingling sensation on her upper thigh. She sighed aloud from the sudden magical touch and moved backwards in her chair, in the process she spilled red wine all over her cream-colored sweater. Elena jumped to her defense, "Oh my god Bonnie!" she said loudly.

Damon leaned back in his chair with raised eyebrows, "Oh god no, not the wine," he said in dry and stale tone.

Kai turned his head away from the table to briefly snicker while everyone was distracted.

The frenemy in Caroline got the best of her, "Oh no, that's going to stain terribly," she said while casually chewing her food.

Bonnie patted the large noticeable red stain as Elena tried to help. Bonnie spoke, "It's okay! I'll just go upstairs and clean myself up," she demanded. Elena paused to look at Damon who had a big drunken smile on his face. "I'll help!" said Elena. "No its okay!" Bonnie demanded.

Bonnie heatedly darted out the room with subtle anger. Kai saw it as an opportunity to follow her, "You know it's probably a good idea that I go and help her," he stated the obvious while excusing himself from the table. He hastily left the room to catch up with her.

Bonnie found sanctuary in the grand bathroom on the second floor. The washroom adorned fancy white wainscoting trim and molding, white and grey streaked marble tile, and dark red area rugs. She stood in front of the white porcelain sink. The lights above cast a beautiful warm glow against the large gold oval vanity mirror.

Bonnie ran the faucet water until it turned hot. With frustration, she tried to clean her ruined sweater with a damp hand towel. Kai opened the door inviting himself into the bathroom without permission, "Need help?" he asked with coy eyes.

"I know that was you that did that," Bonnie snapped. "You think that was funny!?" She threw the wet towel against the sink as nothing she did would get rid of the stain.

Kai blushed with redden cheeks, "Yes, it was hilarious actually…Sorry I couldn't help myself. You just look so pretty tonight," he smiled to himself. "Besides how else would I get you alone," he uttered with charm.

Bonnie turned to him with broad eyes, "You ruined my clothes, don't expect me to be nice," she said.

Kai slowly approached Bonnie, "May I?" he asked.

Bonnie looked in confusion as Kai concentrated on her shirt. He hovered his hand only a few inches over the damp area, he used his magic to reverse the red stain until her shirt turned normal in color again. He smiled with content then looked to Bonnie with bright eyes.

She chuckled briefly, "Do you expect a thank you, because you're not getting one," Bonnie uttered quietly to his face. Kai bit his bottom lip with earnest craving. He loved her 'hard to please' attitude.

Bonnie walked past him in attempt to exit the bathroom, but Kai grabbed her. Bonnie paused to look at their joined hands, her eyesight trailed back to Kai's exuberant face. His raw and uninhibited expression told her exactly how he was feeling. A rush of magic surged thru her veins, Bonnie sighed delicately as she could feel Kai's magic penetrating her system.

"Stop it," she uttered. Kai smirked, "Why?...Because it feels good?" he asked with coyness.

Bonnie weakly surrendered to his desired will, briefly closing her eyes to feebly embrace his shared power. The damn near addictive feeling caused a sudden heat to form in her loins. She quickly pulled away from his hand to break his hypnotic spell.

Kai's mouth parted upon enticement, he sensed Bonnie's thoughts, but wanted to hear the words out loud, "Do you still think of us?" he asked knowing the real answer. Bonnie turned her head, "There is no us," she said while swallowing in her throat.

"I know you don't believe that," he retorts. The corners of his mouth went upward, turning into a sly smile, "I keep getting this odd feeling that you still think about me."

Bonnie was in denial about many things, especially her thoughts of the former socio-path. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction knowing that she could not sleep at night due to the constant flashbacks and weird dreams. She found herself torn between their lethal attraction and the fight to maintain her sanity.

Before she could say anything, Kai motioned his body closer to hers. This magic shut and lock the bathroom door giving them pure privacy. Bonnie faced him tremble and bad nerves, the all too familiar feeling was dangerous and highly thrilling.

Kai put himself out there, "I can't take back everything that happened in the past. If I could I would, but you have to know that I am not the same person as I was then. And I think you know this and you feel exactly the same way," he said, hovering six feet tall over her in height. His fingers gently grazed the hand that hung to her side, both closing their eyes within the second they came in warm contact.

Bonnie opened her eyes knocking herself out of the daze, "Don't you dare tell me how to feel. You're right, the damage has been done and now you have to live with it just like me. Now let me go." She tried to move, but Kai boxed her in his small space making her flank in between him and the door.

"Are you out of your mind?" she said. "Maybe," he responded.

Kai confessed what he had been holding back for so long, "As cheesy as this sounds, I often think about the day when you'll forgive me," he uttered, for once in his sad life feeling completely stupid. The reject was getting to him.

Bonnie decisively leaned forward, "I don't want you to be relieved of the guilt. I want you to feel everything...every lick of pain you caused me. I want it to eat you up on the inside until you can't take it anymore," she bared her teeth. "Every time I close my eyes, I see your revolting face more than I want to. Why would I forgive you? To make you feel better?" she said with a tilted head. Kai knew by now that a single sorry wouldn't suffice.

Kai remained motionless, he went on to explain himself, "I contemplate how sick and fucked up I was. I violated you. I wanted you so badly Bonnie,"—As if Bonnie knew what he was about to regurgitate, she pleaded, "Stop Kai."

She could hear the desperation in his voice, "You were the one beautiful thing I had seen after all those years of being in that hell. I wanted you then and I still want you now," Kai exhaled with tenuous desire.

His words carved deep, but it felt like a pipe dream. Bonnie looked away out of avoidance, but he kept going. Kai gradually backed her further into the door until his chest pressed against her breasts, their faces nearly touching. Bonnie sighed aloud from their sudden closeness, she hadn't anticipated his stealthy move.

Kai vied weakly for her attention, his pleasant and sweet breath encompassed her lips whole. "It doesn't change the fact that we fucked," he uttered with bold feelings, nearing the point of begging. Bonnie folded her arms and inhaled deep, the pressure was building. "I feel you inside me. Your magic, everything about you is coursing through my veins. I know you feel it too," he said with terrible ache.

Bonnie grew teary eyed, yet managed to remain stone faced while staring up at Kai. She felt a hotness in her body, it excited and terrified her at the same time.

Kai gently used his thumb to wipe away the salty tear that sat atop of her cheek. Bonnie knew his touch would only open old wounds. "No," she demanded quietly.

That didn't stop him, Kai's hand grazed her warm soft cheek. Indifferent to his usual forceful nature. Bonnie gave in, closing her eyes while the tip of his thumb trailed downward until reaching the bottom of her chin. Kai leaned forward, watching Bonnie quietly succumb to his rapid affections. Their lips spacious with air, they breathed one another's scent. She whimpered softly, he wrapped his other arm around her waist. She tried to resist his stare, looking in the opposite direction.

Bonnie couldn't believe all that was happening in real time. Kai's grip tightened, pulling her deep into his body. Except her head was turned away, she refused to look at him because it caused immense feelings of both bliss and worry. But Kai wanted her to see that he wasn't going to hurt her.

Bonnie spoke quietly, "Is this what you want? To have me whenever you can, like in the prison world?"

Kai felt ashamed, "I want you Bonnie, but I don't want it to be like that," he said. He couldn't hold himself back, he spoke with reckless intent, "I want to taste you again…please," he pleaded sweetly in deep voice before ushering his index finger to Bonnie's chin, turning her head to face him once and for all. She sheepishly looked down to avoid eye contact. He slowly tilted her chin upward to take a could look into her bashful hazel-green eyes.

"Bon look at me," he spoke in baritone voice.

Bonnie couldn't resist any longer. She glanced up to see the beautiful steel grey-blue eyes that stared back at her. They were no longer empty and cold as she had remembered. She felt Kai's pain and guilt, a man that was vulnerable, wanted affection, and the need to feel accepted.

With parted lips, Kai inched himself closer to her relaxed mouth. His lips gently grazed hers in a back and forth motion. With her eyes closed, Bonnie found herself enjoying what was happening as much as she didn't want to admit it. Her mouth opened wider to invite in his unyielding and slow-moving tongue. He waived his head in cumbersome arousal, briefly sealing a single noisy kiss. They paused to take in the intimate display, a hint of saliva coated in between their slightly touching lips. Overwhelmed with feelings of ignited passion, they panted in heavy breath as their lips continued to touch.

"Bonnie?!" said Elena, she gently knocked on the other side of the door.

Bonnie abruptly opened her eyes and reality set in as she realized what was happening. Her and Kai faced each other with dangerous and steamy lust, his mouth provocatively open to take in the sights of her star struck face. Bonnie jerked her head back in shock of what she had allowed herself to do.

"Bonnie, are you okay?!" asked Elena who tapped the door once again.

Bonnie's small hands pushed his hardened chest to make him back away. Kai swallowed all that remained in his throat, he hadn't expected their little tryst to turn so intense.

Bonnie fixed her shirt then casually exited the bathroom, she turned to Elena. "I'm okay," she smiled shyly while heading for the stairs to the ground floor.

Kai exited the bathroom moments after her, in which Elena's mouth parted in surprise. He walked away with not a care in the world, his hands casually in his pockets, all he could think about was her.

Bonnie entered the dining room to find everyone was drunk, yet she was not the least bit shocked.

"Bonnie! You're back!" yelled Caroline.

"Yeah where have you been Bon Bon?" Damon asked to remind everyone of her lengthy absence. His back leaned against the chair in comfort, he held a beverage of Bourbon in hand.

Bonnie's eyes rolled briefly, she tried to avoid the seemingly awkward stares. She felt burdened with guilt as if her and Kai had consummated in the bathroom and everyone could hear it. "I'm going to head home you guys," she said with her jacket in hand.

Kai followed after with a so-so faux-pas excuse, "Yeah you know what, I think I should go to." His head turned to Bonnie with eager eyes, "I can give you a ride home?" he offered.

Bonnie tried to hide her blushing expression in fear that everyone knew what happened upstairs, "Since when do you have a car?! If I had to choose, I'd rather walk," she upped the ante to make her point.

"You're leaving!?" Elena chimed with shock.

Caroline jumped in, "Oh my god! The stain on your shirt is gone. I'm impressed, how did you get it out?!" she asked with promptness.

Kai flashed a cheesy smile, "I have the magic touch. Right Bon?!"

Damon chuckled, "It's so good to see you two finally getting along," he said with raised eyebrows. He smiled while flashing Bonnie a drunken wink.

Bonnie quickly responded, "Okay I'm leaving!" she stated in a friendly, but 'leave me alone' manner.

"Call me when you get home okay Bonnie," pleaded Elena with worry.

In his gentleman-like nature, Stefan rose from his seat to see Bonnie out the door. He reassured her, "Don't be a stranger Bonnie, we're here for you."

Bonnie was over her friends sudden overly protective behavior. Kai trailed after her like a loyal puppy dog. His heart pounded with excitement, he strongly anticipated the event that they would be alone again. They headed outside into the darkness of the night.

Bonnie's cheeks were flushed with shame, "Kai I never said you can follow me! Please go."

Kai walked along side Bonnie as if it were his duty to ensure she got to her car safely, "I know, I invited myself. To be perfectly honest, I only came here because of you," he flashed her a boyish smile.

His charms were slowly working its magic, so she quickly rummaged thru her purse in search of her car keys, now standing in front of her car. Of all the damn things Bonnie touched in her bag, she could not find her keys quick enough.

She glanced up to speak, "I said you can lea"—Kai entered with haste, gently pushing her body against the car, planting a hot wet kiss on Bonnie's semi-open mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist with tautness.

Upon force, Bonnie dropped her purse to clutch his arms. She embraced his heavy kisses, failing to suppress her unfaltering desire to be touched by him. Kai lunged forward with overbearing power causing Bonnie to rest with her back against the car. He forced his tongue deep into her open mouth, then sealed the strong burning kiss with a loud smacking sound.

Bonnie's arousing moan was muffled by his mouth, she wasn't fooling anybody. Further inciting Kai's drive to release a hard grunt, his hand went up her skirt to palm her bottom. He ripped at her stockings with brute force strength. She sighed in ecstasy, pulling her head back a bit so their mouths could lightly touch one another.

"Let me fuck you right now," he pleaded in lulling ache. "Kai no," Bonnie said faintly.

He closed his eyes in frustration, "Bonnie stop torturing me. I can't stop thinking about you. It's driving me insane," he said weakly.

They heavily made out in the dark driveway outside the Salvatore mansion.

Kai scratched and palmed her warm thighs with vexing appetite. He attempted to pull Bonnie's stockings down from her waist, she stopped his hands from pulling any further. His uncontrollable lust scared her, she feared they'd both lose control or that everything that happened was just an illusion.

His lower-half pressed into hers, he palmed the side of her neck using his thumb to turn her head sideways. Kai self-indulgently moaned as he directed his lengthy and strong heavy kisses to her neck and shoulder blade. Bonnie let her head fall back to openly embraced his fond pecking. He stopped to break into a smile due to his excitement. She turned to get a glimpse of his exuberant face. They both snickered aloud, staring at each other in total shock.

"How cute!" said a strange voice. Kai and Bonnie alarmingly directed their attention to the dark figure that quietly lurked in the shadows.

The male stranger stepped into the light, he had wavy black hair, olive skin, and a goatee beard. He looked to be in his late thirties in age. He wore a causal outfit, a dark coat and dark jeans.

Kai smirked, "Do you always get your kicks watching others you perv?!" he said loudly with creased eyebrows, completely angered that he interrupted the moment.

"As much as I didn't want to see that, I'm here to deliver a message," said the man.

"Who the hell are you!?" shouted Bonnie. She didn't believe in staying on the side-lines.

The strange man chuckled, "The Gemini coven sent me. It doesn't matter who I am. Unfortunately, I'm not here for you Kai…I'm here for the girl," he said with seriousness.

Kai instinctively stood in front of Bonnie pushing her to stand behind him, "So what you're like some witch assassin who's come to finish the job!" he laughed. "You can tell my dick of a father to go to hell, she's taken," he said with moxie. "And frankly I don't care who you are because soon enough you will be dead," he said viciously.

"Tell him yourself!" said the man who attempted to stay level headed and calm.

Kai smiled something wicked, "You're right, you won't live long enough to see that happen," he said.

The man aimed his hands outward sending a shockwave of energy towards them. Kai quickly deflected the man's magic, reversing it to go back in the other direction. It sent the man crashing into a tree behind him. Kai audaciously walked towards the man who barely had time to recover, he motioned his hands and uttered powerful chanting words. The man's clothing caught fire, but the stranger didn't panic. He quickly put out the flames using his own sorcery. The man casually stood to his feet, then chanted a spell aimed towards Kai.

Kai became deafened as a deadly sound rang throughout his head. Suddenly his throat closed and he couldn't concentrate on his surroundings, he felt his lungs being squeezed within his chest. Kai fell to his knees in distraction with his eyes shut tight.

The man continued to chant as he walked towards Bonnie with a cold-hearted face. Bonnie's heart rate quickened as she thought fast. She closed her eyes and chanted a spell, but he mentally blocked it as he appeared to be stronger than she expected. Lately Bonnie had lacked in practice in magic, she began to regret her carelessness. The man suddenly gripped Bonnie by the throat with one hand, he squeezed tight enough to disable her to a point of shock. Bonnie choked in his grasp in total shock, he pulled a knife from his back pocket, "I'm truly sorry about having to do this," he said with remorse while preparing to thrust the knife into Bonnie's chest.

The man suddenly stiffened in his stance before Bonnie. The man's eyes widened in discomfort as blood began to creep from the corners of his mouth. His body shuddered in shock as a knife was further thrust inside him from behind, then it was swiftly pulled from his back. He fell to the ground and there stood Kai panting and out of breath. His eyes shrieked of terror and raw fury in his quest to kill. Kai felt an old rush mixed with new feelings, he wasn't sure how to feel about it. It was his first kill in a long time.

Bonnie trembled as she looked down at Kai's bloody hand. She had a look of terror in her eyes as Kai tried to approach her. She apprehensively moved backwards and away from Kai.

He tried to catch his breath, "I had to Bonnie," said Kai. He aimed the knife at the dead body that laid at his feet, "He was going to kill you and I'll never let that happen," he said while swallowing in his throat. Bonnie's eyebrows perched in dismay, she feared for her life knowing that the Gemini coven was now after her.

With vampire speed, everyone inside the Salvatore mansion came rushing out as their hyper sound hearing alerted them of the commotion.

"Who's this ass-hat?!" said Damon with a scowled expression. He turned to Kai with questionable doubt, "Why is a dead body in the drive way?!"

"It's my coven, they're trying to kill Bonnie," said Kai. He pulled a small cloth from inside his coat pocket. He wiped the bloody blade until it was clean. Then placed the blade back inside his coat.

Elena and Caroline stared at Kai in shock and slight horror at the lengths he was willing to go. A part of them still questioned whether he had actually changed.

Stefan spoke, "Your actions have consequences Kai! Now they are out for blood because of what you did! You dragged Bonnie into this and she doesn't deserve it," he argued. "Now we have to get rid of his body."

Damon walked over to Kai, he turned in the opposite direction of everyone else, "Tell your nut job of a family to stay off my property and away from Bonnie, or I'll be paying a visit to the family reunion," he snuffed.

"Bonnie how are you?!" asked Elena.

Bonnie shook her head, she cleared her dazed expression to respond, "You know me, I can protect myself," she said while looking to Kai.

Kai's facial expression turned serious, he eyed Bonnie with a sense of honorable duty. She knew Kai wasn't going to let her out of his sights. "I'm taking you home Bonnie," Kai demanded.

 **xxx**

Bonnie flipped the light switch as she entered her college dorm room. Kai swiftly tried to follow behind her. Bonnie pressed against his hardened chest to stop him from passing the doorway's threshold, "Kai you took me home and that's it. I never said anything about inviting you in," said Bonnie.

Kai had a look of amusement and shock, "But who will protect you?" he said with sarcasm.

Bonnie squinted her eyes, "I'm capable of taking care of myself," she continued.

"You don't know the Gemini coven Bonnie. You'll be safe as long as you're with me. Let somebody else do the work for once," said Kai. He looked to her with sincerity.

Bonnie folded her arms, "Kai Parker are you worried about me," she smiled at the thought of Kai being overprotective.

Kai's cheeks turned red. He leaned against the doorway in a flirting manner, "Besides what if I want to come in?" he asked. Bonnie pondered in thought for a second, her eyes looked Kai from top to bottom as she considered letting him come inside.

Kai tilted his head downward flashing her sullen eyes and pouty lips in his amusement, "I'm friendly now, I won't bite you," he said.

Bonnie looked down to blush, she couldn't resist his charms as she cracked a smile. "You're not spending the night!" she said with stern voice. She moved to the side to give him an open pathway inside her room, "This doesn't mean I like you either," she said while closing the door.

Kai made himself comfortable and took a seat on Bonnie's bed. He watched her dabble through her armoire dresser. Bonnie looked at Kai once more, "I can't believe I agreed to this," she said while throwing clothes around.

"I know right. Who would have known that Bonnie Bennett would kiss me tonight," Kai said with a smile.

Bonnie bashfully looked away as she spoke, "What happened back at the Salvatore house was a mistake!" she tried to clear the air.

Kai smiled knowing she was a liar, "Sure it was, you didn't stop me," he said.

"That's entrapment, you know that right?" said Bonnie. Kai pinched his index and thumb finger together leaving a small bit of open space, "Or you could be this close to forgiving me," he said with a coy smile.

Bonnie pulled out a shirt and sweat pants in preparation to change out of her clothes, she gathered them then headed for the door. Kai quickly stood to his feet, "Where are you going?" he asked with creased eyebrows.

"What are you, my body guard now?" said Bonnie. She gave him a comical look. "I'm going to change in the bathroom," she said.

"Bonnie I've seen you naked like a thousand times now, I'm sure nothing has changed," said Kai. Bonnie rolled her eyes and tried to walk past Kai, but he raced her to the door arriving first. He looked down at her with palpable eyes, "I won't look if that's what you want," he uttered quietly. Kai proceeded to lock the door. Bonnie paused for some time as she thought about the obvious. Kai was domineering yet playful as usual.

She backed away and pointed her index finger at Kai, "I mean it, don't look!" she demanded. Kai folded his arms and smiled graciously as she walked to the other side of the room. "Cover your eyes!" she said. Kai's cheeks redden with excitement, he licked his lips as he covered his eyes with the palm of his right hand. Meanwhile, Bonnie began to take her shirt off when she saw she was in the clear.

Mid-way through her start, Kai interrupted, "Can I look now?!" he asked in amusement. "I said no Kai!" she commanded.

Kai created a peep hole while his hand shield most of his vision. She unhooked her bra, meanwhile, continued to wear her skirt and black stockings. Kai was awfully silent, so Bonnie turned around to check on him, but suddenly she was alone. She quickly used her hands to cover her small bare breasts. She scanned the room in confusion and called his name, "Kai?"

Bonnie heard footsteps tread lightly, but it was too late. Kai suddenly re-appeared behind Bonnie, he had cheated in using his magic to briefly make himself invisible.

"Kai I told you not to look!" shouted Bonnie. He swiftly reached under her arms to hug her petite waist as he playfully smiled. Bonnie tensed up in his grasp, she huffed loudly as she scolded herself for trusting Kai.

Kai playfully whispered into her ear, "One thing hasn't changed about me, I lied," he said. Bonnie turned her head to face him with seriousness. Kai pulled back to gauge her expedited expression, his mouth parted with comfort as he stared into her hazel-green eyes. Bonnie's eyes circled Kai's face inquisitively. Kai closed his eyes to concentrate as he entered Bonnie's mind, he spoke to her telepathically, "You're still beautiful," he said in his head.

Bonnie's mouth fell open in amazement as Kai now opened his eyes. She spoke aloud, "Did you just…did you say that inside my head?!"—Bonnie stumbled in words as she had never mentally communicated with another witch before.

Kai snickered as he continued to hold her partially naked body from behind, he concentrated once again this time with his eyes open, "Can I kiss you?" he said in her mind.

Bonnie closed her mouth and gave him a strict look, "No!" she said aloud.

Kai chuckled, "Try it Bonnie, say something only I can hear," he said. He playfully shook her body to get her attention.

"Okay!" said Bonnie. Kai uttered quietly next to her face, "Close your eyes," he said. Bonnie's eyebrows grew tense, she shut her eyes and attempted to send a mental message to Kai. Seconds passed and she opened her eyes to find Kai still staring at her.

"Repeat what I said?" asked Bonnie. Kai cinched his lips together, he looked to another direction revealing his hesitancy, "You said I love you Kai always and forever," he said with a smile.

Bonnie laughed and tried to pull away from Kai, "No I didn't!" she shouted. Kai held her tighter as they both chuckled. Bonnie turned serious as she questioned him, "How did you learn that?" she asked. Kai's eyes looked elsewhere then back at Bonnie as he cracked a boyish smile, "Practice. I don't know. Ever since the merge, I've been able to do a lot of weird things with my magic. It feels good to be more than just a siphoner. I feel like I have purpose," he said. Bonnie and Kai continued to stare at each other in admiration, they both forgot that Bonnie was un-disputably half-naked.

Bonnie shook her head to break distraction, "Kai let me go so I can change?" she said while still covering her breasts. Kai buried his chin into Bonnie's shoulder, "Not until you let me see them," he said while looking down at her chest.

Kai directed Bonnie to face the tall mirror next to her armoire dresser, they made eye contact with each other's reflections. Bonnie's face turned tentative and vulnerable as Kai made her feel exposed both emotionally and physically. "Let me go Kai," she said.

"Why?" Kai asked in oddity. Bonnie grew increasingly upset as she glanced at the three small scars that surrounded her mid-section. Kai immediately took notice of her insecurity and discomfort. He moved his arms to take a good look at the scars through the mirror's reflection as he hadn't paid attention to them before.

Kai continued to stand behind Bonnie, he strongly wrapped his left arm around her top half and squeezed to hold her arms in place while she continued to cover her breasts. With his right hand, the tips of his fingers slowly traced the scars along her stomach as he looked at her reflection in the mirror. Bonnie's abdomen went inward in effect from the tickling sensation his touch caused. Kai peacefully closed his eyes and proceeded to speak to Bonnie in her mind again, "Please forgive me," he uttered. His powerful words echoed loudly leaving an imprint that Bonnie feared she'd never be able to get rid of it.

Bonnie watched Kai, his eyes remained shut as he silently pondered to himself. He seemed to be at peace as he continued to hold her tight while they stood before their reflections. She had never witnessed him like this before. Bonnie's eyebrows formed a crease signifying her indignation. Her unsettled anger towards Kai caused a tear to form in her eye. Bonnie quickly wiped it away and hastily covered herself once again.

Kai turned silent, he palmed her hips to turn her around so that she faced him. Kai maintained tense eye contact with Bonnie as he got down on one knee. He reached under her skirt and sluggishly pulled her ripped stockings down her legs. Bonnie rested her hands on his broad shoulders to balance herself.

He glanced upward at her with tenuous and fragile expression, he slowly guided his warm hands up her soft thighs, they stopped just before reaching her crotch. His mouth parted in decadence as he briefly squeezed her womanhood with the folds of his hand.

She clutched the top of his shoulders and drew deep breath from his brief and candid touch.

Bonnie looked down upon Kai with soft, yet charging eyes as she didn't know how to respond to his seemingly new behavior. Kai lifted her foot so that it rested on his left knee. He held her leg in place as he brought slow wet and heavy kisses to her inner thigh with fondness. She began to close her eyes and tilt her head back as Kai's mouth grew closer to her womanhood. He adamantly pushed her skirt upward giving himself a better view of her lower-half.

Bonnie whimpered weakly as his hot mouth skirted the outside of her panties. She inhaled softly and palmed the back of Kai's neck to balance herself as his entire mouth began to circumference her womanhood. Kai continued in his silence as he moved her panties to the side. She abruptly stopped his hand and flashed him bewildered eyes.

Kai took a firm stance as he grinded his teeth together, his jaw tightened, he pushed her hand out the way as he stared into her eyes.

Bonnie became inescapable in the confines of his rousing transference. Kai held her panties at bay, he decisively slid his tongue inside her womanhood with precision.

Both completely ignoring the dissension that still lingered between them in their grim reality. The complexity of their problems were put on hold in the few moments that Kai decided to take control.

Bonnie cried aloud as his exuberant tongue embraced her hot spot in slow circular motions, he kissed with a hot passion then licked with raw enthusiasm, then immensely repeated to get a rise out of her soul. Bonnie quivered in his tight grasp, her knees wanted to give out. Bonnie's moan gradually loudened as she abrasively grinded herself onto Kai's open mouth. She clutched his straight hair from the root to motion his head in fine rhythm with the movements of his slick tongue as she neared her point of climax.

Kai moaned in contentment as he continued in repetition with his excessive kisses, he excelled to a fast pace momentum, he palmed her bottom and held her close until Bonnie's wet insides filled his mouth. His mind became unweighted as he accomplished to do what brought him pleasure. Kai looked upward to see Bonnie panting in heavy breath, her mouth remained wide open in the aftermath of her arousal. He boldly wiped his mouth clean using the palm of his hand.

Kai immediately stood up, their bodies naturally embraced within the moment. Kai cupped Bonnie's jawline with both hands as he brought her close. He sensually pecked her lips repeatedly to signify his strong desire to have and please her. Bonnie trembled and sighed faintly in Kai's grasp as he continued to kiss away while she came down from her euphoric state. Her eyes remained shut while she palmed his forearms with comfort as he smothered her with affectionate kisses.

Bonnie opened her eyes, the thrill of Kai's exhilaration was spread all over his face. She clutched the center of her chest and took a step backwards to move away from his overpowering presence. She nearly forgot about the awful tension that existed between them. Her body screamed and harkened for him to penetrate her.

Kai inhaled and exhaled calmly, he cinched his bottom lip inward while he gripped his throbbing groin atop his jeans as he lustfully stared at Bonnie.

Her now timid demeanor only made him want her even more as she was a stark contrast in comparison to his dark-self. Kai told himself to stay grounded as he knew Bonnie's forethoughts and worries had come rushing to the surface.

They stood together in a comfortable silence knowing that they may forever be trapped in their tragic existence.

 **xxx**

Bonnie slowly woke on her side comfortably clutching her pillow. She felt a warm body laying closely behind her.

They shared the small college twin bed as if they had been civically seeing each other for some time now. Both slept in the same clothes they had been wearing the night prior.

She was overwhelmed with feelings so intense that she wouldn't have been able to predict the spontaneous pleasantries of their dysfunctional relationship. Unsure whether she should celebrate or wake him and kick him out.

She scanned the quiet room and noticed they were alone, the blinds were drawn to block out any early morning sunlight.

Bonnie turned to see Kai in a deep sleep laying on his side spooning her perfectly. Her eyes turned wide, she contemplated getting out of bed, then thought maybe she should stay. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, within the moment, Kai suddenly moved to drape his arm around Bonnie's waist. Bonnie took in a deep breath then sighed gently to soak in the blissful moment.

For once, they weren't shouting or hurling insults and oddly enough their touching felt more than comfortable. It felt like fate, that they were meant to be in that exact moment despite their cataclysmic circumstances. Bonnie finally confessed to herself, she was in-love with a sociopath turned morally neutral and she loved every second of it.

"Kai?" Bonnie called out quietly. He continued to sleep in peace and totally unaware. "Kai?" she said once more with a mildly louder tone.

Kai abruptly woke, "What?" he asked in groggy voice.

Bonnie turned over to her back so she could directly face him. Kai leaned upward with partially closed eyes as he tried to wake himself fully. His hair was messy, but it still managed to make him look irresistibly attractive. He cleared his eyes to fully take in his sights of Bonnie. Her lips went inward, she wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't escape.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"We were sleeping just now," Kai stated the obvious.

"Kai you know what I mean," Bonnie said with a frown.

Kai smirked, "Bonnie relax, I only ate your pussy last night and didn't expect any sex after that. What else do you want me to do?...Like really?" he said while coyly raising his eyebrows twice.

Bonnie hit Kai in the chest, "I'm serious!" she whined.

"So am I! You can't just be happy and enjoy the moment, we're consenting, no big deal," Kai said casually.

Bonnie looked up at the ceiling as she huffed, "Easy for you to say. I still think you're the exact same person that you were in the prison world," she said.

Kai smiled and told the truth, "Of course I am," he said. Bonnie stared at Kai with wide eyes. He quickly continued, "But! I have feelings now so I don't see myself regularly going postal and orchestrating mass killing sprees…Unless it's to protect you," he said with charm.

"You're still conniving Kai," Bonnie said with squinted eyes.

"Maybe you'll have to learn to trust me again Bonnie," he said.

Bonnie was silent as she pondered his last statement. Kai seemed straightforward and genuine, but Bonnie fell in the same trap before and her wounds were still very fresh.

"You should go," she said.

Kai smiled and looked at Bonnie with amusement, "Yeah right," he said. Bonnie stayed terribly silent, she wasn't sure what to say next. "Do you really want me to leave?" Kai asked in low tone.

Bonnie's mouth parted with uncertainty, she asked herself how it could feel so good to want a man that was as crazy and demented as Kai. In a way, his damaged and estranged persona attracted her to him with deadly and unyielding force. Maybe because his inability to be accepted was reminiscent of her usual feelings of isolation among everyone she thought she was closest to. It made her want him even though he often suffocated her and pushed her boundaries. It made her feel alive, and she didn't want the feeling to stop.

Bonnie was about to speak, "I…"—Kai brought his index finger to Bonnie's lip to stop her from talking any further. He became provocative and frank, "Did you like it when I went down on you? When you grinded your pussy onto my tongue?" he asked in deep voice.

Bonnie didn't respond because her melting facial expression spoke volumes. She looked at Kai with untamed eyes, he gently grazed her bottom lip with the tip of his finger.

"I'll do whatever you want Bonnie," Kai said with overbearing charm.

"You can't just go down on me and expect me to forget about everything that happened," Bonnie uttered in truth. She tried to maintain her sanity in wake of Kai's inciting conversation.

"I don't expect you too, I just want the perks that come along with waiting for you to forgive me," said Kai. He closed his eyes and sinuously licked his lips. Bonnie resented his bold statements to make her feel like she was his property.

"Who says I'll forgive you?" Bonnie uttered closely as Kai gradually moved closer to her lips. She didn't like that he had this intoxicating charm that brought her to her knees, but it felt so damn good to let it consume her. Bonnie tried to fake her way thru, "Leave Kai," she demanded. "No," Kai said outright.

Kai read her mind perfectly despite her uttering false and few words as their chemistry was unexplainable and messy yet tightly knit. Bonnie opened her mouth once again, but Kai didn't let her speak as he quickly descended his mouth onto her ready lips. Bonnie didn't fight him, she clutched the back of his neck with one hand and hugged his back with the other to draw him extremely close while Kai aggressively shifted himself to be on top of her. They lip locked and tongued with unforgiven drive. Kai weighted himself deep in between Bonnie's open legs as he hugged her body. Their lips met, then parted, then touched once again causing a messy wetness. They simultaneously dry humped one another with sweltering intent. Bonnie dramatically moaned as she was willing to accept the inevitable of their dangerous and unique magnetism.

Suddenly the door to her dorm had unlocked, Elena and Carolina quickly popped in holding bags of bagels and a tray of coffee for three. Bonnie and Kai quickly stopped their sexual endeavors immediately upon being caught in the act. They paused like deer in headlights stuck and unsure how to process all that unfolded in abruption.

Caroline laughed and managed to have no filter in terms of her reaction, "Oh my god Bonnie!" she said loudly.

Bonnie pushed Kai to get off of her, he casually moved over and leaned onto his side resting on his forearm. Bonnie jumped upright, she folded her legs together and pulled her skirt down as it had been hiked all the way up to her waistline. She palmed her forehead in embarrassment as Caroline and Elena had most likely saw a whole five seconds of their hot and heavy pre-love making session.

"Can't you guys knock!?" Bonnie exclaimed.

Elena smiled terribly as if she were proud of Bonnie, "We live here too remember?" she laughed.

Kai chimed in, "Yeah Bonnie, if you wanted to get some sex all you had to do was text them to not come back to the room," he said with humor. Kai gathered his fingers and tilted his head unashamed as he continued to lay on his side.

"Shut up Kai!" said Bonnie. Caroline and Elena snickered amongst themselves.

"It's okay, we can just come back later," said Caroline who attempted to close the door.

"No!" shouted Bonnie, "Kai was just about to leave."

Kai grinned with amazement, "I was?" he said. He was completely riled up over the very thought of giving Bonnie wild sex as it had been nearly half a year since they slept together.

Bonnie jumped from the bed, she fixed her clothes and smoothed down her unruly semi-straight hair. She stood there for a few seconds hoping Kai would follow suit. When he remained oddly silent, she turned to him with wide eyes and nodded her head for him to get up. Kai flashed her with disappointed eyes, he pulled himself together in wake of Bonnie's command.

He tried to play along, "Right! I should be leaving because nothing really happened," Kai's terrible acting clearly gave him away.

Caroline couldn't stop cheesing while holding the hot beverages, meanwhile Elena chucked lightly with one hand on her hip and in the other she held the breakfast food.

Kai stood tall to put on his shoes, in plain sight his pants' zipper and belt buckle was very undone. Bonnie cleared her throat loudly to get Kai's attention as she flashed him broad eyes. She casually took a step over to try and block the girls view of him while he was indecent. But like little school girls, Caroline and Elena just peeked around Bonnie in curiosity as they continued to stand near the door.

Kai looked down to his pants, "Bonnie how did that happen!?" he shouted in a joking manner. Kai per usual was completely unaware of his haughty nature, his years of age gave him this nonchalant and uncaring attitude towards everything and everyone. Bonnie loved and hated that about him.

Bonnie shut her eyes tightly, she couldn't take the stress of Kai's random humor, "Kai please!" she begged. She tried to fight the smile that nearly revealed her elated mood. She awkwardly ran her fingers thru her messy hair to seek relief.

Kai now had his coat in hand, he winked at Bonnie in a teasing manner as he passed her by. He distinctly parted a path between Caroline and Elena with an unforgivable smirk on his face.

The dark cloud that hung over Kai's head lifted as he gloated to himself. He was confident that Bonnie was inconceivably falling for him.


	4. Chapter 4 - I Will Follow You

_A/N: I cannot hold back when I write steamy Bonkai scenes, so yes it's pretty lengthy. It's just too hard not. All Kai wants to do is be close to Bonnie yet she chooses to fight what she actually indeed wants, that's the best part about their relationship in my opinion. Will update again._

 **I Will Follow You**

Bonnie sat on floor of the rich robin-blue and beige floral design area rug in the living room of her family home. The warm fabric cover-shades were drawn and the floor to ceiling curtains were closed to block out light. The pink-orange glow of the setting sun shined in the approaching evening hours.

She was surrounded by flamed ivory and red candles. Burning scented incense filled the air and clouded the room in a fog. The room's single lamp shade was dim, it helped her clear her mind. She sat with her legs crossed and her eyes closed in meditation. She chanted in repetition as she awaited change. An old large brown cover spell book sat open on the floor in front of her. All her efforts didn't seem to work, so she chanted louder with tightly closed eyes.

Her cell phone abruptly rang causing total disruption. Bonne sighed loudly in frustration as she reached for the phone that sat on the couch behind her. The calling number was listed as unknown. Her suspicions turned loud, her thumb hovered over the touch screen device. She answered, "Hello?"

"You finally picked up. I thought you were going to ignore my call," said the familiar voice.

"Who is this?" asked Bonnie.

"Umm you don't recognize my voice by now after all this time," he said.

"I'm serious who is this?!...Kai is that you?" said Bonnie.

"Umm who else would it be? Jeremy?" Kai smirked. "…You don't recognize your boyfriend's voice by now?"

"First off, you are not my boyfriend. Second, how did you get me number?!" Bonnie huffed.

"I know how to find you Bonnie. It's not hard trust me," said Kai with light-hearted attitude.

He aggravated her, "Kai I'm busy!" said Bonnie.

"But I was thinking about you and I want to talk," he said. Bonnie could imagine the adorable pleading smile on his face, but she needed to focus.

"Goodbye Kai!" she said abruptly.

"No Bonnie wait!" Kai replied—Bonnie hung up the phone.

Bonnie took in a deep breath, she closed her eyes once again to focus on the spell, she repeated the words in her head amid the silent room.

Bonnie's phone rang again.

"Ughhh!" she sighed aloud. She answered, "What?" she said knowing it was Kai.

"Is that any way to talk to your future hubby? I thought we were close Bonnie," said Kai was flirtatious mockery.

"I will never marry you Kai! You're delusional," Bonnie sneered.

"Bonnie…?" he said.

She huffed loudly, "What do you want?" she asked.

"I can't believe it, we're talking on the phone right now," Kai chuckled boyishly to himself. "I'm going to send you a text!" he said with excitement.

"I feel like I'm talking to an old person," Bonnie sighed to herself.

"Well I am daddy so…." Kai's voice trailed off.

Bonnie quickly responded, "Kai that was one time that I called you that! One time!" she snapped.

Kai quickly changed topics ignoring her, "I mean back in 1994, I thought pagers were the shit, but then there's texting. You can have an entire conversation through messages. I have a camera on my phone Bon! And not like those cheap disposable cameras you buy at the CVS. It's almost like the internet," he said.

"That's because it is the internet!" she said dryly.

"Bonnie…?" Kai asked again.

She sighed loudly with an irritated voice, "…What Kai?"

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She sighed in confession, "I'm trying to do this protection spell…Ever since that night when that guy tried to kill me, I just don't feel right."

Kai sighed, "Bonnie you know I can help you. Hello, you're talking to an all-powerful Gemini coven leader!" he smirked in cockiness. Bonnie paused then spoke, "Kai I can do this okay," she acted stubborn in refusal.

Kai laughed, "Have you tried the location cloaking spell?" he asked. Bonnie acted defensive, "Yes Kai, I know what that is!" she said.

"Yeah okay Bon, just let me do it for you. It will block any witches from channeling your location…Except me, I'll always know where you are," Kai joked.

"Whatever Kai, I'll call you if I need assistance from the local stalker," said Bonnie. She signified her end of the conversation, "Bye Kai!"—"No Bon please don't hang up!" Kai pleaded. Bonnie ended the phone call mid-way through his talking.

She sighed aloud then contemplated his words for a while. Bonnie was too prideful, she had no immediate family to help guide her in using her magic, so she often depended upon herself since the death of her grams. She felt the sting of solitude and resentment she held towards the people that started this whole mess that she entangled herself in. She thought of Elena, Damon, and Stefan. They dragged her into a hell that she never knew existed. Her skin started to boil as her emotions came rushing to the surface, Bonnie grabbed the spell book then threw it across the room knocking over the rested objects on the bookshelf. The candle flames roared instantaneously. Bonnie quickly shifted her attention to the high flying flames, they died down within seconds. She breathed hard then palmed her open mouth as she tried to ground herself.

Her phone rang once more, it was an unknown number again. Bonnie huffed loudly ready to unleash anger, she answered, "Kai I mean it, stop calling me!?" she shouted.

"Hello Bonnie," said the dark and strange voice. Bonnie sat up straight, her voice went down to a lower tone, "Who is this?!" she commanded.

"This is not Kai," they said.

Bonnie cinched her eyes in question. The male voice was deep with a long drawn out tone. Bonnie took a deep breath, "Okay then, tell me who you are so you can stop wasting my time," she spit-fired.

"Bonnie do you ever feel like someone is watching you…?" said the strange voice.

Bonnie slowly stood to her feet, she held the phone close to her ear as she checked the surroundings of the dimly lit room. She remained awfully silent as the stranger quickly stirred her worse fears, she questioned whether she was truly alone in the large house. The menacing unknown man breathed quietly on the other line.

She spoke in threatening tone, "Look I don't care who you are and why you're calling, but you're messing with the wrong person."

The man drew deep breath, "You should care because I am coming for you and I hope you're ready," he said in casual tone.

Bonnie suddenly dialed back her tone of voice as her anxiety heightened. "What do you want, why are you doing this?" she asked. Bonnie walked to the next room, she carefully peered out the window. She scanned the dark front lawn of her house.

"You will find out soon enough Bonnie," he said.

Bonnie's tone loudened, she didn't like being toyed with, "Don't ever call me again or you'll be the one to regret it," she snapped. Bonnie quickly hung up the phone. She flipped the room's light switch then her inside surroundings with an accelerated heart rate. The call shook her to the point of exposal. Bonnie's thoughts shifted to Kai in wake of the stress and fragility. Maybe this reformed sociopath could be her savior, if only she put her pride to the side. Bonnie wanted him to be that person that could be cared for, but her trust didn't come so easy. Her self-determined nature was an acting defense mechanism from the lacking protection she so needed while growing up.

Bonnie's phone vibrated briefly, she opened the received text message. Inside was a sad face icon from an unsaved number. She smiled briefly to herself then rolled her eyes, she knew it was Kai.

 **xxx**

Bonnie anxiously waited at a restaurant/bar in the Mystic Falls town center. She sat in at a table booth with a single glass of water. The atmosphere lighting was dim, her table's hanging light created a calm ambiance, the background music was mild. Her eyes were heavy and dark, she barely slept in the passing days.

Ceramic plates scattered near the doorway of the kitchen entry, her body shuddered from the abrupt crashing sound. A waiter had dropped several dishes garnering the attention of others. Bonnie sat up in her seat, she rubbed her face to shake off her nerves. She had been hunted before, but never by another witch coven. She had no coven of her own, her nearest magic practicing family members were either dead or unknown. Her mother kept contact, but distanced herself out of sheer shame as she coped with being a vampire.

"Bon!" said Damon.

Bonnie was broken from her dazed distraction, she looked to Damon with relief in her eyes.

"You look spooked. I thought nothing ever scares you Bennett witches," he said while taking his seat. Damon wore a black shirt, a leather jacket and dark denim jeans paired with what looked like biker boots. He plopped onto the booth seat, his elbows leaned onto the table as he gathered his hands. "I'm not usually the worrying type, but I've got to say that your behavior is bothering me. It's annoying actually. Spill!" he said.

Bonnie reeked of paranoia. She huffed and leaned forward to speak in low tone, "Someone is trying to kill me Damon."

Damon eyed the waitress as Bonnie spoke, he raised his eyebrows to get her attention. He looked to Bonnie once again, "I think we've established that already," he said. "What is wrong with Kai's family?! It's like their all psychos. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Do me a favor, don't pro-create with him," he said with a smile.

Bonnie's cheeks turned a flushed pink, she instantly thought of her and Kai's little tryst in her dorm room. Damon most likely got wind of it through the gossip of Elena and Caroline.

The young female waitress tended their table, she spoke in dry tone, "What can I get you?" she asked.

"Do you guys have Bour-Bon?" Damon emphasized his words with stress.

"We've got that, do you want it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Damon responded. He looked to Bonnie, "What do you want Bon?" he asked. Bonnie shook her head in the form of a 'no' gesture, she remained uncomfortably silent. Damon turned to the waitress again, "Bourbon on the rocks," he said. The waitress loathed her next choice of words, "Okay I'll need to see your I.D."

Damon smirked, his youthful looks always gave him away. He hated the inconvenience it caused every time he ordered a drink at a public venue. He stared into the waitress's dark brown eyes, Damon's electric steel blue eyes widened upon dilation as he compelled her with his vampire-mind control, "I said I want a Bourbon, you won't check my I.D. In fact, you won't even charge us for anything that we order," his voice trailed inside her mind like wild-fire. The young woman's facial expression turned void, "I'll be right back with your drink," she said.

Damon smiled with satisfaction as the waitress walked away, he leaned back in his seat with his back against the wall and legs up propped up onto the booth chair while his arms flanked the table and the booth's back. He directed his attention back to Bonnie who stared into the distance.

"You don't know how annoying that is Bon, I've been doing this for centuries," he huffed. Bonnie didn't listen as her mind went numb. Damon snapped his fingers to get her attention, "Bon?!" he said.

Bonnie squinted her eyes as she watched a man sitting casually at the bar, "You see that guy over there? He's wearing all black," she said with blank expression.

"Yeah and the sky is blue. So what, he's probably itching to get laid that's why he's all alone at that bar," Damon joked. Bonnie's broad eyes turned to him with seriousness, "I mean it Damon, he's been here ever since I've been at this table. It's like he's waiting. He hasn't ordered a thing," she said.

"See this is why I told that little perv to leave you alone! I heard you two were all hot and heavy at your dorm room!" Damon said loudly.

"Shoo…Will you keep your voice down," Bonnie uttered with a low head as she directed her attention back to the lone stranger.

"Bonnie why is Kai porking you?!" Damon leaned forward in his seat with wide eyes, his arms now rested on the table. Bonnie looked to him in weird temperament, his possessive side was starting to show. She leaned closer to Damon to hold eye contact, "We're not a thing! Why does everyone think that!" she said knowing damned well she was in denial.

Damon smiled, "I'm not judging you Bon. Look if you want to get a little action with a man who is way passed your age range, then that's cool…But if Kai hurts you, I'll severe his head," he said with frankness.

Bonnie hated Damon's hypocritical side, "You're too old for Elena so you have no room to talk," she said.

"Are you just mad that Elena got there first?" Damon raised his eyebrows with coyness. "I mean I know we spent four months together…alone. And nothing happened…" his voice trailed off as if he waited for Bonnie's thoughts.

"That's weird Damon, no," she said. They both sensed the underlying tension between them that flanked between platonic and unchartered territory. Damon and Bonnie smiled as they shared their inside joke. Damon confessed, "Look I love Elena, but I also care about you just as much as I do her," he said. "Remember the time we cuddled? We were so wasted!" he repeated this statement one too many times to remind Bonnie that in their desperate times they both found solace together in the prison world.

Bonnie released a smile, she hadn't been happy in days as she spent most of her time alone trying to find herself. "Damon you always bring that up, stop it!" she said in a joking manner.

"But do you ever think about it…?" Damon asked with mocking insinuation, he raised his eyebrows twice. He was a total tease even when he was taken. Bonnie tilted her head and paused, "No I don't think about us!" she said. Bonnie carried a strange flame for Damon in spite of the hate. She trusted him because they fought the storm together. She was mildly attracted to him, but it didn't compare to the fleeting and strong feelings she carried for Kai.

The waitress came back with Damon's drink, he slowly sipped from the large glass.

"Damon do you trust Kai?" asked Bonnie.

"That depends, are you a fan of Ted Bundy?" he asked with a devilish smile. Bonnie gave him dead pan eyes. Damon tried to answer her question again, "I think he's trying his best. Bonnie he's a fucking wreck!" he smirked while taking a drink. Bonnie paused to think quietly to herself.

Damon swallowed his drink, "By the way, I invited Kai to meet us here tonight."

Bonnie's expression quickly shifted to worry, she suddenly felt insecure. "Damon! Why would you do that and not tell me!?" she exclaimed.

Damon acted casual, yet he tried to calm her sudden wrath, "Because I knew there was a possibility that you wouldn't come!" he said. Bonnie palmed her forehead, she suddenly thought of her appearance. Bonnie wore a dark long sleeve deep-V neck sweater, some dark skinny jeans, and brown ankle boots.

"I hate to say it, but he's here now," Damon confessed. He looked to the front entrance of the dark restaurant.

Bonnie turned to see Kai with eager expression as he spotted their table. In his clumsiness, Kai tripped over the carpet at the entry way. The short female hostess near him tried to come to his aid, but Kai smiled and then brushed it off. He tried to act aloof while running his fingers through his straight brown hair as he checked his reflection in the passing mirror.

Bonnie lowered her head as she felt embarrassed for Kai. She turned back in her seat and quickly fluffed her hair and tucked both sides behind her ears. Damon sensed Bonnie's nervousness, it entertained him to see the strain Kai had on her.

Kai now approached their both, "What did I miss?! Fuck I'm hungry!" he spoke with energetic force. Damon smiled at Kai who looked at Bonnie, who avoided Kai's eye contact. "Hey Bon!" he said. "Kai," she responded with dryness. He casually wore denim jeans, a pull-over shirt, and a dark hoodie layered over a black leather jacket.

Kai took a seat next to Bonnie in the small booth forcing her to move over. His slender yet fair sized frame took up most of the space, he sat with wide open legs causing Bonnie to have little room as they were intimately stuffed into the booth together. He placed his arm above the seat behind her back and rested the other on the table. The hasty waitress who was still under Damon's compulsion came to the table to take Kai's order.

Kai grabbed a menu from the far end of the table, he scanned it to make his choice, "What's your special for today?" he asked. The waitress went into a long winded sentence while Kai actively listened.

"How is it cooked?" Kai asked in response. Damon and Bonnie grew annoyed by his indecisiveness over choosing a simple meal. The waitress continued to talk again. Kai asked another question, "Which is better, the fried pickles or the mozzarella sticks?"

"Oh my god! Kai just order the damn food already!" Damon shouted.

Kai proceeded to order too much food knowing he couldn't eat it all. He turned to face Bonnie, "What do you want Bon?" he asked. Bonnie looked to Kai, "Nothing gee thanks," she said. Kai flashed an adorable smile at the waitress as she exited.

"Look Bonnie, Kai is such a gentleman," said Damon who smiled in delight. His voice hinted with a slight undertone of sarcasm in reference to Kai's past abuse towards Bonnie.

"Bonnie knows this, we're real close. Right Bon?" asked Kai.

"If that's what you think," she responded. Bonnie leaned her elbow onto the table, she tried to make herself look as comfortable as possible. Kai tended to make her act standoffish as she had yet to be openly honest about their complicated relationship.

"It melts my heart to see you two together," said Damon. He looked to them with a big smirk across his face.

"It does doesn't it Damon," said Kai who smiled something wicked. As they sat close, Kai casually slid his hand up Bonnie's thigh under the table. She turned to him with a look of shock, she flashed him with wide eyes. The corners of her mouth went upward as she failed to hide her blushing expression. The sly bastard squeezed her thigh as he spoke, "In fact Damon, I'm so grateful that you called me here tonight. Seeing as how Bonnie has been very busy lately," Kai leaned forward and spoke quietly as if it were a secret, "Bonnie wouldn't take my calls," he uttered.

Bonnie spoke, "Gee I wonder how this person got my number in the first place," she stared daggers at Damon. Damon brought his glass to his mouth, he sipped then looked away with guilty eyes.

Kai spoke, "She wouldn't answer my texts either," he pouted to Damon.

Bonnie acted coy as she looked to Kai, "Maybe if this person didn't call me so much, I wouldn't be avoiding them," she smiled.

Kai's mouth parted with pleasure, "But if this person needs my help whether they'd like it or not, then none of that really matters now does it," he said.

Bonnie retorted while looking to Damon, "If this person wasn't so overbearing, I might actually give him a chance."

Kai quickly responded in desperate tone, "Wait you mean that? Are you seriously going to give me a second chance?" he asked in hopes that this time Bonnie will refrain from responding with an insult.

Damon complained, "You two act like a married couple, just get on with it already."

Kai smiled and spoke brashly, "Oh we got it on already, it's official." Kai's hand slid further up Bonnie's thigh, she jumped in her seat as his hand neared her crotch area. She stopped his hand from rubbing her any further as it tickled and caused her unease. "Kai!" she shouted in return, as if their semi-romantic interactions weren't transparent enough.

Kai stared into Bonnie's tense green eyes, he held her gaze for some time as she did the same. "You need my help Bon?" he asked.

Bonnie's tone of voice turned lax, she damn near adored him for directly confronting her about it in her time of need. "Maybe I do Kai. I thought about," she uttered.

Kai grinned, his charm got the best of her. "I'm more than willing to help you fix that problem if that's what you want," he said in low tone. Their steamy enigmatic conversation caused Damon to feel uneasy, his face scowled in jealousy as he felt more like the third wheel to a secretly planned date.

"Hello! I'm still here!" said Damon who felt like the forgotten child.

Kai didn't break distraction as he turned serious. "I'll protect you Bon, I'll do the spell. It will make it harder from them to locate you," he said. Bonnie's lips went inward as Kai's sincere words pierced her insides, "You know you don't have to," she said with insecurity.

"But I want to," Kai uttered quietly. "So you're useful after-all," Bonnie uttered with coyness. Kai's eyes rolled briefly before making its way back to her, "I can do a lot of things, I'm sure you know that by now," he said. Kai's smile turned adorable, he was avidly smitten with Bonnie in every way. They both threw caution to the wind to publicly eye fuck one another.

Damon abruptly placed his drink on the table causing loud disruption, he distinctly cleared his throat, "You two are doing that thing again and it's making me uncomfortable!" he stated.

Kai looked to Damon with amusement, "It's not always about you Damon," he said. Bonnie snickered under her breath all the while Kai's arm now hovered on the back of the seat. He let his hand hang to carefully touch Bonnie's shoulder. She pretended not to notice his hidden arousing gesture.

Damon looked to Bonnie and Kai with a turned head, "Do us all a favor and get a room. I thought you two were going to fuck on top of this table just now!" he exclaimed loudly drawing the attention of onlookers at nearby tables.

Kai turned to Bonnie with coy expression, "Bon would you be willing to do that?" he asked. Bonnie's face twisted in embarrassment as Kai became swift in language, she used her fist to pound Kai in the lower stomach.

"Ouhhh!" Kai groaned as he hunched over to recover from the blow. "Bon that was too hard," he uttered in pain. "You deserved that one Kai," Bonnie sneered while pulling away from him. Kai chuckled with watered eyes, "I know you like it rough an all, but fuck that hurt!" he clamored weakly.

Damon grew tire of their playful back and forth banter, "Okay love birds, enough of the games okay. Let's act like adults for one night. We came here for a reason," he said while finishing his drink. Damon turned annoyed as he observed the empty glass that filled only with ice. He suddenly craved blood, but knew he had to suppress the need to find a random body to feed from. Damon scanned the room to locate their waitress for another drink. He grew impatient and decided to approach the bar in seek of that drink, "I'll be back," he said.

Kai turned to Bonnie with restlessness in wake of their seclusion. "Great now we can be alone," he said.

"Why do you always do that?!" Bonnie turned to him.

"What you mean the part where I touched your leg? I know you liked it," Kai smiled showing his straight teeth. His large hand grazed her leg once again with little restraint. She tried to avoid his intimidating stares that undressed her body.

"Kai people could be watching," Bonnie uttered with flush cheeks.

"So, let them watch," he gloated. Kai leaned close to whisper into Bonnie's ear, "I can't stop thinking about the last time we saw each other. Can you?" he asked.

Bonnie paused and tried to play dumb to the obvious chemistry they had, "No I don't think about it," she said.

Kai breathed softly against her ear, his hand suddenly clutched her womanhood from the outside of her jeans. Bonnie abruptly faced Kai, she never had been with a man who was so daring and forceful in pursuit of what he sought after. She felt inclined to kiss him despite the obvious grudge she carried. "Kai don't do that," she uttered while devoutly staring at his lips.

Kai leaned close to Bonnie as if they were about to heatedly make-out, the side of his face moved hers to the opposite direction so he could quietly speak in her ear once again, "If you were wearing a skirt right now, I'd be fingering that pretty little pussy of yours," he planted a soft kiss onto her ear as he clutched her womanhood with bold force.

Damon was approaching. Bonnie pushed Kai's left hand from her body. She straightened her back and tried to look normal. Damon showed up with stringent facial expression as he hovered over the table. Kai took his sweet time to casually break the feverish spell Bonnie had over him.

Kai looked to Damon with a nonchalant attitude, "Are you going to sit or just stand there and watch?" he asked.

"That depends, are you two done acting like horny teenagers?" Damon huffed. He held a new alcoholic beverage in hand.

Bonnie subtly cleared her throat, she tried to swallow what was left of her dignity as she allowed Kai to taint her innocence.

 **xxx**

They exited the restaurant in search of a private place to perform the spell. Bonnie and Damon followed Kai as led them to a deserted alley way only a minute's walk away. The air smelled of oncoming rain as heavy clouds formed in the night sky. A undercurrent of silent thunder flashed a bright blue light in the sky. They stopped behind a fenced in area near some large dumpsters.

"Let's hurry up and do this Kai," said Damon who anxiously looked over his back.

Kai turned prompt as he prepared himself to do the protection spell. He pulled a small vile from inside his coat pocket, the liquid was a strange dark purple hue. He held it out for Bonnie to take, "You need to drink this," he said.

Bonnie's face turned in question as she stood in front of Kai, "You want me to drink that?" she asked with hesitancy.

"It will make the spell more potent," said Kai.

She drew deep breath, "Fine give it to me," she said. Bonnie took the vile from his hands and paused to smell the strange contents in the bottle. She hesitantly drank it praying that it wasn't poison. Her face cringed in disgust as she swallowed the weird liquid. "Kai that's gross, what is that!?" she said.

"It's a secret, maybe I'll teach you one day," Kai said. He smiled briefly. "Okay give me your hands," he demanded.

Bonnie collected her thoughts as her and Kai joined in holding hands. Kai's lips went inward as any form of contact with Bonnie always gave him a rush, he winked at her as they locked eyes. The corners of Bonnie's mouth went upward as Kai distracted her from concentrating with his cumbersome and silent flirting.

"Ummm can you two just do your witchy magic already! I swear it's like watching an episode of Harold and Maude for Christ sake!" Damon sounded of bitterness. He told himself he was there for Bonnie's well-being and that was it.

Kai and Bonnie smiled together as they ignored Damon's harsh voice. Kai winked at Bonnie once again before closing his eyes. He began to voice the spell out loud. Bonnie could feel his energy transferring into her body, it started to feel like someone was tickling the insides of her skin. She listened to his deep soothing voice, Kai excelled greatly in magic despite having no help. Gradually the feeling shifted, it felt like blood was being drained from her veins. Bonnie tugged at his hands and sighed from the slight drawing pain, but Kai continued to chant. Bonnie flinched in her odd stance, "Ouhh," she uttered aloud.

"What's going on?!" said Damon with concern. "Bonnie?"

Suddenly Bonnie's pain became almost unbearable, her eyes shut tight as she tried to withstand the dreadful sensations. She pulled from Kai's hands, but he tightened his grip so she couldn't let go. "Ahhhh!" she started to scream aloud. She opened her eyes to see Kai still with his eyelids shut, it was as if he hadn't heard anything around him.

"Kai!? You're hurting her!" shouted Damon. His eyes turned wide, his body began to build with tension as he thought of intervening.

Bonnie's back began to hunch as she continued to cry, she had done spells that caused her pain before, but none that were this horrifically intense. "I-I-Ahhh," she murmured unclear words. Her face scrunched in discomfort as her mouth fell open.

Damon couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Kai's chest causing him to break concentration. "Kai stop it!" he yelled. Kai fell back a bit as he let go of Bonnie's hands. He looked disgruntled and serious, "What are you doing Damon?!" he shouted back.

Damon stepped to his chest as they met face to face, perfectly even in height. "You're killing Bonnie you asshole!" he snapped. Meanwhile, Bonnie clutched and palmed both her wrists to calm the throbbing pain, but it did nothing because the pain was internal.

Kai's jaw tightened, he disliked when people interrupted him while performing magic. "I wasn't doing it on purpose, how was I supposed to know it was going to hurt?!" he voiced in loud tone.

"Bon are you okay?!" asked Damon who faced off with Kai, he didn't lose sight of him.

Bonnie shook her head with low eyes, "I'm fine Damon, it's okay," she said.

Damon turned to her with broad eyes, "Well it doesn't look like it from here with psycho boy draining you of your magic," he said.

Kai turned to Bonnie, "I'm still a siphoner, I probably absorbed some of your magic. Sorry it's not always going to be pleasant when I touch you," he explained.

Bonnie closed her eyes, she felt light headed. "I'm okay Kai. Please is the spell done?" she asked. "Yes," he answered.

"Good now let's get the hell out of here!" said Damon. He motioned his head towards Bonnie. "I'm taking you home, you can't drive like that," he continued.

Kai's facial expression scowled, "Damon she's safe. I can do it!" he demanded. Kai looked to Bonnie for a final affirmation, "Right Bon?" he asked.

Damon didn't back down, "No! I said she's going home with me! Am I really supposed to trust you after that stunt you pulled!" Damon argued while moving close to Kai again.

"You just can't take a hint can you Damon…Aren't you supposed to be groveling at the feet of poor Elena," Kai smirked. He suddenly grabbed Bonnie by the hand, he pulled her to walk with him, "Come on Bonnie," he uttered. Bonnie palmed her forehead with hazy vision as she willingly trailed along behind Kai. She didn't really seem to care what was happening.

Damon continued to fight, he didn't like to be shown up by another man. He grabbed Bonnie's other hand to stop them, "Bon you really want to go with this Hocus Pocus freak after what he did to you!?" he asked.

Kai continued to hold Bonnie's hand, he abruptly yanked her body away from Damon so that she stood behind him. Kai swiftly approached Damon with boldness, "What's wrong you blood sucking animal?! Are you mad because Bonnie doesn't like you anymore? Or that you can't use her to fix the fucking mess that you and your sad brother have caused!" he said with little shame.

Damon's eyes light a fiery blood red as they filled the sclera areas, he tried to refrain from showing his violent side. "I know Bonnie better than you do! It sounds like you're asking me to rip that shitty and abused heart out of your chest," he said.

Kai laughed something terrible as he gloated in Damon's face, "Bonnie is on my side now. So no, she is not your little magic play thing anymore. Maybe you haven't quite caught on yet that she prefers me," he said with coy facial expression. Kai gave little space between him and Damon's face, "Keep trying to use her, and I'll make sure that dead skin of yours gets burnt to a crisp," he voiced in low tone. The rage in Kai boiled high, the veins in his neck were prominent as his jaw tightened ready to throw the first blow.

Bonnie tried to focus, she gathered herself to stop Kai and Damon from fighting. "I said I'm okay, stop it! Both of you!" she shouted as the noise made her head throb.

Kai and Damon continued to stare at each other with vexing and petty anger. Bonnie quickly flanked herself in between their bodies to keep things from escalating any further.

"This is perfect," said a male voice.

The trio turned their heads to find a man blocking their path from exiting the alley. It was the same man who was sitting in lonesome at the bar back at the restaurant. He appeared to be a wise and experienced warlock. Behind him were two people, seemingly young, but just as experience as their lead, a male with red-ish brown hair and pale skin and female who resembled him closely in looks.

Bonnie instantly recognized the man that spoke, his long and drawn out voice harkened her attention with freight. "I know you! You're the creep that dialed me," she said.

"You know me darling?...I think not because clearly you weren't ready from me like you said you would be," said the man. He was broad in stature and in his mid-forties, his dark brown hair was short, his thick eye brows stood out, second to his strong chin. "We watched you two fight like dogs, it was quite a show actually…Remember me Kai?" he said with serious expression.

Kai acted amused as he feared nothing, "No the ugliness of your face doesn't ring a bell," he said coyly.

The man snickered, "I'm your distant uncle Kai. I'm surprised you don't recognize me," he said.

"I'm not…Want a cookie?!" Kai said with annoyance. He let go of Bonnie's hand then took two steps forward, totally grounded and comfortable in his stance.

Damon was ready to attack, "This is cute an all Kai, the reconnecting of you and your weird relatives, but this shit is getting old," he said while directing his attention to the group of strangers.

"Enough! Kai you have gone way too far!" said his uncle.

Kai huffed, "Tell me something I don't know," he tilted his head then pushed both his hands outward to send a violent shock wave to the group. His uncle blocked his gust of magic, while his counter-parts where pushed back. They fell into the debris of trash scattered among the alleyway.

Kai's uncle was swift with magic, as Damon tried to use his vampire speed to approach he extended his right hand and squeezed causing Damon's throat to suddenly close. He froze in place and clawed at his neck for air. Instantaneously the uncle used his left hand to send a powerful blow towards Kai and Bonnie. Kai immediately stood in front of Bonnie to absorb most of the shock. The gust pushed Bonnie to fall onto her back. It briefly weakened Kai for a bit but it didn't throw him off his concentration. Kai bounced back, he pulled his large knife from his pocket and swiftly threw it towards his uncle. His magic sent it flying at a fast pace speed. The man released his magic on Damon to stop the knife before it hit his chest. The knife stopped in mid-air then dropped to the ground as he disabled it from coming any closer.

Kai was suddenly immobilized mentally as the stoic red-headed female slowly approached with her magic. She focused her witch craft on him to cause confusion inside his head. Kai's eyes turned broad, he tried to fight the paralyzing magic that penetrated his mind. Kai extended one hand out to fight off his uncle who tried to cause him bodily harm.

Damon rushed the red-head female with unexpected speed, he snapped her neck with his bare hands before she could respond. His eyes turned bloodshot as the veins blackened beneath his eyes. His deadly fangs dropped amid his rushed adrenaline. The movements around him suddenly turned lethargic much to his benefit as his heightened vampire senses gave him an edge advantage. Damon's supersonic hearing picked up on the sound of the red-haired man that stood behind him. He turned quickly and rushed the man to the nearest wall as he held his throat in a death grip. They fought with fierce strength.

Meanwhile, Kai was no longer mentally blocked. While he was recuperating, his uncle sent him flying back into one of the metal dumpsters. The shock caused him to lose breath as his human body suffered the blow. His uncle immediately directed his attention to Bonnie who now stood to her feet.

Bonnie focused her magic on the menacing uncle, but she was still drained and weak from the siphon. Her head suddenly ached like a terrible migraine, the pain level increased in her body as she tried in effort.

"I thought Bennett witches were supposed to strong and powerful, what's stopping you darling?!" asked the uncle. He approached her with a calmness. Bonnie tried to keep him at bay, she twist her hand in a clockwise motion and aimed it at the uncle. Her magic was essentially useless as she couldn't focus, it brushed his shoulder pushing him back, but it did very little.

Kai now stood behind Bonnie, he used his magic to push her to the side causing her to fall to the ground. His uncle now had clear sight of him, he hadn't expected Kai's recovery.

Kai closed his eyes, he immediately set fire to his uncle's body. Then instantly he raised his hand and uttered a chant, the magic disabled his uncle from devising any magic to put out the flames. Kai watched his supposed uncle burn alive, his face turned in uncertainty as he listened to the man's suffering screams. He closed his eyes once again to ignore the empathy it evoked in him, it was either Bonnie or the man. He chose without second thought. Bonnie watched with broad eyes, she didn't try to stop Kai. The man's burning body fell to the ground as he succumbed to the fatal fire.

Damon suddenly rushed back, he stood near the inflamed body. His mouth and neck smeared in a dirty bloody mess. The pulsing veins in his face suddenly died down. He tore into the red-haired man's throat leaving him to drain of his blood.

"Good job Kai," said Damon with sarcasm, he smirked while observing his now bloody clothes. The vain side of him was disgusted with having to spill random blood, but his vampire-hunger was settled.

Kai looked down at his shaking dirt ridden hands, he paused to contemplate the amount of damage he had done. He breathed heavy, his eyes circled with aloofness as he tried to numb himself to the atrocity. He swallowed in his throat and looked to Bonnie. She sat on the ground with her legs crossed as she leaned on both arms, she chose to recover there. She closed her eyes to take in deep breaths, her heart soothed something peaceful as she felt Kai's determination to ensure her safety. Bonnie had never felt so sought after by a man who had little reason to care about anything as he had essentially nothing else to fight for other than power. It seemed he was fighting for the former.

The tension between the quiet trio was broken amid the loud sound of thunder. The sky lit twice in row, the thrashing strikes followed seconds after causing a quick cold rain to fall towards the earth.

 **xxx**

Bonnie got out of the car that parked along the side walk of her family home. She raced to the doorway to escape the heavy cold pouring rain. Kai faithfully trailed behind her. They briefly sheltered themselves under the area roof that hovered over the large front door. They entered her house with cold wet bodies leaving heavy puddles of water at the hard wood floor entry.

Bonnie scrunched her hair together to squeeze the remaining water while Kai took off his coat. "Did I say you could get comfortable?" she asked.

"You really want me to go back out there in the thundering pouring rain? What if I get struck by lightning?!" Kai asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes to another direction to think, "It wouldn't be too bad…Seeing as how you electrocuted me in the past, maybe you need a taste of your own medicine," she said.

Kai took a step towards Bonnie, he smiled in delight, "I will throw myself in front of a moving transit bus if it would make you happy," he said.

Bonnie grinned, "Okay, do it," she said casually before turning away. She went upstairs to the second floor of the house.

Kai paused then ran after her, "Wait you didn't really mean that did you?!" he asked.

Bonnie headed for her bedroom. She stopped mid-way in the hall as she remembered her eerie dream that Kai had appeared in. He stopped to question, "What?" he said while taking a stand in front of her.

Bonnie shook her momentary daze, "You haven't been speaking to me in my dreams have you?" she asked.

Kai smiled, "Is little Bon Bon having wet dreams about me?" he asked with coyness.

Bonnie bumped Kai's shoulder, she rolled her eyes and headed inside her bedroom.

"…Because I do," he confessed.

They entered inside the room. Her single bedside lamp shade glowed a warm peach color, it dimly lit the room creating a comforting ambience. "Stay here and…don't touch anything!" she demanded. Bonnie briefly left the room.

Kai rubbed his cold hands together, he blew his warm breath into them to draw heat as he scoured her semi-messy bedroom in curiosity. He stood in front of her desk to look at the pictures that aligned the top shelf. The one that stood out the most was a solo picture of 16-year-old Bonnie posing in a cheerleader uniform. Her dark brown wavy hair came to her shoulders in length, it swayed in the wind as she stood outside on the backdrop of an empty football field. She held pompoms in each hand with them placed on her hips, she smiled with pearly white teeth.

The photograph was a stark contrast to her now hardened state. She appeared sweet and blissfully naïve of the grim future that awaited her.

Bonnie returned with two dry towels.

"Bon you look so hot here!" Kai said in excitement, he turned to her. "Do you still have that sexy little cheerleader outfit?!"

Bonnie smirked, "Yes, but don't ask!" She dropped a single towel on the bed for Kai.

Kai immediately took off his damp long-sleeve shirt baring his youthful and fit frame. He now stood in his low hanging fitted jeans. Bonnie paused to take glare at his youthful visually pleasing body. She dabbed her damp mouth with the towel while watching the curves of his sculpted pelvis and flat stomach. Kai who was blissfully unaware of her gawking, continued to dry his hair, then wiping his neck and chest.

He paused in notice of her silence, "Need help?" he asked with a handsome smile.

Bonnie became defensive, "No! I can do it myself thanks," she said with a snappy attitude. She turned around to dry her hair in peace to avoid his stares.

Her body flinched as Kai suddenly appeared over her shoulder, he grabbed a hold of her shirt from the bottom seam and pulled it upward. Bonnie's hands stopped them mid-way from going past her belly button.

"What are you doing Kai?" she asked knowing damn well what he wanted from her.

"Bon you'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes," Kai said lightly into her ear.

"And if I'm sick then what…?" Bonnie asked while turning her head to his.

Kai smiled, "Then I'll have to take care of your sick ass." He quickly planted a long and hard kiss on her warm cheek, then continued to pull her damp long-sleeve sweater from over her body.

Bonnie walked off in her bra and jeans, she dabbled through the tall dresser draw to find something clean to wear. She looked to Kai with a sudden flirtation, "Maybe you should take off those pants…I'll put them in the dryer," she said.

Kai wasted no time, he eagerly unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side of the room. He stood in just his grey briefs and white socks. He approached Bonnie with an avid and inviting smile. He grabbed her hand then pulled her into his body, his long arms hugged her lower back with excitement. Kai leaned forward to kiss her, but Bonnie turned her head to the side in avoidance.

"C'mon Bon, this is torture," Kai said with weakness as he buried his face into the side of her neck.

Bonnie turned apprehensive, she grew afraid of the past. She pulled back while carefully palming his arms, "Did you know that you were hurting me?" she asked. "Back there at the alley."

Kai looked to her lips as he spoke, "Maybe."

Bonnie's eyebrows perched in question to his inability to be serious. Kai caught on and quickly changed direction, "No I didn't at first. That's what sucks about being me…" he said. Bonnie remained silent as she felt he hadn't finished. Kai spoke, "I really can't touch people without hurting them," he laughed momentarily.

Bonnie swallowed in her throat as she looked down, but Kai tried to lighten the mood to assure her it all doesn't really affect him. He was expert at hiding his insecurities, even though his deadly magical ability crippled him, it also brought him great strength and pride in using it.

"It's not like I'm going to siphon the magic from your pussy," said Kai who turned whole-heartedly eager, "…Unless you want me to. I mean I'm willing to try anything if that's what you like."

Bonnie damn near smiled, then remembered the original topic at hand, "Really Kai, what if you had killed me back there?!" she said.

Kai stared into her eyes with guarantee, "I would never do that. I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"You said that once before and you did it anyway," Bonnie uttered with resentment.

They both fell silent as the conversation turned heavy. Kai pulled away from her and began to fold his lips in question, his mood turned gloomy as he pondered to himself. He waived his hand casually, "It's cool I can go," he said while turning around.

Bonnie quickly grabbed Kai's hand as if her life depended upon it, "Please don't go," she said with dire affection. He listened. "I don't want you to leave," she said quietly.

Kai's somber expression hastily turned shrewd, his smile revealed his coveted cunning self as he spoke in baritone voice, "I just wanted to see if you were being honest with yourself…for once," he said.

Bonnie tugged his arm with wander in manifestation of her hidden desire to have him close to her, he was swiftly sent back to her body. "Touch me Kai," Bonnie begged in low tone as their faces met.

To show him she didn't fear him, Bonnie grabbed his right hand then used it to palm her left breast. She pressed the back of his hand into her ample bosom, he gripped and squeezed the softness of her skin. She spoke softly, "I don't care about what happened tonight. I want you," she pleaded with content.

Kai immediately took the lead as he had been waiting for her to utter consenting words and aid him permission to her body.

He unhooked her dark lace bra from behind with his right hand, but didn't come in contact with his left. Bonnie let her bra fall to the ground then pushed her bare breasts into Kai's hardened chest, she looked up to him with expanded and fiery eyes. His head remained casually leveled, his zealous eyes looked downward as he made Bonnie pan and beg for his affection. He basked in the few moments of her submissiveness. Bonnie continued to lock eyes with Kai as she undid her jeans, she unzipped them then stopped to wait for his response.

Kai acted nonchalant, his eyes went downward to glance at the entry near her waist. His right hand tugged at the opening of her jeans as he forcefully pulled her body back to his. Bonnie cupped his upper back with both hands. Her mouth opened close to his in expectation of a hot kiss. She vied and parted her aching lips to lure his mouth to hers, but Kai appeared in control.

He further undid Bonnie's jeans. She obligingly cling herself to his upper body. He vivaciously stared at her open mouth, his right index finger toyed with her lower lip.

Kai's mouth parted with delight as he prolonged his response to her more than willing actions, "Are you sure you want me?" he asked.

Bonnie breathed weakly, she instantaneously stuck the tip of her tongue out to lick his finger. She cupped his hand to bring it close, her entire mouth encompassed his finger whole, she suctioned until it reached the top giving her answer to his foolhardy question.

Kai simpered with enchantment as her tainted and vulgar nature was sexually gratifying to his manipulative ego. Her eyes closed to sensually peck the open palm of his hand in admiration.

Kai towered over her in height. Bonnie stood to the tips of her toes to reach his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck for comfort. Their lips gathered and parted to take in each other's scents. With unison mouths, they sealed a long wet explosive kiss.

They continued in their raw eye contact as Bonnie took footsteps backwards, Kai guided her to the bed.

Bonnie was laying on the comfy mattress now. She eagerly leaned onto her fore arms then daringly spread her legs to give Kai an amicable view of her womanhood. Kai strikingly smirked at her bold gesture as he took in the beautiful sights of her female anatomy. He exited his briefs to reveal his naked self.

Kai ravenously climbed onto the bed with prospect of what awaited him, he kneeled at an upright position. Kai grabbed Bonnie's right hand, he used it to guide it from his chest and down his elongated waist until it stopped at his manhood.

He brought all four fingers to his mouth to gather his saliva, he sinuously licked in a up-and-down motion. The same right hand smoothly descended onto the outskirts of Bonnie's ripe womanhood to bring further wetness, he circled in massage making her pant heavy with anticipation. With his other hand, he conveniently stroked himself before leaned into her body.

His heavy chest weighted on top of hers, Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck as she starved for him to be inside her body. Kai sheltered himself in place then leaned onto his forearms, he carefully watched Bonnie's eyes roll to the back of her head upon the first stroke. He stopped, she waited impatiently and reached for his lips but he teasingly pulled his mouth away then stroked her again until she whimpered softly in fruition from his subtle and powerful movements.

His mouth descended onto her lips to reward her with steady leisure kisses. Kai gradually quickened in pace to unleash his hard-earned efforts. He began to close his eyes, the euphoria of her womanhood enclosed onto him.

His hands went under and palmed her bottom for deep entry. His subtle noises increased as he embraced the physical bliss he had been deprived of for most of his adulthood life.

Kai rushed to a climax with very little control as his stamina appeared to be weaker than usual.

Amid their post intimate state, Bonnie and Kai's noses touched while their dampened lips intertwined with pleasant flow.

Any regrets Bonnie had in the past where now antiquated of all doubt as she sealed her fate in bed that night.

 **xxx**

Bonnie laid in the nude curled on her side under the covers. She woke to a bright room, she turned over to her other side and saw the bed next to her was empty. She cleared her eyes and leaned onto her forearms, she scratched the scalp of her messy hair, "Kai?" she called out. She scanned the room in search of his clothes from last night, yet couldn't spot them anywhere. She turned to check her bedside clock (8:45am).

She abruptly pulled the covers from her body, she grabbed an extra-long sleeve blue-grey stretchy shirt that perfectly covered her bare lower half. Bonnie went into the hallway and called his name once again, "Kai?" But the house was oddly silent. Bonnie rushed back to her room, she kneeled to her hands and knees as she searched thru the piles of clothes that scattered on her bedroom floor. She fell to her bottom with sullen and tired eyes, she looked to the ceiling to release a dull whimper. She covered her mouth in wake of feeling abandoned. She tried to fight the urge to cry as tears formed in her eyes. She palmed her face then broke down to sob into her hands as she felt the all too familiar feelings of hurt and isolation.

"Did you call me?" said Kai.

Bonnie abruptly turned around to follow the sound at the door behind her. Kai was standing in the threshold of her doorway wearing her silk white and pink floral robe. His strong stature in comparison to the feminine cloth he adorned made him appear comical. He was holding a hot cup of coffee in hand. She stared at her with somber and wet eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Bonnie turned away, she began to profusely wipe her dampened face. She briefly chuckled at his bizarre appearance, then quickly sniffled as her thoughts shifted back to the idea of him being gone once again. She sat facing the opposite direction in ignorance of his presence.

Kai walked over and placed the cup of coffee on the night-stand in front of her. He stood over her, "Why are you on the floor?" he asked.

Bonnie jumped to her feet, she used the length of her shirt to wipe what remained in her eyes as she avoided his face. She brushed past Kai and headed straight for the bathroom down the hallway. She entered inside and locked the door behind her. She leaned against the white door and peered out the bright window to see the trees rustling outside in the morning breeze.

Kai knocked on the other side of the door, "Bonnie?" he asked.

Bonnie wiped her eyes once again, "Go away Kai!" she said. Her voice sounded of distress.

"What did I do this time?" he asked. Bonnie remained silent as Kai went on a random tirade:

…"Was it the sex?"

…"Was it bad or something?!"

Kai, pitifully continued to pester her, "…Bonnie I swear I don't usually come that fast!"

…"I don't know, I guess it was different this time."

"Bonnie…?" he asked.

Bonnie talked, "I said leave me alone Kai."

Kai pleaded naively, "I promise I will make the sex last next time."

Kai tried turning the locked doorknob, "Is it because I made you coffee?...I know you hate that," he said. Bonnie paused she turned to face the door.

"Bon look at me. I'm making a sad face right now, see look?!" said Kai. He paused for some time.

Bonnie smiled to herself, she could just imagine the stupid expression on his face that annoying her so much yet made her heart melt.

"Bonnie I'm getting cold out here, how long are you going to take?...Are you going number 2?" he asked. Kai leaned against the door, he quickly moved as Bonnie unlocked it. She stood on the other side, but didn't open it so Kai entered.

"Bon?" he asked. She leaned against the bathroom sink with her arms folded as she faced him.

Bonnie spoke, "Why are you wearing my robe?"

Kai smiled with not a care in the world, "My clothes are in the dryer. I look good don't I? You think this color compliments my hair? I mean I can walk around naked if that's what you prefer," he aimlessly babbled in attempt to make her laugh.

"Shut up Kai," she said.

Bonnie walked past him knowing he'd follow her. She grew tired of the emotional turmoil she had been experiencing lately. Meanwhile Kai was unaware of the stress he caused, Bonnie's thoughts shifted to the prison world while Kai acted transparent as ever. Bonnie could feel herself conceivably falling for him and the thought of him slipping away from her made her feel the slightest bit uneasy.

Bonnie sat on bed next to the nightstand, she indulged in the coffee that Kai had left.

"That's my special brew. I only make that for my girlfriend Bonnie," he said.

Bonnie tried to hide her smirk as she held the cup to her face, but Kai could tell she was starting to unfold. "I'm not your girlfriend, stop saying that," she said.

Kai plopped on the bed next to her. Kai's stares turned sincere, he penetrated her thoughts to utter words, "I'm not going to leave you alone if that's what you're thinking," his words sounded loudly inside her mind.

"Stay out of my head Kai!" Bonnie responded out loud.

Kai smiled, he turned alpha to reassure her of his stance. She placed her coffee on the table in light of his changed demeanor. He leaned upright, then gently pulled her by the neck to meet with him face to face. He gradually moved forward to strongly peck her lips while Bonnie reciprocated in absolute comfort as he soothed her falsehood and insecurities. Kai knew exactly how she felt, but he avoided the obvious as he didn't want to dig up the past. He pulled back to stare into her troubled green eyes, "You're mine now," he uttered with confidence.

The house doorbell rang. Kai and Bonnie stared at each other in light of their interruption. "I'm not expecting anyone," she said.

Kai got up, "I'll get it!" he said.

"Kai no!" shouted Bonnie. She jumped off the bed and found the nearest clothes. She slid on some dark grey leggings to cover her naked bottom.

Kai raced to the front door with excitement, he opened it without second thought, "Bennett-Parker residence," he said.

On the other side, Jeremy turned around to see Kai had answered the door unashamed and still wearing Bonnie's silk robe. Kai folded his arms then leaned against the door sill. Kai casually smiled.

"What are you doing here Kai!?" said Jeremy.

Kai pouted and acted coy, "The question is why are you not here instead of me. Oh wait, that's right you two broke up didn't you."

Bonnie rushed behind Kai, "I told you I'd get it!" she said. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Jeremy. She quickly tucked her loose strands behind her ears then folded her arms in embarrassment.

"Jer what are you doing here?" she asked.

"What the hell is going on Bonnie!?" Jeremy responded. "Are you two together now?!"

Bonnie took a step ahead of Kai, "Can we just talk later, this is all very awkward," she uttered.

"No! what's awkward is Kai in your house wearing your clothes!" Jeremy said loudly.

"I am comfortable in my masculinity so I don't see the problem here," Kai smirked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Kai as he purposefully instigated the situation.

Jeremy grew annoyed by his antics, "You're a sneaky son of a bitch you know that," he said.

Kai appeared unbothered, "If that was an insult, you must not know me very well," he smiled thinking of his neglectful mother.

Kai's ability to remain cool only fumed Jeremy. He pushed Kai with destructive force causing him to fall backwards into the door. Kai gained his footing as he stood back up, he smiled then tried to restrain himself, "Look Jerrrr! Shouldn't you be out smoking pot or playing video games or whatever it is you kids do these days. Bonnie moved on so should you," he smirked.

Jeremy stepped to Kai's face, "Says the guy who murdered his own family...Come on hit me asshole!" he said with gritted teeth.

"Jeremy stop it, look at yourself!" Bonnie argued.

"No fuck that! You're taking his side now!" Jeremy shouted while looking to Bonnie. He dramatically took steps out into the front yard. He motioned his hands towards Kai to approach him. Bonnie tried to block Kai's pathway, but he strongly pushed her to side like an after-thought. Jeremy pulled off his hoodie then abrasively threw it to the ground. He leaned forward in preparation to fight.

Kai mimicked him as he was prepared to throw down with little care. Jeremy tackled Kai backwards. They began to throw punches at one another. Their fight escalated on the front lawn disturbing the early morning peace in the neighborhood. The brawl turned into pure adulterated violence as they both did little to control themselves. They looked like school yard boys who had to settle the score. They wrestled on the ground for some time as Bonnie screamed to get their attention, "Stop it!" she yelled. Deaf to her calls, Jeremy punched Kai in the face as he got on top of him. Kai suddenly flipped Jeremy onto his back, now he was over top of him. Kai pushed his forearm into Jeremy's neck causing him to slowly suffocate. Bonnie palmed her forehead in confusion. She tried to jump to his defense. She pounded Kai's back with the crowns of her fist to get him to stop, but that did little to disrupt the brute inside him.

"Kai stop it, you'll hurt him!" Bonnie yelled. Kai scowled terribly as he choked Jeremy nearing the point of passing out. They both strained for control over one another. Bonnie attempted to use magic against Kai, she closed her eyes and tried to penetrate his mind with her supernatural abilities, but somehow her efforts were strangely blocked. Kai pushed at Jeremy's neck to weaken him into the point of surrender, he saw that it was working so he abruptly stopped. Kai released his hold and stood to his feet while Jeremy gasped for air. Bonnie pushed Kai's hardened chest, he barely moved from the threat of her small stature, "What the hell is wrong with you Kai!?" she shouted. His testosterone level was heightened in the heated moment, he lacked the care to see her point in argument.

Jeremy stood to his feet to catch his breath, he spat blood onto the ground to clear his mouth. "I'm done with you Bonnie!" he said then wiped his lips with his forearms. He trotted off to his car.

The two neighbors across the street intently stared at the commotion in front of Bonnie's house. Kai extended a middle finger towards them, "Mind your own fucking business!" he shouted.

Bonnie had already walked off. Upon the sound of her stomping up the steps, Kai quickly turned around to follow after her, "Bonnie wait!" he shouted. She slammed the front door to her home. Kai desperately reached the locked door, he knocked on the door continuously, "Bon please…Bon can you open the door? I'm sorry…Bon my clothes are in there!" he ranted.

Kai suddenly felt the sting of humiliation, all the progress he made with Bonnie suddenly backtracked because he lost control of himself. He now stood outside in just a woman's robe and dirty white socks. Kai's rage suddenly surfaced, he pounded the door with one single hit, "Bonnie!" he shouted in deranged voice. He battled to suppress his anger, something that hadn't changed in him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Daddy Issues

_UPDATE: I'm still working on this story, I haven't finished the next chapter but will post soon._

 _A/N: I couldn't hold back, it's smutty and somewhat dark. Kai is suffering in his own way, I depicted some of it here in this chapter. I love that he's overly protective of Bonnie because she needs it. JP is trash for using Bonnie the way she did._

 **Daddy Issues**

In the mid-day hours, Bonnie sat at the outdoor table of a small café. She stirred the partially empty cup of left over expresso. Her phone vibrated on the hard table top gaining her attention. She opened the new message, upon no surprise, her inbox was filled with several unanswered texts from Kai. She shook her head and huffed loudly as she began to read them once more:

"Hey Bon"

"Bon I'm sorry"

"Are you there?"

"?"

"Bonnie"

":(…"

"I called you wtf"

"Ok sorry this time…for real,"—Kai's back-to-back texts turned pitiful within a twenty-four-hour period.

Elena returned from the restroom, "What's wrong?" she asked. She took a seat on the opposite end of the double chaired table.

Bonnie frowned, "It's Kai again," she responded.

"It's been over a week. You still haven't talked to him?" asked Elena.

"After how he acted, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it," said Bonnie.

"Bon it's not like you to date someone like Kai," said Elena.

"Kai and I are not dating! I don't know why you would think that," said Bonnie. Her eyes trailed off in denial of their existential relationship. She questioned how she could openly accept her obvious feelings for him.

"Plus he's unstable," said Elena.

Bonnie quickly jumped to his defense, "I spent months with Kai. I've gotten to know him. All of him!" she argued.

Elena's eyes squinted with doubt, "But Kai killed his own family. Why are you defending him?" she asked.

Bonnie spoke heatedly, "You forgave Damon for all the awful things he did! What makes Kai any different?! Does he not deserve a second chance at proving himself?"

Elena looked away in slight embarrassment as she contemplated the weight of Bonnie's words. Their conversation turned awkward in light of the very subject that everyone refused to acknowledge. The Salvatore brothers were nothing but trouble.

"Sorry…I'm just concerned for you that's all," said Elena. "You still haven't told me what really happened between you two in the prison world."

Bonnie faltered in thought to find an answer, torn between all that Kai had done versus what he was now trying to fix. She felt ashamed for aiding defense to the same man that physically tortured her. A small gust of fall wind brushed Bonnie's short hair into her face as she peered off into the distance.

Bonnie quickly exited the conversation, she prepared for her departure in effort to hide her agitated side. "I've got a class to go to," she explained.

Elena aided her goodbye, she appeared sympathetic to her plight. Bonnie hastily left the outdoor café and headed down the busy town sidewalk in a hurry.

She passed several small business and shops on her way. She folded her arms for warmth in her brown leather jacket. She wore black thigh high socks, a burgundy jean-like skirt, a dark grey crop top sweater, and some black ankle boots.

Out of nowhere, her arm was abruptly grabbed by a strong hand, pulling her into a hidden alcove of an entry way to a closed business. Bonnie screamed briefly, but the uninvited guest hastily covered her mouth to avoid drawing attention from bypassing strangers.

"How's my Bonster?" said Kai who held Bonnie from behind. He backed them both into the darkened corner out of sight from the street. He released the hold on her mouth, his other arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

"Kai what the hell!...Are you following me again!?" Bonnie shouted.

"I thought I'd say hi to my favorite girl," said Kai whose face lit with a gracious smile.

"Have you gone mad?" she asked. Bonnie turned a bit to catch sight of his face as he continued to hold her.

Kai's eyes circled her green ones with deep liking, "Of course. I'm crazy about you Bon," he said with a grin. "First you lock me out of your house leaving me on the street naked with no clothes or a car. Thanks by the way. A man trying to hail a cab in a woman's robe is not fun at all," he uttered in resentment. "Why haven't you answered my texts or calls?" he asked.

"You mean the 20 something calls, and 13 voicemails you left me!?" Bonnie exclaimed. "You tried to kill Jeremy, you really think I was going to let you back into my house!" she said.

Kai snickered, "It's funny that you mention that. I thought about killing little Jeremy at first. I said what if I keep pressing down on his throat. I could crush his trachea and just end it all. But then I got all soft and then I started to think about how you would feel if I did that," Kai spoke as if he had an epiphany, "Then it made me realize, if I hurt Bonnie, I'm only hurting myself," he said with urgency.

"You lied Kai! You haven't changed, have you?!" said Bonnie. She continued to talk with her back pressed against his chest as he held her in place.

Kai leaned close as he spoke near Bonnie's cheek, "It's like that common saying 'old habits die hard'…I've changed alright. I hate to admit this, but I cried after killing that brother of mine and I didn't even know the bastard that well," he confessed. "Poor Luke," he huffed to himself.

"Kai your messed up. I don't even know what to say to you right now. Just let me go," Bonnie uttered.

"Why?! I thought you weren't scared of me anymore?" he said. Kai suddenly turned abrasive, she didn't seem to be listening. He abruptly shook Bonnie with a heated passion, "I killed two men for you, you realize that right?! You think I didn't feel bad afterwards? I did that for you because that's how much I love you," he pressed his cheek into hers with a sense of entitlement.

Bonnie turned just enough so that Kai could get sight of her face, "You're so selfish. All you care about is how you feel," she argued.

Kai growled under his breath, "You think this is a game Bonnie!? I'm selfish yet I did all this for you," he chuckled lightly in her ear, "Did you really think I'm here to kumbaya with the Mystic falls gang just for the sake of doing so?" he asked. Bonnie remained silent, she knew Kai was not the following type, if anything he was rebellious and did the opposite of the norm which made it difficult for him to fit in. She contemplated how a functional romantic relationship could work with a recovering sociopath.

Bonnie could see Kai had good intentions, but his delivery was awful and sloppy. She tried to empathize and understand the place he was coming from. "I can't imagine what it's like to be you Kai. I know you're trying, but do you insist on making everyone else miserable in the process of your healing phase?" she asked.

Kai took a moment to respond. He turned serious and disturbing in tone, his left arm tightened around her waist while his right hand gently cupped her neck to gain her full attention. The steel rings on his thumb and middle finger turned cold against her skin. He uttered quiet words into her ear, "Its more than just that. I've fucking fell in so deep it's not even funny. You think I like being this way? I feel out of control," he spoke in low tone. "To be truthful, it was easier when I felt nothing," he said with emptiness.

"Kai let me help you," Bonnie softened in tone. His heightened anxiety made her feel uneasy.

She could hear Kai swallow in his throat, his heart pounded heavy in his chest as her upper body pressed into him. He breathed hard signaling his emotional distress, "I thought coming back to all this would be easy," he uttered. He smiled briefly to mask his hard feelings, "That's why I like you Bonnie, you're the only one that cares. I have nothing without you," he sadly confessed. Bonnie turned her head a bit more so she could make eye contact with Kai. His glossy grey-blue eyes turned wide, expressing his fear of being abandoned. In hind sight, Kai was afraid of losing Bonnie so he clung to her like a small child.

Bonnie stared at Kai with questionable doubt, she couldn't fathom how to pick up the pieces of the mess that he helped create. She needed to psychologically recover as well and he'd barely given her time to think.

Kai broke the lingering tension, "On another note, this is kind of hot right now don't you think?" he asked while observing the privacy of their confined space. He stared at Bonnie with viable affection to confess his random dirty thoughts, "Me and you in this little corner. I could bend you over right now and nobody would even know it," he whispered.

Bonnie's mouth parted upon his frank choice of words in their odd moment, "Is that all you can think about?!" she asked.

Kai reasoned with seriousness, "With your bottom pressing against my cock, yeah pretty much," he said in honesty. His tone turned low, "Of course, I'd have to cover your mouth because we both know that everyone would hear you moan," he smirked.

Bonnie faced away as he pressed his lips into her ear. Kai tested the waters because he was reckless and didn't give a fuck. He was Bonnie's opposite, they both knew that their individual and contrasting nature complimented one another. And the sex between them was nasty and terribly addictive. "So how about it?" Kai asked quietly in proposal.

Bonnie breathed deep, she damn near contemplated doing the worst with Kai in a public setting. People casually passed in broad daylight, the spontaneous whim never dawned to her until Kai's quivering lips came in contact with her skin. She uttered with shaky voice, "Kai…"—He spoke overtop of her apprehensive tone while lightly cupping her neck with possessiveness, "Shoo shoo...," Kai hushed her to be silent, "I'm not going to hurt you Bon. I just want to be close that's all," he said quietly.

Bonnie relaxed as she closed her eyes to enjoy their momentary bliss, her head began to complacently fall back onto Kai's shoulder. All the while, his deviant nature got the best of him as he took advantage of the heated moment. Kai's hand sled up Bonnie's warm thigh in curiosity, he gently palmed her crotch area atop her skirt in delicate manner indifferent to his usual aggressive style. He didn't try anything further. As a token of his pleasant gesture, she further guided his hand up her body and under her shirt until it stopped at her bare mid-section. She squeezed his arm in place to hallmark her true feelings as she aided him to hold her and not let go.

As time had passed, Kai gently released Bonnie. She turned around to see the attractive and handsome face that caused her so much trouble. Kai stood tall in height, his five o'clock shadow was prominent. With broad shoulders, he adorned a dark utility coat, overtop of a casual plaid button up shirt, jeans, and black boots.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you," Bonnie overtly stated.

Kai smiled sweetly, he charmingly leaned forward with both hands in his pocket. He was bold enough to ask, "Can I at least get a kiss?"

Bonnie smirked, "That depends, do you want a slap in the face?" she asked coyly.

Kai inched himself closer with a hunched neck as he refused to take no for an answer. "You've hit me before so I'm willing to take that risk," he smiled slightly in flirtation. Bonnie temptingly stared at his ready and eager lips. Their mouths left only a small space between one another as they hovered in close proximity for some time.

"I hate you Kai," Bonnie uttered quietly while staring at his open mouth. Kai felt inclined to return the favor, "I love you too Bon," he uttered in low tone while closing his eyes. Kai's mouth went straight into the palm of Bonnie's hand which acted as a barrier in between their meeting lips. "Your way too easy," she said with insult. Bonnie walked around Kai leaving the small outdoor space.

Per usual, Kai persistently followed with determined nature. "Let's do something today," he said.

"No," Bonnie responded coldly.

"We could go on a date," said Kai.

"The last time we were on a date, you killed me!" Bonnie voiced loudly drawing the attention of strangers nearby.

Kai looked to the staring people in passing, he twirled his finger next to his head signifying Bonnie was crazy. She ignored his childish gesture.

He continued to plead, "Can I come over later?" asked Kai.

"Nope," said Bonnie.

"What can I do for you then?" said Kai. He was out of excuses at that point.

Bonnie reached her car, it was parked along the sidewalk with a row full of cars. She turned to him, "You can go away, that would be a start. Or better yet, go run in traffic," she responded with dark humor.

Kai looked downward, his face turned sullen amid her constant rejection. He tried to shake off her smug attitude, he knew she had every right to refuse him. But Kai got a taste of what their future would look like together, so he wasn't about to let it slip thru his hands so easily. "Can I at least follow you from a far?" he asked on his last limb.

Bonnie cracked a smile as he had already sunken low. A small part of her enjoyed the chase, she toyed with him for control in the form of revenge. He was still downright manipulative, his abrasive nature hadn't changed a bit and she knew this. Bonnie took a step forward to be closer to him, "I've changed too," she uttered.

Kai briefly prophesized what may come, all the while, Bonnie got into her car and closed the door behind her. She started the vehicle's ignition. He knocked on the window to get her attention once more. She rolled the automated driver side window down to a half-way point.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with?" he asked with coyness while leaning into the open window.

"No Kai…goodbye," she uttered while rolling the window back up.

"Bon wait, I'm not done," Kai stammered. He stumbled in words as Bonnie viciously smiled upon abruptly exiting their conversation.

He hopelessly knocked on the window. "Bonnie?...Bon?" he continued.

They were now separated by the closed car window. Kai playfully pouted and pressed his lips against the plated glass. His eyes romantically closed as he palmed the flat surface with one hand, he began to smooch away causing his lips to inflate with amusement. His wet tongue teasingly stuck out.

Bonnie laughed at his desperate attempts for her attention. Kai quickly pulled back, he hacked and wiped his mouth in realization of the dirty window.

"Kai go away!" shouted Bonnie, she started the engine to her car. He put his hands together in prayer form, his mouth moved but nothing came out. She could just hear him begging even though he remained silent on the other side of the car. Bonnie closed her eyes in wonder of regretting her next decision, "Get in," she said.

Kai pretended not to hear, "What?!" he yelled while standing on the busy street.

Bonnie crackled the car window, "I said get in!" she shouted.

Kai happily placed his hands in his pockets, he entered the passenger side of the car. He leaned over the stick shift to kiss Bonnie, but she palmed his face to stop his lips from touching her.

"No! Your mouth is all dirty!" she exclaimed. Kai pulled his shirt to his mouth, he began to wipe his lips in hope that she'd change her mind. He tried to reach her mouth once again, meanwhile Bonnie kept him away. "Stop, I'm serious!" she yelled. Kai leaned against the horn of the car causing people on the street to stop and stare at the madness. An elderly man who appeared too nosey stopped to openly gawk at them.

Kai rolled Bonnie's window down. He reached over her lap to stick his head out the vehicle, "Hey gramps, everything is cool. We're just having a little disagreement that's all," he said with no shame. The old man went about his business with a smug look on his face.

Bonnie hit Kai in the chest, "Why do you always embarrass me?!" she shouted. He leaned back in his seat to get comfortable, Kai flipped the radio stations in search of decent music.

"What's this?" he asked while curiously holding up a Bluetooth device. Bonnie tried to reach for it, but Kai pulled away as her short arms were not within length. She huffed loudly. He proceeded to plug it into the wrong outlet. "Bon let me drive," he commanded.

"No! You're already making me regret inviting you inside this car," she said.

Kai argued, "You don't know where we are going."

"I have class in an hour," Bonnie replied.

Kai smirked, "So!?...Ditch it and hang out with me," he smiled. They fought most of the way as Bonnie drove.

 **xxx**

They stepped over a sea of colorful fall leaves that spread across the cold grounds in the old Mystic Falls Cemetery. It was quiet and barely a person in sight as they headed to the secluded far end closest to the forest. Kai led as Bonnie followed his trail.

"Why are we hanging out in a cemetery?" said Bonnie.

Kai smirked, "Look at Bonnie. Skipping class to hang out with the town loner," he said.

Bonnie watched his back with glinted eyes, Kai was too slick and cocky. He loved taking control, she began to second guess her decision. "If I fail school, I'm blaming you," she replied.

"That's okay, you can just marry me. I'll take care of you," Kai said with a smile.

"You don't even have a job Kai! What do you do with most of your time?!" said Bonnie.

"Who needs a job when you're a warlock!" he stated. They were surrounded by tall trees and old grave stones. Kai stopped to think.

"Look Kai, stop wasting my time," said Bonnie.

"I think we're here," he said quietly. Kai turned towards Bonnie, "You feel that?" he asked.

"Feel what?" she asked. Kai's eyes went downward, he carefully scanned the ground beneath their feet.

Kai turned slightly sedative, he gazed into the distance with dull expression. He took in sudden deep breath, within the instant, the leaves that surrounded them rose from the ground. They floated in a calm like state and filled the air around them. Bonnie's body turned weightless, her feet practically glided a few inches off the ground. Everything around her froze, but she could move freely. The forest leaves gently brushed her body in passing. She glanced up at the bright blue sky upon discovering the stillness of the clouds. Two birds stood in mid-air with open wings. She looked back to Kai who faced her, he broke concentration. Everything went back to normal, the leaves within the vicinity fell lightly to the ground reminiscent of a rainfall.

Bonnie's eyes turned broad, she burst into a short shocking laughter. "Did you do that?!" she asked. Kai tilted his head in coy expression, he remained silent. "Kai, how did you do that?" she exclaimed.

"There's magic at this burial ground and I tapped into it," he smiled. The corners of Kai's mouth went inward, "You can't tell anybody about this," his voice trailed off in shady tone, "…Or I'll have to kill you."

Bonnie's smile quickly turned dark, she sent a supernatural blow to Kai's body. It sent him flying backwards onto the ground. He laid on his back and took in large breath, then chuckled to himself at the response of Bonnie's candid reaction.

Bonnie stomped in his direction, she climbed onto of his body. She sat on his waist and hit him excessively with the crowns of her fist. Her violent outburst appeared more comical in his eyes as Kai couldn't restrain himself from giggling. "Bon I wasn't being serious!" he shouted while shielding his face from her blows.

She tuned his taunting out while frantically hitting him. "Does that make you feel better?!" Kai shouted back as his head lifted off the ground.

He quickly turned serious while grabbing both her wrists. Bonnie tried to resist, but his strength easily overpowered her. He pulled her downward, their faces came close with little space between their mouths. Kai spoke in baritone voice, "Why is it taking you so damn long to get over the past?! What's done is done!" He clutched both her wrists together near the center of his chest. He was tired of Bonnie's snide attitude.

Bonnie's green eyes sparked with quick rage, "I have every right to be mad!" she said. Kai's zealous gaze fixated on her parted mouth with a sinister smile. Something inside him loved to stir her emotions. His insolent tongue went into Bonnie's mouth with sudden force. She pulled back, but Kai gripped the nape of her neck to deepen the brash kiss.

He soon enough released her. Bonnie quickly slapped Kai in the face as his head went back to the ground for comfort. "Fuck you Kai!" she exclaimed. His pale left cheek turned red from the palm of her throbbing hand.

Kai smiled with vicious delight, "No! You fuck me! Go ahead!" he exalted then leaned closer to her lips, his tone changed in arousal, "I dare you to fuck me," he uttered in low tone.

Bonnie scowled in expression at his ability to remain unbothered by her quick temper. Almost like it was short of a joke, she tried to slap some sense into him again, but Kai swiftly caught her by the wrist. His mouth tightened as he grew tired of her constant berating. He pulled her downward in their power struggle. The memories of the ongoing torture surfaced in her head. Bonnie grew flustered as she sought to release the unrelenting anger she held inside. She pulled away to escape his tempting lips.

Kai leaned upright to grip Bonnie by the neck. He forced his more than eager mouth onto hers with sheer force, he pulled her jacket from her body then led his strong kisses down to her neck. Bonnie's eyes fluttered something horrific as she gave into the self-destructive behavior, she clutched his back for comfort to keep him close.

Kai took off his coat because it caused restraint. His hands found its way back to her jawline as he brought her close so he could take lead. Bonnie pulled back a bit then brought her wet mouth to his once again, she unbuckled his pants as their lips brushed one another in heavy panting. As if she couldn't get it down quick enough, Kai helped her finish the job. He revealed his hardened member. She lifted herself a bit, Kai pulled her panties to the side practically ripping the delicate fabric. Bonnie gradually shifted her womanhood onto him, but it didn't go in so easily. When she hesitated, Kai held her in place with one arm, the other hand he used to support his manhood. Bonnie gasped loudly as Kai forced her to sit further onto him.

Upon finding comfort, her mouth slowly found his as her eyes closed in ecstasy. Their bodies hugged tightly as Kai sat upright, their loud pecking turned hot and raw as the consensual sex took its course.

Bonnie grinded her lower-half onto his manhood with barely open eyes, all the while, Kai ardently watched her lovely expression. He latched onto her hips and helped her rotate in a rapid back and forth motion until her cries turned hollow. Bonnie embraced his upper back, unable to take control as he overpowered her own movements.

He grew impatient and no longer wanted to wait his turn. Kai held her tight, in one swift move he turned her over onto her back. He palmed her throat and brought his face close to weakly kiss. He tried to avoid from releasing. Kai had to stop her from pecking his lips because their touching mouths made his stamina weak. His pants restrained his legs from separating, but that didn't stop him.

Bonnie's skirt hiked all the way up her waist, she barely had time to respond to the natural earth that laid beneath her naked half. Kai covered her mouth with the palm of his hand, he sealed her lips shut so no sound could come out. He began to thrust in violent motions that sent Bonnie into a crazed frenzy. She cried and moaned terribly into his hand while bracing his slim waist. Kai put all of his weight on top of her so she was unable to move, his body angled downward towards her face so he could enter deep. He licked his lips as they turned dry, he watched Bonnie's eyes fall to the back of her head with delight.

"Fuck you Bonnie!" Kai uttered in her face with heavy breath. He could do anything in that moment and Bonnie wouldn't fucking care because the addictive strokes distorted her mind and would forever taint her sub-conscience.

His mouth went a top of his hand as his movements turned abrupt and swift. Bonnie looked as if she were suffering from a seizure, he damn near smothered her nose causing her to skip breaths of air. Kai continued to brutally fuck her with intensity, almost on the verge of absolute torture. Bonnie's whining cries turned to a long soft humming moan as her body naturally found sink with his moderate pace. He tried to focus, but the feeling and her constant sounds kept making him weak. He pulled himself out in just enough time.

Kai exhaled heavily as if he had been holding breath, his back hunched as he effortlessly stroked himself with tightly closed eyes giving Bonnie a clear view of his face. He came onto the ground in between her open legs.

Bonnie's mind must have entered another realm, she grabbed Kai's neck to keep him from escaping, she planted soft kisses in the form of admiration all along the side of his face and neck. Kai's mind turned numb to the release, but his ego sky-rocketed knowing that he had Bonnie's heart.

"Don't ever threaten me again Kai," Bonnie uttered. She pushed for Kai to get off her body.

Kai chuckled and landed onto his back next to Bonnie, who now sat upward to fix her messy and undone clothing. She couldn't believe they had open sex in the cemetery.

"Bon that was so fun," he said while catching his breath.

"You think it's funny to get on my bad side?!" she asked with squinted eyes.

"You still like me, you'll get over it," Kai smirked while pulling his pants up. His words rang true inside her head, Bonnie's teeth clenched together as she hated that he spoke whole truth.

Bonnie looked off into the distance with a still madness. Kai pulled her arm so that she could lay back down with him. "I did too much fucking work," he uttered. She willingly laid next to Kai resting onto her back.

Kai leaned upright, "So when are we moving in together?" he asked.

"Never," Bonnie replied.

He smiled knowing she was a terrible liar, "There you go again fighting the inevitable," he said.

Bonnie aimlessly stared up at the blue sky to watch the passing clouds. She turned to face Kai to express her open thoughts, "What if I can't forgive you?" she asked.

Kai smiled with little worry, "Then I'll just have to keep sexing you until you give in," he uttered while leaning close. He didn't touch her, their chemistry naturally did all the work. Bonnie surrendered to his inviting lips, they sensually pecked in a steady motion as he leaned over her rested body. Their heated kisses made Kai's manhood stiffen once more. He naturally moved closer to Bonnie in response to what his body craved.

An unknown voice distinctly cleared their heavy throat to gain the couple's attention. They abruptly stopped kissing upon the lurking stranger.

"Hello Malachai," said Joshua Parker.

Bonnie immediately leaned forward, she gathered her coat and put it back onto her body as she felt exposed. Meanwhile, Kai acted casual. He leaned onto one forearm and tilted his head to the side in observance of his eerie father.

"Hello Joshua," said Kai who mocked him in tone.

"Isn't this a beautiful sight," said Joshua. He appeared calm and impassive in stature. His thick salt and pepper short hair suited his neatly trimmed beard.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Kai whose eyes squinted in question.

"Really Kai!" said Bonnie. She abruptly stood to her feet and prayed Joshua saw nothing as she fixed her hair.

Joshua was mature, "I saw enough to know that you care about this person," he said.

Kai chuckled in amusement, he always found his father's stoic and cold nature to be hilarious, "Oh so you're a creeper now? Sorry Joshua but she's taken. I know mom didn't exactly do it for ya, but you can't have this one," he said. Bonnie turned to Kai with scowled and humiliated expression as he made her feel like his personal play thing.

Joshua turned to Bonnie, "Is this the man you want to pass on the Bennett bloodline with? He's an exceptional piece of work," he uttered in dry sarcasm while turning back to Kai.

Kai smirked, "I'm a product of my environment, congrats Joshua. You did well…Do tell, how is your sex life these days?!" he asked. Joshua remained silent in light of Kai's immaturity. "Right, you probably don't have one because you're too busy following me and Bonnie," he continued to taunt him.

Joshua looked at Bonnie once more, "This is who he is. He's not fit to live in society," he said with clear tone. He directed his eyes back to Kai who was casually smiling on the ground. His legs comfortably crossed, his feet swayed in a side-to-side motion as he appeared amused by the conversation.

Bonnie openly defended him, "I know Kai better than you," she exclaimed.

"You don't know my son, I'm ashamed to even acknowledge him as just that," said Joshua.

Kai turned onto his stomach, he clutched his chest and pretended to sob loudly, "Ouch oh god!...It hurts!...Please make it stop!" he acted dramatically. He chuckled to himself then stared daggers at his father. Kai casually stood to his feet, "Really what brings you here Joshua?! Come to get your rocks off?!" he asked.

"Stop calling me that," Joshua demanded.

Kai acted coy, "What do you want me to call you, dad? Daddy?...No no, wait that's gross…Father? Pop? Pap? Pappy?…Asshat? Dickface?!" he asked with genuine inflection in his voice. Kai's expression turned hard, "I have no father," he said with contempt.

Joshua calmly looked away with uncaring eyes, "Keep laughing Malachai, you're just hurting," he said.

Kai acted dramatic again, "Ugh stop calling me by that wimpy ass name! Who's idea was that anyway?!" he exclaimed loudly.

The amount of hatred between Kai and his father was enough to slice the air, they continued in their petty endeavors. Though Joshua was different in nature from Kai, they shared common ground when it came to hurling low blow insults. They were both downright stubborn and controlling. It was like listening to two alpha men who fought to claim prize over who had the bigger manhood. It was damn near amusing yet sad to watch.

Kai turned to Bonnie who appeared baffled and speechless, "I'm sorry you have to witness what's taking place right now. He's off his rocker again. I honestly thought his old ass would croak by now"—"Enough Malachai!" Joshua shouted in baritone voice. "I am tired of your foolish behavior. You're an absolute disgrace to this family!" he said loudly.

Kai smiled as Joshua lost control of his anger first, "I'm a disgrace? Yet you're the one that is a coward of a father. I mean who sends other witches to do his dirty work?!" he continued to be a smart-ass, "Too bad they couldn't do the job right," he said in low tone.

"It's obvious they were weak," said Joshua.

Kai quickly corrected him, "Or maybe they underestimated my abilities," he said.

Joshua huffed to himself in disbelief, "What can you do Kai? Last time I saw you, you could barely chant," he said.

Kai tried to recall in thought, "Oh oh, you mean the time I was nineteen and you burned me for doing the spell wrong?" he laughed aloud.

Joshua knew of the abuse and trauma he caused, but he didn't see it that way. "You're weak Kai," he said flat-out.

Bonnie chimed in with anger, "Kai is not weak! You're just a horrible father!" She was starting to see Joshua's inner asshole as Kai had mentioned.

"You're weak too if you choose Malachai as your partner. He'll hold you back and cause nothing but destruction. That's all he was ever known for. He was the screw up of the family," said Joshua. He remained humbled despite making indirect insults.

Kai huffed, "See Bon, this is what I had to deal with. Joshua is a passive aggressive piece of shit," he said while smiling at her.

Joshua abruptly directed his magic into Kai's mind. Kai responded in severe pain as he clutched the sides of his head nearly pulling his hair strands straight from the root.

"Stop it!" Bonnie shouted at Joshua. She extended her hand to him to send magic to his body, but he evaded it showing no signs of struggle.

Kai's scream turned louder to the point of theatrics. He suddenly stood with straight posture now appearing unbothered by his father's sorcery. Kai mocked Joshua with dull eyes, he chuckled intently as if he were never in any pain in the first place. "Nice try," Kai uttered in deep voice while tilting his head downward. He extended his hand outward, he scrunched his fingers inward causing Joshua's throat to slowly close with his deadly magic.

Joshua's pale face began to turn red as he choked in the supernatural hold. He tried to resist with his own shielded magic. Kai took notice, he took slow steps forward and enclosed his hand to combat Joshua's efforts. His father started to succumb from the lack of air, he got down on one knee, but refused to accept defeat.

"You see Joshua, you're not the only one that knows how to use magic," Kai uttered viciously. Joshua tried to speak, all that escaped were loud sighs. Kai scowled with anger, his face contorted with rage as he squeezed his fingers together making his father's fight even more difficult. The feeling sparked inside him like a drug, enslaving him to wield his power freely.

All the while Bonnie watched, she was caught in a hard place indecisive as to whether she should enter the cross fires of the Gemini family feud.

Kai had his father in a weaker position, he could end it all within that moment, but he wavered with debate to finish him off. He closed his eyes, Joshua's expression of anguish seemed to distract him. He felt nothing for his father, he didn't deserve decency or pity, but Kai was still conflicted despite the rage. He growled under his breath at the intrusive bindings of his weighty conscience. He opened his eyes again, his concentration was thrown off by his sudden remorse.

With all his strength, Joshua strained himself to stand on both feet. His hands lunged forward causing Kai to be blown backwards. He gained his breath again as his son was now on the ground. He chanted a brief spell causing a ring of fire to surround Kai. The blaze roared high entrapping him inside a circle space.

Joshua directed his attention to Bonnie, his voice inflicted with reserve, "I'm sorry it has to be like this." He began to chant loudly in baritone voice, sending his telekinetic power to weaken Bonnie. Her mind scrambled in pieces as she tried to block him. The pain felt like a fatal migraine, it caused her body to terribly ache. The sound around her began to fade, she heard Kai call her name in the background as he tried to seek escape from the prison fire.

Bonnie uttered a spell despite the deafness in her ears. She chanted in repetition as she focused on Joshua with squinted eyes. Her powers moved the earth beneath Joshua's feet, like a bolt of lightning, it struck near his feet similar to an explosion sending him backwards and onto the ground. His magical hold echoed throughout Bonnie's head like the after effects of a bad hangover.

Kai acted with urgency as he feared for Bonnie's life. He did a cloaking spell that managed to make him invisible and immune to the fire.

Joshua began to recover, he extended his hand to send a shockwave in Bonnie's path. Kai suddenly reappeared standing next to Bonnie, he grabbed a hold of her wrist then magically cloaked their bodies. His father's magic had no effect as it passed through their invisible form.

Joshua's eyes turned broad as he fathomed where their presence had gone. His teeth clenched together as he bared the pain of the fall, his aged body no longer had the tolerance it once possessed. Joshua stood to his feet, "I know you're still here Malachai!" he voiced in loud tone.

Kai and Bonnie rendered in physical form near Joshua. Kai sucker punched Joshua in the face with his bare fist. Joshua went landing onto his side, his nose abruptly bleed from his son's harsh hit.

Joshua reached his hand outward to send magic their way, but Kai disabled it with the ball of his fist. He abruptly caused a few bones to break in Joshua's right hand. His father groaned aloud, his body curled to withstand the pain.

Kai uttered in low tone, "This isn't over." He grabbed Bonnie by the hand and cloaked them once again to aid their escape. They disappeared within Joshua's eyesight who was now weak, his working hand was crippled. He hadn't expected his eldest son to be so swift and cunning with magic. Joshua laid on the cold ground in defeat with a bruised ego.

 **xxx**

Kai's right hand was propped up on the steering wheel, his shady glances kept meeting with the rear-view mirror in paranoia. His head turned towards the car's backside every so often. There was an odd tension in the air, his silence was jarring and uncomfortable.

Bonnie was on the passenger side of the car, "So are we going to talk about what happened back there?" she asked.

"What is there to talk about?…That my father is a coven obsessed lunatic," Kai said in dry tone.

Bonnie turned to face Kai, but he wouldn't look at her, "I didn't believe you…I thought you were making all this up," she said.

Kai chuckled lightly under his breath, "I'm not surprised. Who would believe someone like me anyways… I still hate my father and I still want him dead," he said. "But I couldn't fucking do it. What is wrong with me!" Kai shouted, he furiously hit the steering wheel as they sat at red stop light. Bonnie simultaneously jumped in her seat as her mind shifted to a flash back, she felt the intensity of the arrow that pierced her abdomen. She couldn't breathe, Kai's cold fingers wrapped around her neck with trepid force. He squeezed her pressure point hard enough so that she was unable to speak.

The vehicle's horn sounded as Kai grew impatient at the light, it woke Bonnie from her daze. He turned to her, "Did you hear what I said Bon?" he asked.

Bonnie remained oddly silent, her glistening green eyes were broad. Her body stiff in stance and her lips parted as her expression turned numb. Kai exchanged quiet glances with her as he continued to drive, he knew that look of fear in her eyes. He swallowed in his throat in hopes that she would forget, but she never did. He was foolish to believe that he could just start over and to think the remnants of the past would never haunt him. It scared him straight because it could mean losing her a second time and he didn't want that. The fear was enough to make him desperately cling to her for self-acceptance. They drove in silence until they reached Bonnie's house.

Stefan and Damon were standing on the front lawn. Bonnie's gut began to sink, they needed something because they showed up unannounced. Kai turned annoyed, he wasn't in the mood to entertain company. They exited the car and approached the side-walk.

Bonnie walked ahead of Kai, "What are you guys doing at my house?!" she asked.

Stefan huffed, he hated to state the obvious, "Elena is missing," he said.

"And?!" Kai said dryly.

Damon scowled in expression, he wanted to tear Kai's face off. "And we don't know where she is!" he added.

"That's weird, I saw Elena earlier today. When did this happen?" said Bonnie. Her stance suddenly turned to worry as she thought about the recent danger.

"We think sometime after she left school. Caroline thinks something's wrong because they were supposed to meet up, but Elena never showed," said Stefan, his hands placed on his hips.

Damon added, "She's not answering her phone either." His eyes cinched in classic suspicion as he directed his attention to Bonnie, "Where were you today?" he asked.

Bonnie avoided the obvious. She could sense it coming, the two vampires that allied with Kai were starting to hate his smug and unimpressed presence. In their best efforts, they tried to ignore the ugly tension as Damon and Stefan focused their attention to Bonnie, because they knew she never let them down. They awaited her response as if she could read minds. She was agitated, she didn't like when people beat around the bush, "What?!" asked Bonnie.

Damon was impatient, he acted in the here and now, then would ask questions later. "Bon we need your help trying to locate her," he said.

Bonnie was about to speak, but Kai interrupted her—"Wait a minute. I'm confused, this has nothing to deal with Bonnie," he stated bluntly. Damon tried to maintain restraint, Kai was the thorn in his side.

"We think your coven might be involved," said Stefan.

Kai chuckled lightly, "On what basis?! Do you have any proof?" he spoke in a manner suggesting he needed no response.

Stefan remained humble, "Were not sure, but all we know is that your family has been out for blood," he said.

"Kai what are you doing?" said Bonnie while turning to him.

Kai continued to take his stance, he eyed the vampires with a made-up mind. "So what?! I'm pretty sure given your history in this town, you two have a bad rep. As far as I'm concerned, it could be anybody," he said.

Damon fumed, "Look jack-ass! If you haven't noticed, we are talking to Bonnie…Not you!" he loudened in tone.

Kai smirked, "If it involves Bonnie, it involves me," he turned severely pissed as the thought dawned to him, "Where were you two when Bonnie was being hunted by my coven?! Better yet, where was everyone when she was in the prison world for nearly a year?" he asked with coyness. Stefan and Damon locked eyes with Kai in light of their silence, they had no response because the obvious was made to be clear. Kai gloated, "Right…You guys weren't there for her. But I was, even though she hates my guts," he said with squinted eyes.

"Kai that enough, this is my friend were talking about here. I have to help her!" Bonnie argued.

Kai turned to her, "No Bonnie, who will protect you!?" he said.

Damon took steps towards Kai, he didn't like being told no and Kai got in the way of what he wanted. "You know nobody really likes you. If anything, you owe us magic boy!" he said.

Kai took steps forward to close the open space between him and Damon, "I don't owe you shit! And neither does Bonnie! She just got back to living her life, my family is trying to kill her, and all you can think about is your precious Elena," he smirked, "Deal with it."

Damon's eyes glinted in anger, he wanted to tear into Kai's neck. Out of respect for Bonnie, he refrained from acting out his violent desire. Damon turned to Bonnie with sympathetic eyes, although Stefan knew the conversation wouldn't go any further. The tension in the air had changed, they suddenly felt the sting of a challenging male presence that fought to change the status quo. Kai was their equal, if not more powerful in strength because his magic was interchangeable.

Bonnie folded her arms with uncertainty, she barely had time to recover from the fight in the cemetery. She hated the feeling of baring the weight of the world on her shoulders, but was always made to feel obliged to use her magic to help the vampires of the town, even when it was against her will.

Kai spoke in place of Bonnie's silence, "I think we're done here," he said in low tone. Him and Damon bodied in their unflinching stances, waiting for the other to fold.

Stefan remained rational as he weighed their odds. His hand came in contact with the top of Damon's shoulder, "Come on let's go, we'll figure it out," he said. He walked off awaiting his brother to follow.

Damon heatedly glared at Kai, his eyes circled him briefly before leaving with Stefan.

 **xxx**

They entered inside the Bennett family house. Kai closed the door while Bonnie turned to him, "I can speak for myself!" she urged.

"Yeah that looked like it was going pretty well for you!" he responded.

"You can't control me!" she said.

Kai laughed briefly, "Me…control you?! Last time I checked, the people you call your friends are the vampires that prey on your morals as a good person," he said. "Tell me, when was the last time Elena actually came thru with helping you," he asked.

"You're twisting the truth Kai, she tried everything to save me. She's my friend," said Bonnie who feared with doubt.

"Then why do you look so uncertain?" Kai asked.

"You don't make decisions for me!" she yelled. Bonnie went past him in to make her exit, she turned the front door's knob and pulled it to a half-way point. Kai extended his hand, using magic to slam the door shut. Bonnie sighed loudly, she approached Kai with fury, "You can't tell me what to do!" she shouted.

Kai grabbed her by both arms and indignantly shook her body to bring her state of mind back to reality, "Do you want to kill yourself?!" he shouted back in baritone voice. The jolt of his hands caused her to whimper in his grasp. Crazy strands of hair covered one half of her shock stricken face, her mouth completely open in bewilderment of his abrupt and violent action. Kai inclined himself closely to her, "They don't care about you like I do! Why can't you see that?!" he yelled.

Bonnie pushed Kai back to fight herself free from his grasp, "Kai let me go! You're hurting me!" she yelled.

Kai release her from his grasp. They stood before each other kindled in heavy breath. He tried to ground himself as he had forgotten his flared temper, "Go ahead and leave then if that's what you want," Kai uttered in low tone. He hovered tall over Bonnie with a decisive mind.

"I have to help!" Bonnie exclaimed pitifully.

"No you don't!" Kai shouted in baritone voice. He continued with frustration, "For once in your life, look out for yourself."

Bonnie paused for some time, her thoughts shifted to their own issues in wake of their heated argument. "Should I look out for myself when it comes to you?!...You still haven't told me why you left me there. You want me to be honest, but what about you?!" she said. Their emotional exchange damn near caused tears in her eyes.

Kai looked down briefly, he levelled his head high and made eye contact with Bonnie once again. "That's different," he said.

"What's different?! That you left me there to rot just like you did…Because you said you wanted me to suffer!" she shouted only inches from him—Kai hastened in response, "You're right, I left you because I was selfish okay! I knew you would try to stop me from exacting my revenge. I was blinded by my anger!" he stated. His breathing turned heavy as he bared it all, "I didn't care that it affected you. That's why I did it."

Bonnie's heart pounded with ache, the coldness he'd shown her was enough to make her want to scream and claw her way outside of her skin.

Kai continued, "I felt bad for a lot of things…Joe, Luke, Liv, but none of that feels as bad as the pain that I caused you," he paused to form words, "…I didn't know something was inside me until now, until after all this."

Bonnie swallowed in her throat, "So because you feel this way about me, I'm supposed to just go with it?" she asked.

Kai took a step forward to enclosed the empty space between him and Bonnie. He rushed forward to press his lips on hers to show his liking. He latched onto her lower back in favor of a single kiss. Their foreheads rested against one another as Kai uttered intoxicating words close to her parted mouth, "Why can't you see that I love you?"

Bonnie pulled back at bit to stare into his lurid grey-blue eyes, "This isn't love," she uttered faintly. She tried to hide her tenuous desire, but she was like dough in his hands. Kai abrasively wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to the tips of her toes so she was conveniently at his face. Her hot lips quivered against his open mouth as Kai continued to speak in possessive tone, "I want you Bonnie." His words carved deep, his charm was all too poisonous.

His control caused a subdued enmity to stir inside Bonnie. She tried to walk away, Kai grabbed her arm again. She consistently pulled away from him. "I don't want to love you…Let go of me Kai," Bonnie urged.

Kai was about to explode, "Why are you being like this?!" he snarled under his breath in frustration from her lack of reception.

"You made me this way!" She harped back.

Bonnie tried to pry Kai's solid hugging arms from her body, he gradually backed her into the hallway wall. Kai pinned both her wrists to the hard surface in attempt to disarm her burst of anger. She purposefully lifted her hands above her head as Kai held onto her wrists. She daringly leaned her pelvis into his as Kai towered over her.

She shouted with rage, "This is what you want right!" She ridiculed him to remind him of his past self.

Kai unraveled by her mocking taunts. He suddenly tried to reason with her once the tables were turned, "Stop it!" he shouted.

Bonnie's lower half lifted off the wall as she pushed and grinded her hips into his with sheer aggression. Kai used his body to drive her back into the wall to maintain her restraint. Her mouth parted onto his lips with wetness, "You want it remember!" she baited in anger.

"I said stop!" Kai demanded as he was perplexed by her unhinged behavior.

"No! You stop!" Bonnie screamed with thorough vexation amid her voice.

Kai turned her around, he wanted to avoid the culpability of which she spoke of. Bonnie faced the wall struggled in his grasp with toil. In return, she grinded her bottom into his crotch. Her unruly actions turned him off, but his vigorous manhood did not deny her. He stiffened from the nasty excitement she caused, Kai grinded back with force causing her to press into the wall. He let go of her hands and encircled her waist. With a lustful sigh, Kai arched his back over to lower his hand underneath her skirt. He grudgingly forced his middle finger into her semi-wet womanhood. Bonnie grabbed a hold of his hand with both hers and motioned his finger to go deeper. She pushed and forced his hand to move in a back and forth motion. Kai sighed heavy against her ear as she moaned from his momentum. Caught up in their indecent tizzy, Kai wanted to stop but she wouldn't let him. She kept his hand at bay as he continued to finger her with bewilderment and chaos. Bonnie moaned dramatically as he continued, "Have me Kai," she uttered concisely.

Kai pulled her panties down from behind, he stopped just near her knees then brashly pushed at Bonnie's back causing her to bend over in front of him. He hastily unbuckled his pants to reveal himself. His mind spun in confusion as he acted with baseless intent. Kai aggressively inserted himself inside Bonnie upon her calling, he gripped her backside with both hands and began to thrust with long and abrasive strokes. She braced the wall in front of her for support as he entered her from behind. Bonnie whimpered faintly as Kai accelerated with coarseness losing himself completely. The emotional turmoil between them was driving him to madness. His formidable behavior only seemed to make matters worse, his mind shifted back to the enslaving sex.

Kai grabbed Bonnie by the throat causing her back to arch as he pulled her to look at him. "You want this?!" He asked in heavy breath, "You want me to fuck you!" Kai said in baritone voice.

Bonnie murmured softly, her eyes sedately rolled to the back of her head in distraction by his violent penetration. She cried out loud from the pleasing rough strokes, nearly choking in his grasp at the throws of his impulsive whims.

The sexual dissension and shame of what ate away at his subconscious was released with raw anger. His fractious thoughts went to the past, he was forcing himself onto Bonnie in the grassy field. Suddenly her loud moans were over-shadowed by the sounds of her wretched sobbing cries as he over powered her. Her repetitive whimpering echoed in his mind with unstoppable force. Bonnie's crying turned loud to the point where he could no longer tell the difference. Kai shook himself and blinked several times to rid the weird and seemingly real feeling. Like an overlapping experience, Kai's mind boggled in perplexity as to whether he should finish. He couldn't shake the demons that haunted him. His eyes began to water from the torrid flashbacks, he couldn't stop himself from thrusting because the feeling of her tight soaking wet walls was too enjoyable, he was nearing his release and that's all his body cared about. Kai moaned weakly as he irresponsibly came inside Bonnie's womanhood. His eyes lids fluttered terribly in the aftermath of his climax. He gripped the sides of her small waist as he hunched over leaning against Bonnie in recovery.

Kai's jeans had fallen to his ankles, he pulled them back up and left them undone then took a seat with his back against the wall. Bonnie leaned upright with an achy back from the uncomfortable position. She peered at Kai with distilled emotion. The sheer guilt caused hot tears to stream from his eyes. Kai remained stone faced, his jaw tightened as he refrained from breaking down. His mouth remained shut as he breathed hard, the air only escaped from his nose. Bonnie felt the sudden urge to cradle him. She took a seat next to Kai who appeared lost in another dimension.

Bonnie looked downward in search of his hand, she intertwined her small fingers into his to show him that she was willing to try despite their dark past. The swallow in Kai's throat was loud, he broke his brooding spell and turned to her with shaky and teary eyes. They silently glared at one another in mystery, their tightly knit hands gathered in accordance.


	6. Chapter 6 - Consumed

_A/N: I wasn't sure if I was going to abandon this story or not, but it's still untold and I have some ideas roaming around. The semi-romantic side of me found the inspiration after lots of draft edits and deletions. I have the next chapter coming quick, just needs a bit of organization. Enjoy._

 **Consumed**

She knew things wouldn't go back to normal so easily. Everything became a routine, but none of it felt like actual living ever since his lengthy absence. She'd let phone calls roll to voicemail when her friends and ex-boyfriend persistently called to _'check up on things'_. As if their need to pry would help her already fragile and broken existence, now her actions had to be put into question too.

In between classes, Bonnie halfheartedly settled to meet Caroline for lunch in what classified as an emergency meeting in her book.

She anxiously walked into the crowded Mystic Falls Grill during the busy lunch hour. For a minute, she thought about bailing, but she knew Caroline would have her head, quite literally.

The atmosphere felt stuffy, working business men wearing suits sat at their tables for their daily fill.

Caroline eagerly waved, signaling Bonnie to meet at their reserved table.

"Finally, you showed! And you're five minutes late!" Caroline complained. She was neurotic and punctual like that.

"I'm here Care, that's all that matters," Bonnie sighed, slightly agitated. "Now what's the urgency?!"

"A little day time luncheon with my best friend, hello! What could be better?! Besides you have nothing else to do but mope around and sleep all day," she whined.

Bonnie palmed her head, she could feel a headache coming on.

"I'm too sober for this. It's not even noon yet," Damon appeared in his black biker style leather jacket holding an empty drinking glass. He plopped down in the chair seated next to Caroline.

"You invited Damon too?!" Bonnie chimed.

"Look I know I'm the life of the party an all, please don't sound so impressed. It's making you two look desperate," Damon snidely remarked.

To which Caroline rolled her eyes. She directed her attention back to Bonnie, ignoring his cocky demeanor per usual. "He's here for moral support," she claimed weakly. "As much as I don't want to admit it." Her tone turned softer this time, "How are you sleeping?! Are you caught up on all your classes? Are you still be followed by those coven freaks?!" She bombarded her with back to back questions which felt less like sympathy and more like an interrogation.

Bonnie sighed. Her dark tresses in a short bob, strands of hair covering one half of her tired and low eyes, slightly matted in the back because she didn't bother to brush it. She wondered why she showed in the first place.

"Okay Barbie. Obsessed much?! Let the woman breath for Christ sake," Damon harked. He pulled an expensive metal flask from his inner coat pocket and began to pour himself a drink of dark concoction.

"Great! And now your drinking!" Caroline acted dramatic. "Let me guess, bourbon to suppress your unhealthy alcoholic tendencies?!" she added with insult.

"Gee you know me so well. It just warms my heart. By the sound of your scratchy whiney voice, it sounds like you need a drink too," he peered at her resentfully.

"Ughhh. He practically begged to be here." Caroline sighed. "Wasn't my idea."

Damon sipped slowly, "What's wrong blondie, not getting any lately?! Probably why you're so uptight!" He smiled viciously at the implication.

"Okay are you two going to continue to be petty or can we cut to the chase already?!" Bonnie snapped.

"Look Bon, as much as I'm fond of this awkward love-hate friendship of ours..." Damon's tone sardonic and slightly condescending. "...I'm here for you. Even if that means tolerating a girl's day out chit-chat shindig that you two love doing so much," his eyes rolled briefly.

"You always know how to say the right thing," Bonnie sarcastically replied. He forced a dry condensed smile in return.

Bonnie peered over their shoulders, spotting a tall broad shouldered pale face in the distance nearest the bar filled with patrons. His eyebrow raised a bit, smug and inviting beneath a hooded jacket. It was all she could focus on, tuning out the background noise of her bickering friends. The stranger's back slightly drawn not quite revealing his face.

"I'll be back," Bonnie uttered lowly with suspicious eyes. She slowly rose from her seat like she had seen a ghost.

"Where are you going?! We haven't even ordered the appetizers yet!" Caroline sounded alarmed and panicked as if the very existence of their meeting was to merely partake in bland pre-frozen horderves, and their sullen snarky comments were ruining it.

Bonnie ignored them for a spell. She headed toward the source, in search of the mysterious male who seemed to linger about. His back turned, his profile somewhat revealing, he adorned a dark hoodie layered atop a rugged jean jacket. Something in the air was tense, drawing her in and everything in her body instructed her to follow him.

The figure turned hastily down the long corridor of a dimly lit hallway leading to the back kitchen and restrooms. She dodged the crowds of people, quickening her pace to keep up with his fast stridden.

She turned down the hallway passing through the double doors, her arm was abruptly yanked, pulling her further into the darkness nearing a corner just behind the large doors.

His hood down, tight jawline and handsome unshaved stubble graced with a perfect pearly white smile.

"What are you doing here?!" Bonnie started with a fright, her chest colliding with his.

Kai turned an avid smile, almost as if they had seen each other yesterday, when it fact that wasn't the case. His loomy appearance was a stark contrast to his usual chipper carefree mood.

Then she remembered it all, he had been avoiding her for weeks. No explanation whatsoever. Bonnie pounded her fist into his chest with raw fury, "Where have you been!?" trying to keep her voice low to stay under the radar.

Kai's jawline clenching slightly, his state of longing was suppressed. He couldn't bring himself to answer her right away, all he could do was stare and take in the symmetry of her feminine beauty.

"I know I have a lot to explain," he peered at her, his mouth tightened swallowing in his throat. "Obviously, I've been thinking about you," he confessed with ailing desire.

Her balled fist was about to go driving into his chest again, but this time his swift hand catches it. Her body hot amid the tumultuous tension that was unsettled in her gut.

"Explain?! We're way past that point. Why would you do this to me?!" She harped. Her tone turned to a painful whisper, "You promised." Fist clenching and balled, the palm of his grip opened and closed gently against her wrists, maybe to disarm her high emotions.

"Well I'm here aren't I," Kai uttered, his eyes pierced her tense emerald green ones with liking.

Bonnie circled the expression of his strikingly narrow features, his dashing boyish charms never escaped her. With just a single look she could melt in his arms, so she reminded herself that was the very reason why should could not give in. Maybe his father was right, Malachai was no match for her and most definitely vile and unworthy of her affections.

"I'm leaving," Bonnie uttered coldly, she turned in the direction of the corridor entry way.

Kai's hand still latched onto her right wrist. He tugged and pulled her to follow him into the men's bathroom. Her feet treaded lightly behind him, her conscious telling her to stop but her body unweighted and willing to follow his lead.

They entered the secluded spacious bathroom of three black stalls and four urinals. Kai's palm slammed the door shut blocking Bonnie in between his body and the exit. She evaded him once more, walking toward the ceiling high window that let in amble bits of light casting a white glow against the grungy white and marble wall and floor tiles.

"I'm not doing this with you here," Bonnie's arms folded signifying her closed off disposition.

Kai's throat swelled with ache. "I messed up okay," he stated firmly, hands placed within his coat pockets.

"You damn right you did. No calls, no texts! You couldn't even leave me a voicemail to let me know you were okay," Bonnie's tone loudened. "Do you not care that your family has declared hunting season on me!?"

"Look I fucked up. It seems everything I touch dies or turns to shit. You have to understand that me being around you is putting you in even more danger. I just—" Kai plead.

"You just what!?" Bonnie snipingly interrupted.

Kai took a grand step forward reaching her within seconds, his chest rising and falling with heavy breath. "I just can't stand it to see you hurt because of me. I caused all this. I'm not the guy you met months ago. It's all so heavy and…new to me." He weakly proclaimed, something flanking between excuses and genuine concern. His smug façade was quickly fading in her very presence.

"It's all about you isn't it. It always has been. Always about your stupid feelings. The feelings you can't control," Bonnie said rudely. "And here I was thinking that your heart wasn't as cold, that maybe you were worth something. That you changed. But after this, you leaving without saying a word…" her voice softened with a bit of uncertainty.

Kai reached for her, taking her hands into his almost shaking them. "I had to take care of some things," he offered vaguely, causing her to look the other way.

His face contorted with unease at attempting to express himself, "Months ago I felt almost close to nothing, but now when I'm with you, everything in my mind is just screaming at me to the point where I can't even think. Of all people, I need you to believe that I am a different person. If not...nothing else matters," his voice churned painstakingly.

The haughty charming 20 something boy now laden into what looked like a matured man wilting in sheer emotional torment was a sight for sore eyes. He was absolutely beautiful despite the misery of it all.

She shook herself free of his hold at what felt like a failed attempt to show affection, "But you won't let me in. You never do. Because for some reason, your sick and twisted mind is crossed between your old self and the new you. Whoever you are!" she argued.

"Bonnie, I will do anything for you. To protect you. I will die for you if that has to happen. But I can't let you get in the cross fires of my family's age old melodramatic sacred Gemini coven bullshit! I need you alive, for me and for your sake," his lips parted, spacious for breath and impatiently waiting for her response.

The words shocked her straight, cutting her in half. Both excruciatingly painful, yet endearing to know he cared so much. "You want to protect me?" she seemed astonished to hear it out loud. No man had ever spoke to her with such passion and conviction.

"I did this to us. I did this to myself, now I can't even live a normal life because of it," he chuckled lightly at the absurdity of them having a conventional relationship. He was once so gung-ho and cocky, untouchable, but now reality was starting to come crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

"I don't know…This feels like—," Bonnie whispered not bothering to finish her sentence.

"Say it, feels like what?!" Kai's voice turned firm.

"Like a lie. Just you trying to get what you want. You've done it before, so I'm not holding my breath," She remarked harshly. "I need time to think…" Bonnie tread steps around him to make her exit.

He was quick to ensure she wouldn't walk out on him. Kai swung her body around with such force she wasn't expecting. Her breasts came crashing into his hard chest. His index finger tilted her chin high to meet with his lurid gaze. Before she could act, his lips pursed hard against her mouth with relish and yearning to taste what he'd been denying himself for weeks.

Betrayed by her own body, Bonnie's reciprocation was immediate and exact, matching his hot passion. Their mouths motioned against one another with livid fury.

 _This was all wrong_ , she thought. She was crossed between pushing him away, his bold move made her immobile in just seconds, allowing herself to surrender to his touch and was loving every moment of it.

Kai's lips pulled back a bit to speak, "I watched you every day when I was gone. I made sure you were safe."

Bonnie's head nodded a bit in response, her eyes watery and flush from the thrill of adrenaline, she couldn't hold back the simmering smile.

"I would never let harm come to you," he whispered hoarsely.

Bonnie's hands palmed the core of his cheeks to draw his face close. "Malachai," she called softly. His arms solidly encased her spine to feel her warmth, his hands lowering to caress the dips of her back.

His eyelids shut out of shame, for shame that he hated to hear his own name. His jaw tightened, unnerved at the very thought, but her husky smooth voice was putting him at ease despite his inner demons.

"Please," Bonnie begged. She didn't know what possessed her to do so, absolutely consumed and unwilling to let him go. Then she thought about how her friends were on the other side of the grill waiting for her to return. She didn't want them to know, he was hers to keep alone.

The turn of the doorknob startled them both, their heads jolted in the direction of the bathroom's entry. Kai's arms still locked tight around her upper half, holding Bonnie close. He hastily cloaked their bodies using his warlock powers.

Two chatting middle-aged pot belly men walked into the bathroom, discussing the pitfalls of their nine to five jobs, but they saw nothing except empty unused stalls.

XXX

She scurried back to the table, sliding back into her chair hoping that her lengthy absence would go unnoticed.

"Took you long enough!" Caroline complained. "I had to order the food."

"I didn't know I needed permission to use the bathroom in peace," Bonnie huffed while looking behind the two. She wondered if Kai had walked out the restaurant unnoticed and still invisibly cloaked.

"What a minute, something's different about you," Damon's eyes narrowed her way. His index finger pointing at her while holding his glass of nearly empty bourbon.

Bonnie's cheeks were noticeably flush and her face a bit red. "I'm just not feeling well. In fact, I'm not really hungry at all," she professed guiltily. Her thoughts in a jumble.

"What?! How are you not hungry? I can't eat all this by myself!" Caroline whined. The others stared at her blankly for some time in pure silence.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "What! I'm on an all carb diet. I like keeping up with my human habits, it makes me feel somewhat normal," she perkily bobbed her head to emphasize her point.

Bonnie's phone buzzed in her coat pocket, she hid it under the table to read the few words that would make her heart shudder—"Meet me at 459 Crestwood Drive tonight at 8pm." The message read from "Don't answer", which was listed as an alias for Kai's cell phone number.

Suddenly her stomach churned with nausea and the thought of food made her want to vomit. Bonnie scooted from her chair to stand, "I have to go," she declared.

"Wait Bon! Before you go…I have to ask," Caroline hurried. "Are you still seeing him?!" she was horrible at whispering. Not that it mattered. Damon's eyebrow flurried and his mouth scrounged together exhibiting his indignation.

Bonnie's mouth twisted with discontent, "Why?! Why would I see him? I haven't seen nor talked to him in weeks," she outright lied.

Caroline dramatically palmed the middle of her chest and released a sigh, "For a minute there, I was worried."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm siding with miss beauty pageant on this one. Magic boy has been nothing but trouble, ever since we met that smug and deceitful bastard I feel the urge to remove his head," Damon sneered, his fingers tightened around the glass.

Bonnie tried to be subtle about it, "What I do on my spare time is my business. So the next time you guys want to plan a botched intervention, please be so kind as to not include me," she said while grabbing her over the shoulder bag, making her exit.

"Good job blondie. Now miss witchy woo is gone off to god knows where! This was a complete waste of time." Damon grinned. He stared at his empty glass, completely annoyed that it needed a refill.

Caroline sneered at him and decided to go completely off subject, "I don't know what Elena see's in you."

XXX

She stared at the single text message one too many times when she should have been focusing on her studies. Lately she had been falling behind in her classes, arriving late and napping through lectures. Lacking sleep for the past few weeks was becoming regular and tonight was no different.

Bonnie laid on her back in a hazy fog. She peered over at the clock next to her bed—12:17AM.

Her heart weighed heavy. After loads of deliberation, she decided against meeting Kai. She replayed the rationale over in her head again to make her feel less guilty for betraying her emotions. To her better judgement, he didn't deserve her company. As if he could just stroll into her life at random and demand things that he didn't earn.

Flashes of their rendezvous in the men's bathroom earlier that day kept poking its way into the rear of her thoughts like tunnel vision. Him touching something as simple as her hands, the imaginative feeling ignited every nerve ending in her body and his kisses. _Oh his fiery kisses would be her downfall_.

Bonnie sobbed with her face into the pillow, letting out a loud wailing sound. She turned to lay on her back, tears streaming down her face. She clutched her pillow between her breasts, hugging it for warmth because nothing else could lessen the throbbing ache between her legs and wrenching splinter in her chest. He did that to her. She spent many endless nights crying over it. To the point where she became numb.

The buzzing of her device sounded in the quiet bedroom against the wooded nightstand. Its screen lit up the dark room. Bonnie turned over to glance at it. A single text from "Don't Answer". It read—"Look out the window"

She quickly jumped out of bed in her tank top and underwear, throwing on her favorite floral silk pastel robe. She peaked out the window, slowly drawing the curtains back to get a good view of the front year outside the house.

Kai was standing on the front lawn, hands casually in his pockets under the half-crest moonlight. The cold air filled with dampness and dew in the early winter months. He dialed his phone to call her.

Bonnie answered while staring out the tall window frame. "What?!" she yelled.

"You stood me up," Kai tried to come off as amused by her actions.

Bonnie opened the second-floor window to hear his voice, "I never agreed to meet you."

"Really, after what happened earlier? Just tell the truth, you really don't want to see me?!" Kai smirked.

"You think you can just invite yourself back into my life anytime you want?!" she stated sternly, her other hand supported the flap of fabric to keep her robe closed.

"I didn't go anywhere Bonnie, I had to keep a low profile. My family is still out for blood, don't you get that!" He argued.

"You don't know what you did to me," she argued, trying her hardest not to break down and cry. "It's like…the prison world all over again…" her voice turned lower.

"Except, I'm not trying to stab you…?" Kai smiled a bit, unsure if it was even appropriate.

Bonnie sighed hard, "Ughhh, I'm hanging up now!" she yelled into the phone. Then closing the window and pulling back the curtains to her bedroom.

"Bon I was just joking!" he yelled. "Wait! Please!" Suddenly it was not so amusing anymore, he still had a hard time deciphering the right things to say without sounding like a complete ass. He palmed his face in pure frustration.

Bonnie instantly threw her phone across the room, its impenetrable shell crashed into the closed bedroom door. There was a groan outside her window, faint, like a struggle taking place.

When she ran back to the window. Kai had scaled the lattice to reach the second-floor roof leading to her room, with the help of his magic. He was kneeling on the coved roof. "Open the window!" he exclaimed.

"You're deluded! It's late and I'm tired. Go away!" Bonnie shouted.

Kai focused his magic on dismantling the locked window. He broke his way into her room with ease.

"All this just to get your attention, c'mon, give me some credit. I scaled a roof, risked falling and breaking my neck just to see you in person," Kai heaved from the climb.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea…the part where you break your neck," she retorted meanly.

Kai flashed a lofty grin, "If I did, it would be worth it." He smiled.

Bonnie's hands firmly placed at her narrow hips, "Too bad you spent so much time trying to come in, because now you can leave!" she said firmly. She reached for the bedroom door to open, but Kai's magic shut it to close.

He took baby steps towards her, she stayed grounded in her place looking up at him in challenge with her head held high.

"It's pretty dark in this bedroom," Kai stated prudently with a stupid handsome smile. His lingering eye sights went astray to view her robe, he tried to imagine what was underneath.

"Are you crazy?! I have magic, you do know that right! So get out of my house now," she urged.

"If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it by now," he replied, his hand latched onto the bedroom doorknob when she reached for it.

Bonnie wrenched his hand from it and forced her way out, trodden down the dark hallway nearly tripping over the rug runner trying to evade his vexing aura.

Bonnie tied her robe to stay in place once again, she headed to the kitchen because her throat was parched.

"So you didn't miss me at all?" Kai's tone was placated in contrast to hers. Now standing on the other end of the counter.

Bonnie tried to put as much distance between herself and him in fear that she'd give in to any visceral temptations that lingered. It was thick and they both could feel it in their gut.

Kai appeared exhausted, but his body refused to rest especially in the presence of beautiful Bonnie Bennett. His hands went into his pockets once again, watching her from behind as she poured herself a glass of water. His groin pulsated terribly at the sight of her half naked body doused in nothing but her silk robe. Her curves subtle and petite, bottom framed perfectly revealing the cutlets are of her firm ass.

He could just come out with it and confess his dirty thoughts, sleepless nights where he relieved himself whole while thinking of her, but he was trying his hardest not to be so crass. It infuriated him to see how much restraint she had in front of him. At the same that she could bring him to his knees and practically make him beg, in a way he was already at the brink.

"So can I crash here tonight?" he was so bold to ask.

Bonnie slammed the glass of water onto the counter top, practically spilling the liquid contents onto the counter.

"I take that as a yes," Kai smiled brashly.

"That's a no!" Bonnie proclaimed. "First you invite yourself into my house unannounced, now you demand to sleep here?! Where do you come off?!" She dared.

"Well this wouldn't be the first time we played house," he admitted, completely smitten to the memories.

"This isn't a game Kai, I think it's best that you leave," said Bonnie, more so wanting to get back at him for his disappearance.

Kai sighed, he pushed himself away from the counter. "Fine. I'll leave since that's what you want." He was firm and final.

He started towards the kitchen exit, shoulders back, cool mellow about it because he knew it would work her last nerve pulling reverse psychologically.

Bonnie's eyes shut tight, she'd hate herself for this "Wait!" She called.

He stopped in his tracks, back still turned but ears open to listen.

"If it helps I miss you," Bonnie confessed poorly. She cursed to herself, feeling absolutely dumbfounded for making herself so vulnerable.

Kai's eyebrow lifted precariously. "And?" he said.

"And I hate you so much that it hurts! I want you gone from my life. Whatever this is, I can't take it!" Bonnie switched to a hostile tone.

Kai turned around, he stomped towards her with unrelenting force, but his stance didn't cause Bonnie to move one bit. "Now look who's playing games, truth is you're afraid of letting go. Your so fucking scared of letting someone love you because you don't know how. It's pathetic actually," he spit-fired, his nostrils flaring and jaw clenching with suspicion.

Bonnie's emerald eyes lit with rage because the honesty of his words was telling to her heart. "Don't lecture me about love! You've been living with emotions for what?! A half a year now and you're still a miserable wreck."

"I'm a wreck without you if you haven't noticed," he urged in deep voice.

"Well who's fault is that," Bonnie vented.

Kai innocently peered down at her, their bodies inches from touching. "So you mean to tell me you don't want me to undue your robe, lay you down on top of that counter, and fuck your brains out?" he heaved softly.

 _Screw_ _chivalry_ , he thought. It wasn't his style.

He chest began pressing into hers, back vaguely arched so their faces could meet, his head tilted a fraction. Cold grey-blue eyes piercing hers. She started to breathe heavy and deep, the closeness making her want to fold. Ache shot through her womanhood like wild fire because everything he said was exactly what she wanted him to do.

Her lips parted a bit, eye sight shifting to his sweet mouth. "What else would you do?" Bonnie's tone turned low, tempted, knowing she shouldn't press the issue for it could all spill over and she'd unravel in his arms in any second.

Kai's fingers slowly traced the outline hem of her robe to get sight of the spaghetti tank top underneath the delicate fabric, taking in the view of her honey complexion skin. "I'd take your breast in my mouth. Then take off those panties your wearing. My tongue..."

"Your tongue," Bonnie heaved cutting him off. "What would it do?" She was eager to ask. It was against her better judgment and she knew it.

"I'd slide my tongue down your stomach, stopping at your navel, then leisurely reaching your pelvis, and you'd spread your legs for me," he peaked, creating a visual picture as did she. His lips turned dry so he licked them, mouth parted.

Kai's face was sneakily descending towards her, she smelled of fresh lavender. Their lips now inches away from touching. Both with their hands at their sides not reaching for the other, almost in waiting to see who would break first.

Bonnie's eyes closed tight, she could almost feel it. His touch, the trace of his finger tips and hard grip, his mouth… The sight of her arousal caused him to be stiff.

"But that's not going to happen," she swallowed in her throat. "Instead you'll walk out of this house."

"Am I?" He asked heavy. His mouth went into hers with strife and raw savagery. He cupped her the base of her neck, the other hand slithered around her waist to lock them tight. His torso swaying against her with overwhelming force.

His pecking heavy, he was the first to slip tongue propelling her to further open her mouth. Bonnie's own tongue twirled and flicked against his in return as offering. She braced his back with resolute, standing to the tips of her toes to reach him. The act itself he was doing on purpose, feasibly teasing her.

Bonnie wanted to make it stop, but everything in her body willed her not to. Their accelerated kissing turning a blaze, lips smacking loudly. Kai's moan hollowed into mouth, his arms bear hugging her pulling her waist into his jutting erection, one reached to palm and grip her ass.

"Please Bonnie, give yourself to me," Kai begged in between pleasurable kisses. Both their mouths moving in perfect harmony.

She turned her head when reality started to set in. His fond and lovely kisses went to her neck. They weren't soft, it was undertaking to the point of making her eyes roll back. The play of his ticklish tongue sent vibrations to her sex. It took everything in her body to rip herself away from him. "You don't deserve it." She stated heavily.

Kai stopped himself when her hands opposed, pushing at his hardened chest. He pulled away out of respect for her wishes, and he'd resent her for giving him this unnecessary hard-on that he'd have to deal with later.

Kai's adam's apple bobbed in his throat, swallowing the remains of their saliva. Inclined to get closer, his head started to descend causing a futile temptation to stir in Bonnie's womanhood. Maybe just one more kiss would suffice, he thought.

There was an interrupted knock at the door, very loud and distinct. It broke their distracted gaze.

"Bon are you home?!" The familiar voice yelled on the other end. There was persistent knocking, it quickly turned to harsh pounding. "I know you're not sleep. I can hear you breathing. Who's in there with you?!"

Bonnie sighed, "Shit its Damon."

"So," Kai said flatly.

"So you shouldn't be here!" Bonnie protested, sighing to herself, "This couldn't get any worse."

"How ironically convenient, Damon of all people chooses to be at your doorstep at this exact time," he sounds spiteful.

"Shut up and let me handle it," she blurts.

Bonnie frustratingly swung the front door open. Damon now standing in the threshold, both hands leaning against the entry frame, standing under the hazy candescent porch light.

"Really?! It's past midnight. Why are you here?!" she said.

He nosily peered over her shoulder to look into the house. "I came to check on you. I heard another voice. Who's in there?!" His tone a bit high strung. He had a strong feeling but needed to see for himself.

Kai languidly appears, "What's wrong Damon? Elena wasn't available tonight?!"

"Excuse me Bon, but what is psycho boy doing here?!" Damon said sharply.

"He's here because it's none of your business," Bonnie folds her arms.

"How predictable," Damon says bitterly. A chip on his shoulder. He invites himself in without her permission, not like he didn't have access to the Bennett home. Now Bonnie was starting to wonder if there was reversal spell for vampire invites.

"Damon, I can't talk right now okay," she flustered.

"I didn't know magic boy was still porking you after all this time," says Damon.

"Why does that make you mad?!" Kai smirks, hands casually placed in his pockets. The balls of his feet rocking back and forth. "That I got here first, and you didn't."

"Bon if he doesn't shut his stupid mouth, I can't be responsible for my actions," Damon leers at him to which Kai smiles in triumph.

"Actually Kai was just leaving and so are you!" says Bonnie.

"No," Kai protests. "We were in the middle of something until vampire suck face came to cock block and ruin the moment."

Damon's eyes started to turn crimson, black veins forming underneath his cheeks. With all the testosterone in the air, Bonnie saw things were about to escalate quick.

"I'm getting a little bored with this so..." Kai uttered casually, his head tilted downward in focus. He sent Damon flying several feet back, his body went lunging thru the front door. He violently tumbled down the porch steps with force he wasn't anticipating.

Kai chanted in Latin, closing the front door just before Damon regained his strength. He was charging to get back inside but it slammed shut in his face.

"Really Kai?! Are we back to antagonizing my friends again?!" said Bonnie.

"If you call that rag tag pathetic excuse of people your 'friends', then we've got bigger problems. Your moral compass is struck," he replied.

Damon banged on the front door, "Bon let me back in!" he commanded. He was at an invisible barrier which prevented him from getting inside, if he could he would tear the door straight off its hinges.

Bonnie suddenly felt Kai's chest pressed against her back, his lips brushing her ear, "I know what would piss him off even more," he whispered fruity.

Before she could utter anything else, Kai started to undue the belt on her robe. His hands reached up under her arms to vivaciously palm her small breasts. He cupped and squeezed, pressing his lips against her ear. Bonnie released a faint elicit moan from his feral touch.

"We can't just. Damon—" she exasperated in between breaths.

"Damon isn't here, it's just me and you," he uttered against her ear. Kai reached under her tank top, fingers fervently massaging her bare soft breasts, pinching her nipples to make them harden. Bonnie's vocal chords hitched from the rough sensation.

The sound of Damon beating the door frame and the combining of Kai's touch was more than surreal and unbecoming.

He strongly cupping her throat guiding her head to face him, so he could ease his soft tongue into her mouth. Bonnie embraced his hold, their lips clasped and moving in perfect unison. His foreplay style was exemplary, making her knees weak at how easy he could command her body to respond with splendor.

Her hands doused his thick short hair with enamor as he hugged her from behind. Kai swiftly turned her around, his arms locked around her narrow waist. Their accelerated kissing was beyond heavy. Both consumed and content with blocking out the sound of Damon's angry voice.

Kai swiftly lifted Bonnie onto his waist, her legs joined around his mid-section, ankles locking to stay in his hold. He threw her back against the door, directing his suckling kisses to her neck, nibbling and planting abundant hickies in his path making her moan something fierce in response.

"Right here, right now," Kai said in deep tone. He wanted Damon to hear it all.

"But..Da.." Bonnie was weak with breath.

"Fuck Damon," said Kai between pecks.

His erection girthy beneath his jeans rubbing against her sex as they dry humped while he held her in position. Bonnie's moan muffled into his mouth as they tongue locked.

The door sounded from the thud of their weight, Kai thrust into Bonnie's open legs, her back pounded against the door once again. He dry humped against her already wet womanhood hiding beneath her panties. His hips rotating and rocking into her open legs causing her to wistfully call out his name—"Kai-Ka—" she uttered none sense amid his primitive dry thrusting. His hands groping her ass cheeks supporting her petite weight fully. He would surely come in his pants if they continued like this.

"Let me inside. I swear to god, or I'll burn this house down! "Damon threatened, his voice laced with a hint of grudgingness that Kai had his hands all over her and he could do nothing to stop it. He was not expecting Bonnie to be so shameless and rash. To his concern, Kai didn't deserve her now he regrets ever helping the little devious sneak get close to her. In his mind, he handed the wolf over to the sheep.

Bonnie cupped his face, "Maybe we shou—"

Kai cut her off. "Ignore him," he commanded in husky voice.

Their arousal heightened completely, Kai carried her into the adjacent room not knowing where they were going to land. It was dark, crystal chandelier above them, the stub of his boots bumped into a table. Street lights from outside cast their soft glow through the slits of the drawn blinds of the tall windows.

Bonnie's back plopped down onto the dining room table knocking over knick knacks and dishware. She could just hear her Grams now, cursing at her for ruining her expensive fine China.

Kai hastened to take off her silk floral robe which obstructed his view of her partially naked frame. His hands pushing her legs to spread further for him. "Bonnie fuck!" he swore, hands coarsely grazing her bare thighs. Leaning forward, their mouths lightly jerking, "I need you," his voice ailing with ache.

Bonnie sighed, bracing his toned forearms, completely lost in his primitive touch.

Damon rushed to peek into the living room window outside the front porch but it was too dark to see inside the house with curtains drawn and lights so dim. "Bonnie! He called frantically. "Kai if you hurt her, I'll have your head!" He yelled, completely naïve to all that was happening. Or maybe he didn't want to admit it to himself. The thought of Kai having his way with Bonnie. Every bone in his body felt the need to protect her, to save her from the whims of a emotionally unstable madman.

"We shouldn't be doing this now. Not while Damon can hear," Bonnie protested, fists clenched into Kai's shirt to bring him close, but still wanting to push him away.

"I want him to hear." Kai smirked, his hand stealthy slid beneath her panties, index and middle finger gracefully easing into her wetness.

Bonnie's mouth feel open in shock. Fingers expertly curled, then began fiercely pounding against her top wall without fare warning making her cry out instantly.

"Yes! Ooo-oh my god-yes!" Bonnie hitched, her legs spread further to embrace his quick fingers. She didn't mean to but her own body reacted to his insane thrusts, acting against her usual even tempered will.

Suddenly it became quiet on the other side of the door, maybe Damon got the picture and gave up.

"You're already coming against my fingers and I haven't even started yet. Want me to make you come again?" he stated with tease.

Bonnie's eyes closed tight, her head nodded as a yes, but she was still conflicted with his power play, "No…we can't" she uttered.

Kai breathed against her quivering mouth, hand still in between her legs, the other adeptly massaged and kneaded one of her breasts atop her tank top. "You won't be saying that when tongue is inside your pussy," he whispered.

His mouth went down her chest, tugging her shirt to expose her breasts, his tongue flicked and sucked her nipple with fever. Teeth tugging and pulling roughly, it was harsh yet enjoyable while his fingers worked inside her creating a loud squishy sound amid her soaked walls. _And damn he was good at it._

"I won't let you," said Bonnie. She tried to fight the building of another climax with every urge in her body.

She chanted out loud with every fiber and ounce in her body. Kai went thrashing backward into the room across the hall, falling onto the coffee table causing it to flip over.

He groaned and smiled through the pain because he wasn't expecting her to be so feisty and to play so hard to get.

Bonnie got off the dining room table chanting again, hair and clothes all in a disarray.

Kai regained his strength, he was slowly approaching ready to finish what they both started. His body came to a halt as he tried to pass the living room threshold. An invisible barrier of some sort was blocking him from exiting.

"What is this? Keeping me in?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunched and taking heavy breaths.

"More like keeping you away. It's the best for both of us." Bonnie declared. She stood on the other side in the hallway in just her ruined panties and tank top. She adjusted the fallen strap that exposed her bare shoulder.

Kai's hand collided with barrier, "So you're going to leave me like this?! My dick hurts, thank you very much," He added with resentment.

"You started it! Not me. Now I'm going to shower and go to bed if you don't mind." She replied coolly. "Sleep on the couch, I don't care." Bonnie headed upstairs disappearing from his eye sight.

"Don't mind me, I'll just rub one out while your gone" Kai yelled back. "Your welcome!" He sounded ungrateful.

XXX

Kai woke on the couch dressed in his clothes from the night before with a massive erection nonetheless. The house was silent, indicating that Bonnie had left without word.

She headed for classes early that morning. Bonnie remembers walking by the living seeing Kai asleep sprawled peacefully across the couch with a look of distilled innocence, arms folded and ankles crossed.

She wanted to wake him, climb on top of him even just to get a reaction out of him. And those lips, she ached to kiss them. But she had a life and dignity to uphold for her sanity was on the brink of something dark. And it circulated around him because she was madly in love, she hating admitting that to herself because frankly he still didn't deserve it.

Bonnie had to fill her caffeine addiction, it was one of the few simple pleasures that brought her peace even if she drank one too many cups in a single day. She walked and sipped with her mug in hand, a cross body bag that carried her course study books as she crossed the crowded campus in the daylight hours.

When she looked up, none other than Damon was standing in her path causing her to jump. He appeared out of nowhere. His mood broody, along with his usual rebel attire.

"We need to talk," he protested with unsettling anger. She could hear the resent in his voice.

Her eyes rolled, "About what?! There is nothing to talk about."

"About you and Kai fucking!" Damon stated bluntly. His sense of decency went straight out the window. By passing students turned their heads at the bass of his voice.

"Who I fuck is my business! And frankly that has nothing to deal with you or anyone for that matter!" Bonnie retorted. Everything that had been happening lately was putting her on edge.

Damon latched onto her forearm forcing her to walk with him to a quiet area, causing her to nearly spill her coffee in hand.

"Damon let go of me! What are you my father now?!" she stated.

Damon grinned with disgust, "Ewww. One, don't ever call me that. Two, what the hell is wrong with you?! Distancing yourself from us, acting shady, and now your hiding this!"

They stood near a building by an under pass, Bonnie's back facing the exterior wall. "Why the questions. I don't owe you anything! I have a life of my own. That compass doesn't always revolve around you and everyone else!"

He solely pointed a finger at her in the form of scolding, "Last time I checked, Kai owes you for all the torment he caused you. And your way of forgiving him is by spreading your legs at his beck and call!" his face scrunched with fury.

Bonnie sent a firm slap across his face for even speaking to her in that tone. His jaw tightened in response, veins clenching in his neck and jaw. Cold stark blue eyes leering at her, but he would never retaliate to physically hurt her.

"Don't lecture me about good morals. Maybe I should jog your memory, weren't you were terrorizing the town and killing random bodies. Threatening Elena and Jeremy's life because she wouldn't return the affections you so desperately needed," She threw her coffee to the ground out of anger. "Besides weren't you the one who told me to forgive him?! You brought Kai around on more than one occasion even when I told you not to!"

"I was helping. Besides, I didn't mean sleep with the town pyscho," he gritted through his teeth.

Bonnie folded her arms, "I wonder how Elena feels about you caring so much about what me and Kai do together behind closed doors," she dug the knife deep.

Damon's mouth tightened, he paused for a bit. "Elena has nothing to do with this."

"I'm pretty sure she'd want to know why her faithful and dedicated boyfriend is so interested in her best friend's love life," she replied with ammo.

Those exact words made Damon uneasy, he was acting so transparent and out of his character. He knew it, but his possessive egotistical self would never admit it outright. His pride was too big and he had self-preservation to hold onto.

"That's what I thought," Bonnie sneered amid his angry silence. She was about to walk away.

"I'm not finished talking!" He declared.

"Maybe I am! You can't just demand things that don't exist between us. Maybe if..." Bonnie left her sentence unfinished, contemplating on the words that they both knew were about to spill out. But Damon wanted to hear it out loud. _What the hell was she getting at?_

"Maybe what?!" He said, almost in the form of a command.

Bonnie tried to find the right words, she focused on the source of her pain. "I let you go free. I was so stupid to even think you cared! But you weren't there. I was left in a hell hole with a sociopath who made every waking minute of my life a living hell..." She paused. "And it did things to me. He did things to me," her tone lowered.

"He did what?!" Damon's voice raised. "Bon I swear on my dead mother's life, I'll get him for whatever he did to you. Just let me protect you," he begged.

She couldn't believe what was taking place before her. Damon being sincere in his rarest form, a sight for sore eyes.

"Well you didn't protect me when you left," Bonnie's tone turned sharp. "No one was there to protect me from him! You could have at least tried to come back for me."

"I tried Bonnie, I tried my hardest to get you out. I really did." He pressed on. But did he really, except hug a teddy bear, sulk and cook pancakes to ease the guilt, tuning out the excessively talking of Elena and her self-centered problems. All the while, annoying thoughts of Bonnie popped into his subconscious, wondering if she were dead or worse.

"No! All you cared about was Elena!" She snapped. "And while you two were rolling around in bed like teenagers, I was being stabbed, maimed, ra-" Bonnie remembered the words were close to slipping out but she stopped herself from revealing too much.

"What?!" Damon urged, his hands gripping both her arms. "Bon tell me!" He violently shook her in his grasp unable to control his heightened emotional state.

Bonnie leered at him, head tilted, eyes narrowed sending pain through his head with her sharp magic.

Damon let go, his hands staggering midair, he couldn't focus or think straight. He wanted to clutch his hair and rip it from his scalp, "Bon!" He called out through the pain.

But before he could recover, Bonnie was already walking away adjusting the bag on her shoulder, infuriated that he caused her to waste perfectly good coffee.


	7. Chapter 7 - Burning

_A/N:_ _A glass of wine is much needed for the encouragement to conjure up this unreasonable scruff. This 9-5 shit kills my inspiration. I get the help from listening to edited TVD scores found on YouTube. Just plug in some head phones and it's like your watching a live fic (I'm an avid BK reader). Any who..._

 **Burning**

He was laying on her bed. _Of all places._ Taking in the soft radiating atmosphere of the morning hours, pastel flower wall paper, bits of clothes scattered on the floor.

Ballet and cheerleading trophies aligned the book shelf and study desk. _God she was such an overachiever_ , he thought, and way out of his league.

It annoyed him that they were opposites but something about the Bennett witch drew him in like a moth drawn to a burning flame. Her affluence and sophisticated demeanor masked by a gallant spirit, which he found fascinating because something dark hid inside her, it was scratching just beneath the surface. He could see it, yet she couldn't.

He didn't know what possessed him to linger in the house while she was gone.

Kai had rummaged thru the fridge for a bit, partaking in left overs, then snooping thru the upstairs bedrooms. Now resting on her full-sized bed with his ankles crossed, both arms complacently folded behind his head.

He picked up the small gold picture frame that sat on the night stand. Bonnie was wearing her graduation robe and hat, the robe aligned with honor ropes and several hallmark badges. A tall male figure's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, but his body and face was cropped from the photo. Her long black robe was open, beneath it revealed a white sweetheart shaped dress that flared at the bottom reaching her knees. In her demure appearance, she was sporting beige peep toe high heels. The visual of her alone was alluring despite her modesty.

Kai couldn't help but gawk at her perky ample breasts which peeked through the fitted dress causing him to instantaneously stiffen in his pants, fingers clutching the frame's edge harder. _Not now, he thought._

He thought about fucking other women, they came onto him like clockwork. It was almost too easy, and he knew it. The thought dawned to him every time he entered a crowded room. All he had to do was grin and lower his gaze just to get some attention, but other women were easy and a bore. Seemingly bland to him ever since meeting Bonnie.

The sensation was irritating at best, some feeling deep in his gut that kept propelling him back to the source of his problems since the merge. Less stricken with rage, and something else in its place that he couldn't quite pin. It was agonizing, causing a panging twinge in his chest. He wondered if this were the feelings of his overly sensitive late brother peeking thru.

Kai's hand lazily slid to the fly of his jeans, undoing a button, slowly unzipping them. _Was he really doing this?_

His head propped up on one of her pillows, fresh lavender and her natural scent lingered about, almost hugging him entirely.

His fingers slipped beneath his black boxers, still clutching the photo of innocent post-high school Bonnie. Her dark hair a bit longer, large neat curls falling at the base of her shoulders.

Fingers gripped his already erect manhood, squeezing tight to release the trapped tension in his loins. He exhaled softly, hand starting mildly working the shaft in soothing up and down motions. His breathing soft and steady, feeling like such a deviant jacking off to picture of young Bonnie.

His gaze trapped with her gleaming green eyes and bright smile, his hand fine-tuned at stroking himself into pure unadulterated bliss. He bit his bottom lip, staring at her breasts once again. Her skin glowing a soft light brown, hints of mocha.

Kai was fighting to keep his eyes open, his lids fluttered until they were low. He thought about Bonnie wearing that silk robe from the night before, looking like such a fucking tease. The raw image of her moans and her gripping his arms branded an imprint in his brain, working all sorts of magic in his manhood. His hand worked callously to reach all his hard girthy length, veins jutting against the skin. His mouth parting and heart racing at the height of reaching a oncoming orgasm.

He dropped the frame onto the bed, because his fractious thoughts were enough to make it all the more visceral and real. The back of his eyelids shut intently, imaging Bonnie laid across the dining room table, both legs perched over his broad shoulders as if he were pounding into her senselessly.

Kai stroked himself harder, chest tightening and legs buckling. He let out a baritone moan. Finally coming into the palm of his hand. His head flew back to rest against the pillow. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as the real thing, but he couldn't focus while having a hard cock that needed attention. And the night before threw him into a tizzy, which went unsolved.

He looked to the frame once again. "See what you made me do Bonster," he uttered in low breath. He shook his head, feeling like an absolute perv, then comically shrugged off the thought.

Kai wasted no time gathering his bearings, adjusting his pants while standing to his feet. He spotted magenta satin panties on the floor, the ones Bonnie had been wearing last night. He reached down then pocketed them into his jeans baring a haughty smirk.

 **XXX**

She held a navy-blue dress up against her partially naked frame, standing before the mirror observing the soft fabric. She tossed it to the side in favor of a crimson one instead, it was vampy, stopping just above her knees with a high split that showed the perfect amount of thigh.

"You should definitely wear that one," said Caroline. Who was probing thru the dorm room closest.

Of all things, the girls convinced Bonnie to make an appearance at one of the college dorm parties that would be held tonight. She couldn't believe she talked herself into going. It all felt useless, returning to her seemingly normal life. Even considering that the town seemed to be at peace. No local murders or strange disappearances, but still there was an unsettling feeling in her gut. And Malachai Parker was the source of all those wrong feelings.

"I'm back!" chimed Elena, entering their shared room with two shopping bags in hand. "Okay three dresses later and two shirts, I've finally decided."

Bonnie felt uneasy in her presence ever since her very tense encounter with Damon. As far as she was concerned, Elena was naively unaware of his erratic and possessive behavior. And she wanted it to stay that way because she didn't know what any of it meant.

"Ugggh!" Caroline sighed loudly. "All these expensive clothes and I still feel like I have nothing to wear!" She was a designer brand whore at best.

"Care you've tried on at least six different outfits. Trust me you look good in all of them," stated Elena who started undressing herself.

"Of course I look good in all of them. That's not the point Elena!" Caroline responded smugly, her blonde hair still in pin curls, make up half done. She was in one of her moods.

Bonnie quietly slipped on her dress pairing it with black leather knee high boots, which perfectly complimented the long sleeve high neck dress. Her phone vibrated against the night stand.

Elena was quick to grab it, she nosily started at the locked touch screen, "Who's don't answer?!" she smiled.

Bonnie hastily stole it back, "No one special, "she uttered with wide eyes.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that," Elena chuckled. "Is Kai bothering you again?"

Bonnie's back turned to silently view the contents of the message, it read: _I was trapped in your living room for a whole day. You owe me._

Her eyes rolled before dropping it onto the tall dresser, putting it out of sight. She knew exactly what he meant by the terms "owe".

"Yeah what it is with you and Kai? Are you guys like together now?! Because that would totally be unethical," Caroline added while dabbing her mascara.

"I never mentioned his name once and here you two are playing the guessing game," Bonnie answered. She quietly went back to grooming herself in the mirror.

"Well there was that one time we caught you two red-handed and dry humping like animals. Sooooo I don't believe you," Caroline added.

"That was ancient, and a mistake!" Bonnie said defensively. "I'm trying to forget." But she knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. And the latter was near impossible in her book.

 **XXX**

An hour into the party and Bonnie already found herself bored. When decent looking guys tried to talk to her she made every excuse in the book to avoid small talk, brushing them off coldly. They were ordinary, and it wasn't enough to fill the void because everything she had with Kai was far from usual.

She felt enslaved to him in the most loyal and cruel way that it made her sick to her stomach, but she'd be lying to herself if she wanted that feeling to stop. He was suffocating and painful, all the more making her intrigued and inclined to keep him around because she wanted to know him, how he ticked.

How could she go back to normal when her body experienced something close to a revelation every time they touched, magic and carnal feelings mixed allot.

It was the hour were college-goers were becoming climatically drunk. Luckily most of the guests were upper classmen, so the atmosphere wasn't too premature. Just pleasant drinking, wild conversation, and a bad taste of mainstream music blaring in the background of the old two-story colonial house that belonged to a cheesy frat of some sort.

She didn't know what she was drinking, it was delectable and easy to stomach, and it would probably hit her hours later.

Bonnie brought the filled concoction to the base of her lips standing near a wall, watching Caroline flirt with a senior. She acted dainty, twiddling a strand of hair in her finger. Elena stood nearby, texting aimlessly away on her phone.

That's when Damon popped up. He was maneuvering thru the crowd when he spotted Bonnie in plain sight. His lips tense, crystal clear eyes glaring at her. Maybe that aneurysm still pissed him off or the sound of her and Kai Parker nearly knocking boots was the trick.

He looked determined to reach her, only a few feet away. Then Elena jumped hastily in his path. "Hey you!" She cooed sweetly, arms quick to affectionately wrap around his neck.

She planted an innocent peck on his lips, but Damon didn't seem moved by her obvious smothering devotion. He stood silent, arms straight and his body tensely stiff while leering at Bonnie over his girlfriend's shoulder.

Bonnie folded her arms as they both approached, his arm wrapped around Elena's neck.

"Bon," he uttered dryly.

"Damon," she returned in the same fashion.

His expression quite pretentious, observing the surroundings of what seemed to be typical of Elena and Caroline's scene. "So getting wasted with a bunch of college kids is what you call fun," he snuffed.

"C'mon Damon, you're being a party pooper. Besides I'm here, isn't that enough," Elena begged wrapping her arms around his waist.

Bonnie huffed, already annoyed by his presence, "Feel free to uninvite yourself. Who let you in anyway, did you compel the owner?!" she didn't need an answer.

Damon's lips pursed together revealing his peeve.

Elena sensed the awkward tension, "Are you two fighting again?!" she smiled naively to what was happening in plain sight.

"That's our way of showing our love, right Bon," he smirked.

Bonnie forced a condensed grin before escaping into one of the bathrooms on the second floor. The one down stairs was packed with people in waiting.

She retouched her burgundy lipstick and fluffed her hair in front the mirror. A knock was at the closed door. "Someone's in here! "She yelled.

They tried the locked doorknob anyway. Seconds later they knocked again.

"I said someone's in here!" Bonnie prompted with anger in her voice.

The persistent knocking wouldn't stop.

She rushed to fling the door open, "I said-!" Stopped midway to see no one was standing by the door. She peered into hallway in both directions. A trio on one end chatting it up and laughing, the other side of the hall with a couple intimately whispering to one another.

She tucked her short-cropped hair behind her ear, then started for the back end stairway that would lead downstairs to the kitchen.

A distinct voice cleared their throat behind her before she could reach the small staircase.

"Fancy seeing you here," said Kai who smiled amorously. His hands tucked in his pockets, wearing that stupid grey hoodie he loved so much atop a dark utility jacket and some snug distressed jeans. He still hadn't abandoned his rebel-so-Cal look, but his style was a bit more refined.

"Let me guess, you followed me," Bonnie's hands placed at her hips, head cocked to the side.

"I'll have you know that I was tipped off by a friend," he explained. But she didn't believe him.

"You realize lying causes wrinkles, right?!" She remarked.

Kai smirked, lips twisted flirtatiously. "You look nice. Did wear that get up for me?!" he stared at her bare thigh were the split formed in her dress.

"No one says 'get-up' anymore, you should really catch up with the times. You sound like an old man," she said.

"I am 40 years your senior. Shall we not go there," he grinned. "Unless you're looking for a daddy figure, which you seem to be lacking…No offence." He smiled profusely at the thought.

"Insult me. Yes that's the perfect way to a girl's heart," she retorted finely.

Kai took baby steps forward, "I think the term you were looking for is 'woman'. I don't fuck girls," his voice ever so cocky.

"Too bad you're not fucking this woman tonight," Bonnie inclined, chin tilted to meet his smoldering gaze with a teasing grin.

"You don't sound so confident about that. Are you sure?" He touted, lips curiously parted.

"I got mine the other night, sorry to leave you hanging like that. Sucks for you," she added callously.

"Don't worry, it pleasures me to see you satisfied. I'm confident it won't be our last time," Kai winked. His hard chest rose at the vivid thought.

"I'm not your stop and go girl, so quit while your ahead," Bonnie wasn't the least bit amused.

"But we're just getting started," He added, his eyes wide and not believing anything that she says to be true. Or maybe he just hated the thought of rejection, most importantly when the veto was not returned from her.

"You can't claim what isn't yours," she went on.

Kai took a small step forward. "I don't have to claim what is already mine. I thought we established that by now," his head indelibly leaned forward.

He was pestering at best and his ego way too grand for her liking, but she couldn't deny the truth in his words. She was head over heels, disgusted with herself yet ready to fall at the whims of his offering.

She didn't know what to say next, maybe he caught her in a lie and she knew it. Her mouth opened, nothing came out.

"What the hell is this?!"

They turned to see Damon in the distance closing in on them, his shoulders back and head high as if he had some say so in their "it's complicated" mess.

"It's a party, didn't you get the memo," Kai snarkily replied.

"I didn't know they invited psycho sibling killing assholes," Damon replied.

Kai smiled darkly, he loved getting under Damon's skin. He ignored the insult as he had heard everything in the book thrown at him since childhood.

"Bon what the hell is he doing here?! I thought we talked about this," Damon said.

"You mean the part where you're trying to control my life!" Bonnie loudened.

"He shouldn't be here and you know it," Damon gritted between his teeth. Something about the siphon made his blood boil. He hated the competition of any men that tried to stake ground on his territory. Bonnie Bennett being a part of Mystic Falls, his home town was one of them.

"Look gramps, I think Bonnie is old enough to make her own life decisions and I'm one hundred percent sure that doesn't include you in the mix," Kai emphasized with his index finger.

He was getting tired of Damon's ever-so nosey presence. He needed help getting the girl to speak to him, thus he got what he wanted and Damon Salvatore was of no use at this point.

Kai pointed his finger while peering at Bonnie. "Can you believe this guy!" He smirked.

Damon about to lose his cool, he stepped to Kai with grandeur. "Listen you little shit, I shouldn't have ever helped you in the first place. I don't like you and I don't trust you. So you don't get to have free reign when your morals are still in question," he growled.

Kai's expression turned coy maintaining his cool, "I appreciate the gesture an all, but you're help is no longer needed," he smiled nonchalantly, feet grounded in place not moving a bit despite his opposer's tense stature.

Bonnie could feel a headache coming on, or maybe it was the drinks because she was turning tipsy. "Can you two stop acting like twelve years for five minutes!" She outburst.

"I won't let him do this to you. You're not the same person ever since you got back. Are you listening to yourself right now!?" Damon looked to her with a state of sickness.

"When was I ever the same?! Ever since I've met you, you've done nothing but turn my life upside down! So don't even," Bonnie replied fiercely.

"Ouch, Bonster you sure know how to dig the knife deep," Kai chuckled lightly.

Damon grabbed Kai by the collar of his coat, furiously pushing him against the wall causing a rumble. "What did you do to her, you sick freak?!" He snapped.

Kai remained unhindered by the fact. "It's that thing you do with a woman, then they reciprocate. Mad because you were too pussy to make the first move?!" He responded smartly. "Honestly you two had what, six months in the prison world of uninterrupted time and now you want to have your cake and eat it too," he laughed.

The veins in Damon's face throbbed, his fangs descended amid his flaring temper. His fists twisted Kai's jacket into his hand, ready to lose his cool, but something was holding him back. Maybe because Kai was so calm, unafraid because he was still a powerful warlock after all. And with one flick of the wrist he could easily break Damon's neck.

"Will you look at yourself! You're acting like a jealous fool!" Bonnie yelled. She was close enough to be in the middle of their scuffle, testosterone levels high.

"What's going on?!" The trio's heads turned to see Elena standing by. A look of apprehension and disgust on her face.

Damon let go of Kai's jacket at the sight of her. He wondered how much of it she had actually heard.

"What is Bonnie talking about?" Elena's voice sounded innocent and out of touch with the discussion that went completely over her head.

"Looks like somebody is in trouble with the misses," Kai smirked looking away, freed from the vampire's grasp.

Damon was about to rush Kai again, his hand reached the the top of his shoulder to squeeze farcely. Kai's hand lifted, fingers scrunched nearly together crushing Damon's wind pipe within seconds. His hand helplessly clawed at his throat for breath that wasn't there. His face no longer embroidered with black veins, just his human face twisted in pure pain.

Kai's invisible magical death grip leaving him sighing for air.

Bonnie clasped his other free hand squeezing his fingers to get his attention. She tugged hard and leered at him urging him to stop. "Kai that's enough!"

"You hear that Damon...Bonnie is the only person stopping me from killing you dead in your tracks," he uttered viciously.

Elena was approaching fast, but she seemed a bit unsure as to what the commotion was about. She remembered her and Kai's last torture session where she was practically helpless requiring rescue. Kai made brief malice eye contact with her waiting to see if she'd be willing to stop him. She was vampire, but a useless one at that. Elena stood frozen in her tracks at the sight of his cold grey blue eyes.

"Kai! I said stop!" Bonnie demanded. Her voice reaching to him with reason.

His magic was put to rest. _Snap!_

Damon's neck went twisting into a 180, Kai knew he would just be a nuisance and come after him. So he ended it first with disregard of the repercussions later.

"Bon you're just going to stand there and let him do this!?" Elena was flabbergasted with doe eyes. Her long brunette hair tucked behind one ear.

Kai's hand still latched tight onto Bonnie's, he wouldn't let go and frankly if he loosened his grip, she'd still choose to hold it.

Bonnie was not the least bit shocked, but she was speechless in front of her age-old girl friend who saw she was clearly siding with her friends decided foe.

"Bon is not Mrs. Fix it. So if you don't mind. We're leaving," Kai answered in deep voice. It was commanding, naturally convincing. He pulled Bonnie to follow after him in his wake. Their hands joined together in their exit.

She had an empty conscience for once in her sad and tired life. The old Bonnie would muster up a terrible "sorry" then aide with help, but that was then. For the first time, she was choosing herself, for better or worse.

 **XXX**

Kai was treading fast, leading her thru a horde of loud party goers pushing just about everyone in his path, still clutching Bonnie's hand tight. She was letting it all happen and the feeling started to sink in. It was a considerate act of intimacy, showing his possession to keep her close and in a way away from her toxic friends.

When they got to the brick pathway that traveled down the drive way, Bonnie tried to loosen his grip. "You can let go of my hand now," she said.

Kai kept walking, "Why so you can go back to that lame ass party," he snided knowing that wasn't what she truly wanted.

Bonnie yanked her hand away this time finally getting a hold of herself. "You act as if I can't take care of myself or speak on my own behalf for that matter," she shook herself to adjust her jacket.

"You didn't want to be there anyway. You practically let me rescue you from that shit show drama you thrive on so much. Honestly, what is it with you? Now I see why you martyr yourself so much," Kai chuckled with scorn.

Bonnie's mouth fell open, but the thought was nothing short of surprise. She listened instead.

"You would have stopped me by now, but I don't see you doing it." Kai yanked her wrist hard making her crash into his upper body. The pull was not violent, but more passionate than anything.

Her palms came colliding with his chest. His arms sneakily circling her waist and she found herself in his deadly hold. Their faces meeting intently, moving irises locked in one another.

"Go ahead, kiss me. I know that's what you're thinking," Bonnie murmured softly. Her breathing picked up its pace. The cold air between them, his body radiated warmth.

"Why? Is that what you want me to do?" Kai voiced lowly. "What can I say, your hard to please attitude makes me want you even more. Maybe I like rescuing you. You're not a damsel in distress type, but everyone needs it now and then."

"And your cockiness always rubs me the wrong way," she replied. Her eyes searching his with fascination at how he cared about something so simple as wisking her away from a simpleton gathering.

She skimmed the row of parked cars aligning the dark street. "Which one's yours Mr. Parker?" she wooed.

Kai nods, walking ahead of her. "This way princess," he answered.

She hated when he gave her dubious nicknames without permission, but she sure as hell liked they way he said it.

 **XXX**

The cascading glow of the street lights is calming in the quiet neighborhood as they exit the car.

She heads towards the front door, jingling her keys in hand longer than she should. A sign that she really didn't want to be alone.

"Let's try this again. Are you going to invite me inside?" Kai insists, hands complacently in his pockets out of what she could see to be nervousness. Something she never picked up on until now. All those times where she had him speechless, how was she so dense not to see this all along? He tried to mask it with hard jokes, but deep down he still had feelings.

The intensity of his stare was burning, it could rip a hole right thru her if she didn't look away. It makes her knees weak.

"I think I can manage," Bonnie utters, lingering thoughts suggested that maybe she could use the company. "I'm tired, I need sleep."

But she was wide awake. Even during their comfortable silent car ride, she felt safe in his presence. Why she kept denying this from herself, she couldn't understand. Maybe she needed to gain his trust again.

"Sleep is for the weak," he mutters with a smile. "We could binge on junk food and watch scary movies all night," he offered sweetly. "I feel like Nightmare on Elm street…"

Bonnie returns a modest smile. "Or we could watch Halloween, the original one of course," she played along not sure if that was really going to happen.

Kai's grin turned wide. "I'm loving your taste. You're too young to know about the classical horror genre….Night of the Living Dead!?" he went on.

Bonnie's eyes went upward to think. "The 80s version?!" she was unsure.

"God no! The very first one from the 60s. It started the whole movement," he said a little too excited. "Night of Living Dead it is then...Promise, I'll keep my hands to myself," both palms up in surrender to show he was harmless and not the sexual deviant she made him out to be.

Bonnie waited a bit, the silence almost breaking him. His ego needed the stroking. "Let me think about it," she answered cooly.

She's treaded fast to the door as if Kai weren't right on top of her heels, she sensed it. Her body turned quick, him stopping in her path, almost a little too close and eager.

Hands in his pockets, a stupid proud grin plastered on his face. He peers at her with keen interest and still awaiting an answer.

"Wow you really don't give up," she was loving the suspense.

Kai's head cocked to the side a bit, with a sly smile. "I like a challenge and you my dear are not an easy feat."

Bonnie's expression turned salty. "That's not what you said months ago when you drowned and electrocuted me."

"Oh…" Kai's eyes rolled embarrassingly to another direction.

"If I recall correctly, you said 'I was making this too easy for you' remember?" she wasn't about to let that memory slide.

Kai waived his hand to play it off. "C'mon Bon, that was just me trying to get what I want. I was a selfish bastard then. I didn't really know you like I do now."

"But do you really know me?!" Bonnie went about with concern. "I mean you manipulated me, opening up about your childhood trauma and abuse. Bed me for fun only to steal my magic and leave me for dead," her expression a bit more serious and concentrated. She shook her head, "I was such a fool to let you use me."

This turned sour quick.

Kai wasn't sure how to mend this. At first, he thought things were going well. Now she's on the verge of becoming emotional all within a few minutes. He didn't remember women being this difficult to handle. But then again, he also had zero empathy before meeting her. Now she complicated his own inner feelings. Bonnie Bennett was not just any typical woman to him, she was worth of winning despite it all. He would endure whatever means necessary to get close.

His heels went up and down out of awkwardness, he hated feeling this way because it wasn't natural to him. Not getting what he wanted. He knew he couldn't talk his way out of this one.

"I'm just making sure you get home safe," he confessed genuinely. Switching up his game, he tried to be ham about it. "I'd hate for you to be all alone in that big old house. There are things that go bump in the night ya know," his voice delectably trailed off.

"Oh you mean the monsters?!" she coyly replied. "I'm so scared," her voice dull and dry.

"I forget nothing scares brave Bonnie Bennett," he smiled.

He was wrong because she was petrified, not by entities, vampires, or murderous people for that matter. But what stirred in her heart was what worried her most. The feeling of losing control of herself, of her magic. And falling for him was the scariest part.

She swallowed briefly, ignoring him. Turning on her heels again until reaching the front door. The porch light lit a comforting cream-colored glow putting her at ease. It was on a timer, to turn on during the evening hours.

Kai sighed loudly as if his presence had gone unnoticed, "Does this mean we're back at square one?"

She turned again before opening the door. Chest heavy, taking a deep breath. "We never made it into the relationship phase. So keep dreaming if it makes you happy," she answered.

His eyes cinched, goading hers tensely. He wanted to push some more, but didn't know the right things to say. So he played it off with his usual banter. "Speaking of dreams, been have any about me lately?" He grins.

"If you mean the ones where you're chasing me, hurling a knife into my stomach. Then yes," she answered coldly.

Kai scratches his head at the thought, "And nothing else?!" He peaks curiously, lips parted and scratching his head. _What was knocking around in there, she thought_.

She couldn't help but think how insensitive he was for the most part. Maybe he was tired of offering his sad apologies and traded them for sadistic and self-loathing humor.

She takes a single step forward, draws a finger to the center of his chest. "You know people often internalize their emotions to ease their guilt. And denial is one of those things," she says, looking up at him with can-do shimmering eyes, peeking beneath her long black mascara lashes.

If he was correct, he could see she was indirectly flirting with him. He knew she was possibly stringing him along, a bit of both since that's all she was willing to offer. He still loved it.

Kai knew Bonnie was dallying, but she so easily forgets he's a master manipulator as well.

"No denial, just trying to move forward. Unlike some people," he leers at her, flirty like. "You still think I'm a monster?" He asks.

Bonnie's head tilts upward to lock eyes. "Definitely," she says firmly.

Something in the way she said it indicated a longing for him to chase, to touch, and kiss, and all the other pleasant things that come along with reckless abandon filled with sheer violate passion.

Kai offers a descending head. "The monster won't bite unless you want it to," he whispers.

To which Bonnie slaps his center chest. Kai takes a step back to laugh. It reminds him of their hot and cold interactions in the prison world.

"You're not funny!" She retorts.

"I find myself to be quite hilarious thank you," he says. "You're so tense, want a back rub?" he went on randomly.

"Back rubs don't work in my book," she stated outright.

"Foot rub then? I have master fingers that can work out those hard kinks you probably don't even know you have," he flirted aimlessly. He was hitting a low and it probably wouldn't work, but he didn't care.

Bonnie cracked a half-hearted smile. His willing to please was very tempting and sounded absolutely lovely. The idea of being pampered by the none other destructive siphon who was practically melting like butter in the palm of her hands.

"I'm retiring early and no," She cleared knowing damn well she wanted his hands all over her body.

She steps into the dark house, hand getting ready to close the door on him. Kai's right boot blocks it from closing. "Rude! Don't I get a goodnight kiss?!" He smiles loftily.

Bonnie's eyes roll playfully. "Not such a good idea seeing as how you tried to accost me the night before."

"We could always try again. I'll be gentle this time," he offered with puppy dog eyes that even she couldn't resist. His eyebrow raised a bit.

Bonnie's lips twisted, she made him wait in anticipation.

"I'll think about it." she ended.

Kai grinned from ear to ear, seemingly satisfied with her response.

The front door swiftly closes on his face. He doesn't internalize it to be personal. He respects her wishes.

 **XXX**

He's lazily walked away in defeat heading down the porch steps. A slight smile curling in the corner of his lips so to say. He makes it half way, stopping in the middle of the walk way looking straight ahead at his car.

He imagined himself turning back to see Bonnie standing in the window with the curtains drawn open for him to see her feminine form.

Like the movie scene from "Body Heat". The nostalgia struck him, the scene of classic beauty Kathleen Turner's presence wearing that crisp all white dress that could kill a man with a single look. Except her form was replaced by the regal beauty of Bonnie Bennett and her honey toned glistening skin.

Her chest would rise with arousal and longing, in waiting of him to come back to her. But her stubborn mind games wouldn't allow him to pass that fortress, the large secluded home acting as the barrier between them and their forbidden love. So he'd be forced to break his way into the house without her permission because she taunted and toyed with his inner deepest desires to have her, ready to consume her whole. And she desperately needed for him to act first so she could spare herself the dignity of having to be the first to break the mold.

Kai shook his ill-informed romantic thoughts, he watched one too many movies while being stuck in that hell hole. It was either that, drink excessively, occasionally dabble in recreational drugs for a brief period, jack-off, exercise, or commit suicide.

Not having another warm body to interact with caused this behavior. He cycled between them since they were his only given options, which eventually turned into normal routine without regard to his sanity. Only tortuous solitude and boredom.

 _CRASH!_ Followed by a subdued thud.

He looked back at the dark house, the porch light no longer glowing. Just the dark Bennett home with no lights on inside.

 _THUD! Another crash!_

"Bonnie," he heaves softly to himself.

 _Scream!_

Kai knows danger when he hears it. The loud shrieking scream continued, muffled inside the large home. His body racking with force to flight in the direction of the violent noise.

Next thing he's running back up the porch steps with determination.


	8. Chapter 8 - Fail Safe, Part I

**Fail Safe, Part I**

Bonnie enters the dark home, the large red door follows suit to shut behind her. She turns the dead bolt and the bottom one for extra precaution because who in their sane mind leaves their house unlocked these days?

In quaint suburban Mystic Falls, most neighbors were naive enough to do so, but she was not one of them. So she turned the top lock for peace of mind.

Every day she made it a habit to burn special incense herbs near the entry ways of the house. A trick her grams taught her. The idea was to ward off so called demons and supernatural trespassers, it was an old superstition at best.

Her right hand grazed the wall in search of the light switch to ease her anxiety, the house was completely dark. She flips it on.

Bonnie shrieks at the sight of a tall figure sporting dark clothes from head to toe. He didn't even bother to mask himself.

The chilling man lifts a hand, making Bonnie levitate within seconds before she can respond. The tips of her boots no longer touching the hard wood floor beneath her. Body paralyzed and unable to move in the confines of his sorcery.

With the flick of his wrist, he sends her flying against the adjacent wall. Her small body racking into the picture frames causing a loud crash. She limply falls onto the entry way table, hitting her head upon reaching the ground.

She's taken back by the power. She finds the strength to get up, resting on her forearms to catch the lost breath.

The man stalks further into the light, he's in his mid-forties, short length grey and black hair, wrinkles above his forehead and eyes black as sin.

His mouth parted to speak in heavy tone, "This is for the order."

Bonnie hand reaches out, she chants. Sending an explosive blast in his vicinity causing a ruckus. Bonds of electricity spark in midair shocking him entirely. She quickly retreats to the living room, looking for a solid or sharp object for self-defense.

There's banging at the front door, the sound of Kai's voice reverberating on the other end with panic.

But her thoughts shifted back to the intruder who was already making his way into the living room with stoic expression. On a mission to finish their fight.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in my house!" Bonnie clamored loudly.

His eerie silence tells her he doesn't intend to answer.

Bonnie doesn't wait, because as quick as he's ready to attack again so is she. Both his hands raised sending a heavy shock to the room causing a rumble giving her instant vertigo. His warlock powers unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

She can feel the life force being sucked out of her. Loud shrieking sound writhed thru her ears as she stumbles from side to side. Bonnie was no novice and never one to back down even when things got tough.

She chants again thru the pain, the man's black coat burst into flames. He rushes to take of the charred coat, throwing it to the ground in one fell swoop practically unharmed. It was a mere distraction in his eyes.

He charged at her with unbearable strength, his hand soon locked around her throat squeezing with malicious intent.

Bonnie gasps loudly from the shudder of his strong fingers, he towers over her, a good six foot three. Pale skin and cold dark brown eyes that screamed lifeless and threatening with little remorse behind them.

 **XXX**

Kai on other side is itching to get into the Bennett homestead. After pounding at door, he follows the commotion that led to the living room. With one chant, his magic shatters the tall window's glass. He quickly clears the shards and draws back the heavy fabric curtains, his body climbing thru.

Bonnie knows she can't over power him with her human strength alone. She thinks fast amid her heavy choking. Eyes scrunched with fury, sending a blow to the man's gut. A force so strong that he lets go to catch his breath, still only one step away from her and he could pounce again.

The man's head labors violently, causing him to shake and nearly fall but it wasn't enough. He was hit by surprise, but unmoved by the force.

Another harsh pound and that does the trick, he finally falls to his knees. He wants to get up again, his one leg taking a stand.

Bonnie takes a step back to see broad shouldered Kai standing behind him with a metallic bat in hand. His focus tense and cross with fury.

He hurls the bat at the man's head with brute force again, this time with both hands gripping the base. He swings in his volatile charade losing count of how many times he struck the man.

He continues to beat him into a bloody pulp with harsh momentum, deep grunts in between each hit until blood splatters across his face and clothing. He hits like a mad man with fortuitous gust that he begins losing himself. Not even noticing that man was obviously motionless and incapacitated.

"Kai!" Bonnie yells to break his spell. "I think he's dead already!"

But Kai continues hitting the disfigured corpse. She stomps towards his side yelling at him to stop.

"Hey!" She shouts, attempting to pull the bat from his hand. But Kai doesn't loosen his grip, he only peers at her with fury in his eyes. A small blatant smirk on his face, encased in the dead man's blood.

"I said he's dead. You can stop!" Bonnie urges.

Kai's back turns straight, he's drawing heavy breath, mouth completely open. It was unlike anything she had ever witnessed, him in such raw emotion. His face revealing a bit of thrill behind the killing that sent shivers to her gut. He could have used his magic instead, she wondered why he chose the most barbaric defense.

She snatches the bat from his hand and throws it to the floor.

Kai's hands rest at the base of his hips to breath. They both silently stood over the mysterious still corpse. The first half of the house looked like a tornado had ran thru it. The sight of splattered brain debris spread across the rich Persian carpet which made her want to gag on sight. Bile forms in her throat, she's forced to keep it down from vomiting.

"What the hell was that?!" Bonnie exclaims, hand aimed towards to ground.

Kai doesn't answer, only gawking at the body taking heavy breath.

She paces the floor wondering how they'd clean up the bloody mess and left wondering what the man meant by "the order".

"We could have gotten information out of him if you didn't kill him!" Bonnie urged.

"He's not one of mine. Definitely not a part of the Gemini coven," Kai heaved. His face filled with splatter pattern spots of the dead man's blood.

"All the more reason we needed him alive!" Bonnie shouted, aiming her hands at his body.

"Excuse me, but the hard work is done now. Maybe I should have let him continue in his tirade," Kai abated.

Bonnie wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. "I could have handled him myself," she insisted. Honestly, she didn't want to admit that she needed the help.

"On my end, things seemed to be going pretty well for you," he uttered sarcastically in dry tone.

"Well did you have to be so messy about it. Now there's blood everywhere….Oh my god," The useless thought dawned to her. "My grams would kill me if she found out I messed up her Persian rug," she uttered.

"Excuse me princess, but If I used my magic to put him down, this whole living room would be obliterated. Your welcome!" Kai hounded.

 **XXX**

Kai began wiping his face with a damp towel, his adrenaline settling to rest. He did the dirty work of clean up to dispose of the body, first wrapping it in a large blanket then invisibly cloaking it. They disappeared into the night to get rid of the corpse.

Bonnie insisted on staying at the house, but Kai wouldn't take no for an answer as he didn't want her out of his sight.

They rode together with the dead man's body thumping around in the trunk of the car. The woods would be the safest bet to dump him.

"This doesn't feel right," she interrupted the silence. She held a flash light in hand to see thru the nightfall's wooded forest.

"From what I was told, you've battled werewolves and vampires on a regular, so this isn't your first. Relax, I did all the heavy lifting," Kai chimed. He was right and even if she wanted to help, he wouldn't let her.

"We should find out who he is," she said. Bonnie searched the dead man's pockets, coat and pants only to find no wallet or identification.

"No one's going to miss him. Trust me!" Kai went about with irritation in his voice, he suggested that they perform some spells to get some answers.

He hovered over the man to get a feel for his magic, nothing lingered for him to siphon. He sighed to himself, "I can't feel anything, that's odd. It's like he's off the radar." He looked to her with disturbance.

 **XXX**

"I'll work some mojo and clean this up like it never happened," Kai proposed. He put her mind at ease, suggesting that she go clean herself up in the meantime.

Bonnie wiped the foggy bathroom mirror to get sight of her half-naked reflection. A small towel wrapped around her upper half covering her small breasts as she brushed her teeth. Her short hair now frizzy from the steam of her hot shower. She smoothed it down, placing the short strands back into a messy pony.

She could hear Kai doing wonders on the first floor with his magic. She rolled her eyes at the thought of the trauma knowing it would be difficult to sleep tonight. Still she was grateful that he did all the hard work without complaint. His pride wouldn't allow her to take in part in helping either. She liked that about him.

He was her savior so to speak. Bonnie hated calling it that because in her eyes she didn't need saving, but it was nice to let someone else do something in her place for a change. Usually it was her dumbfounded friends coming to her for help, to clean up the mess they made. Vampires in all their strength still needed witches to thrive and even survive.

Fuck! She hated herself for making daylight rings for their benefit. Caroline and Elena were no exception. Still she harbored a resentment towards them, fore their bad decisions only seemed to get her killed and cause unnecessary stress, depression, and all the above.

Kai on the other hand, she couldn't blame on them. He just fell into her lap like an angel who lost his wings, cast from the sky due to blasphemy. Now she was taking him in like a lost dog who needed a new owner. She fed and bathed him metaphorically, now he won't leave her alone in all his loyal clinginess.

And her warlock savior was quite attractive. Maybe if Luca lived long enough, they would have been together instead, and her life would be different. But Kai Parker was her warlock now, one chained at the hip. She questioned how she'd get rid of him now.

Bonnie headed towards the foyer and living area to see everything in its rightful place. It was as if the crazed commotion never happened in the first place. She smiled to herself as Kai took it upon himself to shower.

She noised her way thru the upstairs hallway with a cold glass of water in hand, thinking of him and looking for an excuse to check in.

Bonnie peered into the guest bedroom to see the door ajar. Kai in all his glory was naked from head to toe, hard body glistening and damp from his fresh shower. He was towel drying his wet straight brown hair.

She loudly cleared her throat and chose to divert her eyes out of respect. She felt dumb for this, not like she hadn't seen him naked several times now.

"Water!" she said, putting her hand thru the cracked bedroom door.

Kai boldly swung the door open without second thought. "How kind of you!" he chimed gleefully. "So is this you being nice or did you want to see me in my birthday suit?!" he smiled charmingly. His damp hair spike away from his forehead, shoulders square and chest chiseled to perfection.

Bonnie tried to resist his charms, she was horrible at acting oblivious to it. "Thanks for doing what you did. I didn't want to call any one else…I'm just…" She stammered before looking below his waist to see his pink cock hanging in the open. _Dammit! it was large even when it wasn't fully erect._

She imagined herself getting down on her knees right before him and taking him whole into her mouth. Just as a thank you for aiding her with his witchy-woo, and really just for the sake of doing so because her womanhood throbbed at the sight of his nice framed psychic.

Bonnie finished awkwardly. "I…just…I'd rather you be the one to do it."

Kai haughtily grinned, his hand holding the door wide open. He reached for the glass of water and took a full gulp, his dry throat swelling up and down to swallow the cold purified fluid. He noticed her nervous demeanor, kept her waiting in suspense and deliberately chose to stay silent.

"Okay. Goodnight," Bonnie uttered on the balls of her heels. She swiveled into a turn, but Kai caught her by the hand.

"Going to bed so soon?!" He asked in low tone, his teeth baring a handsome smile.

Bonnie's eyes shut tight, her body temperature rising beneath her long sleeve lilac night shirt that covered her bottom. The fabric showed an excessive amount of thigh, she paired it with fuzzy ankle socks for comfort. She kicked herself for being only half dressed and tempting the devil himself while he was in the nude.

"Kai put some clothes on now!" she demanded.

"Why?! Do you not like me like this…Does it make you feel things?" he teased, his tone alluring and humorous.

"For both our sakes, you should get dressed and I'll see you in the morning. It's bad enough I'm letting you sleep here for the night!" she added with grandeur.

"Bon I appreciate the gesture. You have no idea," he smiled weakly. "Still up for that scary movie?! The living room is pristine. We can go downstairs if it makes you feel better. No bedroom action, just me you and the television," his eyebrow raised with convincing.

"Kai we just killed a man! And your first thought is to watch a horror flick?!" She shook, a bit petrified at the idea of how forgetful and calm he was.

He shrugged lightly in response. He'd been through worse.

"Besides we both know what a late-night movie and a couch leads to," her eyes rolled, foot tapping skittishly.

"You mean like that saying…Netflix and chill?!" he went on. His fingers delicately massaged hers in response.

"And you learned that all by yourself?!" she asked with humor.

"Twitter actually! It's kind of neat. Useless to say the least," he shrugged.

"Okay, don't ever say neat ever again," she added.

His fingers toyed with the palm of her hand, bringing it in upright position. He intertwined his digits with her own making tense eye contact.

Kai took bold steps forward, now towering over Bonnie's short height. She swallowed in her throat, then looked to his lips for affirmation. It was so hard resisting him in his naked form. He was openly comfortable doing so, knowing that it would make her hot and bothered.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie whispered foolishly as her back hit the open door now braced against the wall, trapped in the confines of his intimate space.

"Kissing you goodnight," he uttered in baritone voice. His hands grazed her hips with fervor making her night shirt rise, her body jolting from his undertaking touch.

He pressed his hard-naked body into her fully clothed one. In seconds, his lips were within breach of her ready pout.

Kai took in the sights of her beautiful bare asymmetrical face, no makeup at all. Just her natural eye brows highlighted by her emerald green star struck eyes and blushing cheeks peeking beneath her glowing light mocha skin. His index finger and thumb traced a small circle, starting from the top of her forehead then ending down to her chin. His digits tilted her head slightly so their lips could meet, his jaw clinching with feral ache.

Bonnie inhaled deep with closed eyes, she could swear her body would break into a million pieces and float away from his candid touch.

Kai's lips pursed onto hers with deep liking. She participated with earnest zeal, her mouth spreading and opening for his inviting soft massaging tongue. He reached deep into her mouth causing him to savagely moan against her lips. The feel of his baritone groan vibrated in her throat sending a warm sensation to her womanhood with tingle.

She returned the favor with her own whining sound. Her hips rolled into his lower half, his cock semi-erect from the hot and feverish kiss that lasted for nearly five or seven seconds. They weren't counting.

He stopped their kissing, pulled back to vivaciously stare at her pink pout, lips wet and glistening from their ardent kiss.

 _Don't stop. Don't stop! Her mind racked and raced with ache._

"You still owe me," Kai uttered, lips subtly pressed against hers. He seemed to tame his arousal just enough to see her own heightened desires going completely out of whack.

Bonnie's throat swelled with angst, unsure what to say next. Her words needed to be carefully planned out to ensure she did not end up being thrown onto the guest bed with her shirt above her head and panties down to her ankles.

"Just kiss me again and we'll call it even," Bonnie whispered back with weak breath.

Kai did just that, his mouth went crashing into hers with overbearing passion. Lips wide open and smacking against hers. His tongue had no tame, it swirled and licked in every direction he possibly could. He harshly bit her bottom lip, causing Bonnie to wince from the pinch. In apology he sensually pecked away the harmless pain with his sweet kisses making her release a hard smile.

Bonnie's hands disobeyed her thought out plan, reaching to feel his bare smooth back. Fuck! Something about him being fully naked brought out her carnal desires in full fold.

Her fingers nails dug a trail down to his ass cheeks. She palmed them hard to pull his erection into her lower half, legs willing to spread for his play. She moaned again into his mouth when his head swayed in motion, turning to kiss at a different angle.

 _Damn, he was too good at this._

Kai's hands reached for her panties, he didn't waste time frolicking with the hem line. He was decisively pulling them down and she couldn't deny how wet she had become from their make out session. Her hands quickly stopped his from revealing her womanhood.

She pushed at his chest with full force to make him move away. He fell back into the door frame with a smug smile plastered across his handsome face, not the least bit surprised.

"I said goodnight!" Bonnie halted in firm voice. She didn't know how she mustered the strength to stop his efforts.

She treaded fast to her bedroom on the far opposite end of the hall not daring to look back at him for one second, afraid that maybe he'd bravely follow after her. She slammed the door shut causing a loud pound.

 **XXX**

She wrestled beneath the cotton sheets with restless angst. Eye lids swiftly fluttering in stasis of half-awake sleep. Thoughts of the ghastly intruder lurking deep inside her brain kept her from a good night's rest.

Her fingers rustled through her hair. Her back arched, arms stretching in the confines of the comfy bed.

Her ear drums detected the sound of the creaking floor boards. She awoke completely, leaning forward with a startle. The large window was open, a peaceful cool breeze blew in the night time air making the sheer curtains flutter lightly. She didn't remember leaving it open.

"Who's there?" Bonnie muttered with shaky voice, ready to use her magic in self-defense.

A dark figure was kneeling at the side of her bed, his face and form hard to make out. She crawled against the foot of her headboard with alarm, but a firm hand latched onto her ankle a top the covers.

"Relax, it's just me," Kai whispered.

Bonnie rubbed the sleep from her eyes, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "What are you doing in my bedroom?!"

"I let myself in, if you don't mind," he answered with calm.

"I do mind," she assured him. She scratched her head swearing that she locked the door before heading to bed. "You should go back to the guest room," she murmured.

"But I thought you'd be thrilled to see me," he whispered as if they weren't the only two in the house.

Kai proceeded to pull his short sleeve grey cotton shirt from over his head before leisurely sitting onto the bed's edge closest to her. His weight making the mattress shift.

Something in the way that he invited himself in her bed left her frozen, a wicked excitement cast in between her legs. He gradually pulled the covers down her bare legs, her skin glowed in the night's casting light.

"You shouldn't be here," she mustered weakly. Her nerves were still on edge from his tense stance, she didn't expect him to be so bold.

"I can't sleep. Can you?" he asked smoothly.

He reached for the fabric of her nightie, fingers playing with hem, making it rise against her upper thighs. His touch made her quiver lightly and she tried to hide it, her neck cocked a bit to ease her nerves. His placid demeanor was different than usual.

"What's wrong? This is what you want right. You fantasize about me sneaking into your room late at night," His pursed into a slight smile.

"Give me your hand," he asked, turning an open palm in exchange.

He was patient, expression a bit stoic, yet his eyes were warm and calling out for her to touch him.

Instinctively she was put at ease much to her amaze. His cool stance was disarming. Dissolute feelings lingering about in their privacy of the silent and dark room. They both sensed it. The luscious sentiments wrapped them both like a warm blanket.

With not a second thought, her hand hovered over top of his palm inches away from contact. His own hand noticeably much larger than hers.

A trickled of energy was scratching her, the feeling extended into her arm and they hadn't even touched. Her curiosity peaked, making her want to meet with his open palm.

She worried it would turn into a throbbing siphon if she came in contact.

"Do you trust me?" his expression grave.

Her eyes met with his, observing his facial features hoping to see earnest beyond his stale grey-blue eyes.

"Not really," she answered honestly.

Kai's eyes flicked upward in languish, his fingers grazing hers with reverie.

She let herself be his muse, finally letting their fingers tangle. The siphon burn was instant, a blaring hot phenomenon shot through her entire upper half. A sudden feeling of hotness formed in her body, it was painful at first. She gritted her teeth to bear it for the first few seconds, then the agonizing feeling started to fade.

She was sharing her magic with the warlock, except he wasn't taking her power. She was on the receiving end of his.

Her eyes shut to take in the raw and blissful feeling, the sensation set ablaze to run ramped through her arms and legs. She let out a faint sigh, lips pursed into a cute smile.

"Easy there Bon, I can't have you draining me of all my magic," Kai musters softly.

She draws back from his magic at the sound of his voice. "We shouldn't be doing this," she uttered. "It's wrong." Asking herself what game he was playing at.

"Only if you let it be," he cooed. The palm of his hand sneakily went up her thigh making Bonnie gasp. "You're so tense, relax."

Now on the bed, he crawled his way down, his knees brushing hers to get in between her legs forcing them to make way.

He hovered over her, his face transfixed on the sight of her mid-section. Oh how he missed seeing what was underneath the light fabric of her clothing.

She carefully watched his cantor with wonder, hard expression solely focused on her as he played follow the leader.

He gently raised her soft nightie to reveal just enough stomach. His body then laid flat in the spread of her willfully open legs, biceps resting all his weight onto her pelvis and hard bare chest leaning into her lower entry.

"They say when you share magic with another witch, you're bonded to them for life," he said.

"How can you be so…" Bonnie sighed, fingernails bunching the cotton sheets because she wasn't expecting his warm tongue to slide against her navel.

He stopped until reaching her mound just above her sex. Her hips lightly rolled beneath his heavy weight with appease.

"Kai?" She called in question. She would be a fool to deny the thrilling anticipation. The possible prospect of what awaited her, the expectancy of his hot mouth leaving her in suspense.

"Bon," he answered in low tone, planting another suculant kiss onto her quivering stomach.

In his peaceful silence, Kai pecked sweetly at the divvy of her pelvis. He took the side of her supple hip with an open mouth, ending it with slow tender bite. She flinched in woe from the delicate yet ticklish stir.

Bonnie's head complacently rested in the plush pillow to stare up at the angled ceiling. The twisted tree branches danced in the shadows on the walls above. Her rampade thoughts ran wild, asking herself if she should stop him.

Her breathing labored short because Kai's head was now in between her open legs. His fingernails dragged a trail against her skin, smoothly bringing her panties down along with them. Her bottom half now in the buff.

"You come when I say you can," Kai is frank about it. His head slowly descended, lips pursed to lightly kiss the folds of her labia bringing forth an instant wetness in her sex, making Bonnie moan softly.

Her eyelids drifted tranquilly at the warm fuzzy sensation that spread throughout her entire mid-section. A prickling went to her legs, instantly making its way to her toes causing them to tensely curl. She hummed this time, rolling her hips out of arousal, her fingers now playing with her hardened nipples atop her shirt.

"Like that," Kai cooed with a smirk, egging her on. He took in the sights of her beautiful female anatomy in search of which place he wanted to kiss next.

"Yes," she called earnestly, carefully watching him. Eyelids barely able to stay open.

Kai hummed in what could only reveal his carnal desire to please, his mouth opened again to encase her vaginal lips whole with fulfillment to make her moan again. He kissed and suckled the area teasingly, suctioning her entire womanhood with savage lust to only pull away again to see just how wet he could bring her. "Hmmm," his baritone voice sang.

"No, why did you stop?!" Bonnie desperately urged, leaning onto her elbows to make eye contact with him.

"Because I told you not to come," Kai answered calmly, his gaze fixated on her with a 'not so pleased' attitude.

"I didn't, I promise," she plead in a way that she never thought she would do. Panning and begging for the sociopath that she hated the most, hoping he would bring her to a luscious climax. It was everything she imagined and fantasized about for weeks on end, completely filled with disgust that she allowed herself to sink so low.

Like an obsession, it all started with that stupid vengeful oral sex he performed on her in 1994. It was like a bad episode of Stockholm Syndrome. She recalled, wondering if it was his way of pay back in the form of an apology. Or maybe he needed to fill some void. After all he was a man who went without sex with an actual person for nearly a decade.

She wanted to ask, as they had never talked about it since then. She was too embarrassed to even bring it up, most definitely mortified to admit that she enjoyed any of it at all.

She indeed wanted and tried to on many occasions, forget. To abandon those memories of physical and deviant torment he got off on so well. But the recollection stayed trapped somewhere in her subconscious and it wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried to shut it off.

Kai traced his middle finger around the outskirts of her entry to get view of her opening only to see her wet secretions flow softly onto his digit.

"Liar," he teased.

His coarse finger pressed on to penetrate her insides to see her wetness, the stub curled to rub friction to her top wall making her whine again. He keenly fondled her, watching his own finger go in and out to see the swell of her cunt expand and squeeze. She gasped loudly when he abruptly added the additional middle finger for fuck sake. It wouldn't suffice in place of his cock, but the size of his fingers were rather generous.

Kai groaned, his mouth met her opening lips to hum against them. "Bon, you're making this too easy for me," lips pursed, then extending his tongue to delicately massage the small spot beneath her clit, bringing her instant pleasure.

"Ka-a-!" Bonnie called out in response to his leisure swirling tongue, he began lapping in wave like motions in gradual pace that kept her coming again and again. She couldn't help the stuttering moans that escaped her vocal cords and the broken endings of calling out his name. "K-k-a….K-i," she pled softly.

Kai's head swaying in up and down motion, his tongue skillfully extended against her wetness to make rounds, not losing sight of her oncoming orgasm.

The taste of her decadence makes him candidly moan in return. His licks continuous and stirring her hot stop in rapid pace with vicious intent to make her break.

"Yes…please... don't stop," Bonnie yells. He makes sure to work his fingers at the same pace of his quick tongue.

Kai suctions her lower lips with rife savage, enclosing a lengthy long wet kiss. So loud that it could wake the whole neighborhood. He hummed each time she moaned.

Her body contouring and back arching, hips rising from the bed, but his mouth stays glued to her womanhood with determination.

He talks in between kisses, his tongue still pressed against her now soaking wet clit, "You taste…"

 _Another wet explosive kiss._

"So…."

 _He kisses fervently._

"Fucking…."

 _One more kiss._

"Good."

 _Suck, lick, kiss and repeat._

She continuously moaned with relish and content.

"Don't come," he tells her sternly. Kai palms her stomach to keep her bottom flat onto the bed. Bonnie's legs already shaking in the confines of his grasp.

This was absolute and sheer torture. Her body loyally abided by his command for what she could not describe. It all seemed to be mental or maybe he was just that good at stirring her senses.

Bonnie sighed heavy in frustration, her fingers ran thru his soft hair to draw him taunt, his face practically smothering her vagina whole.

Kai's mouth now working harder than before making Bonnie moan and swear every word in the dictionary.

"Please Kai-ple…s..e" she called out nonsense, wanting to release a building orgasm.

She leans forward to see Kai staring back at her, his moves came to halt. He was just staring at her with blanket still features.

Her body convulsed with pain from the unfinished pinnacle.

"What is it..?!" Bonnie's sentence put on pause, attention redirected when she saw another figure in the room. Her own movements were solidified, but underneath she was shaken with doubt.

The figure was statue-like in the corner of her bedroom, white moonlight cast a glow against one side of the unfamiliar and odd face.

The ghostly presence of an old woman in her sixties, thick gray hair pinned back, with fading brown complexion.

Bonnie leaned forward in bed pulling herself away from Kai who seem to be frozen in place. He didn't blink, his breathing chest still moving with signs of life. All the while, just oddly staring back at her.

 _This was getting weird fast._

The old woman was draped in a thick rich paisley golden and purple scarf covering her top half. She wore a long dark colored dress, its flared hemline reaching the hardwood floor. She was decked out in vintage brass jewelry.

"They're coming for you," she chanted in husky tone, stark dark greyish-brown eyes leering back at her with warning.

Bonnie's expression turned to utter confusion, "What?!" her eyes widened.

A louder ringing sound stifled the air all around causing Bonnie to hunch and hiss.


	9. Chapter 9 - Fail Safe, Part II

_A/N: There's a lot of reflection in this chapter. Some personalized on Kai's part. I'm trying to make him as human as possible. As for Damon's emotions, time will tell. I'm flanking with the next chapter title. I believe this on-going plot will consist of three parts._

 **Fail Safe, Part II**

Ringing, just pure ringing shot throughout the air making her eyes jolt open. She slept the whole night away until dawn. Her heavy-lidded eyes glanced to the closed bedroom window at the foot of her bed. The fine cream-colored curtains drawn leaving only a slitting crack to let the morning brilliance shine in the room.

She rubbed her head recalling her dream in vivid thought. Her cunt aching with a hunger that felt so real she could of swore the siphon was in her bedroom the night before.

Bonnie pulled herself out of bed, her arms stretching to release a needed yawn. She sighed to herself, her panties wet from the throb. Her first thoughts were of Kai, wondering if he were awake and had anything to do with her dream.

Her flat screen touch phone had five missed phone calls from Caroline and Elena, and one too many unanswered text messages.

Carolina read: _Where are you?!...You bailed. Elena is freaking. Call us back!_

Stefan read: _Are you safe?_

She decidedly would answer Stefan's text first as he seemed to be the only level headed one of the bunch, but she'd tend to it later. She was definitely not ready to face the barrage of fiery questions and scolding from her girlfriends.

Her bare feet walked down the long hallway reaching the guest bedroom. The door was open, mattress sheets unmade, and he wasn't present.

The smell of bacon reached her nose. Of course, he was probably in the kitchen getting his fill. She made her way downstairs to the bright room to see Kai wearing an apron, shirtless, barefoot and wearing plaid pajama pants standing in front of the stove top. The same damn apron her grams wore when she cooked.

"Morning sunshine. Sleep well?" he asked without looking, his back turned as he flipped scrambled eggs in a searing skillet pan.

Bonnie's hands plopped onto the kitchen counter island to get his full attention. "Did you come in my bedroom last night?!" she spat.

Kai chuckled, breaking into a smile. "No. I'm guessing that's what you would have expected me to do," he sounded honest.

She went to the brewing coffee pot to pour herself a cup. "Well someone was," she said, not quite believing him.

He concentrated while pouring the eggs onto two plates. "Someone's a bit paranoid this morning," he chimed nonchalantly.

Bonnie took a seat in front of the plate he nudged her way. "I had a dream…Or maybe a vision I think?!" she was apprehensive to spill the details. If she did, she'd make sure to leave out the part where he ate the living holy hell out of her. Her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment at the thought.

"Care to tell?" He leaned forward, eyes pervasive and dying to know.

"I saw a woman," she stirred the contents on her plate looking down avoiding his eye sight.

"Ahhh kinky are we," Kai chided. He took a sip of his own coffee in hand.

Bonnie let the fork drop to the plate, it's loud clanking sound let him know she was more than serious, in fact maybe terrified. She'd hadn't witnessed any visions in months, especially ones that came along with wet dreams of Kai being in them.

"Not like that," she spat. She rubbed her arms from the chill in the air, forgetting to put on her robe. "She gave me a warning. She said someone or something was coming for me."

"Well my psycho coven has been on our heels lately," he continued. "Sorry to say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Kai was less worried, but still concerned. His posture suggested otherwise in his attempt to hide it.

Bonnie paused in thought, "I'm going to look for her. Maybe she's real and she exists." She got up from the high stool, leaving her breakfast half finished. Not that she didn't love his cooking, it was probably one of his best peace offerings given their time spent in the prison. He managed to feed her and make her miserable all at once.

"That's a bit of a reach, but I think it's a good idea," Kai agreed. He was never the one to take sorcery lightly.

 **XXX**

When Bonnie's efforts to spell a location that stretched one thousand something miles away, Kai was beginning to think she was just paranoid.

They ultimately decided the travel was deemed necessary after hard debate. He insisted on taking a detour, leaving Bonnie to pack at the house. He performed a useful spell, casting it over the Bennett homestead. It would temporarily keep other witches or entities from channeling her locale.

Kai found himself knocking on the Salvatore Boarding house front door. Why, he couldn't understand. Maybe to gloat over the fight with Damon or simply as peace offering for all the recent trouble. Not that he cared what Bonnie's friends thought of him, but he felt obliged to do so. As Bonnie didn't have the strength to face them in person. In a way, he was doing her the utmost favor.

He becomes impatient and knocks continuously until someone answers.

Elena opens the door, she's surprised to see who's on the other side. Her bright eyes fade into a lack luster expression.

"Fancy seeing you here, are you all alone...by yourself?? I know you hate being soooo defenseless an all," Kai smirks.

Elena's lips twisted into an ill grin, her stomach churned at the sight of him. "What do you want Kai?!" her arms fold in demand.

Without answering, he brashly invites himself inside making Elena practically stand to the side to avoid their bodies from touching. She remembers their last play session. His searing hot hands came in contact with her cheek. Face battered with a crow bar and neck snapped, making her head do a 180. And damn she wanted to forget.

Kai scours the empty place, "Where is lover boy?" he asks.

Elena frowns, "Damon is not here. You're lucky because he wants your head on a stick!"

He points towards the back of the home. "Do they have any good food?!" He heads straight to the large kitchen, practically ignoring her presence. It was past noon and he was hungry. Again.

"Just tell me why you're here?! And where's Bonnie? I've been calling her and she's not answering her phone," asks Elena. Her shifty frown turns suspect. "Holding her against her will?"

Kai chuckles. "You'll have to ask her. I may or may not be her keeper, but if I recall clearly. She specifically asked that I not speak on her behalf." He doesn't look to acknowledge her. He searches the closet pantry to find mostly expired canned vegetables and whole grain items. He sighs in disgust looking for junk food. He believes its Stefan's doing, probably on a holistic cleanse to remedy the bloodlust vamp.

"Hey! What are you doing?! You don't get to crash here anymore. That's rude!" Elena follows him.

He's now rummaging through the cold refrigerator, "Ummm what's it look like?...I'm hungry," he answers. Kai pulls a container of leftover spaghetti, opening the lid to smell the food. His expression displays a "meh, it will do for now" attitude.

He grabs a fork and dug into the cold spaghetti, he took a single bite. Immediately, his face cringes in disgust upon taking the first chew, he brazenly let the food fall from his mouth and back into the container where it belonged. "Who the hell makes this crap?!" he says with a scrunched face.

Elena folds her arms tighter this time. "I made it," she responds smugly.

Kai lets out a single snicker. "Oh," he utters. A bit humored. The vampirette can't save herself when needed and she was a bad cook at that. He refrained from chuckling out of niceness.

His eyebrows raise before dropping the container of bland unseasoned spaghetti onto the counter like it was an insignificant afterthought.

"Okay why are you really here?! And what's going on between you and Bonnie?!" Elena pressed on with more fire in her voice. "First, she hates you with a passion, now you guys are sleeping together. What am I missing?!"

Kai pauses, "I wonder what kind of snacks they keep," he uttered to himself completely ignoring her. He went thru three tall cabinets before finding a bag of Tex Mex trail mix to satisfy his salt craving. "Bingo!" he shouts.

Elena takes a seat at the kitchen counter. She knew Kai was avoiding the question, "Well?!" she says with frankness.

Kai munches away, his eyes closed before holding up his index finger signifying her to wait as he slowly chewed his food. "Hmmmmm, hmmmmm," he hummed to himself with gluttony.

Elena rolled her eyes in annoyance. He extended the bag to her in question, "Hmmm…This is really good, want some?!" he kindly offered.

Elena's expression turns dry, her dead pan expression says an obvious 'No'.

Kai takes his sweet time to swallow the snack, his throat swells before speaking in a more serious tone. "What do you want to know?!...That I stabbed Bonnie more than once? That I made her life hell?! Happy now?" he rushes to a finish.

Elena leans forward. "I just want to know why she's acting so distant from everyone. It's like she's not the same person anymore," she utters.

Kai smirks, a bit of conceit behind it. He loved being on the 'in' while everyone was out of touch. "It's because you guys don't know Bonnie the way I do…Maybe she's moved on with her life. It's not like she had one when she was hanging with you guys," He popped a single snack in his mouth.

"I've known Bonnie my whole life, since we were kids, practically fighting over dolls. So don't give me that crap," she remarked with snide.

"Tomayto, tomahto," he utters before swallowing his food.

"I'm serious Kai. What happened between you two?! Bon won't tell me anything and that's unlike her. I'm her best friend," Elena's tone is firm.

Kai pauses to clear the bit of remains in his mouth. His lips twist with discomfort which he tries to hide but fails to do so.

"Please…" Elena despairs in softer tone, hoping it would put him at ease to see her genuine concern.

His jaw tightens in light of their firm eye contact, veins flinching in his neck only to swallow nothing but spit in a dry mouth. "You want to know. Fine…I broke her heart," he confesses.

"How?...Why would you do that to her?" she questioned to signify her lack of understanding. Much less fathom that fact that her Bonnie, proud and morally good Bonnie Sheila Bennett would ever succumb to the desires of a "bad boy". It was unlike her.

Kai leans against the counter behind him, his arm rested on the edge facing Elena head on. "She was in-love with me and I took advantage of that," he replied simply.

He started to feel like utter crap, big time. He contemplated some more before answering, leaving a long silence.

"I used her…in a lot of ways. When I was angry, I took it out on her most of the time," his mind shifted back to the memories. Which no longer made sense, there was no moral justification for it. Just pure anger and determination to get want he wanted. And that was to escape no matter the means possible.

Elena tries to hide her own anger, mouth scrunched together. "You're a monster," she whispers coldly. "Why would you leave her like that?!" she asks.

Kai huffs lightly almost as if he were about to break into a small chuckle, but inside he was disgusted with himself. "Me. A monster?! Noooooo," his deflects with sarcasm.

He rebuttals. "Because I was bad for her…The worst part is I knew I was hurting Bonnie, but I continued to do it anyway...And a part of me wanted to hurt her. To be truthful, I didn't care," he looks downward to express guilt kindling the distant memory of his lack of empathy.

He realized this would be the first time to admitting the weight of his conscience to another soul other than Bonnie. The last person he expected it to be with was Elena Gilbert. But she had a way of breaking people's shell. Her soft voice of reason could reach out and touch others, one of her natural human gifts.

"Well it's obvious you hurt her, but what about you?..." she trailed off in question.

Kai's head cocked with annoyance, one eye twitching. Why did Elena have to be so god damn earnest?! He felt she deserved some resolution. His one eyebrow raised in question to fully understand what she was asking.

"Did you love her?!" Elena reiterated abruptly.

His eyes squinted, pondering in deep thought. "No," he answers coldly. "You can't love someone you hurt physically and mentally, especially when there's cruel intent behind it."

His hard-stern answer makes her gut churn, she tried to imagine what Bonnie would feel hearing this.

"And you know something about love?!" she scuffed without belief.

"Its logic. Not rocket science," he emphasized. They met in eye contact again as Kai spoke, "But…I think there's something else. Some proverbial attachment if you will." He twirls his finger.

Then he finally realizes that Elena is psycho analyzing him and she's damn good at it. He needed the therapy as he mostly internalized all his dark thoughts and ill feelings.

"So you're saying you're in-love?!" Elena's head nodded forward.

Kai glanced to the side. "If that's what you want to call it. Look mushy feelings aren't my thing okay!" he meets her gaze again with hardening.

Elena lightly shakes her head in disbelief. "Was it worth it? To just leave her there like she was nothing?!...You're so cruel," her voice scolds him quietly.

Kai huffed loudly, "I've already been kicking myself for the past few months and I feel like absolute shit about it. Trust me!" he nods in modify.

His mind trailed off again, "Sometimes I can't stop thinking about it. I left her there to die alone…I can feel it even when she looks at me now." He swallowed with a dry throat while looking down. His voice a bit rocky in humility. The sight was unbecoming.

"I think I need a drink," he utters, clearing his throat.

He pulled a bottle of purified water from the fridge. Then complained about the poor selection of food, "Next time they go shopping, tell Damon and Stefan to call me first."

 **XXX**

Damon showed up in a flash, vamping in speed upon hearing his name when he exited his baby blue vintage topless ride at the sound of hearing voices inside the boarding house.

He enters the kitchen, displaying a hard-scrounged look. "What the hell is psycho boy doing here?!" he shouts.

"I'm here to celebrate. I'm also hungry. But since there's nothing edible…" Kai claps once, rubbing his palms together.

Damon's fist starts to ball. He's two seconds away from punching the warlock's lights out, considering that his neck was snapped to bits the other night. "Elena. Explain!" he commands harshly.

Her hand jutted to her hip, bone straight silky hair dusted to the side of her face. "Please Damon. Now is not the time. He's harmless. Please. I don't want another brawl to break out," she pled acting as the peacemaker between the sullied men.

Damon took solid steps forward, now standing at her side. "It's hard to forgive these days. You know, considering that Charlie Manson is trying to make good in our book," he spat.

The warlock was sincere. "Let's call truce. You don't touch me and I won't be forced to give you any aneurysms," Kai nodded fairly. Was that he way of apologizing?!

Damon rolled his eyes to never ending and sighed loudly, "Fine!" Knowing it was never over between them. "And you're here to celebrate what exactly?!" he reminded, waving his hand in annoyance.

Kai's eyes turn broad to gloat, "Oh you didn't hear…Bonnie and I are going on trip."

Damon's mouth scrounges together, "Really?!...So Bon decided to hop on the crazy train after all," he spit-fires with resent.

Elena chimes in, "I've got my eye on you. If you hurt Bonnie what so ever…"

Kai rudely interrupts, "Let me guess, you'll torture, maim me…Kill the all-powerful Gemini coven leader?! Got it!" He nods expressively.

He headed toward Damon, heavily patted his back a little too hard. But nothing the vampire could bare as it seemed to be just an innocent authoritative love tap. Kai guided him into another room for privacy and away from prying Elena.

He tried to muster the words that seemed hard to grasp. "I can't explain this feeling. It's like something is stirring around inside my gut…" Kai confessed in oddity, he was aching to tell someone, preferably male. As off hand advice or maybe just to brag.

"Butterflies?!" Damon's eye brows furry with disdain at the very thought. He leaned away from the warlock who was acting buddy-buddy weird. The siphon looked like a man who was love-sick and downright whipped.

Kai shuddered to shake himself silly. "Yeah! God that sounds so cheesy…This never use to happen to me. I'm still not use to coping with these warm and fuzzy feelings called 'emotions'. It's like running throw a field of fluffy pink marshmallows and daffodils," his mind amusingly trailed off.

Damon sighs, eyes broad and bulging in detest. "Ugh can you be anymore nauseating."

Kai sneers, "Just a thought. If I recall correctly, you accidentally walked in on Bon while she was naked that one time. Right?" He chuckles.

Damon pegged his thoughts with beckon. He remembered it like it was yesterday. There was no denying that he found Bonnie to be physically attractive and he never knew how much package she was carrying in all that petite body until seeing her up and close in the prison. _24 hours a day, 5 days a week in repetition._

Her beauty was shadowed by Elena, it always had been because only a proper boyfriend would act as such. Damon often wondered, but would never try and cross that barrier as it was uncharted grounds for both of them. Of course he would never tell her about the massive hard-ons in their time spent alone, especially after seeing her naked form via mishap.

"I'm curious and dying to know how all you managed to do was flip her flapjacks and complain about your gal-pal…Did I just seriously say gal?!" Kai asked in mockery. "That's a weird word when you think about it." He went on to aimlessly pronounce every syllable, "Ga-aaa-aal!" he smiled cheerfully.

Damon's fingers scrunched together in mid-air, almost balling a fist. He held back from punching something or preferably the face that stood before him. His fingers wrangled the material of Kai's upper shirt with simmering fury.

Instead of acting on his impulse to hit him in the throat, Damon chose to repress it. Thoughts of the siphon and witch intimately together made him want to vomit onto the floor. His face appears constipated by Kai's ramblings.

"What did you say to Elena you prick. And be honest," Damon gritted thru his teeth. His fangs peeking beneath his parted lips. They were on the west end of the house in the study, as far away from his girlfriend as possible in case she decided to listen in.

Kai's eyes thwarted the hand that held his shirt, crumpled fabric bunched near his right bicep. The glare was more like a threat that if the vampire would not soon let go, he'd be forced to act on it.

"I didn't tell her anything she already does not know. Then again, you are a piece of shit in my book. But I think we've established that thought already based on your not so well track record," Kai grins heavily.

He pointed an avid hard finger into Damon's chest. "Who are you to judge when you were singlehandedly getting your rocks off with underage high school girls," he chuckled. "Can't forget about your little rendezvous with little Caroline. How many times did you mange to hit that without permission?!"

Damon bit the inside of his lip. Hard. Mouth clamped, teeth grinding something farce.

"Wow! Desparate are we. I know more than you think," Kai smirked, his smile stretched wide causing cute dimples to form in both cheeks.

Damon leaned forward, his face inches from his frenemie turned foe. "You know I was starting to like you at some point, but now you're just a little roach that won't go away," he snarled.

"Bon told me a lot about you, so I'd be careful. How in the world she managed to forgive you is beyond belief! Considering that I only stabbed her few times, shot her with a cross bow, what so have you. Its baffling and frankly sad. The part about her forgiving you of course. If you don't mind, I'm trying to fix the things I broke…Do you understand?!" Kai chided in a way as if he were talking to a small child who didn't comprehend.

Damon's fist tightened in the siphon's shirt. "And how do you suppose you're going to succeed?" he asked with blaring eyes.

"Gee I don't know you tell me," Kai emphasized with leisure, shrugging his shoulders keeping his lusty thoughts at bay. He forthrightly eyed Damon from forehead to chin. "I intend to do what you apparently failed miserably at. I mean you want to know so bad. Right?!…What-I-did-to-her-in-that-prison...Or should I say what we did together..." His words escaping in tranquil essence. "I mean it's quite obvious isn't it," the siphon cooed with conceit, baring a smile.

His words caused a violent stir in the vampire, the Bennett witch he kept near and dear like a sentimental trinket he intended to keep locked away for safe keeping. For his possession made him appear rather selfish.

"I oughta rip your heart out," Damon seared, gritting the words thru his teeth. "She's smarter than that. You're just screwing with her head."

"No doubt, Bon is very smart. I don't deny her that…But! I have her heart," Kai smiled with laden. His expression transitioned to gloat in amusement. "Something you'll probably never get."

Damon leaned forward, his mouth close. Fangs at bay and his crimson vampire eyes thrashing, veins in his neck sweltering to bare restraint. Restraint he was now forced to subdue because in truth, he knew his rash way of acting out could set off the Bennett witch for she bared a strange loyalty to the warlock.

His black pupils expanding and blood veins spreading over his sclera's. "Don't come around here again. And don't go talking to Elena either. Or I won't be so generous next time," he commanded.

Elena was sneakily now standing at the study door's entry, her tall presence meek and hesitant. "Is everything cool?" she asked.

Damon looked to her with a fake charming smile. He releases the bunched fabric of Kai's shirt to maintain form of self-discipline. Something he always lacked.

"Oh everything's fine and dandy," he assured with a hint of cynicism. He heavily patted Kai's chest in awkward manner, just enough to get his point across that he was beyond infuriated.

Kai broke into a triumphed smile. Begrudgingly mind fucking his opponents was the best revenge in his book.

Damon gritted his teeth, chin jutted forward. "Go!"

Kai nods at him with ail, "See you around Damon." A small smile beaming back at his foe. He casually took exit from the room.

Damon turns to Elena to speak outright. "I really do hate that guy."

 **XXX**

He threw two large duffle bags into the trunk of a crisp black early 90s T-top sunroof Camaro. The bags filled with old spell books, elixirs, sharp weapons, and his personal trinkets which he refused to part with.

How Kai managed to get a hold of this vintage beauty was beyond her knowledge. She imagined him spelling his way into getting the nice and seemingly rare ride.

"Is all that stuff really necessary?!" Bonnie chimed. She was holding her own Grimoire in hand.

"Yes it is! Rule of thumb, you can't travel on holiday without bare necessities if you will," he answered while tucking the huge luggage away.

"Let's get one thing straight, this isn't a romantic getaway! So don't even make the slightest hint that this is something special," she clarified precisely.

Kai pulled the small floral satchel bag from her hands, throwing it in as well.

The sound of the trunk slammed shut with abrupt force to make himself a bit clearer. "If we're going to execute this botched spontaneous plan based off a vision from your weird sex dream, we mine as well do it right. So we do things my way," he declared.

To which Bonnie folded her arms, "I never said my dream was about sex!" she rushed to respond with angst.

Kai snuffed with a huge grin, "Yeah right. You may not know it, but ever since we were bonded in the prison world. I get these little glimpses of your thoughts…dreams. Call it strong intuition. You know, witchy stuff! You've bonded with other witches before, right?!"

Her mouth fell open, unable to hide her discomfort. He pinned her knowing that he was let in on some of her darkest secrets. Her mouth turned dry. Was the pervert seeing everything in her dreams? He was obviously hiding something.

"How much do you know?!" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not a mind reader Bon," he smiled thinking the addition might be an interesting power to have. She thought about his late ability to penetrate her thoughts with his own, but he couldn't read them to be exact.

He continued, loving the sound of his own voice. His new-found abilities stroked his ego at best. "I pick up on things. Unlike you, I don't have the sight of prophecy," Kai answered truthfully.

Her eyes rolled at his reserve, embarrassingly in fact. "So what…did you…see then?" Her voice trailed off with shrivel.

Kai grinned to himself, scratching his head. He broke into a bashful smile. "Another time Bon. Let's tend to business. That's how you put it right?!" he leered back at her in the same fashion she had shown him.

"Well I know what I saw! And if your intuitions are spot on so to speak, then you'll know this isn't a fluke…I could feel her presence like I'm standing here with you right now," she nodded with certainty.

"Whatever you say Bonster," he shrugged. She could hear the condescension in his voice.

"Let's just go, I don't want to do this anymore than you," she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh I want to go that's for sure," he took a single step forward, glaring into her tense eyes. "Can't let anything happen to my charge after all. Seeing that you need protecting an all." He smiled pleasantly, his sights taking in her fresh face of subdue makeup.

"I've survive this long without you. I think I can manage well," she declared with crossed arms creating a fortress barrier between their chests as he was too close for her likely. Afraid that their playful little spat would turn into harmless flirting.

He got the picture.

"Yeah ok. I'm driving!" Kai stated. Like an overly excited child, he raced to the driver side door.

 **XXX**

Kai pushed 90 MPH most of the way, it was the adrenaline junkie in him. Mostly out of habit from his lonesome travels in the lawless land of his ground hog day prison.

He briefly shared horror stories with her, telling about the times of his reckless and drunk driving. Usually a combination. On three occasions, he purposefully crashed the car into a tree at full speed wearing no seatbelt just for kicks.

Bonnie cringed remembering there was a fourth time involving her, which she caused by accident. No wonder the trauma of being thrown thru a glass wind shield at death pounding acceleration never ceased to scare him.

"Ahhh memories," Kai recalled casually with a smile. She pretended not to care.

They passed by several rinky-dink towns. A sign passed them— _Welcome to Hicksburg, population 3500_.

Bonnie reminded him not to stop anytime soon.

They several saw off-brand gas stations and small diners in their passing, but beyond that boresome existence lay mostly a stretch of flat grass lands on open roads and winter green forest swaying in the brush. Kai's hand stretched out the driver side window to ride the waves of the high velocity wind. 'Teddy Picker' by The Artic Monkeys blasted in the ride's speakers complimentary of Kai's shuffle playlist.

Bonnie caught herself casually nodding to the bass, knowing he was judging her from out the corner of his eye. If she was correct, he gave a slight smile in response. _Maybe her taste wasn't so bad after all, he thought._

Eventually their travel would lead them down back roads no longer paved by concrete in the deep woods of old Louisiana.

Their vehicle treaded over uneven dirt and rubble as they passed by a swampy bayou. Pussy willow trees and tall grass surrounded the vast land. The old Camaro rode thru a secluded backwoods road.

Bonnie could sense they were nearing their destination. The magic prickled the skin of her fingertips either out of clairvoyance or anxiousness. Sometimes she could never tell.

An old single house lay ahead. The place practically looked like a shack. She started to wonder how someone could call this dilapidated house their home away from home.

"What a dump. Is this really what we drove out here for?!" Kai uttered.

"This is it. I just know it" Bonnie leaned forward in the passenger seat to take in her surroundings.

They excited the car, now standing in front of the single-story home reminiscent of a large trailer. Metal shingles paled the roof top and damaged hanging shutters looked as if they needed replacing. A single old beaten up mustard brown 80s Cadillac was parked in the open garage on the far end, facing the opposite side of the house.

Untamed bushes and grass vines crawled along the home's brick foundation. The weed filled yard needed attention and serious grass cutting. Crickets and cicadas hummed to the point of deafening as a lake was nearby in the distance where the full blinding orange sun was close to setting.

As a born and raised suburban girl at heart, this place was too deep south and country for her liking.

Bonnie's phone buzzed in her pants pocket, the screen showed a call from Caroline. She turned her back to Kai for some needed privacy. He watched her carefully at first, then eventually turning to curiously view the exterior of the house.

"Care what is it?!" Bonnie whispered.

"FINALY! You answered! I'm flipping. Where are you?!" the blonde yelled. If anything, Kai would most likely hear every word uttered straight from the horse's mouth. "Elena said you went out of town with Kai, but she doesn't have the slightest clue where you guys were heading!" she continued in her tirade.

She could just imagine Caroline's arms flailing about with drama.

Bonnie's palm covered the phone against her mouth to muffle her voice. "This is not a good time okay. I can't really talk right now."

"Why are you with him?! Did he take you against your will?! Are you hurt?!" she jumped to wild conclusions.

Bonnie rushed to reassure her friend. "Care I'm okay. Promise. Just don't worry...Kai's keeping me safe…actually," she added with content.

Caroline sighed heavy, "Of all people. You trust him over us!"

"This is not up for debate. Gotta go," Bonnie hastened to end the conversation that would probably last for twenty minutes if given the time to entertain Caroline's rant. She hung up the phone mid-way thru her friend's frantic talking.

Kai waited impatiently a few feet away.

Bonnie edged past him to avoid giving him a look of scorn. As much as she needed him right now, his presence had only severed and disrupted her relationships with everyone else.

Several brass plated wind chimes blew in the light gust creating a tranquil sound upon taking steps to the entry way. Kai turned the knob of the barrier screen door, but it wouldn't budge.

"So do we just knock?" Bonnie asked, she looked to Kai hesitantly. Maybe even having second thoughts. She imagined them reaching the wrong house to only be greeted by backwoods home owners holstered and fully equip with a loaded shot gun in hand.

"And what do we tell the owner?! Hi, I'm a Bennett witch who saw you in my vision. Girl scout cookies?!" Kai added cynically.

"You're not helping," Bonnie sighed. She took off her lightweight denim jacket because of the sweltering humid heat. Revealing her short floral spaghetti strap dress, paired with black ankle boots.

"Okay here goes nothing," She took two light knocks at the front screen door.

"Bon no one's going to hear that." Kai pounded against the door when there was no answer after the passing time.

"Don't you have any tact?! This is rifle country you know!" Bonnie opposed meeting his eyes as they stood side by side.

"And we are supernatural beings fully capable. I'm not worried the least bit," he added.

Bonnie knocked on the door's frame once more in a polite manner. They waited.

And waited.

Kai shrugged. "Guess no one's home. Welp! This was a dead end." He eagerly trotted down the creaky wooden porch steps.

"Maybe I got the location spell wrong," Bonnie sighed, shaking her head. Her spells were never wrong.

"I knew it, you should have let me be the tour guide. I saw say we detour. Go check out the town district, see what's happening at the local bars. Par-tay...drinks maybe," his one eyebrow raised innocently.

Bonnie folded her arms. "No way, that's serious werewolf and vampire territory. In fact this whole area is their playground. Not the brightest idea!"

The second barrier door cracked to open causing the couple to turn their heads in its direction.

"Who are you?!" Said the alarmed female voice. Her head peaked through the silted opening. To her inkling, she only revealed half of her face under high suspicion.


	10. Chapter 10 - Fail Safe, Part III

_A/N: Made several updates in this chapter. I'm infamous for missing typos. Nothing major, but a reread is suggested if you already finished the chapter. I still have a stir of ideas roaming around in my head and have several drafts working so I won't be abandoning this story anytime soon as long as my unhealthy obsession continues. I'm so grateful to see the recent positive reviews._

 **Fail Safe, Part III**

A steel chain latched on the main frame, safe barricading her inside the home. The door is open enough to get sight of her unknown visitors. "You're trespassing on private property!" the estranged woman jolts.

She was young, late twenties, red undertones of deep brown skin and mid-shoulder length hair, a bang of natural curls framed her heart shaped face.

Bonnie takes a step forward, speaking in a velvety but firm tone. "I'm looking for someone. An older woman."

"So what! I don't know you." She pauses, keenly eyeing the pair at her doorstop before making her next declaration. "You have the wrong house," she says defensively. Half her face is hiding behind one side of the ajar door with precaution.

Kai smoothly interjects, "We're looking for an older lady, about yey high...Help me out here Bon?" He waived possibly making stuff up to sound convincing.

Bonnie tightens her stance, "Is there a madam of the house perhaps?! I think she lives here and I need to speak with her."

The woman lasciviously eyes Bonnie from head to toe. Then her standoffish glare went to Kai, eyes narrowed with cold suspicion, verging on paranoia. "No one lives here except me. So I suggest you and your friend leave if ya know what's best for you!" her deep southern accent is strong.

She decisively closes the screen door until Kai's solid boot blocks the threshold to keep it from shutting on them.

"Nope! I think we have the right house," he states outright.

"How dare you?! You warlocks are gettin' too bold these days," the woman spit fires, letting on that she was not the play dumb type.

Kai smirks, taking her feisty demeanor as nothing more than a compliment. "I get the strangest feeling that you're lying."

Bonnie took another approach, one less demanding. "Please I need your help! I saw something I can't un-see. And it led me here, to this house."

The odd woman contemplates for some time, eyeing them with a rigid posture. "Sorry," she said.

Amid closing the door again, another voice chimed from inside the house.

"Let them in."

The young woman turned back, peering over her shoulder. Her tone of voice lowered, giving way that she was arguing with another person.

The door abruptly slams shut, making Bonnie jump back.

The sound of muffled voices spoke from inside the home, but it wasn't enough to make out the conversation at play.

They waited for a spell.

The door finally opens fully. This time an elderly lady wearing a rich purple sheer robe designed with velvet floral patterns and sweeping tassels frayed at the arm's ends.

Her eyes are whitish grey-blue, wavy coarse hair pinned back into a half bun, long salt-pepper tresses cascaded to one side, draped over her shoulder.

"It's you. Isn't it?" Bonnie utters. "The one I saw?!"

The old woman nods subtly, her eye sight set somewhere off into distance looking onward and not looking directly at the bodies standing before her.

"Yes. I've been waiting for you. I knew you'd show…eventually," The old woman cooed with a modest smile. Her hands search for the lock on the screen door until hearing a click. She pushs it open signaling their invite to come inside. She casually walks further into the home, expecting the couple to faithfully follow.

The younger head strong woman disagreed strongly. She grabs the old woman by the hand. "Are you sure this is a good idea?!" She speaks freely in front of their guests.

"Relax Cara, this is not how we treat our company. Or witches none the less," the elderly woman offers.

Her hands stretch out to reach for a cane leaning against the entry way table. She uses it to guide herself to the quaint kitchen ahead. In passing, the living room furniture was cheap and most likely second-hand. Aged charms and antique collectables aligned the wooden built-in book shelfs along the wall. They walked along creaky and dinged-up hardwood floors until reached the linoleum kitchen floor.

Cara folds her arms, guardedly standing her ground in the door way of the kitchen while Kai and Bonnie take their seats at the round paisley cloth covered table to join the elderly woman.

"What's your name?" Bonnie broke the silence.

"Miss Bennett, I don't suspect you drove all the way from Virginia just to partake in small talk," she says shrewdly.

The elderly woman navigates the table with her hands to feel for the objects in place, reaching for her empty cup. Without looking, she grabs a kettle pot and begins pouring herself hot tea until reaching the brim, without spilling a drop. Her hands are wrinkled, and mocha brown skin is spotted with age, possibly in her late sixties.

"You can go now," she waves her hand at Cara, motioning the nosey woman to leave the room. The young woman sucks her teeth in opposition before disappearing.

The trio sat in a short silence.

Kai inappropriately waves his hand about them woman's face to get a reaction, and there is none as she stares blankly ahead. Bonnie nudges his arm at the very act, giving him a tense scolding glare.

The old woman cracks a slight grin. "Seeing is believing they say, but I don't need eyes these days to know what's right in front of me," she inclines coolly.

"So, your blind? You're a witch too aren't you?!" Bonnie states sensitively.

"Who else isn't?" The old woman chides. "My eyes were taken a long time ago. I was a young, I saw too much, but I don't think of it as a burden like most," she answers vaguely. "Forgive me for my bad manners if you will. I'm Lera." She leisurely stirs the contents of her cup with a silver spoon. "I hope you understand, others don't come around these necks of the woods so often, so we are stranger to company."

Kai sighs, ready for answers. His one hand rested onto the table tapping with blunt impatience. "Okay, not to be rude or hasty. But it sounds like you know something we don't. Care to tell…" he mellowed.

"You're a warlock. A cast away!" Lera purrs in fine tune. "Banished by your own flesh and blood. They call you an…abomination." She blissfully raises her cup with both hands.

"Blind and psychic! Bon you really should step your game up," Kai exhibited with pleasure.

"Excuse him. He's new to socializing," Bonnie adds, her eyes practically burn a hole thru the self-assured siphon.

"But, he's exceptionally gifted," the old woman adds, before carefully sipping her tea. "Also the dangerous kind. The kind that are 'takers'. He's selfish in nature, but I'm sure you already knew that." Lera adds, her head carefully turns to Bonnie. Hazy greyish-blue eyes not quite meeting hers, but still with a communal contact.

Kai lazily leans back in his chair, casting a wholesome grin. "Wise and gifted. I like where this is going."

Lera gently places her cup onto the table. "You on the other hand...a Bennett witch. The last of your ancestry and coven. That light that burns in you, its fading." she adds morosely.

Bonnie forces herself to look the other way out of sheer torment. Not feeling the whole psychic reading schtick as it was an unnecessary means to add salt to a wound she was very much aware of. "So you know why I'm here then," her tone firm with respect and a head nod. "My dream. What does it mean? Why were you in it?!" She presses on.

The old woman's expression wilted coldly. She didn't soften the delivery. "Because something is coming."

"Okay maybe a little more detail could help since you're so knowledgeable," Kai chimes in.

"I saw you and you saw me with your own two eyes. Not like what's happening now. How is that possible?!" Bonnie urged.

"I don't choose my sources, they choose me," Lera recalls. "And it appears I walked in on a rather spirited occasion," she regals a humble and amused smile.

Bonnie looks down to hide her flush cheeks, maybe to spare the little bit of dignity she had left knowing that the old witch most likely saw all her imaginative hot oral session with the warlock.

Kai couldn't hide his cocky grin even if he was the figurative one to physically bestow the gift upon her in a dream realm.

Bonnie senses his haughty smile, she turns to him with wide eyes feeling absolutely exposed.

"What?! So that was all your doing? Spying. Taking an innocent peep at her inner thoughts. Sounds a little fishy to me," Kai is unable to hide his smirk. It satisfied him knowing that even in her dreams, he was never far from Bonnie's thoughts. He added a mental foot note to ask for details later.

Bonnie nervously clears her throat and straightens her posture. "You said they were coming for me. The order. Who are they?!" she asks.

"The old Order?" Lera chimes, this time with a poignant look of concern. "They are older than most witches ever known. And ruthless in their endeavors."

"But witches are not immortal. How old are we talking?!" Kai nods with interest.

The elder witch huffs to herself. "They live off the life force of others. Bleeding supernatural spirits dry to maintain life. It makes them stronger than most normal witches, but they are not immortal. The siphon killed one I believe," she veered off in thought.

Bonnie shook her head in bafflement. "In all my studies, I have never come across this kind of information. That can't be."

Lera's eye brow raised pointedly. "There's more than that. They seek to maintain universal balance. It's their life's mission. They don't go after just anyone. They obliterate anything that is unnatural." She directed her body language to Kai, eye sight not relatively meeting his own. "Much bigger than your family's age-old quarrel. You are quite the troublesome warlock."

"So my family is not that sadistic after all. I must say this one takes the cake," he says amusingly.

"More than you can imagine. They too see visions of their own. Old prophets that will do anything to stop what threatens the balance of nature." She adds.

"You're talking in code we're not familiar with. Can you condense some of the witchy mumbo jumbo," the siphon says roughly, to which Bonnie thwarted an angry glare at him.

"Your womb," says the old woman. "It's ripe!"

"Huh?!" Bonnie exasperates.

The woman nonchalantly takes baby sips of her herbal tea, making the couple practically uneasy in what seemed to be her entertainment.

Kai cinches his lips together, eyebrows flurried with a sudden concern. His mind goes into overdrive, his elbows lean onto the table edging closer to the elder noting her words with caution. "Whoa! Whoa! Back up. You're not saying what I think you're saying," his voice inflects with cumbersome worry.

"No!" Bonnie shouts abruptly as if their thoughts were in synch.

Lera smiles frankly. "Absolutely," she says with leisure.

"No absolutely not!" Bonnie outbursts, jumping from the table causing her chair to scrap across the floor. "I'm not pregnant if that's what you're saying."

The old witch interjects smoothly, both hands clasping her cup. "Maybe not now. But you will be with child. That's what my vision told me."

Bonnie's mouth drops to the floor, hands shaking downward as if to rid them of filth. Her thoughts instantly went back to the spontaneous knocking of boots with the siphon. She curses under her breath at the thought of Kai irresponsibly ejaculating inside her on maybe two recalled occasions. She bears hard eyes at him before sitting back down.

Kai exhales deep, rubbing his forehead keeping sight of the elder. "Pardon?!...Because I don't think I heard you correctly." He adds smartly.

"Oh you heard me loud and clear siphon," Lera smiles, barring an absolute grin.

"Are your visions ever wrong?! There is a way to make sure it doesn't happen right?!" Bonnie churns, feeling less confident. "Because that's never going to happen. Especially with him!" she clears the air.

Kai leers at his female companion. "I have to agree with Bonster on this one," he swallows with a dry throat. More less shrouded by her mortified expression.

"This is my reading. I am never wrong," she chides, tapping her index finger onto the table top.

"Like little mini Bennett and Parker twins?!" He teases, in effort to break the pressure forming in the room.

Bonnie rolls her eyes at the thought of Kai being father-figure material given that he is a palpable product of family abuse.

Lera nudges her cup to the side without glancing at it. "That is the least of your worries for now. What you need to worry about is that there are more of them. And they will keep coming for you," She offers nonchalantly. "Prepare yourself."

Bonnie leans forward, both palms alarmingly pressing onto the hard table. "How do we stop them?!" She urges.

The woman swallows the last of her herbal remedy, dragging out a deliberately prolonged response. "That's enough for today. I have nothing else for you," she states firmly.

"No…There has to be more!" Bonnie stood from her chair once more in command.

Kai snickers, a bit unconvinced. "So that's it?! No palm reading or accurate future telling?!" His tone a bit condescending. "So much for traveling 100 plus miles just be given some vague warning."

Lera sat in complacent silence, aged hands intertwined and rested onto the table top. In circumstantial timing, Cara had been standing at the kitchen's entry way with her arms sternly folded, "Your time is up!" She says harshly. "It best ya leave now please."

They were preparing to depart, more frustrated than ever to find themselves at a road's end. That's when the old witch quickly clutched Bonnie's wrist.

"Cara, please see the siphon out," Lera nods at her care-taker. She waits for Kai to make haste.

The wise woman gave her final words, "You'll need this." She slipped a pure sterling silver necklace with a hanging ruby talisman into Bonnie's hand. "Don't abandon it." She aided in firm tone.

Lera's hazy grey-blue eyes promptly met with the young Bennett's green ones making her shudder in place, sending a cold chill down her spine, mid-section scorching with painless heat. The decrepit woman's magic radiated strong natural warmth.

An unearthly sing song of whispers flutter into Bonnie's hearing making her gape at the elder's misty eyes, nearly forgetting the witch was merely blind. Feeling as if the elder was staring into the looking glass of her own soul, charging her inner psyche with full intrusion.

The overbearing cluster of unrecognizable chants grew louder with sin in each passing second, making the Bennett feel trapped in her own mind.

Bonnie yanks her wrist back, pulling it to her chest, still clutching the gifted jewelry.

"Go," the elder commanded.

XXX

Bustling tourists and boisterous day drinkers filled the sidewalks in the heart of the New Orleans Baton Rouge red light district.

Bonnie remained tight lipped and silent, pondering the old woman's words once again. A future destined to happen, her promise that the cards were laid and nothing bound to stop it from coming true.

"Welp! This was a waste. You really don't believe anything that crazy old woman said. Do you?" Kai waited for her affirmation to ease his own anxious thoughts. "For all we know, she could be senile. The Order?!...Us procreating?! Pff!" he sighs, managing to well-mask his own inner doubts.

"This wouldn't be a problem if we didn't become intimate in the first place! Maybe if you had some restraint, I wouldn't be in this mess," Bonnie says.

"I?!..." Kai sauntered idly. "You mean 'we'. Because if I recall quite vividly, you seemed to be a willing participant…An imitate?! Nice choice of words Bon. So demure of you."

Bonnie stops to face to the tall siphon, eyes beaming at him. The irony in his words, the pot calling the kettle black. "What else should we call it?! Fucking?!" she proposes. "Should we talk about 1994 or are you going to continue to avoid it?!" her one foot tapping lightly on the concrete, a hand perched at her hip.

Kai pinches the bridge of his nose to release what felt like a migraine. "Are you giving me an aneurysm or is this you bitching at me?! Because I can't tell the difference," he chides insensitively avoiding the subject at hand. He rubbed his flat belly instead. "I'm hungry. What are you up for?! I was thinking seafood. I'm aching for some authentic gumbo."

Bonnie folds her arms. "I'm not hungry. Go find something without me," she lowers her tone with peeve.

Kai shrugs his shoulders, "Suit yourself." Just like that he walked off without her and she wanted to break every bone in his body for that.

Luckily Bonnie had the car keys, so she took the vintage vehicle without so much as telling him. To clear her thoughts and be far away from him as possible.

Upon the drive thru town, she slowed by a demure three-story brick mason townhome with a sign that displayed "Local Inn".

Bonnie checked in at the front desk with her luggage bag in hand because in no way did she feel like taking a 16-hour car ride with him.

She rubbed her temples upon hearing there were only two single bed rooms left. The female concierge offered her sincerest apology, "There's a huge event going on, most of the local hotels are booked for the entire week," she urged.

With tons of deliberation and many sighs later, Bonnie opted for the cozy inn for a night's stay, "Charge it," she offered her credit card with reluctance.

She enters the homestyle corner third-floor room which was facing the east, relieved that the place was at least clean and well kept. The small suite was decorated with boring beige Victorian wallpaper and dated stiff seafoam green carpert. On the upside, the mattress was cloud-like soft and perfect for some much-needed rest.

She closes the white plantation shudders on the two tall double windows and drew the cream-colored curtains to dim the room's brightness.

Bonnie plopped face down onto the king size bed ready for a nap, trying to care less and less about Kai's face and if he were to find her.

She thought about the ruby talisman in her jean jacket pocket, which draped onto the chair on the other side of the room. She stared at the still jacket for some time with a twinge in her gut telling her not to touch it. It radiated a strange aura of power, one that made her fear the purpose of its use after she had first came in physical contact with it and the old witch's hand.

Out of spite, she turned off her cell phone, tired of seeing the missed calls and texts from everyone back home. The only person she had yet to hear from was Damon. Even his special silent treatment made her blood boil. It was the escape she needed, she hated thinking of it like that.

She was beginning to second guess her spontaneous escape with the man she swore would be her life-long enemy. Now their shambled relationship all tangled into a chaotic mess of unhinged passion mixed with fury.

She kicks off her boots allowing them to fall to the floor, letting her eye lids drift until entering a state of calm.

XXX

He glances at the sport's wrist watch (2:10PM) while making his way thru the under pass of a rusted black iron cemetery gate.

The warlock wondered into the lone cemetery escaping the public crowds for better seclusion.

Leaning against a stone wall crypt, he waited. Mouth twisting in aggravation, hold up in some grave yard during the peak daylight hours. He checks the time again, then pulls out his cell phone. The most recent call was listed as a blocked ID.

He slipped the device into the back pocket of his slim fitted dark jeans, this time with a look of agitation before pacing the beveled stone path.

"So you showed," a deep voice chimes behind the warlock's back.

"And you're late!" Kai harps with bluster.

"I'm here aren't I?!" Says the male. He went by the name of Mateo, rounded about five-foot-eight with a lean bod and a few years younger than the siphon in present day. Fifty something to be exact in their time. He aged well, few wrinkles on his clear olive complexion skin.

"Yeah well make it quick," Kai retorts.

"Did you bring the witch?" Mateo says outright.

"The witch has a name and yes she's with me. She suspects nothing," Kai answers coolly.

"Good." His tone was firm. "And where is she?"

Kai smirkes in the start of folding his arms. "Were not here to play twenty questions, so get on with it! I held up my end of the deal. Now time for you to pay up." He gestured his hand for him to come closer.

Mateo leisurely smiles, "You're just like him. The spitting image of your father in every way possible. I knew you when you were a little scramp running around destroyed things...and people. O how time changes, but the people remain the same."

Kai rolles his eyes to the never ending as the man was starting to sound like a mouth piece.

"You haven't aged a bit since the last time I saw you…before your imprisonment. Us warlocks have to stick together, right? It's the coven way," Mateo recalls fruitfully as if giving an introductory speech to gleeful reunion.

"And you're just a coven lackey from what I remember. Nothing more. Nothing less. Can we talk business now or are you here to just reminisce about the good ole days?! I'm starting to get bored," Kai sighs heavy.

"No worries, everything will fall into place as expected." Mateo circles the siphon. "I hear you have an order problem on your hands. Tell me, how does a coven leader of your stature come about that?" he pries.

Kai's locks his gaze. "Well a lot of people hate me, so I'm not surprised that I'm a moving target." He took baby steps closer. "It sounds like you know too much. Would be a shame to see something bad happen in light of all this…shit," his last word slipped the tongue slow and deliberate.

"Watch yourself Malachai. You're knee deep in this 'shit'. Disturbing the peace of the old elders with the Bennett witch. Is it really worth it?!" Mateo smiles half-heartedly with a cocked head.

In seconds, Kai lunges his forearm into Mateo's neck with abrasive force sending his back straight in the crypt's brick wall. Free hand gropes the center of his chest to send a hot siphon making the older man surrender quickly from the pain. "Your either on my side or you're not. Do I need to remind you?" He touts boldly with a cheeky grin.

Mateo hisses thru the brief torture. "Still the same old Malachai I remember. Now look at you. No longer a boy..." his teeth began to grind, unable to finish as Kai's finger nails dig sharp into his chest. He clears his throat to finish. "…No longer the troubled little boy I use to know. You're a man now. Living, walking, breathing, and most of all free."

"Just give it to me or I'll just drain you of all your magic then take it from your dead corpse!" Kai demeaned in baritone voice. His tone switches to frolic, "Now choose, option A your magic becomes mine or option B…hand it over."

Mateo's shaky hand reaches into his right pants pocket. His stance showed he was no threat, aiding to keep his promise. He dangled a miniature shiny metal device that hung on a thin chain. "Is this what you want?!" his voice rattled from the forearm that blocked his vocal passage. The siphon's face just inches away from his. "Wasn't hard to get. A couple of witches were compliant. They are oblivious per your request."

The siphon's eyes flicker towards the hanging shiny object as if it were the meeting of salvation. "Good man." Kai smiles back at him. Then snatching up the object in hand, all the while keeping Mateo pinned to the wall in a choke hold.

Kai vastly observes the device with an inkling, before placing it safely into his own pocket.

The siphon unkindly pushes him away like a bad after-thought, leaving Mateo to gasp for air. His lackey was useful after all.

Mateo grins. "Let's hope your plan works. For it could back fire in your face. And I won't be the one caught in the cross fires when it does," he says while readjusting his clothing.

"You must forget who you're talking to," Kai reminds him, his head tilted a fraction.

"Save it for when the times right Malachai," he chimes in deep tone.

Kai waves his hand aiding the man to leave his presence, annoyed that he kept calling him by his birth name. The name he solely despised. He had only given that right to one person, with her being the exception to the rule.

He lazily walks through the grass plots, passing by old rusted grave stones. "I don't want to see you again until otherwise!" The siphon yells back without looking.

XXX

The door slammed shut making her jolt awake in bed, groggy from the long nap. The setting sun projected its ataractic orange glow through the slits of the window's planation blinds.

"Single bed huh. I'm impressed. I thought you'd go with the more obvious choice," Kai says.

Bonnie sighs loudly with her face plowed into the pillow. Her body had found its way underneath the covers while still being fully clothed. "Your voice is irritating," she groans. "And don't flatter yourself. It was the only room left. Plus, I was sort of hoping you wouldn't find me."

"Surely you don't mean that. We didn't come this far for you to only leave me in another state," he replies playfully despite the sting of her response.

"Ever since meeting you, I've been having a serious case of bad luck," Bonnie mildly reminds him.

"But your still alive, no thanks to me." She hears the hint of heavy sarcasm in his voice. "Maybe I'm your lucky charm," Kai says while raising an eyebrow.

"Doubt it," she says flatly. Nonetheless, still cross with him from his disappearing act.

"O-kaayyy…whatever you say Bonster" his expression falls to disappointment because she's always fighting against him. Battling the inevitable even when their paths seemed destined to cross. And that panging sensation in his chest rallied for him to gain her trust again.

For the millionth time, Kai wonders if he'd feel the same way if the merge hadn't taken place. Now carrying twice the burden, that of his brother's death and his possible lingering subconscious to be a do-gooder. As far as he saw it, he was better off without feeling because Bonnie Bennett complicated his already convoluted life. And he hated losing.

"Something called Voodoo fest is going on this weekend. Perfect timing!" Bonnie chides grimly, fore she rather envisioned herself staying in for the night wearing comfy pajamas and an oversized robe.

Kai's neck draped in colorful party beads, holding a styrofoam cup in hand. "What's more exciting than a three-day celebration of age-old witchcraft and supernatural superstition. I'm willing to bet its mostly phony, but I'm not missing this." He nodded for her to get out of bed. "C'mon, we are not staying trapped in this hotel room all night watching bad HBO movies and eating overpriced room service food."

Kai went into the double doored bathroom, flipping the light switch on.

"Do I even want to know how and where you got those," she lazily calls from the bed thinking of the stupid party favors he was so proudly sporting.

The sound of running sink water came from the other side.

"It's tradition Bon. You see that kind of stuff on MTV spring break as a teen and think this can't be real, right! That was back when cable tv was actually good. Not the crap you millennials watch nowadays."

"I wasn't really asking," she yells back. "Besides, who flashes their boobs for dollar store jewelry. That's so pre-90s."

He pops his head from around the door's corner with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "All boobs are created equal in the eyes of God Bon," he murmurs with toothpaste foam in his mouth, then retreats back inside the bathroom.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, turning over onto her back to stare up at the slow spinning ceiling fan with images of Kai being fondled and sought after by women other than herself. The begrudging thoughts sent her into a spiral, body heat rising. And he had been gone half the day, so casual about leaving her to sulk after the delivery of bad news this morning from their odd visit with the old witch.

 _POP!_

The sound was so loud it made her head swivel to the bed side's lamp shade. Unaware at first, then coming to the slow realization that the explosive act was her doing. The shattered light bulb spread on the night stand and carpet.

She pounded her fist into the mattress, feeling the urge to hurl her magic at the closest object or maybe even Kai.

"Have any weird dreams about me while I was gone?" He nods at the broken glass with inquisition.

It had been days since she practiced magic, and the erratic flare ups were taxing.

"My dreams are private. Stay out of them!" she sharply retorts.

"Not when we share them," he adds.

Bonnie jumps from the bed with a swift determination to meet him face to face. She asked herself if this was what she really wanted, to be trapped with him in solitude, furthest away from everyone she knew back home. His breath smells pleasantly of dark liquor and beer, mixed with his own personal scent.

She leans forward, centimeters away from his lips. Her nostrils flared to sniff. "Your drunk," she said flatly.

"I have a high blood intake tolerance," he says with a smirk.

Her worrisome thoughts went back to the events from earlier. "Do you really think what that witch said is true?" she asks, her tone wilted with concern.

He took his delicate time to answer. "Seriously?! You. Me. And little replica of ourselves running around in diapers," he says. "I'm not ready for all that if you must know." Kai couldn't imagine raising little mini-me's in these fucked up circumstances no more than she could. He was certain her feelings were to be exact.

He leans closer to coarsely whisper, "You know what that means. No more extramarital. If that's what your so concerned about."

Her chin jutted close to his. "It can't happen at all Kai!" Bonnie responds, surely hoping her strong willed words would match up with her vows.

Kai nods at the consideration of prolonged abstinence, but confident the proposal wouldn't happen any time soon. "Or we just do it the old fashion way. The pull out method is the oldest form of birth control," he utters, calculating grey-blue eyes shifting to her lips.

"Or no sex at all," Bonnie declared.

"You don't really mean that do you?" He whispers, his digits slipped to the hem of her shirt feeling the softness of her lower stomach. Upon her resting silence, she tried to divvy a good comeback. When she failed, he pulled away to smirk. "That's what I thought," he grins.

Bonnie observed his keen expression under the dim lighting of the room. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much," she crudely adds, glancing downward to see the protruding and gracious hump that rubbed against her upper thigh.

"Control that!" She pointed to his concealed erection, then brushing past his shoulder. "I'm taking a shower."

Kai's mouth contorts, jaw twitching as his back now faces her. Her words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "Make it a cold one. For both of us!" He answers back.

The bathroom doors slam shut, and hard at that.

Then there was another feeling lurking inside his chest, one he couldn't pinpoint. One of commiseration that he actually gave a shit and he despised himself for that.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Bonds We Forge

_**A/N:** I thought my obsession was slowly dwindling, but here I am. I really want to get back to my other story Jinx, but it's so hard to focus on both and work full-time. It's a bitch and a buzz kill when you barely have time to write, then you lose all your inspiration from being mentally exhausted...Also I have to admit that I have a partial weakness for two pairings that are mentioned in this chapter. It took some restraint so maybe I'll have to dedicate another fic to them for later, because I want this story to be BK faithful. Too bad TVD writers were a special breed of stupid. _

_FYI: There were a tone of typos towards the end, its fixed. I've added great details to satisfy the inner freaks. You know who you are._

* * *

 **The Bonds We Forge**

The New Orleans air is thick and moist making her straight bob frizz, but her matte burgundy-violet lipstick and dark mascara made her beautiful face glow, black eye liner made her green eyes dazzle in the light, hazel brown skin glistening.

A night on the town with the former sociopath was not in her plans, but he managed to convince her after loads of rambling and puppy dog eyed glances. She so she declared to make it worth her while and his.

When she finally stepped out of the bathroom in a simplistic black low-cut flowing midi dress with a high split that showed ample thigh. The backless dress strings were crisscross and tied, revealing her smooth shoulders and elongated spine. The rest of the outfit paired with some modest flat gladiator sandals.

Kai forgot to close his mouth when she exited the bathroom. He was practically speechless at the mere sight of her. So much that he'd be willing to drop their ambiguous plans just to spend the night away cozying it up in bed keeping her all to himself. Anxious, buzzed, and horny, he had to make sure this played out well.

"What?!" Bonnie clamored loudly, looking down at her outfit.

Kai's palms turned sweaty as he sat on the mattress rubbings his palms against his jeans. "Nothing you just look…gorgeous," he smiled cheeky.

Bonnie's own cheeks flushed to pink from his nervous compliment. She playfully rolled her eyes and headed for the hotel door exit.

They trotted the night fall street, dancing their way thru the crowds of people. Kai leads as Bonnie follows close behind to ensure they wouldn't be separated by the drunk patrons holding their cups in hand, cheering and laughing amongst themselves.

The blocked off street is flooded with people wearing costume masks and party decor to fit the occasion of the voodoo fest. All sorts of colorful attire to fit the whimsical occasion. They bar hopped at least twice and watched a few live traditional New Orleans style jazz bands. On the way, they indulged in a few drinks. Just enough to get a light buzz going.

Kai peered over at Bonnie as they were crossing the street, he grabbed her hand to make her follow him. "If I am correct, this kind of feels like a date," his one eyebrow raises.

Bonnie looks down at their joined hands. "Okay, who are you right now. The last time you took me on a so called 'date', that didn't go so well," she answers.

"That's the past. This is now. And did I forget to mention you look fucking amazing in that dress," he couldn't hold back the sultry tempo in his voice.

"Kai Parker is trying to swoon me. Pff! I didn't take you for the boyfriend type," she says cautiously.

"I'm not!" He says. Her head darts to him. Kai glares at her with inviting eyes, "But only when I'm with you," he smiles.

She tells herself this can't be real. Any of it. It's too good to be true. He was so smooth at easing himself back into her life just when she thought about getting rid of him for good.

"Are you going to tell me what you were really doing earlier today," she says, eyeing his back closely as he led in front of her.

"I was getting shit faced," Kai simply states, looking over his shoulder while maneuvering thru the crowds of people.

"Don't lie to me," Bonnie says outright. "You were gone all day. You're keeping things from me. Maybe it will explain why all this weird stuff has been happening lately."

Her unequivocal question makes Kai come to a halt, he turns to face her head on. "Why? You don't trust me Bonster?"

Bonnie leers at him, moving eyes pressing for more answers, searching for something she could sense he was not telling her.

She lets the cat out of the bag. "First you leave for weeks without telling me, now we're here. To put it straight forward. No. I still don't trust you," she says cleanly.

Bonnie eyes him carefully, pupils moving and searching his own with deep suspicion. But he holds his cool position, not giving way because he was hard to read like that.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about. We're here to have fun remember, " he says lightly, head tilted justly to meet her wondrous gaze.

Bonnie senses his guard is up, it makes her remain cautious. Her silence is jarring, making Kai's jaw clinch, his back straight standing tall.

The street noise filtered in the background like static from a television as they square off in the crowd, passing people seem blissfully unaware of their tense stances.

A group of flamboyant female dancers dressed in revealing carnival-esk bralettes and bikini bottoms with ruffled feather headdresses on their crowns parade around them.

They both stubbornly refuse to break eye contact despite the ongoing celebration.

"What are you hiding?!" Bonnie grits in deep tone.

"We all have secrets Bon. Don't spoil the party," Kai proclaims coolly.

Over his shoulder, she catches the glimpse of a hooded figure. The silhouette of what looked to be a tall man dressed in a black hood, his face in hiding.

Bonnies eyes dart back to Kai, who seems oblivious at first. Then his expression changes to worry when he sees a dark figure looming overhead behind her short stature, just seven feet away.

Her breathing labors short upon seeing the siphon's dull expression. She feels a heat run thru her spine. She wants to use her magic but can't risk doing so in public with so many commoners.

Kai's peripherical vision catches sight of another onlooker, the reel starts to unfold right before him in realization that they are being watched and most importantly cornered by odd strangers.

"Kai what's going on?" Bonnie chides lowly, sensing that someone or something was watching her from behind.

He takes a minute to answer, letting it all sink in.

"Answer me!" She hastens with a light panic in her voice.

His head swivels back to see the other man behind him, face turning to every direction in a slow languid pace. "I don't know," he finally answers. It makes his adrenaline race in his chest like ripples of thunder.

Kai grabs Bonnie by the hand and pulls her in the opposite direction and away from the watchers. "Let's go. Now!" He commands in baritone.

He begins to forcefully shove his way thru the horde of party goers. When they don't move quick enough, he starts rudely pushing them out of his way. People whine and moan from the commotion as the couple ruckus in their path, practically knocking people over now.

Kai pushes her to get in front of him. "Go Bonnie!" He commands loudly, the bass in his voice shows that things are about to get ugly and he wasn't about to wait around for them to be caught in the aftermath.

When their path is clear, their pacing turns into sprinting. The three figures soon follow after, hot on their trail to keep up. They turn several street corners, passing two blocks or so.

They rush turning into an illuminated alley, a warlock from behind coming quick. Kai turns with his right hand extended, he sends a blast so hard that the man is sent flying backwards. His body flips several times like a rag doll as he is thrown into a metal dumpster.

"Not here! Not in public, we can't risk others seeing us!" Bonnie urges. The couple make it to a backdoor where she uses her magic to seer open the lock. They make way inside a dark storage room and shut the door behind them, then quickly barricading it. Kai uses a spell to seal the door shut for extra precaution, at least to give them some time to think.

They both sigh, taking long breaths from exhaustion. The door rumbles, their unknown followers violently pound on the other side. Their foes were attempting to push their way inside, but to no avail.

They escaped the back room and pass thru beaded curtains that enter into a quiet old antique shop. Vintage furniture pieces filled the room, old musky clothes filled the racks against the wall and assorted delicate trinkets were set on display behind glass showcase cabinets by the cash register.

The air conditioner hummed quietly thru the vents above, the circulation making the ceiling hung chimes ring softly. The store front windows are large, but covered mostly by dressed mannequins, heavy draped curtains blocked most of the view from the outside, making it difficult for anyone to see inside the little shop. Loud patrons still walked on the sidewalks of the street, unaware of the couple's lurking inside the quaint shop.

"We need a plan. We can't stay in here forever. They will find a way to get in," Bonnie says, hands anxiously rustling at her sides.

She glanced over at Kai who was peeking out curtains on the store front door window. His lack of response was causing her concern.

"Did you hear me?! I said we have to do something!" She reiterates to get his attention.

His back is still turned, he talks indirectly. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Fools!" He mutters to himself.

Her gut starts to churn, finger tips shaking and ready to release her magic. "Did you hear what I said?!" She urges. "We can't just trap ourselves in here forever. We have to fight back!"

"Shhh! Listen," he hushes her. Kai's head inquistively cocked to the side a bit.

Bonnie stood in place, letting the silence fill her. She peers at him with cinched eyes when they finally shared truistic glances. "There's no more banging on the door," she utters, her thoughts stirring just as his.

"Like they just stopped and left," Kai says, his body language is hard to decipher, clearly not shaken as he was before the chase.

He took small steps towards Bonnie, his calculating mind was at work. "You know what that means?" He asks.

Bonnie's mouth tightens, her form running rigid from his aloof demeanor. He reaches out to cup the side of her cheek, his touch making Bonnie jolt in place despite her feet holding its center. She searched his grey blue eyes for a spell as he did hers.

"What is it? Kai you're making me feel weird," the words slipped from her mouth with hesitance. His fingers were warm, stainless steel rings cold against her skin.

He keenly watched the rising frown upon her soft face, eyes moving and looking her up and down. He smiled slightly. The kind of charming smile he would give her just before something unfortunate was about to happen. She recognizes the gander of his remote expression in recollection of their lengthy imprisonment together.

He gently strokes her cheek with ambivalence, admiring her tenacious beauty to act when things went bad.

Kai leans forward, they met face to face. He's inches away from her lips. "Your gonna hate me for this," he whispers softly.

Her eyes widened quick at the sight of his cheeky grin. Before she could respond, Kai brought the tips of his index and middle finger to press against the top of her forehead.

Bonnie couldn't feel her limbs, she felt the urge to sleep. Her sedative eyes roll back within a flash and her knees go out from under her.

XXX

Her sights regain slowly, but everything is a blur. Her head feels heavy, like she had been sleeping for hours and the last thing she remembers was falling into the siphon's arms. His look was dismal, face stone cold.

She jerks to find her arms above her head restrained by rusted chains. Her legs practically exposed in her black split dress and she's wearing no shoes. She panics when she feels her ankles are cuffed and chained as well. Her vision isn't clear yet, but she hears the sound of whispering voices. She weakly lifts her head seeing double, her back is laying on something cold, hard, and flat. It's too dark to make out the faces that surround her.

Bonnie sighs, observing the contraption. She's laid on a stone bed fit for a body, its placed in the center of the dark room. She appears to be in an underground dungeon or basement. The walls are covered in crusted brown cement blocks, burning torches light up the circular style room. Her mind must believe this to be a dream for her surroundings look like something straight out of a medieval torture chamber.

She's fully vivid now, both fists balled and yanking at the tight chains keeping her bound. A man approaches, wearing a thick black cloak, his face is partially covered by a large hood. He tilts his head downward to get a good look at his captive beauty, observing her like she's put on display as a prize. To which Bonnie tilts her head as well hoping to recognize his face. She doesn't want to waste time talking. She opens the palms of her hands expecting the magic to pour from her body, but nothing happens.

She chants a one-word spell, there's pure silence. She looks onward to see several more individuals lurking, all dressed in dark hooded cloaks concealing their faces as well. Now she feels like she's taking full center as a side-show freak for some creepy cult gathering. They stand in the form of a circle surrounding her entirely.

"What is this!?" Bonnie shouts angrily considering that her powers are immobile.

The man standing over her takes his hood off. Bonnie's mouth gapes at the sight of Joshua Parker standing over her body. "No worries my dear. You play a large part in our plan. To serve the greater good," he says stoically.

"For weeks your coven has been stalking and trying to kill me. You realize that it's a crime for witches to murder other witches right!" Bonnie sneers.

Joshua holds a calm stature. "You have so much to learn. So unfortunate, that your cruel circumstances brought you to this fate here tonight," he offers in sympathy, more so feeling sorry for her as his voice inflects everything except remorse. "Your coven has broken the terms of our forty-year agreement. Your mother failed to keep her promise, now my son is loose in the world. Blood has to be spilled."

"My mother will have your head and everyone that's a part of this," Bonnie grinds her teeth.

Joshua huffs faintly. "Too bad she is no longer a practicing witch. That makes you vulnerable." He folds his arms to explain. "I am a not who you think I am, not as cruel as people make me out to be. But as a coven leader, I am obliged to protect what is mine. And you threaten that very existence. Especially with you freely co-mingling with my son. I truly offer my sincerest apologies that no one could protect you in all this drama."

Bonnie's head leans upward, eyes blaring with fire. "When Kai finds out about this, he will kill you," she grits thru her teeth.

Joshua's head cocks slowly to the side. His face implacable in response to her remark. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news. Seeing as how you and my eldest son have grown awfully close after such tragic events, but that is not the case."

Bonnie lulls, the hiatus makes her heart skip a beat. Pounding with fury and angst, a twisted pain forms in her chest. She wants to cover her ears and hear no more as she refuses to believe him.

Joshua leans on the edge of the plated stone bed, his head inching closer to meet her gaze. "This was his idea," he answers placidly, then pulls away to take steps backwards.

She can't grasp the concept, so she shakes her head in disagreement. To her disillusionment, it's not farfetched given Kai's recent unexplained disappearances. He was calculating and excellent at masking his emotions. Maybe he didn't change like he said he had.

"You're lying!" she sneers, tears swelling to the surface of her jittery eyes. This had to be a nightmare and she was waiting to wake up.

"I told you to stay away from him! I gave you warning, yet you took my words lightly," Joshua says, his voice is steady. He feels pity for her, but he does not let her frowning expression steer his thoughts astray.

"No!" she shouts. "I don't believe you," she says, biting her bottom lip, nose sniffling and arms still tugging at the confined chains.

"I know this may be hard for you to understand. Malachai cannot be trusted. Ever since he was a child, he has always been…troubled," he heeds his words carefully with strong conviction. "My wife died some years ago and I have adjusted to this life without her. I lost most of my children at the hands of my own flesh and blood. Nothing can undue that, but as a family we have to tie up loose ends. You being a Bennett witch is one of them. I can't have you jeopardizing our future for this could affect not only my coven, but other covens as well. There has been talk recently, prophet witches have been having visions. Visions that signify that your life in connection with my son could possibly unravel everything that I have worked for. Among other things as well. Ones you cannot imagine. I have dedicated my life to this coven. And I won't let my son, the same man who slaughter my own children, soil my efforts!" he exclaims proudly.

"I thought you hated Kai! You disowned him. It wouldn't make sense from him to agree to something like this. Kai would never let anything happen to me!" Bonnie proclaims with an ever so fading confidence. She didn't want to admit that even she was still uncertain given Kai's nature.

"Then you are ill-advised. You don't know Malachai like I do. I have seen him for what he truly is," Joshua states.

The destitute feelings start to sink in when Bonnie realizes she is alone. Her friends back in Mystic Falls come to mind, but the thought does little to comfort her. She could never truly rely on them when she needed them most in dire situations. It was always Elena that everyone sought to rescue, as if her life took priority over everyone else. _She was always the damsel in distress._

Joshua reads her inquisitive body language. "No one knows you are here. Except my son," he says clearly.

The sound of feet shuffling behind Joshua makes Bonnie bob her head to see the man standing nearby. Tall and broad, he unveils his black cloaked hood to show his face while he approaches. The face to be none other than the siphon himself. He bared a cool expression, brows aligned straight, eyes narrowed on Bonnie laying before him.

"Kai please, what's happening!?" She calls for him with a shaky voice, her tone stricken with shock awaiting an explanation. Heart afflicting with a wretched ache she cannot describe, feeling a sting of betrayal she did not see coming. Maybe this was all a joke, she waited for him to show some form of expression, for his loyalty to her had been strong for months on end as they intimately grew close together. "Tell him, this is all a mistake! You can't be the one behind this!" she cries.

Kai's mouth concocts into twist, his tongue rolling into the inside of his cheek. He stares at Bonnie with an unforgiving expression that makes her slowly unravel like tinfoil.

A single tear sheds, falling down the side of her cheek. She expects him to whisk her away in rescue, but his poised disposition makes her hurt wholly as he idly stands there in silence.

Her heart races. She tries to use her magic again. Her muscles flex, fists tight then fingers releasing empty traces of nihility. She groans in frustration. "Why are you just standing there?! Kai help me!" Bonnie cries with demand.

Joshua tsks at her, "Your magic won't work here. It is disable by our spelled barrier. So there is no use in trying to exhaust yourself."

Kai comes closer. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but coven duties come first," he utters, his eyes lack the warmth she remembers.

"After everything, you lied to me! You set-up me up!? I trusted you!" Bonnie grits, full hot tears begin to stream from her eyes like waterfall.

"Trust is overrated Bon. We had fun while it lasted, I can admit that. I truly did, but this is business," Kai says, his baritone voice is impersonal. It feels forged to her, it still doesn't register in her head. He takes baby steps towards Bonnie, his hand cups the back of her lifted head to softly stroke her hair as they lock eyes. "To put it short, my father and I have come to an official agreement. Your life in exchange for me becoming the Gemini coven leader. I left out a few details on how the process works. I'm technically the "destined" leader after recent events. Jo doesn't practice magic anymore and even if she did, I think we all know what I am capable of. I'd win the merge as I did when Luke challenged me. It was only a matter of time. Surely you can understand," he emphasizes slowly. "In order for me to be sworn in, my father has to willingly hand over the title. I know the practice is pretty ancient," he motioned to their bleak surroundings.

Bonnie forces herself from bursting into wailing tears. She told herself not to be weak, not to allow him to think he won over on her again. The self-encouragement did little to alleviate her heartbreaking pain. She was mortified, having Kai reveal all of this in front of masked strangers who'd come together to witness her sacrificial death.

Kai sternly turns to his father, who appeared stone faced but nonetheless satisfied with his son's decision. "Didn't you always say coven comes first. Dad!" He leers at papa Parker with a forward tilted head, face smug and still clearly holding in years of resent. "Now give me what's mine. My rightful birthright!" Kai declared in deep voice.

Joshua took steps closer. "Watch it Malachai! If you break the terms of our agreement or put our coven in jeopardy. Need I say more…," he matched his son's masculine tone.

Kai smirks. "Her life for my role as leader as we agreed," he retorts with haste.

"You bastard!" Bonnie furiously yells at the siphon.

Joshua folds his arms once more. A brief silence falls upon them, dueling it out with Kai to once again contemplate his final decision, his eyes don't leave Kai for a second.

"The girl dies first," Joshua chides strongly.

Kai takes a step forward to his father. They are nearly chest to chest, exact in height and similar body build. The siphon's youthful appearance was opposite to that of his aged father.

"No," Kai simply says. "You swear me in first as the leader. Then I'll do the honors. After all, she is my charge," he challenges back.

Joshua contemplates for a brief period, holding malice eye contact with the eager siphon who was willing to prove himself only on his terms. He broke to stare at trembling Bonnie, then his grey eyes went back to his son.

"Agreed," he finally says.

Kai flashes a more than grateful smile, "Then its settled." His father does not return the gestured favor, he despises his son's dictator antics. Joshua nods as truss.

Kai turns back to Bonnie, he leans close planting his hands onto the cold stone. She doesn't back away, only lifts her chin high. Green-hazel eyes fixated hard on his, face frowned. "Don't worry, I won't make it hurt too bad," he chides. Then flashes her with his staple eye wink, he breaks into a sly smile.

Bonnie wants to spit in his face, punch his lights out, obliterate him with magic until he evaporates because Kai acts so nonchalant and smug about killing her. She doesn't understand, his smile appears genuine. She could never truly read his transcending facial expressions that often change so quickly.

Her eyes cinch at his, she peers into them with cold promising honesty. "Go to hell," she whispers.

XXX

He pushes off the cold stone which she laid upon, lulling eyes casted downward to swallow in his throat. His heart races a mile a minute, but he has never been so certain about anything up until this moment. He wants to reach out and peck her sweet lips, instead he is met with a cold shoulder and frown. He expected this and tells himself—I'm ready.

The coven officials, all in high rank surround Bonnie. They begin to chant in unison. The unnerving harmony makes the moment seem unreal. She told herself, this was not how she was supposed to die. To meet a fate so cruel, caste down by the hand of the man she swore to hate, then woefully fell in-love with. Without blinking, she laid with her head to rest staring at the dark stone wall ceiling. A large rusted chandelier hung above her, the candle flames flickered gingerly. Her cheeks still puffy and wet with tears.

A witch hands Joshua an engraved steel dagger. He meets his son face-to-face before slicing a gash into his open palm, while another servant witch before them holds a tattered silver plate to catch the dripping blood. The servant chants faintly, like the other officials, he too wears cloak. Except his is made of velvet, colored a deep crimson-red.

Joshua squeezes his fist tight to let droplets of his blood spill into the plate. He concentrates to chant along with the others while handing over the dagger. Kai accepts it, then cuts the open palm of his own hand. Deep enough that he sighs, his voice chimes in to chant with the other witches. He repeats the same process, letting his own fluids join into the silverware until it's alloyed with his father's blood.

Joshua and Kai then join hands, their lock is tight, both grasp firmly at one another. The slotted gash stings, but Kai blocks the pain from his mind only to focus on the chant he practiced a thousand times until it slithered off his tongue with perfection.

Both the men make taut eye contact, before finally closing their eyes to focus on the transference. The witches begin to chant louder now as the two begin to cup hands atop one another.

Joshua's grip is robust, but Kai's grip is much stronger. The siphon sought to claim what was his. What he had been waiting to receive since childhood, it was his destiny.

The inside of his mind swirls as the magic from his father begins to freely flow into his blood stream. His knuckles turn red, intrusive veins budging in both forearms and neck with a tight jaw. He makes sure not to break their cryptic trance. He opens his eyes to a sea of white, his vision now clouded with clusters of light like he was being transported to another realm. He squeezes his father's hands harder. The somewhat painful experience is bearable, then his entire body starts to numb.

Bonnie peeks to see the men standing before each other at her very feet. She watches the imaginary gust of wild swarm between them.

Suddenly the two men's voices come to a halt whilst the other witches continue in their chant.

Joshua's eyes startle open, sclera's full of whitest grey, lids dull and heavy like his son.

The circulating wind dies down slowly. He takes in a deep breath, blinks a few times, feeling the grandeur power leaving his body. It makes him weak because Kai is draining the fruits of his magic.

"Malachai let go!" Joshua shouts in deep tone, his face goes pale for a bit. While Kai's eyes remain like stone, he releases his father's hands.

The witches fall silent now, they watch from the shadows of the dim room. They wait to see if the transition is successful.

Kai suddenly grips his father by the wrist with harsh force. Eyes still off-white and enigmatic. He swiftly slips the kept small metal device into Joshua's open palm, casting a wide grin on his face. His father tries to pull away but Kai siphons him quick making him wince and whine.

Kai locks Joshua's fingers to form a fist around the device. The same device he had been longing to acquire, spending restless nights to make sure its results were entirely accurate. His magic blinds Joshua's senses straight before he can act.

"Ouculus Lictorious," Kai utters before pushing his father away.

Joshua begins to fall backwards, before he can go any further his body is being sucked into a white void. The void is like a hole the size a millimeter, it warps and twists his body as if someone punctured a whole into a tight air space, sucking him up into it.

"Nooooo!" Joshua yells, his voice cut off when his physical form is vacuumed into a circle of light that blinds everyone in sight. Then he ceases to exist.

XXX

Kai's eyes regain their usual grey blue color, he takes in a huge breath of air after breaking the connection.

"Blasphemous!" The old servant witch chides. He unveils his hood to scold the siphon with cinching eyes.

Kai looks down at both his open palms to see specs of blue-black traces of light leave his fingertips. His mouth agape, chest heaving, but not from exhaustion. His warlock powers filled to the brim, he needs to release it just for the sheer fuck of it.

So he cast his hand outward to the servant witch standing at his side. The fellow witch levitates in mid-air for a bit, then his body comes racking to the ground face first. Then swoops back up until the servant is brought to his knees. The siphon's magic keeps him sterilized in place.

Kai turns to the other witches who dramatically sigh and gasp, they slowly back away. All of them are speechless in his presence. He grins feeling the warmth of his new-found powers. "Anyone else?!" He chimes with glee. His head turns to every witch in the room, their hoods remain over their heads. "No one?!" He utters with an artful smile.

A female witch pulls her hood down. She has deep brown eyes and her wavy short hair is a crisp sheer blonde, all the way to the roots. "What did you do?! It is against coven rules to break compliance!" She commands.

"Oh you mean that," Kai coyly points to the space where his father dissolved. "That my friend was a portal. You see as much as I am loyal to this coven, surely my father will understand that an eye-for-an eye is only the right thing to do," he broke into a cheery dark smile. "I created a personal prison world just for him. Like father, like son." Upon everyone's silence, he mockingly mimics their gasps. "What you're surprised?!...That I exacted my revenge?" he says in deep tone reflecting his now serious disposition.

Two or three witches murmur in the background, but their words are unclear. No one responds to him directly for they all seem flabbergasted by the cataclysmic events.

"If I am correct, the transition is complete. Which means I am your new coven leader now," says Kai, he circles the sterilized servant witch who is frozen in place. The siphon stops in his tracks, head cocked a bit. "Don't worry, this one's still alive. It will wear off in a few hours." He nods. "Your cooperation is required, if not"—He lifts both hands, fingers scrunched. Simultaneously, the room begins to tremor violently, particles of dust fall from the basement ceiling, and the dozen witches begin to shriek from the deafening earsplitting noise. The intensity affects every witch in the room with the exception of Bonnie. She flinches but finds she is unaffected by it.

Kai beams with a dark glimmer of light in his grey-blue eyes, the same expression he holds when he causes sheer chaos. Some of the witches stumble and fall to their feet, covering their ears with their hands to block out the intrusive ringing.

"Had enough?!" he grins. The room stopped shaking. The witches begin to revive and gain their bearings when it's all over.

Kai picks up the fallen dagger, he storms towards Bonnie. She jerks in her chains, but keeps her head lifted, chin jutted high awaiting an uncertain fate.

He stops to stare down at her. Kai's expression fades into a clever smile. Unhurried, he leisurely places the dagger beneath his black cloak, into his pants pocket. Magic seers from his digits, making her chained restraints break.

"You really thought I would kill the person I care about the most?" Kai utters.

Bonnie is breathless, she releases a long hard sigh to sit up. Immediately Kai reaches under her legs, hands wrap around her back to swoop her up and into his arms. He forthrightly brings her upper body close until she is held tight against his chest. The blunt force act so strong she does not push him away or deny his touch, it disarms her to feel secure. So she drapes her arms around his neck to hug him back. Their gazes held one another for a few seconds, Bonnie scowls at him tensely and he is not the least bit surprised. He only flashes her a cute wink in return.

Kai turns with her in arms to face all the witches. "Anyone from this coven who such as lays a hand on her or any from the Bennett family will have to answer to me!" he commands with threat.

Silence had stricken the room, not a peep from any of the witches in protest.

Bonnie wants to say something, the emotional distresses brings her to the brink of traumatize all over again. The thought of Kai leaving her side made her heart want to implode into a million pieces. Despite being livid, she just let him continue to cradle her bridal style.

"Get me out of here now," she utters. And he did just that, her head crotched and against his neck. His familiar scent was masculine, hands gripping her tight like she was his personal belonging as he walked them towards the exit basement stairwell.

Then something started to happen, making him stop in accord. He turned to see all the official witches taking bows. The whole lot of them began to kneel with their heads cast down at the exit of his presence.

He was partly shocked himself as was Bonnie because only coven members did this to the leader as a sign of respect. However, Kai was not dumb enough to believe that they still didn't trust him or even hated him for his declaration to break traditional ceremonial code. He knew the witches would still gossip and conspire behind his back. With the sale of him now being the Gemini coven leader, they understood that the fate of their lives would solely be in his hands. If he were to die, so would they. He took haste to exit anyway, ignoring their signal of obedience.

XXX

Kai carried her up a set of stone stairs, which led through a hidden pantry door. They reached an abandoned store front shop. When they were finally alone, Bonnie put up a fight pounding at his chest declaring him to put her down.

"Let me go! Now!" She yells.

Kai set her down with haste, still with a smug smile on his face even though she fought. "Surprise!" He says.

"You insensitive….!" She wanted to swear every word at him but couldn't find the right choice. "You used me as bait!" she shouts while shoving his chest, feeling the sudden urge to slap him silly and into the next life.

"It was the only way I could get the coven and my father to agree. I don't expect you to understand," he says rubbing his forehead.

"Oh I understand! The man I just saw back there used violence to get what he wants. You tricked them out of fear. You're horrible if you think that's how the world works!" She argues with indifference.

Kai took a bold step towards Bonnie, his chest meeting hers. "No you don't understand!" He called in baritone voice. "If you haven't realized it by now. I had no choice. This is who I am! I don't run away from my problems unlike some people. I have a duty to fulfill so I can protect myself and you! I did this so we can be safe!"

Bonnie took a step back from his overwhelming outburst, she weighs his words carefully for they held some truth although his plan was not practical and well against her moral code. She didn't allow herself to be the lesser because she was just as head strong.

"So what! What if your plan didn't work out as you perfectly planned. I could have been killed!" She loudens back to match his tone.

Kai stops to take a breather. His hands placed at the base of his hips to remain cool. "I wouldn't let that happen. Not in this life and you know it. You need to trust me when I say I care about you too much to let anything happen to you."

There was that word again. _Care._ He cared for her, she thought. But did he love her? She asked herself. Or was this all a ploy for him to use her to get what he wanted the most. To be coven leader.

There was no doubt in Bonnie's mind that she was madly in-love with Kai Parker, but loving him unconditionally was a whole other story she had yet to think about.

Bonnie stormed away without uttering a single word, but Kai hastily caught her by the wrist making her body come smashing into his chest. He peers at her with blazing conjure. One that made her knees weak because he was so self-assured foreseeing a future with her by his side.

His fingers strongly clutched the bottom of her chin to bring her mouth close to his lips. He looked down upon her not letting his height give up, he made her reach him this time. His eyes searched her green hazel ones, moving back and forth as if he were seeing into her awe-seeking soul. "If you don't want me, then leave," he says decisively.

Bonnie releases faint breathe, she wants to edge forward just an inch, so they can fall into a well needed kiss. The act itself making her feel completely submissive if she were to allow him to put their lives in his hands. The smart half of her wants to blow him away from her body using her magic.

She brushes his hand away, her expression is a blank canvas. She takes a few seconds to stand before him without answering. "If you want me, then earn it," She says with resolute. Just like that, she left.

XXX

She held her satchel bag in hand, small enough to house a few outfits and basic necessities. She placed it to roll onto the ground as she walked thru the airport terminal. The sign above her head illuminated flight and landing times. Her ticket flight destination was departure from Louisiana and arrival to Virginia. She was back in her home state and not exactly feeling thrilled about it.

Bonnie tried to imagine facing her friends who'd have several questions as to what happened while she was away and most importantly why she came back alone. To her dismay, she knew she'd have to come up with a valid explanation or maybe just tell the truth for once. She was wholly embarrassed that it all had back-fired in her face.

Her cell phone rang indicating her ride was there when she arrived at the pickup terminal. The car pulled up. Elena exited the vehicle with an elated smile on her face upon seeing her best friend was safe and back home in one piece. Bonnie threw her bag into the trunk without so much as a word.

"Bon I'm so glad you're okay! You were gone for a week!" Elena says before taking her friend into her arms. Bonnie barely reciprocates the warm hug in return.

Elena sensed her changed and sullen demeanor. "What's wrong?! What happened?" She says softly.

Bonnie shrugs her shoulders hopelessly. "Can you just take me home. Please. I just want to be alone."

They got into the car and rode in an awkward silence. The elephant in the room so to say, as Elena didn't dare to speak his name. She knew this was bad, so she didn't press the issue as Bonnie dazingly stared out the window watching the forest trees pass by.

When Bonnie entered her quiet homestead, Elena insisted on staying for a bit to make her something to eat. She protested modestly.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?! I could call Caroline and we can have a girl's night-in. We could totally stay up late and watch bad romance movies and gorge ourselves with pizza and popcorn," Elena tries to be cheerful about it, taking Bonnie's hands into hers waving them in side-to-side motion in effort to lift her dark mood.

Her stomach churns at the words "romance". It was the last notion she was wanted to think about. "No, I'll be fine. Just tell everyone I'm okay," Bonnie insists with a condensed yet sad smile.

When Elena left, she felt worse.

Bonnie drew a hot bath to ease the tension in her body. She refused to take any phone calls and only answered texts with one liner responses.

The only person she'd rather hear from had not reached out to her, and that was Kai. It pissed her off that he distanced himself from her after all that he caused, but she was also angry for forcing herself to leave after he profoundly expressed his feelings in open.

She told herself not to sink so low, his bullshit was knee-deep and she was tired of being caught in the eye of the storm. It hurt the most when she expected him to follow after her. It didn't help that she gave him no notification that she intended to go back home. Maybe rightfully so, he was doing this to protect his own pride.

Instead of over analyzing it like she did with everything, she wanted to become numb. So she grabbed the open bottle of red wine that sat on the floor next to the bathtub and drank until it was half empty while she sat in the water filled tub. The bitter sweet taste was her toxic guilty pleasure. She stares at the miniature talisman necklace that was sitting on the pile of her clothes at top the closed toilet seat lid. It was useless, she thought. Maybe it had no real power.

Then she fully submerged herself into the bath water, holding breath for as long as she could.

XXX

Bonnie lays on the couch curled up in a fuzzy warm blanket. She watches boring midnight television, flipping thru channels until she came across an old film, _Island in the Sun_. Harry Bellefonte's deep tanned skin, handsome face and raspy deep voice made it all the easier to watch.

The doorbell chimed making her jump with startle. She sighed thinking who had the nerve to visit her at such a late hour.

She lazily left the couch to open the door. If it was a masked murderer, she wouldn't care because they were going to suffer her wrath for disturbing her brooding period.

Her mouth fell agape when the younger Salvatore brother was standing on the porch at her front doorstep, his shoulders perched and hands in both coat pockets.

"Stefan," she chimes with surprise. "Why are you here?!"

His calm stance was mixed with curiosity and concern. "Bonnie I heard you were back. I wanted to see if you were okay," he says.

"Better than ever," Bonnie says by default.

"Can I come in?" he offers kindly as he leans against the door's threshold. "Seems like you could use some company."

"I think I can manage just fine. Beside I don't think that's a good idea," she says, but her sulking body language is transparent.

"You really shouldn't be alone right now," Stefan was persistent and sure of himself.

"I don't know…It's kinda late," she says with skepticism. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt tapered off the shoulder and some cotton skin-tight grey leggings.

"Bon I know you well enough to know that when you say you're okay, you're not. And I really don't think you should be alone right now," Stefan rationalized with candor, being the perfect sympathetic friend.

Bonnie looks downward for a bit to contemplate. The night air had a chill, so she folds her arms tightly together. After a few seconds of debating, she nodded for him to come inside.

Stefan follows her into the living room where Bonnie again took her place on the couch, her legs folded beneath her as she sat.

"You have good taste in movies," he says, directing his attention to the television. Its soft light illuminated the dark living room.

Bonnie shrugs quietly. "Well it helps…I never took you for one to like romantic dramas."

Stefan smiles modestly, it makes him appear hellishly handsome and even she couldn't deny that. "Then you must not know me very well. I'm somewhat of a film junkie. I was once obsessed and enamored by the classical genre for quite some time," he offers with a sweet smile while taking off his coat, adorning a simply fitted t-shirt and dark jeans. He seated himself next her on the long couch.

"Funny, I always took you for an avid book reader instead," Bonnie lightly smiles back.

"You are correct on that one. I mean have you seen my study?! I can house three libraries," he went on with charm.

Bonnie chuckles lightly, "Maybe I can browse your library and you can let me borrow a few books one day. Elena and Caroline tease me because sometimes I prefer cozying up with a book and a cup of coffee on a Friday night rather than going out."

"That can be arranged. I'll have to make a few suggestions first. _Pierre et Luce_?" he says with a raised eyebrow.

"Not familiar with it," she replies.

"It's an excellent read if you're into old-style revolution…very poignant love story," he continues. "It's about two lovers in an organized French resistance against the regime during wartime."

Bonnie wistfully smiles, she's intrigued. She listens to him summarize the story and talk about some of his other favorite literature reads. She wonders why her and Stefan never spent as much time together when in fact they had much in common. More so than her relationship with the older snarky Salvatore brother who seemed to do nothing but grind her gears.

Stefan did wonders at distracting her mind with his mild conversation, mostly trivial things about himself which put her at ease. Although, it still was not enough to block out her troubling thoughts.

Their talk fell to a comfortable silence as his arm rested on the top of the couch's back. "Where is Kai?" Stefan finally asked, his voice changed to solid tone as he stared ahead without taking his eyes off the television.

Bonnie shook her head briefly. "I don't know. And I think I don't care," she says dryly.

Stefan's body turns to face her fully. "But I think you do care. It's okay to care Bonnie. You don't have to put on this tough facade all the time. You are human and it's okay to feel," his words of wisdom reach deep.

So deep that it made tears well up in her eyes, she sniffled to hold them back from falling. In seconds, she was unraveling before him and couldn't stop the inevitable.

"I don't know, I just..." her voice became shaky as her sadness surfaced in tenfold.

Immediately before she could break down, Stefan shooshed her lightly and reached out to pull Bonnie into his open arms. She willingly fell into his hard chest, then suddenly the tears flowed down her cheeks and she sobbed lightly with her head laid into the crock of his neck.

Stefan hushed her once again, his hold was strong, but not overbearing. The hug was just enough to make her feel secure and safe in the confines of his arms. His digits smoothed the back of her hair in the form of soft petting. "It's going to be okay. Shhhh," he whispers gently.

Bonnie's arms wrapped around his upper body, hands cupping his muscled back until her fingertips reached to grapple at his broad shoulders. She moaned lightly as Stefan's nose nuzzled into her washed, now dry hair. It smelled of fresh lavender. He told himself to just console her enough to divert her mind. If he could compel her to forget, he would do just that if she wasn't immune to his vampire powers. She didn't want to let go, imagining what it would feel like if Kai were to hold her like this.

She cried some more, her sobs lessen when Stefan took her chin into the fore fingers of his thumb and index finger, impetuously tilting her head upwards to make her eyes meet his gaze. His beautiful grey eyes were soft and sincere, pupils expanding. His deep voice firm with assurance reaching her core. It made her to feel like loose dough in his hearty hands.

No wonder Elena was so head over heels for the younger Salvatore. Bonnie thought Elena was a damn fool to let someone like him go to waste for the likes of Damon because Stefan was clearly the real thing, nothing short of being a man.

He edged her chin close to his face with his head levelled to match her position, he inclined forward to sweetly kiss the top of her forehead. She wasn't expecting this at all. The kiss was a gentle and warm gesture. One she hadn't experienced in a long time.

His thumb keenly rubs the bottom of her chin while his other arm wrapped around her back, his hand massaging the dip of her spine to soothe. Hardly romantic, but if she were not so emotionally invested in another man's heart, she'd easily mistaken Stefan's swooning ways for foreign terrain as a means of seduction. Bonnie swears this could easily turn to into something else real quick if she allowed it.

However, Stefan was the perfect gentleman. He was old fashioned and naturally protective. His strong morals would not sway him to take advantage of a down trodden woman at such a time when she was most vulnerable.

His caring gesture was like the time he consoled her after the death of Grams. No one but him comforted her like that. She could only think of Matt, who had a really good sensitive side and a mean cuddle.

"It's going to be okay," Stefan says firmly, his head slowly nods at her with his words. "Okay?" he waits for her to discreetly nod back.

Bonnie pulls away to wipe her wet eyes clean, using the back of her white long sleeve shirt which stretched past her hands. She sniffles again, her voice rumbled. "Can you just hold me Stefan?" She asks innocently.

He nods accordingly in agreement. "Yes of course. Lay on me for as long as you need to," he commands in gentile tone.

"At least until I fall asleep. I want you here. Please," Bonnie pleads softly while wrapping her arms around him.

Stefan obliged as Bonnie moved even closer, legs now crossed and draped over his thighs. She laid her head into his hard chest while her hands cup his lower waist. His masculine scent reminded her of Kai, it made her pheromones ignite something wild. If only Kai were the one to hold her like that and not Stefan, she thought.

But she pushed the thought of the siphon out of her mind as Stefan languidly stroked the small hairs on the nape of her neck. It made her lull into the start of a peaceful sleep, his other hand rested to cup her thigh, but it didn't move. His neck massage did wonders to her achy body making all her muscles lose tension.

Bonnie listens to the sound of his soft breathing, the rise of his chest gave way as if she were motioning on a boat at calm sea. Meanwhile the beautiful and stunning Dorothy Dandridge sparked scandalous conversation with Harry Belafonte on a sunset beach cascaded in mystical warm colors in the sky.


	12. Chapter 12 - Amnesty

_**A/N:**_ _Okay I've been really soft on Stefonnie lately. So there is some indulgence ahead, but there's good reason behind it. Just know that B K still beats my heart. I really feel like Bonnie and Stefan never had the proper screen time to develop an actual friendship, which was odd since TVD really tried to pass everyone off as some tight knit family. As a Bonnie fan, I never got that feeling that she was included. Bonnie's relationships with both Stefan and Damon could easily border to romance. Damon, meh._ _This is my honest interpretation here. I'll let you piece together the rest. I feel like my mentions have been looking dry lately. Trust, the reviews don't go unappreciated._

 **Amnesty**

He laid on the mattress with his feet crossed, dappling thru the apps in his iPhone. An iPhone he thought, how pretentious of his choosing. He practically used Google for everything and asked Siri every stupid question his cumbersome brain could conjure up.

"Are you single?" He asks with a coy smile.

Siri responds in monotone, _"Searching singles in your local area."_

Kai sighs hoping to screw with her for a little bit. The she-bot isn't much entertainment. He scrolls thru the search results in his browser. "What the hell is Tinder?!" He chimes to himself.

It dawns to him that has no interest in dating. He downloads the dating app for kicks and uploads a single picture of himself, in it, he sports his signature golden-boy smile. Chiseled jaw with a little bit of stubble from lack of shaving. He appears ornate, doable, and most of all, harmless to any average woman. To his amusement, he makes his age display as 42 on his profile despite his obvious youth.

He swipes right on the girls that look fuckable and innocent. It does little to spark him, his cock says otherwise, but he is tame about it.

He comes across a 21 year-old female with honey toned skin and big brown curly hair with blonde highlights, tits practically squeezed in a tight top. The photo is cropped, a female arm slung around her narrow waist. He immediately swipes right because she reminds him of a certain stubborn witch.

Upon minutes, he notices his inbox is filled with the three instant messages with cute little pick-up one liners and emoji winks. He's bored already.

He thought this was too easy for him, so he checks his phone contacts instead. He scrolls until reaching the B section. He stares at Bonnie's phone number for some time. His thumb fingers over the call button for a spell.

His palm harshly runs over his face whole in downward motion while releasing a sigh. There's a knock outside the bedroom door.

"What!?" Kai says with irritation.

Mateo enters, his current right-hand man who did the siphon's bidding. He is not rather happy to disturb him and a bit annoyed by his recent impulsiveness to stake claim as the new Gemini coven leader.

"You have some nerve showing your face here," Kai drops his phone and slides off the mattress.

"And you pissed off the entire coven. Do you have a death wish or something?!" His estranged acquaintance replies.

"I won't be dying anytime soon unless those fuckers wish for their extinction," Kai chides back. He takes a stand and approaches his ally. "I said don't show your face until I was ready. What the hell was that back in New Orleans!" Kai says in baritone voice.

Mateo tries to explain, "I couldn't get the officials and elders off my back. Your father was down my throat. We had to do it then or they'd be suspicious."

Kai thinks about his soiled plan and how the things went faster than anticipated, but he's satisfied that the divine intervention worked in his favor. "There's no loophole, correct?!" He asks.

"None whatsoever," Mateo confirms with confidence.

"Good. Now I can do this," Kai's hand latches onto Mateo's throat with threat, he sends the man's back crashing into the adjacent wall.

His ally throws his hands up in peace. "Look I understand you're mad!"

Kai hums, a deep growl forms in his throat, "Mad is an understatement." He thinks about Bonnie and the stress that he put her through. He came to terms that it was worth it, but in the long run, he'd have to gain her trust all over again.

"But what good is this going to do now!" Mateo's voice is reactionary to the choke hold, but he refuses to cower beneath his coven leader.

"You're right. But at this point I really don't need you anymore now do I?" Kai wasn't asking. "After all you are a liability to my father's possible escape route," he says strongly, his other elbow pushes into the man's chest.

"You have my loyalty. You know this!" Mateo chides in the choke hold.

The siphon's eyes fixate on his ally's throat with malice and wonder. He thinks if he squeezes hard enough, he could make it fatal. The thought is tempting, so he does justly. His digits squeeze the pressure point with unbearable force. Mateo groans, eyes scrunching as he lifts a hand to use his powers. Kai's magic is vast and swift, it quickly absorbs the feeble energy that tries to do him harm.

Kai contemplates, then there's a twinge in his chest. Heart rate palpatine and rickety with feelings of penitence striking him so. He can't stand fighting the urge, it's strong enough to make him finally succumb. He feels a bit disgusted with himself, so he frowns and releases Mateo who breaks into a large gasp for air.

Kai walks away, letting the notion slip his mind, then he feels relieved. Like a heavy boulder is lifted off his shoulders. Yet still annoyed that his pestering younger brother still lingers inside his psyche. "You're lucky. The old me would have just snapped your neck for shits and giggles without second thought," he says with his back turned. "Don't ever use your powers on me again or next time I won't be able to stop myself."

Mateo grins, clasping his throat for comfort. His neck is cramped now. "I'm proud of you," the older man says. "Not so easy anymore is it?" He catches the lost breath.

Kai waves him casually signifying he is over their little spat. They are still same in age. Distant cousins actually, even though Kai bares the youth of a 23 year-old abled-body. "Go away. I have things to do," he utters lacking substance in his voice. He was feeling dull today.

Mateo returns a lazy smile before disappearing from the room. "Call me when you need me...cousin," he replies back.

Kai ignores him, then picks up his phone again. He opens the trail of text messages with Bonnie's name. She hadn't tried to contact him. It was only right that he fold first since the ball was now in his court.

After a few days of deliberating, he didn't know what to say to her. He felt rejected all over again, and at a lost as to how he could gain her affections back.

Bonnie Bennett was proving herself to be more difficult than a rubix cube. He knew he had to tread waters lightly if he wanted a response in return, because she had a mean silent treatment that could grudgingly go on for weeks if she so desired.

Kai began to type the simplest thought that could come to mind. _"Are you safe?"_

 **XXX**

Bonnie would have never guessed that she'd wake up to Stefan sleeping so peacefully on her couch and laying under his arm nonetheless. The feeling makes her tensely awkward. She didn't want to admit that she was a bit drunk the night before, thanks to compulsive crying started by a cheap bottle of red wine. Stefan probably knew it and didn't bother to mention it.

She slowly moved out from under his arm, then rubbed her eyes immediately causing him to wake. The morning sunshine blinded his sights for a bit.

"Sorry," Bonnie utters before taking a stand to stretch. She didn't know what possessed her to do so, just out of feeling sheer embarrassment for some needed attention. She always denied herself this, to allow others to comfort her. Except Grams.

Stefan grabs her right hand, his digits lightly squeezed her fingers which were much smaller than his. "Don't be. I don't mind," he says, voice a bit raspy from sleep.

"Your Elena's ex-boyfriend! This is so weird," Bonnie whined before palming her face with both hands to cover her mortified expression.

Stefan stood, he was flattered by her loud thoughts. He certainly understood that by her body language their intimate cuddling session made her a bit sheepish. He pulls her hands from her face, he beamed back at her with a charming smile. "Bonnie, how long have I known you for?"

"Too long," she sighs.

"Besides, everything is not about Elena. You are my friend. And a good one at that. I can't say I've returned the favor all these years because I wasn't there for you many times, but you were there from me," he confesses with honesty.

Bonnie could have sworn the said vampire was crazy over Elena at some point. Since the former love birds messy and quiet breakup, Stefan always acted as if everything was 'easy peasy'. Like it never bothered him that his older brother and ex-girlfriend were bumping uglies under the same roof he occupied. He'd never actually voiced his feelings about it, he too held secrets.

"I really needed that though." She referenced to last night.

Stefan couldn't hold back a smile, the kind of smile he possessed when women were taken aback by his overwhelmingly considerate acts of kindness. He held both her hands, they hung low at their waists. His head tilted forward, his 5-foot-11 height was obvious to her 5-foot-4 frame. "Don't be embarrassed. I wouldn't do this if I really wasn't concerned for your well-being," he musters lightly.

Bonnie's fingers squeeze his back. "You can't tell anyone about this or I might have to call you up whenever I'm upset. Then you'll be my personal teddy bear," she leers at him with a fancy smile, finally letting her conscience relax.

Stefan palms her shoulders and rubs in a friendly up and down motion. "If you did that, I'm afraid I won't be able to say no," he smiles back.

They both broke into a short unison laughter. "Thank you," she nods sweetly.

Bonnie offers him some coffee and they peacefully indulge in each other's company for some time. Her phone vibrates on the table top, its displays a call from Caroline.

She smiles at Stefan while answering the phone, before Bonnie can speak Caroline talks over her voice. "Oh my god! Thank god you are okay! Why didn't you call me back?!" the feisty blonde yells into the phone.

Stefan remains amused by Bonnie's tired expression and Caroline's overreaction as he holds his mug close to his lips.

She listens to Caroline yammer for some time, then assures her for the hundredth time that she's okay. When the conversation ends, Stefan suggests Bonnie come back with him to the Salvatore mansion after she finally spills the details of her travels with Kai.

"I don't think you're safe alone. And I'm not taking no for an answer," Stefan points a finger at her.

Bonnie couldn't imagine staying at the Salvatore boarding house knowing Damon was nestling there. The last time they spoke, she slapped the living hell out of him, then gave him the cold shoulder before Kai snapped his neck to bits.

Stefan senses her apprehensive feelings. He knew his brother had something to deal with it. "We have a three-story house with at least 15 rooms, not counting the bathrooms," he adds. "So take your pick. Don't make me drag you out this house against your free will," he says playfully.

His candor eyes and genuine smile makes it all the more harder to say no. And Stefan was right, Bonnie shouldn't be alone given that "The Order" of unknown witches were out to hunt both her and the siphon. So she packed a suitcase with clothes that would last her for at least a week.

She could finally breathe easy. College finals were over and the girls were on semester winter break. She managed to pass all her classes and maintain above a 3.0 average in exchange for lack of sleep, stress and occasional morning dark circles under her eyes.

 **XXX**

Stefan carries Bonnie's bag into the Salvatore home. "Make yourself at home. Don't be shy," he says before taking her floral suitcase to a spare bedroom on the second floor.

Bonnie enters the grand kitchen, she pours herself a glass of water. She sips pretending it was an alcoholic beverage while standing in front of the open refrigerator. She needed to stay sober or she'd end up having another one of her manic crying sessions.

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

She rolls her eyes at the deep voice which sounded like nails on a chalk board. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Damon.

"Are you here to gloat and say I told you so. If so, then get on with it," Bonnie huffs with a bit of scorn before slamming the refrigerator door shut.

Damon leans against the kitchen's door entry way. "I hate say it. But I told you so," he utters with cinched eyes. "My brother is so needy. As a child, he use to take stray dogs home, then begged the parentals in hopes that we could keep it. It's in his nature."

Bonnie nearly slammed her glass to the counter top. "Don't ever compare me to some animal! Unlike you, your brother actually has a beating heart. Maybe you should take lessons from his book," she says lowly.

He comes closer. "I think we both know by now my brother and I are nothing alike."

"Obviously," she snuffs.

Damon flashes her a mean smirk. He hated the fact that he was the eldest son, forever living in the shadow of his younger brother who seemed to capture the hearts of others better than he ever could even in several lifetimes. He pushed the thought away not letting his emotions get the best of him. He was expert at deflecting.

"Okay judgy! What now?! By the sound of your voice it seems like things didn't go as planned while you and psycho boy were honey mooning it up down south. Your boytoy up and left you?" He was nosey.

Bonnie sneers at him, "Not like I'd tell you anything. You have such a big mouth."

"You'll tell me eventually," he confined himself closer to her. "What?! You don't want to be friends anymore Bon-Bon?" He whispers lightly.

"I just don't have anything to say to you," she recoils.

"Bon you use to tell me everything. Now you're doing that thing again," he twirled his finger with agitate. "Like we're back at square one."

She lifts her chin high to look at him. "Maybe that's how we'll always be. I could always go back to hating you again. It comes so easy," She says smartly to get under his skin. Only she knew how to do that to the arrogant vampire.

"Pardon my French, but if you didn't let him fuck you, maybe you wouldn't be in this mess," Damon utters viciously.

"Back to that again! Get out of my face," she says with distain.

Damon takes a solid step forward, blocking Bonnie's path when she tries to exit. "Kai is bad news. I just don't want to see you dig yourself into a deeper hole. But at this rate, your minutes away from making it to the grave." His words are concocting, used to get a rise out of her. But behind it he was being wholeheartedly honest in his meanest Damon Salvatore way.

"Thanks for the advice. Seeing as how you had a helping hand in letting Kai get close to me. Job well done Damon," her comeback was quick.

His steel blue eyes widened to a bulge, the same way they always did when she damaged his ever-so fragile and inflated ego. Bonnie didn't need to use her magic on him, because her words were enough to mind fuck him into oblivion.

"I know what you're doing. Don't put your mess on me. I won't clean it up once he's used and discarded you once again," Damon sneers thinking of the cunning siphon.

The held each other's hard gazes for some time. His jaw was clinching, lips scrounged together into a grin.

"Hello! We're here!" Caroline's voice echoed in the background of the house. But that didn't stop Damon and Bonnie from breaking eye contact. Caroline enters the kitchen, followed by Elena.

"Are you two dueling it out again?!" Caroline says with a stuffy face. "I thought you two made up."

Elena idly stood by, nervously tucking her long brown hair behind her ears. Wherever Bonnie and Damon were in the same room, lately it made her strangely uncomfortable. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but their tumultuous and stormy glares made her feel insecure. She sought her boyfriend's reassurance to suffice her worries.

"Damon leave Bonnie alone. She's been thru enough," Elena reasoned.

"We're all good, right Bon-Bon?!" He says with a fake smile.

Bonnie silently ignores him, she was relieved to finally leave the room.

"Good job Damon. Way to kick a girl while she's down. What is it with you two?!" Caroline scoffed before chasing after Bonnie.

Damon stood there for a second, ignoring the glance of Elena whom he forgot was still in the kitchen alone with him.

She reached out to grab his hand. "Hey!" She cooed. "I'm sure you two will be making up in no time. Just give her some needed space," she offers in her kindest words.

But Damon was barely listening, lately he had been a neglectful boyfriend. Elena was high maintenance at best and secretly loved to be showered with attention and never settled for anything but affection. Her passive aggressive nature was her best defense mechanism to situations like this.

She grabs him by the hand, forcing him to turn around. She leans into his chest hoping for a kiss. Damon didn't edge himself downward, he allowed her to gently peck his lips to ease his mind. But the real question was, is it working in her favor?

"There are several rooms if you don't mind. Feel free to use them at your disposal," Stefan chimes dryly passing thru the kitchen unbothered. He held trash bags in hand and headed towards the home's back door. He liked the throws of house work even though Damon suggested they get a cute little maid to clean up after them. But Stefan know his brother well, by the end of the day he'd regularly compel the help (male or female) for feeding if he had the chance.

"Bonnie's going to be here for a few days. Don't get in her way," Stefan challenged his brother before disappearing outside. Damon smirks at his request.

"Come on," Elena pulls her boyfriend by the hand to lead him into the grand room. Damon is not enthusiastic, he motionlessly goes with the flow.

 **XXX**

Bonnie laid on the king-sized bed in the guest room in deep thought. Not too long ago she was staying in Damon's bedroom during her entrapment in the prison world. Now she practically wants nothing to do with him. And Kai was the perfect thorn in between their once blossoming and weird friendship.

She turned over onto her side, hands cupping her face. The sun was setting outside, and she had yet to turn on the bedroom lights. Bonnie secretly enjoyed sulking to herself, it was what she was best at doing. She could hear the loudness of Caroline's voice coming from downstairs.

Her phone vibrated with a text message. She opened to see Stefan's name. It read _—"We have pizza. Come down or you'll starve to death."_

Bonnie chuckles lightly at his message. Stefan was always the more thoughtful brother, at least when he wasn't tearing out throats as the ripper. Because of his past, she always maintained a safe distance from Stefan. His inner demons lay dormant for now, but he was capable of snapping if and when his humanity switch was turned off if temptation ever crossed his path.

Her phone buzzed again. This time a text from "Don't answer" reading— _"Are you safe?"_

Bonnie immediately sat up in bed, her shifty feelings towards Kai stirred her ripe and raw. She was anxious to text back, then she stopped herself for discipline purposes. Maybe to keep him on edge and waiting. She was rightfully cross with anger, he made her blood boil. She decided to leave him hanging for a bit hoping the suspension would drive him mad. She knew it would work.

She left the bedroom to join the others downstairs in the great room.

Some alternative coffeehouse music was playing in the background, most likely Stefan's choice of tunes. Three pizza boxes and a slew of beverages filled the coffee table.

"Look who decided to grace us with her royal presence. The queen herself," Damon chimes with a smirk.

Meanwhile Stefan flashes Bonnie a genuine smile, clearly elated to see her join the group. Bonnie returns a soft smile at him before taking a seat on the floor next to Caroline.

Elena was seated in between Damon's open legs while he sat on the couch. Stefan in a chair opposite of them.

"Shit! I forgot to invite Matt!" Caroline yells. That seemed to be a thing lately as he had mostly kept to himself. He didn't see the Salvatore's as his friends, or most vampires for that matter.

"I'm sure Quarterback boy is fine. I heard he has a new girlfriend. I bet he wants to be far away from you three as possible," Damon peers at Caroline first. She returns a middle finger in exchange.

Meanwhile Elena's eyes roll, she flashes Caroline a haste innocent smile knowing everyone stomached Damon's patronizing attitude for too long. He always managed to work everyone's last nerve with his crass cynicism. Stefan tuned his brother out per usual, he held a drink of straight gin in hand.

"So how was your trip?" Caroline hesitantly asks sharing private glances with Bonnie, knowing that the sensitive subject was pushing the conversation to awkward.

Bonnie hoped Caroline's words went unnoticed, but the sound of her voice often carried even when she didn't mean to. She swallows in her throat, a slice of pizza in hand. She peers at Stefan because he's the only one who knows the full story.

Bonnie clears her clogged throat first. "Let's talk about something else…please," she bordered in desperate tone.

Caroline's eyebrows raised. "Oookayyyy. But later you have to spill the dets!" She wagged a finger at her best friend.

Bonnie knew Caroline wouldn't let this go. If she told her, it would be like playing a game of telephone. Next thing you know it, the whole story is fabricated with crazy farfetched details and everyone including Damon gets wind of it. And he was the last person she wanted to find out about it, at least for now.

Stefan hastily changed topics quick, swooping in as the savior and Bonnie was grateful for it. She reminded herself to thank him later.

 **XXX**

The hot water streamed down her back sending her muscles into absolute bliss as she stood in the large claw foot tub. The water ran through her once straight hair now turned curly.

The buzzing of her phone distracted her once more. She pulled the shower curtain back to get a glimpse of the locked screen. Another text from Kai.

Four hours had passed before she'd look at her phone again. She was slightly buzzed from a strong drink, one of Damon's signature concoctions he encouraged everyone to partake in. Now him and Elena where most likely have sex in his bedroom, four doors down. She didn't care to think of it.

Caroline crashed on the couch, curdled up in blanket along with Stefan. They laid on opposite ends of the large couch with content. The group had watched a cheesy horror flick before calling it a night around 1am, then it turned into an all-out sleepover.

Bonnie's heart jumped once more, thinking about Kai's text. She left the shower, draping a towel around the upper half of her dripping wet body, then drying her hair and placing it into a smooth ponytail. She'd deal with it later.

Kai's text: _Ignoring me now?_

She responds: _Basically, if that's what you want to call it._

He didn't waste time responding quick: _Can you sleep?_

Bonnie answers: _Yes_

She lies.

Kai: _Good._ He sent another text: _Are you gonna hate me forever or do I have to come kidnap you_

Bonnie: _That depends on your behavior_

Kai: _I'll be a good boy…promise_

Bonnie: _Shut up_

Kai: _Miss you too Bonster ;)_

Bonnie releases an unwanted smile, he was adorable without trying. She texts back: _Where are you?_

Kai: _Portland_

Bonnie: _Somehow I'm not surprised_

Kai waited a brief period before answering. Bonnie watches her phone like a hawk with a restless body. She dresses into a sleeping shirt and some shorts with the words Whitemore engraved on the back.

He finally texts back: _Coven business…_

She sighs because he's so cryptic. Bonnie texts: _That's it?!_

Kai: _I haven't forgotten about you._ _I have a lot to tell you, but I want to do it in person._

Bonnie doesn't answer back, she's royally peeved because Kai has yet to apologize for tricking her into being a pawn, serving as collateral so he could become coven leader.

She heads to bed with damp hair, slides under the covers and turns off her bedside fringe shade lamp. The dark bedroom illuminated a dim blue glow, caused by the crescent moonlight. The windows are frosted from the winter chill.

Kai texts again: _Do me a favor…_

Bonnie huffs because she's ready for sleep and a bit relieved that Kai is not totally heartless. He still cares, but he does a bad job at putting in good effort. He's challenging because the feelings that stray behind always leave an indent in her chest. She's hanging on by a thread.

She answers: _What?_

Kai: _Touch yourself_

Bonnie: _Huh!?_

Kai: _…And think of me while you're doing it._

She nearly chuckles to herself, but the laugh makes her cheeks flush red. For a minute, she contemplates the act itself. It would be an easy feat and not a first to make herself orgasm at the crane of her own finger. Except this time Kai was asking her to do so at his will. Even though the simple request was coming from a text, her womanhood shook with excitement.

Not even Jeremy could make her feel this hot, but then again he was her first and only serious long term boyfriend. The sex was good, but not astonishing. Kai on the other hand made her womanhood quiver, his voice could command her to come at will, and his fingers and tongue artfully worked like magic. She wondered how long she could keep up this charade. To keep from her friends that Kai singlehandedly violated her before they began consummating their strange relationship. She was royally screwed up mentally for letting their fiery hell bound bond last this long.

Kai responds: _Bon_

She replies: _Yes_

Kai: _Imagine it's me that's doing it_

Bonnie: _I won't make any promises_

Kai: _It would make my day. Then I can sleep easy later._

She thought about their differences in time zone with Kai being on the west coast and her on the east.

Bonnie replies: _Too bad. Goodnight._

Kai tries to prolong their digital conversation: _Can't wait to see your face. Soon, I promise._

She blushes to herself against her own will. She wants to stay mad at him, but his reaching out lifts a weight of her shoulders. The thought is tempting. Bonnie shuts her legs tight and squeezes the walls of her swollen womanhood, because damn it's already wet. Imagination vividly gone wild as if she can actually hear his voice in those messages coming to life. The simple yet concise request was driving her wild. After long thought, she still doesn't touch herself because it wouldn't suffice for the real thing.

Bonnie thought about the old witch prophet's words, about her and Kai's destined future. It had been over a month and a few weeks since her and Kai had steamy intercourse. The dream definitely didn't count even though it felt real as hell.

She banged her head into the pillow. Kai was teasing her, but she knew he'd follow thru with his plans eventually. She needed to distract her mind, so she crawled out of bed in reprisal, violently swooshing the covers off her body.

Bonnie exits her guest room and nearly bumps into a hard chest in the dark hallway. She startles with a gasp.

"Someone having a hard time sleeping?" Damon utters. There he was standing shirtless, a lean bod, elongated waist and a ridiculously flat stomach. He paraded himself about with a cocky air, it was nothing new to her.

"No. I'm going to the kitchen for a drink," Bonnie snarls.

Clusters of light from the window from the far end of the hallway make way into their spot, making it possible to see the expression on each other's face.

Damon scratches his temple, "Look. I want to apologize…for my behavior lately. I've been a little…" he can't find the right words and it almost feels hard from him to get his feelings out.

Bonnie fills in the sentence, "On edge? Moody?"

"Whatever you wanna call it," he utters.

"Did you really just apologize to me? Because that sounded a bit half-assed. I have a hard time telling," she leers at him with suspicion.

"So what. Sue me," he answers quietly as if not to wake anyone.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asks smartly.

Damon raises a coy eyebrow, "Sleeping. Why? Afraid your missing out on any action," he raised a bold question.

"Not to the likes of you," she recoils, arms folded now. The hallway just seemed to get darker, or maybe it was the odious mood forming between the two.

He takes a step closer, but it doesn't make Bonnie move an inch. "If I can be perfectly honest. There are some things I regret not doing in the prison world," he whispers.

Her lips part for a bit. She doesn't know if he's coming onto her or just messing with her in the Damon asshole fashion. "Don't tell me that. Besides you're in love with Elena. Remember? You worship the ground she walks on," Bonnie says quietly.

"I know, but what if things were different? Between us…" Damon's eyes blaze a bright blue under the casted moonlight.

"But they aren't," Bonnie answers. Her mouth twists, mind stirring with memories of their time spent alone. Six months and he had all that time to make a move, but he never did and here he was brazenly digging up old news.

His luring eyes beckoned her to rethink their friendship. This couldn't be real she thought, Damon confessing his highly vague and ambiguous thoughts despite his faithfulness to Elena. He certainly didn't consider himself a cheater, but that was in question given his typical philandering ways which often made Elena turn a side-eye.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, his attraction towards the Katherine look-alike was an obsession at best, then turned infatuation. Now he didn't know where he stood, like a puzzle piece on a board attempting to fit into the wrong space.

The silence was jarring, making Bonnie want to turn a cheek. Damon broke their staring contest first, he took lazy steps circling her stance, leaving her to think. His lips were inches away from her ear. "I really meant it when I said I'm sorry," he whispers. This time it sounded genuine.

Bonnie's face turns to catch sight of his perilous blue eyes. She folds her arms tight, he intrusively invades her personal space.

Damon's mouth was too close to hers. She could feel his light breath purse against her own mouth. She took in his faint scent in that brief moment before pulling her face back an inch.

His eluding message and body language was making her already throbbing core worse, it pulsated without control. And it had more to do with thoughts of Kai, then the vampire himself. It crossed her mind that she had no clue what plans Damon had hidden up his sleeve. Whatever he was going thru, it was clear that it certainly didn't involve Elena.

"Get some sleep judgy," Damon says, his steel blue eyes followed her green ones while walking away. He quietly heads back to his bedroom.

 **XXX**

In the wee hours of the morning, the large mansion was peaceful and quiet just the way he liked it. He dipped his quilt pin into the luscious black ink. The open book before him was tattered and brown with plenty of blank pages left to fill. He began to jolt his thoughts onto the fine paper with delicate strokes. His penmanship was nothing short of extraordinary, it was his artistry. He always dated each journal entry as he'd been doing so since the 200 something years he had been alive.

His head popped up when his sensitive hearing could hear footsteps coming down the hall. His eyes soften at the sight of the warm body standing in the door way.

Bonnie was entering, then she stops feeling somewhat intrusive. "Stefan! I didn't know you were in here. I was just coming to browse...at your..." she stumbles nervously.

Stefan offers a courteous smile. He drops his pen then leans back into his leather winged back chair. They appeared to be the only two awake in the mansion.

Before sneaking off to the study, Bonnie found Caroline sound asleep alone on the long couch rolled up in a plush blanket. Damon and Elena were probably snuggling naked in bed.

She lingers by the door curiously, then tries to leave. "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," she gestures preparing to leave.

"No, you're not disturbing me at all. Please come in," Stefan rushes to a post haste invite.

She falls awfully silent, taking in the darkwood paneled room, filled with rare relics and expensive art sculptures.

"My collection, right?" he adds.

Bonnie meets him half-way at the desk. "Right! Oh!...Good guess. I've been thinking about it. Is the offer still good?" She keenly raises an eyebrow followed by a shy smile.

"Of course. I meant every word. By all means. Help yourself," Stefan says finely.

She walks over to the built-in wooden ceiling high bookshelves that aligned the wall to view the vast library. Bonnie doesn't know where to start. There are so many books to choose from. Her fingers trail the books lightly before stopping on a winter green hard cover book. She pulls the heavy volume out to view the title, it's thick as an encyclopedia.

"Be careful. That one's very old," Stefan warns.

"Oh," she utters flipping it over to see the back.

"I don't think that one is your taste," he says.

Her head clocks in question. Stefan leaves his chair to meet where she stands. He takes the one from her hand and carefully slithers it back into the shelf. "It's anthropology, quite interesting, but a little boring. It's a 1700s study based on the cultural lifestyle of a small Polynesian tribe off the coast of west New Zealand."

"And you know my tastes?!" Bonnie challenges him with a smile.

"I know you're a bit of a romantic, so let's try this one," he nods playfully, eyes skimming the next shelf row over. He pulls out another read and opens it to show her the prologue.

He takes a step behind Bonnie to give her a better look at the open book so they could share. His confidant nature makes her swell, she tries to keep her feet grounded.

Stefan leans closer to explain, "This one for sure. A peasant woman who rises to royal status during the Spanish Inquisition era. She comes from nothing, then proves herself to be a worthy adversary to the Spanish court, later to become Duchess."

Bonnie beams. "Sounds like a Cinderella story. Let me guess she falls in love with a handsome Duke whose family doesn't accept her at first?"

Stefan smiles sweetly at her own charm. "Not quite. It's a bibliography, loosely based off the life of Guinevere De'Petite." He raises a fine eyebrow to peak her interest, leaning so close that Bonnie can feel his breathing on the side of her neck. Stefan seems oblivious to her notice as he reaches over her shoulder to flip a single page. They practically share a small intimate space together as he continues.

"On the contrary, Guinevere manages to capture the attention of the high court with her grace and wit. Eventually she does find herself torn between her courtier and a long-time lover," Stefan tells with splendor before lightly stepping away.

"Well if you insist, I'll start with this one first," Bonnie closes the book in hand.

Stefan simpers and lazily strides back to his desk while Bonnie absently stares at his bottom, observing his fitted sleeping sweats. They are snug in all the right places and she swears she's ogling him by accident. He wears a crisp white t-shirt that compliments his prevalent chest and broad frame. Bonnie hopes to God he cannot tell she's eyeing him like a piece of candy. _Get it together Bonnie, she says in mind._ This was Stefan Salvatore! He was a looker that was certain. He had a natural and modest come-hither aurora, like catching bees with honey.

"So what are you writing?" Bonnie pries, her eyes shoot to the old journal.

"My diary actually," he says proudly. Stefan was an open book without hinderance and comfortable with himself. The years of being immortal had done well to his self-assertion. "Why? Do you want to take a look?" he charmingly asks and she's not sure if he really means it.

"No! Of course not. I mean that's an invasion of privacy!...I'd never," Bonnie stammers once again. _Since when did Stefan Salvatore make Bonnie nervous?_

He's amused by her obviously timid demeanor, quite the opposite when she was around Kai Parker.

"It helps me cope with stress. It kind of sterilizes me so to speak," Stefan explains lightly.

"You're so poetic it kills me," Bonnie flashes a cheeky grin.

"I'm old fashioned. I think nowadays they call it blogging if it's done online. You know, that whole movement of writers who sit in coffee shops all day just to type away at their ridiculously expensive laptops. The act of journaling loses its essence when done so with an electronic device if I may say so," he speaks with passion. "I know I should catch up with the times," he laughs at himself.

"No. That's what makes you different. I've never met a man that keeps a diary. Journal…Or whatever you want to call it," She kicks herself for sounding so cheesy.

Bonnie can't help but think that their back and forth banter is teasingly flirtatious at best. Stefan was always the charismatic younger brother, more in tune with his emotions and inner thoughts.

"I'm reflective yes," he reads her thoughts perfectly. Stefan takes a look at Bonnie's hazy eyes and bed ridden ponytail, still wearing her pajamas. He wants to make her feel like she's the perfect house guest. "Can I make you some coffee or better yet breakfast?" he says with eager to please.

Bonnie shrugs in acceptance, gushing a bit. She was seeing a new side to the vampire. A softer one that helped lessen the blow to all the trouble he caused in her high school days. Even though the years had passed, Stefan never truly gotten close to Bonnie because of their messy stint. She was the best friend of his ex-girlfriend. Their friendship was estranged, if you could even call it a friendship at all. After several apologies later, the guilt of being responsible for Gram's death and Abby's transition from witch to vampire made him keep a safe distance. Rightfully so, but surely not his wisest decision.

When they got to the bright morning kitchen, Stefan prepared a hot brew of French dark roast coffee. He pulls out a carton of fresh eggs, bacon, and a loaf of bread, followed by a black cast iron skillet.

"You're an early bird like me huh," Stefan hints. He cleanly smooths his hair back taking a spot next to Bonnie at the coffee pot. He considerately hands her a cup with a bestowed smile.

He senses her lifted spirits. "Hmmmm, someone seems better this morning," he hums with glee.

Maybe it was the borrowed book in hand that she brought with her or just given the option that his home was an escape from the recent madness that seemed to follow her around like a dark raining cloud.

"You were right. I feel much better being here than being alone," she breathes easy.

"You're welcome here anytime Bon. Besides you're no stranger to this house," Stefan's kindness is refreshing in contrast to all that she had been experiencing lately.

Bonnie hummed to herself, feeling a bit revived. She knew a certain someone's texts were the reason behind it.

"You're right. I needed the company. I'm sorry I've been distancing myself from you guys. I'm just…still adjusting," Bonnie tries to explain, but then she finds herself rambling with worry. Stefan sees it perfectly.

"You don't have to apologize. We all have our moments of weakness. What are friends for." His reassures her with a confidence that puts her at ease.

"Your good Stefan. Almost too good," Bonnie notes, eyes brimming his with mystery.

"Now you're just flattering me," Stefan smiles modestly, he never let a compliment go to his head because he was the humble type, at least when his switch was off and he wasn't tearing out throats like a monster in the night.

"How is it someone like you is still single?" she asks, then Bonnie realizes her question was personal and maybe somewhat overstepping. Stefan never shared tidbits of his dating life to any of the group, considering that he was a very private person.

Bonnie rushes to finish before he can answer. "There I go again being nosey," she shook her head fairly.

Stefan broke into a charmed smile. He liked when people pegged his thoughts with intrigue. "It's okay. If you want to know anything about me all you had to do was ask. Besides I like the conversation with you."

Bonnie reserves herself in favorable exchange. His game was good.

"When you live as long as I do, you become choosy about your partners. Some of us on the other hand are not," he nods.

She believes his reference is the comparison to his elder brother, whom went thru women like a sloppy drunk downing one too many bottles of beer until discarding them like trash when they were no longer useful to quench his thirst.

Stefan was sincere. "Substance satisfies my craving more than anything. I think you of all people would know more about that than most your age."

Bonnie was flushed now and a little speechless that he took such time to keenly observe her morale. He knew her character well despite her barely giving him the time of day to pick her brain.

"Your observant. I like that about you," she smiles serenely at him.

"Among other things yes, I like the little details about people," he replies smoothly. Stefan mimics her smile in return. He stops to piercingly stare at her with a calm fascination.

It makes Bonnie feel giddy and somewhat anxious. She thought about changing the subject quick, but instead she chose to indulge in their comfortable silence as they stood side by side.

The slow shuffle of bare feet sound against the rich marble tile floor. "It's too early," Caroline yawns. She fixes her bed ridden blonde hair and looks hungover.

Bonnie straightens her posture upon the interruption of her and Stefan's staring contest.

"Morning," Stefan chides, his calm disposition remains the same.

"You're a couch hog, you know that," she mutters, preparing coffee for herself.

Stefan hums concurringly as he leisurely sips his hot brew in hand, the other hand perched on his hip.

Caroline nods at Bonnie. "Now that I've had my pick me up. Girl time!" she says, then eagerly grabs her by the hand practically dragging her best friend out of the kitchen.

Bonnie shrugs her shoulders and smiles at Stefan while Caroline aggressively leads her out of the room. He insist that when breakfast is ready, he'll give the girls a holler.

They made way to Bonnie's guestroom where the blonde made herself comfortable, plopping into the unmade bed. Her legs crossed in Indian style. "Okay so what did I miss because you were gone for a whole week with Kai Parker. Of all people!" she exclaims like the nosy best friend she was.

Bonnie sighs. She takes a seat facing Caroline in the same fashion so that they are face to face for cozy girl bonding. She tries to prolong her response, then looks away briefly to think.

"Spill! If I could compel it out of you. I so would do it," Caroline presses on.

To which Bonnie hisses, "There's not much to talk about. We ended up at a dead end on my lead. Happy?!"

"BS! I need more than that. You know you can't keep things from me," her chipper friend replies thinking of the time where Bonnie rushed her off the phone without so much as an excuse to her random escapade.

Bonnie fills her in that Kai is now the official Gemini leader but leaves out the details of the "how".

Caroline is dramatic about. "That's it?! The nerve of him to do it and not tell you his plans...No hot and heavy sex?!" She always bi-curiously lived through her friends' sex lives.

"Care!" Bonnie whines, feeling bashful.

At least give me something to work with," she whines back.

Bonnie was starting to feel like a teenager all over again. They usually shared everything about boy drama, except now they were women and the wiser witch was becoming more reluctant to share the entire details of her intimate and complex relationship with the siphon. There was nothing to tell. They hadn't been physical in weeks despite Kai's hard efforts.

"Is it at least good? Like is he experienced?! The dude was trapped in another time warp for like years," Caroline chides.

Bonnie bites her bottom lip a little to hard, her eyes cinch close. "Yes!" she magically utters without second thought, not being able to hide her blushing smile. Then she had no cards left to play, her facial expression revealing everything giving way that Kai Parker was indeed her weakness. "Nothing like I've ever experienced before. And technically I'm not his first." Then Caroline gets giddy and excited at the thought, she chuckles and nudges Bonnie to confess more.

"He's passionate," Bonnie revels in long breath. "Like really passionate. I can feel it in my bones. And that's just the tip of the ice berg when we share out magic. It's different from Jeremy. Jer was sweet and were so close..."

"But!?" Caroline rushes before she can finish.

"But! It doesn't even compare. Oh god, don't tell Elena that," Bonnie spears her with a sharp eye.

Why in the world she ever took interest in an angry emo kid stoner was beyond her belief. Bonnie remembers sleepovers at Elena's house where she'd be the first to wake up and cross paths with her best friend's little brother as she skidded on her way to the bathroom. Then caught glimpses of him casually hanging around the Gilbert household, practically transforming overnight from adolescent puberty to full on robust stature, complimented by a deep voice.

"Who would have imagined. Look at you," Caroline gases her head. "Spicying it up with bad boys! I didn't know you had a wild side underneath all those bulky sweaters."

Bonnie leers at her with amusement, thinking it's a back-handed compliment at best. Was she that shrewd? Indeed after Kai's appearance, the witch had transformed everything about her attitude that it even reflected in the way she dressed, her hips now had a sensual sway that symbolically vocalized, _don't fuck with me._

"And what does his coven think of you two?!" Caroline's eyes widen with curiosity.

Bonnie doesn't mention the family fall out between Kai and his father. She keeps it simple. "It's complicated." And the blonde doesn't believe her for a second.

There's a knock on the bedroom door, it opens and Elena hestantly pops in letting her back close the door. "What did I miss?!" She says eagerly, most likely hearing their conversation from down the hall with her super sensitive vampire hearing.

"Bonnie is having mind blowing sex with Kai!" Caroline blurts like a cheery school girl.

The brunette relaxes her conscience, she had been feeling at odds with Bonnie and wouldn't dare tell a soul that she secretly felt threatened by Damon's acting out behavior.

"Care please," Bonnie tries to hush her from being too loud.

"Like we all didn't see that coming," Elena says while joining them on the large mattress. "It's so obvious. You two are so transparent."

Bonnie dazes off while the girl's chatter turns to background static. The walls were coming down like the release of a flood gate. And the whirlwind of atonement was happening too fast and sooner than anticipated.

 **XXX**

It was a recurring scenario, one where she woke up lying on the cold hard ground in the middle of the woods wearing nothing but her pajamas. An open hoodie falling off her shoulder, no shoes, just bare feet. Except this time, she knew she wasn't alone.

When she turned, her weary eyes caught sight of a familiar figure in the distance. He was tall and slim with pale beige skin, his eyes carefully scanning the brush of leaves on the ground. She sat in place watching him rustle his fingers thru the fallen tree leaves. All the tree branches had lost their blossom of greenery. It was cold this time, signifying a winter smell in the air that ran a chill down her back. His fair digits encrusted with stainless steel rings. Upon surprise, she whispers his name lightly, "Kai?!"

His head pops upwards at the call of his name even though her voice was faint. His stark blue-grey eyes went upward to search his surroundings as he kneeled. She could see him, but he could not see her. To him, there was nothing but the forest and beyond, just himself and the lone call of the woods.

He went back to feeling the ground, fingers encased into the earth's soil as he concentrates. She notices herself to be in the same secluded cemetery were the Traveler's magic had been found. It was turning dusk, the sky above still dark. The sunrise was cast over the horizon set east, yet to arise. The dreary wispy fog still created enough light for her to see the surroundings.

There was a snap of a tree branch somewhere off in the distance, which made his head jolt in the noise of its direction. He was now on alert, tense and focused expression set upon his narrowed features. He stood to take watch.

She saw that two looming dark figures that moved fast, nearly at the same rate vampires could speed-run. She tries to warn him, "Kai look out!" she yells. He was once again distracted, but it wasn't clear what he was focused on. He knew he was possibly being cornered. The lurking figures dashed from tree to tree with swiftness that even her eyesight couldn't follow. Then she spotted a third. It looked as if they were closing in on him.

"Kai behind you!" She alerts him this time in louder tone.

His back turns quick and suddenly there was a blast that traveled from his path to the looming figure that tried to approach him. The ground roared with thunder, disrupting the peace of the distilled forest awaking birds to fly from their nests. Similar to the experience she had witnessed when Kai seemingly stopped time, keeping all sources still accept himself. The ground brush floated in mid-air. The force was reminiscent in the same way in which Bonnie had the ability to make objects ascend from the earth's gravity using her telepathy.

"Bonnie!" a distant voice echoes in the air. She looks above at the sky, while still being seated in the dirt. Her eyes kept searching for the sound that grew louder. Her sights went back to the siphon who seemed to be in troubling danger. "Bonnie wake up!" They yell.

She murmurs before jolting in bed, her eyes came to with appalling wake. The sting burned her tired eyes despite being fully aware now.

Stefan hovers over her in gentile manner, sitting on the edge of her bed side.

Bonnie immediately sat up in bed, her head was slightly spinning and her body in a cold sweat, "What is it?" she grumbles with a raspy voice. The sun has yet to rise, so the bedroom is darkened to the point of an early dawn. She glances at her bedside to gather her thoughts: _4:57AM_ the traditional gold alarm clock read.

"You were talking in your sleep. So loud that I could hear you all the way down the hall," Stefan utters, voice laced with worry.

His sonic hearing would detect her distress even though the house walls were padded. She wondered if on occasion he could hear Damon and Elena having loud intercourse. Did it make his boil blood, did it pester his heart until ache? At best, Stefan spent years of discipline to master his emotions to keep his humanity switch from flipping off.

Bonnie leers at him, the vivid dream starts to come back to her. "I saw Kai. I think he's hear in Mystic Falls," she says quietly. The assurance in her voice leads him think it was more than just a dream.

"Do you think it was one of your visions?" Stefan ponders, his hands encase the mattress.

Bonnie lightly shakes her head in disagreement, "No. I think it was real. Like I was actually there with him. He could hear my voice, but he couldn't see me when I called out to him." Her heart jumps into her throat. She turns to face Stefan again, "He's here, right now. I can feel it. I'm sure."

Stefan leans backwards to think. He starts to ponder if she's become delusional then tries to summon up good reasoning. "It sounds like you projected your body to his location without knowing it."

"If that's the case, I don't know how I made that happen," she says with question. "I think it's because I was channeling him. I don't always have control of it." Her voice turns to frantic worry, "He's in trouble. Stefan I have to go to him!" Bonnie urges, she pulls the covers with haste to jump from the bed. Her legs stumble, vertigo hits her like a ton of bricks and she's falling.

Before she can collapse, Stefan super speeds to catch Bonnie from falling, his strong biceps wrap around her body, hands clasping her back in just enough time before she can hit the carpeted area rug.

"Bon I don't think that's a good idea. Whatever you witnessed in that dream may have affected your senses. And if he is in danger, you'll be putting yourself at risk," Stefan rationalizes to counter her not so well-thought out plan. His voice turns to soothe. "I'm sure he will be fine. You can't go anywhere in this condition. At least not now on the whim of a dream."

Bonnie's fingers clutch his biceps in return as he continues to hold her. The hug maybe even a little too longer than it should have. They start to notice the enigma of their sensitive touching. She feels his muscles flex against her palms, her chest linking hard against his solid frame. She peers at him with desperation in her eyes.

He can already read her next words. "I will help you find him and make sure he's okay. But you have to take care of yourself first," Stefan rallies in thought thinking about the times where Bonnie willingly put herself in harms way without contemplating the consequences. He admires her bravery, yet concentrates to convince her, "He's a coven leader now, he can handle himself," he confidently reassures her, his trusting move makes her rethink.

If looks could kill, Bonnie would be dead as a doornail because she swears that Stefan's persuasive words were enough to make her comply without question and not out of fear.

Her head was still swaying, but Bonnie didn't take her eyes off Stefan for one second. Silence filled the room, their calm breaths filtered between their close proximity. She watches his jaw tick lightly, the vein in his neck moving and a swelling throat followed by a hard swallow. He broke to stare at her pink pout, her lips parted in awe in response to his newfound faithful duty to be a "good friend".

"Stefan what we doing?" Bonnie heaves whilst he held her back, she feels the pressure of his fingertips dig into the spine of her back.

Stefan slows his movements, his vampire senses begin to stir as their bodies touch, he feels her warmth all the while taking a deep look into her green hazel eyes and can't seem to break the heavy trance.

He never truly noticed how beautiful Bonnie was until he held her petite frame up close and personal. Not that he had never physically checked her out time and again, but what lingered inside her was beyond the unexplainable. He feels the avid need to safeguard her fresh wounds. He tries to control the overload of sensory that makes his stomach churn with knots.

There gazes lock one another as he helps her to stand up straight. He's penetrating her thoughts and it makes him gawk at her, feeling a mixture of indescribable emotions that didn't belong to him. He thinks to himself he needs to stop interfering with the cognition because she doesn't seem to be aware of what's happening.

The glimpses of stolen memories flow into him freely, he sees inward moments of tempered violence, joint sex, and blood. Bonnie is confused and still waits for an answer. She silently lets him observe her for what she cannot explain.

He runs into the emotions that linger deep, the lot of it feels like pain and expendable forces of nature that extend beyond chemistry. The perplexity leads him back to the origin, the toilsome siphon. Then he breaks away from her body without word.

"Stefan you still there?" Bonnie is torn by his aloof stare.

"You should really go back to bed. Don't worry yourself so much. Trust me okay," he palms her shoulders again and diligently nods his head at her while taking a step forward.

For a minute Bonnie thought Stefan was seconds away from placing a peck on her lips because his face had been so close to hers. She shook the wild notion from her head.

"Here. Get back in bed," he says. Stefan pulls the covers back and Bonnie obliges properly with a dizzy head. She had never felt so well taken care of. Her girlfriends did a good job at lifting her spirits when the time called for it, but the feeling with Stefan was different. He was instinctively protecting her.

She slid underneath the covers as he care-takingly sat on the bed's edge once again until tucking her in. The sweet gesture made her wonder and rethink their recent platonic bond. Not even Jeremy could top that after five years in their static relationship, which now seemed bland and barren. She once again felt safe and protected, something only far and few people had offered her. It was pinning her that Kai's presence felt near, then she began to query the cost of her sanity.

Stefan remained lip tight, the disturbing look into her mind shook him cold. He wouldn't let her know that he was prying inside her dark thoughts.

Bonnie lays to rest on her side, face falling into the plush pillow. Stefan peers at her with firm yet soft expression. His digits gently tuck a fallen piece of hair behind her ear. "We'll sort things out in the morning," he says.

When the vampire quietly exits her room making sure not to disturb the peace of the house, he races with speed dressing himself in a matter of seconds. Then he's out the door within a flash. He was one hundred percent positive that Bonnie's inner thoughts will lead him straight to the maker of all things bad.


End file.
